The one where
by NocasNeves
Summary: A collection of one shot stories about Lucy Chen and Tim Bradford's relationship, as they begin to see their relationship in a different light. Takes place after 2x12.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: That's my Boot.**

The one where Lucy and Tim have their first shift together after her kidnapping.

Lucy knew things were always going to be a little different. That didn't necessarily mean worst. Just different.

She doesn't like staying in narrow dark spaces for long.

The sound of the door buzzer remembers her of the noise a tattoo gun makes.

She doesn't like the reason people ask her if she's ok.

She doesn't enjoy going out for drinks.

And she's not ok with having people look at or touch her, especially man.

She knows it will take time but eventually she will get there and be a little more the Lucy she used to be, and she also knows who can help her the most. That's why, when Wednesday comes around, she can't wait to get in the precinct and into Patrol.

She comes in early, to work out and release some pent-up frustration and to make sure the shop and all their bags are ready to go.

As she sits in Row call and listens to Sergeants Grey speech, she can fell the eyes of her T.O. on her. She wonders if he will take it easier on her or if he will push her to see if she is truly ready. Lucy fears that Tim will see right through her walls, like he always does, and see all the doubt she still has. But the ring, she now carries around her neck, is the reminder that Lucy can handle herself, but he will also be there to help her.

"Alright everyone, be safe out there." As soon as those words get out of Greys Mouth, Lucy is out of her chair and heading straight for her T.O. He is focused on his phone and doesn't take his eyes off it until she is standing right next to him.

"Come on Boot, what are you waiting for? Go get our things. Don't tell me you rode with Harper for 2 days and all of the sudden forgot how the hierarchy goes." Tim said sharply as he put his phone away. Lucy smiled. "I'll make you do burpees every time we stop on a red light."

"All done Officer Bradford. We are ready to go when you are." Lucy looked straight at her Tim and hadn't she been, she would have missed the little smile he gave before walking ahead of her.

"You know they don't pay you extra hours for that." He said as he handed her, her surveillance camera.

"I just take my T.O. suggestions very seriously sir." Lucy Joked as she took her place on the passenger side of their shop.

"Maybe sometimes you shouldn't." Tim mutter under his breath as he pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of L.A. His jaw has clenched and if Lucy wasn't hanging into every word he said, she might have missed it.

"Well they always have good intentions so…" Lucy said traying to end the conversation, before things turned sour.

"Good intentions aren't enough sometimes Boot." Tim cut her short.

"Is this about Caleb? Because you told me to out for a drink with him?" Lucy turned to Tim angrily. "Because that's not on you. I went on that date because I wanted to, independently if you told me or not. If I didn't go that day, it would have been the next one. It's not your fault, neither is it mine…"

"Of course, it's not your fault Lucy." Tim interrupted her, a little winded up.

"I'm a Cop, I studied Psychology. Why did all my instincts fail me? All my training?" she continued, as she whipped a single tear away. She refused to look weak to him again, she wouldn't disappoint him…not him.

"Stop it." Tim said, "your instincts didn't fail you, or you wouldn't have tossed that ring."

"Then you made up for your suggestion when you found it." Lucy said in a tone of finality. "And don't think I appreciate the fact that everyone left me to believe Nolan was actually the one who found me."

"It was a group effort."

"Officer Tim Bradford not taking full credit for his achievements Now you have certainly some sort of virus messing with your brain."

"Burpees Chen." Tim warned, good naturally.

"Alright Alright." Lucy laughed. "But from now on, no more important Secrets. We are partners, we are supposed to trust each other." Tim looked at her and gave a slight nod that went unnoticed to Lucy.

"We are not Partners Chen; you are my Rookie." Tim said looking at her sideways.

"Yes, I am" Lucy said, nodding her head to the message that little mine sent to her head…or maybe to her heart.

"7-Adam-19 robbery in progress 504 W Olympic Blvd, be advised suspect is armed."

"7- Adam-19 responding." Chen answer as Bradford turned on the sirens and they headed to the scene.

-…..-

"Did you really think it was worthy to rob a rubber duck, some flipflops and a box of Gum?" Chen asked the 19-year-old they had just arrested. The kid looked so drunk she could almost feel sorry for him. "And to had to it use a Nerf Gun, what were you gonna do spray whomever try to stop you with water?"

"Na actually it is filled with Vodka." Michael laughed as Chen held the breathalyser to his mouth. "Blow." The younger officer said.

"That's what I said." The kid joked and Chen laughed silently behind him.

"Watch it kid." Tim said and Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So kid are you gonna tell us where you got all those drinks or do we have to wait for your mum to come and bail you out."

"I'm not drunk." He said full of certainty, shaking his head but stopping immediately when he felt dizzy.

"1.7. Clearly sober" Stated Lucy to Tim.

"Oh." The kid muttered completely shocked. "Guess I didn't need to buy 2 bottles after all."

"Obviously. Now where did you buy it?" Officer Bradford asked annoyed.

"A little shop on 716 Traction Ave, the guy that does the afternoon shift always sells to minors for some extra cash."

"Nice to now." Bradford said as he pulled the Kid into the cell.

"Wait I'm still going in?" Bradford and Chen both raised their eyebrows at the kid "Oh man my mum is going to kill me."

"Too bad." Tim closed the door on the kids face and turned to Lucy. "Let's go pay this guy a visit."

-…..-

"Good afternoon officers what can I do for you Today?" Asked a young man as soon as Lucy and Tim set foot inside the liquor Store.

"hello, are you Daniel Schumer?" Lucy asked as primary officer. The man nodded his head suspiciously but keep unpacking boxes. "Do you happen to know a kid by the name of Michael Saínz?"

"can't say I do sorry." The guy said, completely unapologetically.

"well he said he bought 2 bottles of vodka from you just a couple hours ago." Lucy added as she surveyed the store for other people.

"I didn't sell anything to a minor." He answered more aggressively as he tossed the bags of chips onto the shelf and Bradford took a step closer to Chen.

"Did you ask for an ID?" Lucy asked calmly, glancing slightly at Tim.

"Look lady, if I asked everyone for their ID, I wouldn't do anything but look at ID's. If I sold anything to him was because he looked over 21." The guy took a step closer to Lucy and she counteracted by also stepping forward.

"Well Sir, unfortunately looking 21 isn't a good excuse, by the California Penal Code selling alcohol to minors is a felony." Informed Lucy the man as she took out her handcuffs.

"I'm just doing my job." He spit out angerly and Tim put himself right bey Lucy's side.

"Apparently not good enough." Muttered Lucy to Tim, earning a small (internal) grin from him. His Rookie never stood down, especially from a wannabe bully.

"Shut up Bitch." The guy said angrily, and Tim put his hand on his gun holder, clearly not happy about the way Lucy was being treated but letting her handling it. "You Lady Cops always act so high and mighty, when all you do is the guy's dirty work…. always flat on your back. That's all you women are good for."

"Sir you're not helping yourself." Lucy interrupted quietly but even unintentionally her voice quivered slightly, imperceptible for anyone who didn't have the training to see it.

"Fuck off. Let me tell you if you were my Bitch…" The guy said looking straight at Tim seeing how aggravated he was getting. "I would whip you right into shape, make you my own personal slave."

Tim shook with anger and made to advance onto the guy, fists ready to punch him but Lucy stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Not worth a day on the beach Tim. I've got this." She had never seen Tim this angry and she didn't know if she should fell proud, he cared enough to protect her or ashamed that he believed she couldn't protect herself.

"Sir, you're under arrest for selling alcohol to minors and for threatening a police officer…" Lucy forced the handcuffs into the guy and led him to their shop as she read him his right. As she closed the door to the passenger seat, she threw one final glance at Tim.

-…..-

Lucy was showered and dressed, ready to go home, order some take out and pass out on the couch as she watched some Netflix Romantic show. As she passed the precincts Gym, she heard fist connecting with the boxing bag and she immediately new it was Tim.

She took a peak inside and saw him (in all his glory if she said so herself) muscles ripping as he punched the bag bared handed. "You now, that way you are going to hurt yourself and I'll have to ride with someone else… and God forbid I unlearn everything you taught me."

"Maybe you would be better off." Punch, punch, punch. "with someone that can keep his head straight and not drag you into the wrong situations." Isabel, Caleb and today. He and Chen were an explosive combination and he couldn't quiet say if a good one or not.

"I beg to differ because I'm the Cop I am because of you and..." Lucy took a step forward into Tim's line of sight so he would stop boxing and look at her. "you're right we always get dragged into the wrong situations, but I can always count on you to drag me out." She took out the necklace that had stayed hidden under her top the entire day. "I didn't leave this in hope anyone would find me. I left it because I knew you would never stop looking for me until you did. You are a great Officer and T.O. …. Also, a great Man, you just try to hide it." Tim looked away from Lucy's glistening eyes and gave a faint smile, that she gave back. "I'll see you tomorrow partner."

"Yes, you will Boot." Tim said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "And Chen it would have been worth a day on the beach."

"well then, maybe, to make It up you should come in early and you know arrange the bags for once." Lucy said as she turned to leave missing Tim's smile before he answered back harshly.

"Burpees Chen." Lucy laughed but continued to walk away, leaving Tim to stare at her with a soft smile.

Hey guys, hopped you liked it.

I planning to do a Serie of one-shots about Lucy and Tim, all set after 2x11/2x12. I'm not American or a English Native speaker so I'm sorry for any grammar errors or for any inconsistencies with the American penal system and information, I'll try to make it as reliable as possible.

So far, I have 11 chapters planned, all can be read alone but are also intertwined with each other…slightly. Still not sure about the rating I'm giving the story, but we'll see.

Let me know what you think and if I should keep posting my ideas. Also if you like leave on the comments suggestions you would like to see. I plan to update at least 3 times a week (fingers crossed".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Big Mouth Jackson**

The one where Tim finds out about Chen and Nolan.

* * *

Tim had just finished his shower after a shift that felt more like 10, He was done with all the domestic drama and sighted when, as he pulled his sweater over his head, his bones cracked. He closes his locker in time to see Nolan telling the younger police officer about his date with Grace.

"Maybe if you shut up and hurried up you wouldn't be late Nolan."

"You're right Tim..." Upon the look from the more experienced officer Nolan corrected himself. "I mean Officer Bradford." Nolan gathered his belongings and hurried out the door.

"Got any Plans for the evening Officer Bradford?" Asked West filling up time as he gathered his things

"Yes, not listening to any of you." Answered Bradford drily.

"Well that makes one of us." Muttered Jackson under his breath but Tim heard him anyways.

"What do you mean, uhm..." Tim took a step closer to west in order to speak in a lower tone. "Lucy seems to be doing ok…"

"oh, she is better." Laughed Jackson. "But you know I have a date with…never mind and John also has plans with Grace. I'm gonna end up listening to Lucy complain about how single she is and ponder, for the 100th time, the pros and cons of breaking up with John."

"well she does have a shit repertoire of…" Tim stopped mid-sentence and turned towards West. "did you just say breaking up with Nolan?"

"Well yeah, Lucy and John dated for until a bit after we started field training but then Bishop had the "dating around the office talk with Lucy" and she broke up with John…" Jackson looked at the T.O. and when he saw the shocked look on his face understood he had really messed up. "you didn't know."

"Clearly!" Tim stormed out of the locker room, living a shell-shocked Jackson who didn't know if he should be worried for Lucy or because of Lucy.

As Tim was coming out of the locker Room, Angela was also leaving hers. "Lopez!" He shouted causing his former Rookie to turn back and look at him shocked.

"Who pissed in your boots, Bradford?" Answered Angela crossing her arms above her chest.

"Did you know Chen and Nolan were together at the beginning of Training?"

"Yeah, Jackson told me when he was high on horse steroids." Angela answered with a laugh. "Now what's your problem?"

"Am I the only idiot that had no fucking clue?" Tim lightly kicked the foot of the Locker room door causing a few people that were passing by to look at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure Grey and the rest of the precinct don't know." Tim rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "And I'm pretty sure that was Lucy's intention. To keep it a secret." She said as she pulled him further into the corridor.

"I'm her T.O. I should have known. What if she ever did something reckless to save John? Or..."

"Cut the crap Tim, honestly the few times I have seen Lucy be a little reckless were not because she worried about Nolan… she was worried about you or worst trying to impress you." Angela made a gagging sound and Tim involuntarily relaxing his fist.

"She should have told me." Tim said out loud but inside he was wondering why she hadn't. Did she not trust him?

"Well that you have to ask Chen, when you can hold a conversation without shouting. She doesn't need a guy to go all Macho-Macho on her." Angela turned to leave but turned back to Tim with a smirk. "You know I've never seen you jealous before."

"I'm not jealous, just concerned." Tim answered almost like a child. He didn't like people calling him out about things he wasn't ready to deal with, that he didn't know how to deal with.

"Hum, hum. Well you don't need to worry. I'm pretty sure you are still number 1 on Chen's list of favourite male Police officers." That little comment from Angela made his chest swell with pride, almost enough for him to forget all about this Nolan thing. Almost.

-...-

Jackson had been dreading this moment since he left the station, all the way to the ride home. Lucy was going to kill him for opening his mouth, if he was certain of anything was that she did not want Tim to find out.

"Hey roommate. Took you long enough." Said Lucy from her bedroom as soon as Jackson got through the front door.

"Hey gorgeous. Brought you something" Answered Jackson with a sickly sweat tone.

"Well that was weird." Lucy said and she came to look at Jackson, when she saw the box of Pizza and the bottle of Pinot Noir, she knew something was wrong and Jackson's face just confirmed it. "What did you do?"

"Why would I have done something?" Lucy rose an eyebrow and waited for Jackson to continue. "you are just like him." He muttered under his breath. "I told Tim about you and John." He spit out rather fast but still Lucy managed to understand him, and her face turned Pale.

"You did what?" She advanced towards Jackson and hit him on his left arm.

"In my defence it kind of slipped, we were talking about Nolan and…"

"God Jackson, I'm gonna Kill you." Lucy ran her hands through her hair and wondered what her T.O. was thinking right now. "The entire purpose of me breaking up with Nolan was so no one would find out! Especially MY T.O."

"I know, I know I messed up." Jackson said apologetically as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Tim won't be mad at you…" Lucy looked sideways at Jackson and he grimaced. "well a lot. If anything, he looked jealous."

"Fuck off Jackson." Lucy let out a short laugh.

"I'm just saying." Jackson got up as someone dinged the doorbell. "Must be sterling, we are going out." Before he opened the door, he winked at Lucy. "Maybe you do attract middle aged divorces."

"Tim is not middle…" Lucy's sentence was cut when she saw Tim standing outside her apartment, with his arms crossed and his serious cop face on.

"Talking about me behind my back Boot?" ´Asked Tim rather crisply.

"Only good things Sir." Said Lucy very fast, coming closer to the door.

"Well I got go, because my date is probably already outside." Jackson grabbed his keys and made a b line outside. "There's Pizza and wine."

"No, no he'll ring…" Lucy ran her sweaty palms down her grey faded sweatpants.

"Yeah that's probably best. "Tim interrupted Lucy and took a few steps inside her apartment Jackson left with a mouthed sorry to Lucy.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Asked Lucy nervously as he asked her T.O. It felt strange to have him in her apartment but somehow Tim in casual attire and strong features fitted right into her apartment. Like he belonged there.

"No, I won't be long." Tim answered as Lucy passed him and into her kitchen. Her apartment was everything Tim taught it would be, meticulously furnished and nitty. Everything was handpicked and matched Lucy's vibe. Beautiful and Personal. Intimate. "What are you doing?"

"I need a glass of wine for this. "She said as she poured herself a full glass and another for Tim, that he did not take. Lucy sighed and drowned her in one go, pouring another.

"The point is not to get you drunk Chen." Tim pulled the glasses away from Lucy and looked straight at her. "How long were you and Nolan together?"

"Maybe 4 to 6 months. We started midway through the academy and broke it off a little after we started at Mid-Wilshire." She told him quietly and waited for Tim to speak again, she thought best to let him lead this how she wanted.

"Was it serious?"

"I think so yeah." Lucy answered honestly as the took a seat on the stool closest from Tim. "At the moment it felt serious, but I guess I always knew it wouldn't be a permanent thing… so I don't really know how to answer that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim looked almost pained as he made that question and Lucy wondered if once again things were going to be different and he wouldn't go back to trusting her like he had so far.

"Because it was my private life and it happened right around the time everything with Isabel did and you didn't need that extra information to process." Lucy answered honestly looking straight at Tim. "Besides in the moment we didn't have the best of relationships, I didn't want you to think less of me."

"I wouldn't have thought less of you." Tim sat down on the stool next to Lucy. "Believe, you can't help who you fall in love with… I just wished you had told me."

"So do I." Lucy smiled softly. "but the more I thought about our breakup, the more right it felt. Sure, at the beginning it was hard but as the time passed, I realised I was with Nolan because he was stable, constant and something I could hold on to that wasn't completely new. More like a symbiotic Relationship."

"This thing of no more secrets is harder than it looks, hum!?" Tim took a sip of his wine and looked at Lucy who laughed.

"I guess with time things flow, it takes time to truly now someone. We all keep secrets we don't even realize we keep." Lucy opened the pizza box and offered a slice up to Tim and he took it.

"And here I was thinking I was the one with all the relationship baggage." Tim tried to joke but the truth was that he was always unable to hold down a relationship and they went to shit quickly.

"Well here I am Lucy Chen, the Forever Single Lucy Chen." She laughed but she couldn't take the discomfort form the back of her head. She felt she needed to be honest with Tim, but she knew she couldn't ask him to keep her wrong doings a secret. But for all she knew she needed to trust her partner. "There's something else about me and Nolan I need to tell you."

"OK. Go for it." Tim laid down his slice and turned to Lucy as he whipped his lips with his napkin and for a second too long, she focused her gaze on those same lips.

"Uhm… you remember when Nolan shot that guy?" Tim nodded his head, remembering the case all too well. "Well I lied to the investigators about Nolan's past relationships, I mean, I didn't tell them about us."

"that's ok, closed case Chen. No need to relive that."

"That's not just it." Lucy coughed and Tim waited for her to continue. "That night when the brother broke into John's house. I was there and I left because I didn't want anyone to find out."

"God Chen, that's serious. You were a witness." Tim rubbed his eyes and sighed, keeping secrets like this from the force could ruin their career.

"I knew if anyone knew I was there, I would be the female officer that slept with her fellow rookie and back then that worried more than anything else." Tim could see the fear in his rookie's eyes and sighed.

"Nolan pretends to keep the secret right?" Chen nodded her head to her T.O.'s question. "Then we don't need to discuss any of this." She had covered for him to protect him when he needed, he could do the same for her.

"Thank you."

"And Chen you date whomever you want and tell anyone to fuck off." Tim bite onto his pizza angrily. "Everyone on that precinct has some dirt on them, they don't get take blows at anyone else, besides there's no law forbidding inhouse relationships"

"yeah, I know." She laughed. "But I'm gonna stay single for a little while until I at least get myself on check. And I have my bear to keep me company so I'm all set for the lonely nights." Tim laughed and looked at Chen's room where the pink teddy bear sat on top of her neatly made bed. "Does your USC friend still have some roaches?"

"Yeah why?" Tim asked with a grin.

"I think Jackson needs to learn a little lesson about kipping his mouth shut."

"Uhm, we could put it in their shop that way Angela learns not to keep secrets from me." Tim added, he looked at Chen as the idea processed on her brain and she gave a soft smile. He smiled back gently, like he was proud that although she was so different from him, she was picking up little traits of his personality.

"Now this is our plan?" she asked with her arms on her waist.

"I'm the one providing the roaches." Tim joked. "Besides we are in this together."

Lucy laughed and looked slightly at the kid like grin her partner had. Yeah, they were together for the long run… they just didn't quiet now it yet.

* * *

Here it is another one. Always wondered when Tim would find out about John and Lucy or if he already knew… so here it is my take on it 😉.

Thank you all for the amazing feedback. Let me know what you thought of this one.

Next chapter comes out Saturday and it's called "For all that counts…". Any thoughts? Let me know.

XO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: For all that counts…**

The one where after spending a weekend with her parents, Lucy explains why she feels like a disappointment.

* * *

Lucy felt like she had the longest weekend of her life. She loved her parents to death but sometimes she felt like she didn't quite belong with them.

They over analyse her, try to control her and try to shape her into being more like them, when she is anything like them. For years Lucy accepted their pressure. Look pretty, respect your traditions, act proper, study Psychology, get married, have kids, forgive others and now leave the Police.

She understood that what happened to her shocked her Parents, they never expected to dee her like that, that no Parent should have to live the thought of losing a child… and they almost did. But she couldn't drop everything she had worked so hard for to simply tranquilize her parents. They didn't understand that Lucy fells her worst when she isn't working, that the place she feels safest is in her shop or chasing a suspect down a street. They don't try to analyse her and fix her and that's just a reminder that she still needs to be fixed.

"Officer Chen, will you quit daydreaming and focus on your Job?" Tim had to shook Lucy out of her daydream, they were having a slow shift that's why Tim allowed his Rookie to wander in and out of her thoughts. "Something bothering you Boot?"

"No." Lucy lied, and she knew Tim could see right through her lie, but she also knew he respected her enough not to push her. When she is ready, she will talk. "Just had a long weekend, that's all. What about you? Anything interesting?"

"Watched some games, hiked a bit, ate and then watched some more games. Exciting stuff"

"Sounds delightful." Lucy laughed. "Have you studied all the books you need for your Sergeants exam?"

"I wish, I try but my brain just finds a thousand more interesting things to do than focus on the words."

"But you have to have a favourite book?" Lucy joked and Tim gave a slight smirk knowing perfectly well where the conversation was headed.

"Well I don't have a favourite, but I got to tell you I got this audiobook one …ehh, the voice of the lady who reads it's is so tiresome that I am considering making a complaint."

"Hey, well you should know that it is a very tiresome Job … especially if it's a second Job." Lucy said ironically.

"I still can't believe you recorded the entire thing." Admitted Tim in a gentler tone.

"I'm trying to win the Rookie of the year award." Joked Lucy.

"That isn't a thing."

"if it was though, I would win right?" Tim scoffed at Lucy's comment and the young officer raised her Hand to punch him in the arm but quickly retrieved it remembering that in that moment he was her superior.

"Well I guess you would win… from the lack of opponents." Lucy made a confused face at Tim and he explained. "Well Nolan annoys the living crap out of Harper, he really should know to shut up and West… well, he is simply lucky he got Lopez and she is a softy."

"Don't let her ear you."

"Please Lopez is all bark and no bite." Tim mocked. "Yesterday she called me all worried because she thinks Wesley is going to propose and she doesn't know if she can handle it."

"Officer Bradford I'm pretty sure she told you that in confidence." Tim shrugged and Lucy rolled her eyes in response. "Oh…And what about Rachel? You guys still going out?"

"Uhm... ya. We had brunch yesterday." Tim said and Lucy found strange how uncomfortable he looked, but well he never really liked to talk about his relationships.

"Tim Bradford went to brunch, now that's what I call stepping into the 21 century."

"Well Boot what I call stepping into the 22 century is doing Burpees before you start every shift for the rest of your miserable career if you keep up the jokes."

"Oh, you are no fun." Chen said and settled better into her seat. After a couple of minutes of silence Tim spoke again.

"So, are you going to tell me what is hanging on the back of your head?"

"It's no big deal." Say Lucy as she shook her head.

"If it's bothering you, then it clearly is." Tim pulled the car into park and turned his torso to Lucy. "You can't bottle everything up Chen, not how it works, besides every minute we stay parked is one more push up you get to do." Lucy sighed knowing there was no way of convincing Tim to let go of the Matter.

"It's my Parents." Lucy said staring at her hands. "They want me to quit LAPD."

"oh…because of…"

"yeah." She nodded. "They think is not normal that I want to continue in a job that as proved can take my life away." Lucy shook her head, trying to clear it. "If I recall my dad's exact words were: There's something really wrong with you Lucy if you don't realize you are better off doing something else."

"Lucy, he didn't mean it…"

"I know he didn't mean exactly that, but they did mean something along those lines." Lucy wiped a single tear away and looked out the window. Tim hated that Lucy still cried so often but he knew she needed to work things out herself, but he will always be there by her side. "I wonder how and when I became such a disappointment to them."

"Lucy…" Tim tried to intervene, but Lucy was on a speech rampage.

"I did everything to make them proud: I respected my heritage, I worked hard in school, I was sociable and pretty. I worked my ass off to get in Psychology, to make guys like me, to understand and forgive others when they did something wrong just like they told me." She looked back at Tim an the T.O. saw the tears streaming down her face. "Every time I went to a party and got home a little latter or stumble slightly they were disappointed, every time one of my boyfriend's broke up with me I hear the: You're too demanding Lucy, when I didn't understand a certain Mental Illness: I was intolerant, when I did my first tattoo I was disrespecting my body when I got into the Academy I was discarding everything they did for me…"

"Lucy calm down." Tim grabbed on of Lucy's hand to pull her back to the reality, she was on the verge of having and anxiety attack. He laid her hand on his chest so that she could fell it rise and fall. "Breath with me."

Lucy focused only on her T.O. first on the way his breaths came and went perfectly calmly even though he was uncomfortable, how his hand was warm against her cold on like a big hug, then on the worry hidden behind his penetrating gaze and finally on his tapping feet that was the expression of how much he was truly worried.

"Thank you."

"Don't, I just don't want to have to guard your dead body, worst part of our job." Lucy gave a laugh and Tim allowed himself to also give a full smile. "I dodged a bullet, thought it might be too soon for death jokes."

"Still I appreciate it." Lucy said her voice soft and shaky. "And I sorry, I have been sobbing mess, I now you didn't sign up for this and I'm really trying..."

"No problem Boot just promise me you don't tell anyone about this side of me or I might lose my Rep." Lucy nodded, and Tim waited an extra second before speaking again. "The only person you need to worry about disappointing is yourself. I know this easier said than done, and maybe it is a little selfish but once you worry about what you want and not others it's like owning your first car." Lucy understands what he is saying, the freedom your first car gives you. "My dad and I always clashed. Maybe we were too similar but he always had the right words to bring me down: You'll never be enough, I won't invest my money on a failure like you or you'll sooner end up in jail then putting people in one."

"Tim you don't need to…"

"I'm just making a point Lucy. The minute I told my dad to get lost and started living my own life things fell into place. They weren't easy but it was my life and only I can take credit for that. But well I don't have the healthiest family relationships so take that with a pinch of salt."

"I wish I could just switch the part of me that wants to make everyone happy and have everyone like me… so that the blow wouldn't be so big."

"It's a part of you Chen, it's what makes you a good Officer..." Tim added looking straight ahead to the deserted road. "And for all that counts you never disappointed me, and I don't think you will…"

"It counts…" more than you know she wanted to add but didn't. Tim nodded and started back the car. Lucy knew facing her parents wasn't going to be easy but leaving what makes her happiest behind wasn't even an option.

"7-Adam-19 we have a man running naked on Vermont Avenue."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun for you Boot. 7-Adam-19 responding." Lucy rolled her eyes but still gave a faint smile.

* * *

HEY GUYS. Here is another one for you.

Hope you enjoyed it. While it is torture to see their relation develop so slowly, I think it is the most in character approach.

The next chapter will be up on Monday, it's called "Not Enough" I left some clues on this one about it. Let's see if you can guess it.

xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not enough**

The one where Lucy finds out the truth about Tim's love life.

* * *

Lucy left the locker room with plenty of time to spare, she had come a little earlier in order to get a workout done. Seeing that she still had 15 minutes before shift started, she headed to the break room to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Rache." Lucy said excitedly as she spotted her old friend waiting by a desk. She hadn't had the chance to see her friend since the time she visited her at the hospital.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Asked her friend with a bright smile.

"Better, thanks. Are you here to see Tim?" Lucy asked cheerfully, if one thing Lucy was proud was of being a good matchmaker.

"I'm here this early so I don't run into him." Answered Rachel  
unceremoniously looking around the room.

"wait what? Weren't you two together just last Sunday?" Lucy asked confused, remembering her conversation with Tim on Monday.

"well yeah that's exactly why…" upon seeing the look of surprise Rachel stopped mid-sentence. "He didn't tell you?"

"Clearly not." Lucy swallowed the bile, bracing herself for what she knew was coming next.

"He broke up with me." Rachel said looking closely at Lucy to see her reaction. The social worker was more concerned by how her friend would react to the news than anything else.

"I'm really sorry Rachel." Lucy said, touching Rachels arm softly. She knew if Tim and Rachel broke up, she would feel a little guilty because she was the one that set them up.

"Don't be. I knew we wouldn't work." Rachel shrugged. "Too similar and too different at the same time. The thing we had most in common was you."

"I don't know what to say…"

"you don't have to say anything, no hard feelings. I just didn't want to make things more awkward." Rachel smiled softly. "Besides I'm not what Tim needs on the long run. He needs the challenge, someone who pushes him but holds him back, someone to talk about a hard day at work but who can also make him forget it and essentially someone who can peal that rock-solid shell off."

"You looked really happy." Lucy said remembering every time she saw them together, with sweet and soft touches that would make her a little too uncomfortable.

"That's not enough." Rachel added. "I know that, Tim knows that, he just needs to listen to his soft side more often and leave that concrete brain of his on the side."

"that's hard." Muttered Lucy.

"He's getting there, I kept hearing he was 10 times worse before you were partners." Rachel looked closely at her friend and gave a soft smile when she saw the little twinkle in her eyes.

"People exaggerate everything."

"Maybe. I got to run… We should go out someday, lunch perhaps! I'll call you" Lucy nodded absently, and Rachel left with a wave.

Lucy couldn't believe Tim would hide this from her and allow her to look like an idiot in front of one of her closest friends. But something that bothered Lucy deeply was the warm giddy feeling that the idea of Tim being singled provoked in her.

Tim didn't understand what exactly was wrong with Lucy that day. She had ignored him all throughout the shift. She didn't even answer any of the jabs he threw at her, in fact they only spoke to each other about the calls they took. Now at Lunch time and seeing the way Lucy acted with Nolan and West he knew she was mad at him.

"So, what did you do?" Asked Lopez as she, Bradford and Harper shared Lunch a few tables away from their Rookies. As soon as her former T.O. and now friend joined them on the table she knew something was wrong.

"Why would I have done anything?" Tim asked inconsequentially as he sipped his drink.

"well the fact that 1 you are pouting and rude like a little kid that lost his favourite toy and 2 Chen is completely ignoring you." She explained.

"I didn't do anything."

"Highly doubtful." Replied Harper without raising her eyes from her phone and Tim tossed her one of his famous looks.

"Well If I did, that I doubt, I don't know what I did."

"He definitely did something wrong." Added Harper.

"yup." Agreed Lopez, nodding her head at him.

"Are you two actually gonna give some helpful input or simply make comments?"

"Well considering that the person you hold most conversations with and could possibly know what you did wrong is mad at you. I advise approaching with caution." Angela joked which caused Tim to get even more aggravated.

"Or just apologize." Harper added and Tim wished she had remained sitting by herself.

"Yeah not helpful at all." Tim got up from his seat and looked over at Chen. "BOOT. We're going now." Tim shouted and headed for the shop.

As Lucy entered the car, she uttered no word simply buckled up and waited for Tim to start the car. when he didn't move, she let out an annoyed breath and turned slightly towards him "Whenever you're ready Officer Bradford."

"Look I don't know whatever you think I did but you need to get yourself together or otherwise you'll find yourself riding with someone else." Tim awaited a couple more seconds for Chen to respond but when she didn't, he just pulled the car out of Park and hopped whatever was wrong had passed by their next shift.

-***************-  
As he headed for his car, Tim was certain he just had the longest shift of his 15 year long career. Sure he wasn't a great talker and he did enjoy the quiet but since he had started riding with chen he had gotten used to their banter, the stupid Tik Tok videos she showed him or even (god forbid she finds out) her singing in the car. Today simply felt wrong, like Tim was riding with a total stranger and worst, that stranger was in charge because he wandered every minute what the hell was going through Lucy's head. And one thing he didn't like was losing control of things.

As he approached his car, Tim saw Lucy with the hood of her car open and cell phone in hand. Her face marked with annoyance Tim couldn't help but smile softly as he approached her.

"Hey, need some help?" Tim asked.

"My battery is dead but I just texted Jackson and he's turning back and coming to get me." Lucy said pointing to her battery. "Left my light on."

"No sense, I have cables on my car, I'll just jumpstart it and you can head home." Tim said and Lucy looked at him sideways ready to deny his offer again. "Come on Chen, don't be so freaking proud." Tim put his hands on his pockets and waited for her to say anything. "Are you really gonna let West turn around unnecessarily just because you are pissed at me?"

"Yeah ok, thanks I appreciate the help." Lucy went back to texting West to let him know that the problem was fixed for now and that she would be home soon, as Tim went to get his Car. She knew she was being unreasonable but what really pissed her off wasn't the fact that he didn't tell him but that she was a complete fool in front of her friend.

Tim worked in silence, connecting the cables from his cars to Lucy as she stood against the car next to hers. He could feel her gaze and knew she would eventually say something. One of Lucy's best qualities was that she couldn't bottle anything in, no matter how much she tried.

"Well now we just have to wait …."

"Why didn't you tell me you brook up with Rachel?" Lucy interrupted him.

"What?" That question caught Tim of guard. He never imagined that what had been bothering Lucy was his relationship with Rachel. He planned to keep her in the dark for a little longer, let her get steady on her feet before he gave her other "good" news.

"Don't play dumb with me Tim it doesn't suit you." She argued angrily, and hadn't been so angry with him she would never have offended her T.O.

"I'm gonna let that one slide because you are clearly riled up …" Tim said with a stern gaze. "And I didn't tell you because that was between me and Rachel."

"That's Bullshit and you know it. I set you too up." Lucy walked closer to Tim and stood by him, with her hands on her hips. "I talked to Rachel this morning and looked like a complete Idiot when I asked about you."

"We broke up on mutual agreement." Tim defended.

"Still Tim you are my partner." Lucy couldn't see why he didn't understand her point. He was the one she expected to always tell her things straight on.

"And Rachel is your friend."

"Well I just expect you to be honest with me, always." She said lowering her guard a little.

"I wasn't dishonest." Tim interrupted Lucy. "Look I didn't want you to stress yourself over this matter."

"Well that clearly didn't work, did it?"

"Look I didn't want you to be disappointed." Lucy arched her brows in confusion and Tim sighed. "You were already down because of your parents and everything else, I didn't want you to worry because of this. The truth is that Rachel is great, but she isn't my person."

"Well I respect that; I can't force you to like each other." Lucy said now more softly.

"Well ya but you were so happy, your matchmaking abilities had worked. I didn't want to ruin it." Tim admitting, pretending to check Lucy's Cars tiers so that he avoided her gaze. "so, you had a happy thought to hold on too."

"That's really nice of you Tim."

"Well you know me just don't tell anyone."

"Yeah if you promise not to tell anyone how much of a brat I was." And that was their way of apologizing.

"I think people noticed but I'll refrain from making comments."

"Ok… but now I got a new mission to occupy my time." Tim looked at Lucy confused and she simply smirked. "I have plenty of other friends who would happily date a bad-boy-cop like you."

"Ahaha, thanks. But I think I'm gonna stay single for a while, get my barring straight. Get used to being single before I get back into it… maybe take up a new hobby."

"perhaps something that doesn't involve sports." Hinted Lucy, she swears Tim is obsessed with everything that starts with an N and is broadcasted on Sport channels.

"I was thinking knitting." Tim said in his serious voice as he disconnected all the cables.

"That's quaint but maybe something more active you know at your age stopping is dying" Lucy mocked him in fake pity.

"I can still outrun you."

"Doubtful." Lucy laughed and Tim got a weight of his chest knowing they were good again. "Now I'm the one who needs to find out something to do." Lucy looked at Tim and he frowned.

"If it involves me on my free time, I'm out Boot. I appreciate every second I'm not working to get away from you lot." Tim said in his typical Officer Bradford tone

"Kill joy. Then if that's the case there's something you could do for me to repay for this awful day." Lucy said with a sweet voice.

"I was the one ignored." Tim said confused, in his mind he was the one who needed to be repaid.

"I am the one with the emotional pain." When Tim didn't argue back, Lucy cheered. "I get to drive the shop for 1 week."

"1 day."

"2 days." Haggled Lucy with her doe eyes.

"1 day and if you don't stop haggling you will also get to clean it."

"Ok, deal." Lucy smiled as Tim closed the hood of her car. "Thanks for helping."

"I was just thinking about West's wellbeing, didn't want the guy to have to deal with your bad mood." Tim answered with a shrug.

"Very funny." Lucy said as she stepped away from him and closer to her car.

"Drive safely." Lucy nodded getting into her car and turning it one, giving Tim the thumbs up when it roared to life. "Hey Chen, technically I should get you into long sleeves… your date wasn't as effective as you thought."

"Not a chance Bradford." Lucy hit the gas and Tim jumped out of the way so she could pass.

When he broke up with Rachel, Tim wondered if it was the right decision or if he was losing something that was good for him, but just now arguing and making up with Lucy set aside any remaining doubts… and he knew he was utterly screwed.

* * *

Hey guys here it is another one. Decided to give you something extra for all of us outside the US who have to wait for tomorrow to see 2x13 (when the episode premieres, it's 2/3 A.M. where I live, so I'm in my 10th sleep)

Posting schedule from now on will be Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Let me know what you thought of this one, please. I really adore the idea that their subconscious is aware of their feelings and Tim and Lucy are slowly coming to it.

Next chapter is called Wailing, any guesses? It's a cute and fluffy one and I think one of my favourites so far (also the longest).

xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wailing**

The one where Lucy and Tim get a little boy.

* * *

"7-ADAM-19 We got a call about a possible dead body at the Beckett Residence. 2218 S. Harvard Blvd." Informed Dispatch.

"7-Adam-19 Copy." Answered Lucy through her Radio as Tim turned the car left on the next street.

"Great, we are gonna spend the rest of our day guarding some dead guy." Tim said grumpily.

"That's really insensitive Officer Bradford."

"Well, I'll let you come back to me on that topic when you smell the stench of decomposed flesh when its 90 ºF and you have to stay and deal with it for a couple hours." Tim stated in his authoritarian/teacher tone.

"It can't be worse than that burnt guy." Lucy's statement was met with a sarcastic laugh from Tim.

"Oh Boot, I'm gonna enjoy seeing you break." Tim parked the shop in front of the address and both officers stepped outside, immediately sweating from the dry heat. "You can lead on this one boot."

Lucy stepped through the gate of the abandoned Mansion, past the dry weeds and pushing the rusty door open. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever they were going to find, independently of what you did in your life nobody deserved to die like this. Abandoned. As soon as she set foot inside the stench of a corpse hit her nostrils and made bile rise on her throat. She felt Tim laugh beside her and she threw him a dirty look, so that he didn't even dare open his mouth.

"I'll go left and you right." Said Lucy and Tim nodded, turning his back to her and heading in the other direction.

Lucy headed left into what she expected was the family room, the room was empty but there were clear signs that someone was living there. The old couch has sheets on it and there was a pile of woman clothes folded on the coffee table but there was no sign of the corpse but the sent had intensified a lot. Lucy pushed open the doors to a study and could immediately see the pale legs of a women behind a couch. "7-Adam-19 A to B, I've found her in the study."  
"Copy that. I'll get the sheets."

Lucy came closer to the couch and that's when she saw the full body of the young women, no older than 20. Still, pale and beginning to rot, track lines running up her arms. But what caught her attention wasn't the dead body, as soon as her eyes caught glimpse of the couch, Lucy froze. On the couch was a little baby basket with a boy no older than one in it with his eyes closed and Lucy's heart stopped beating for a second. "TIM, TIM, GET HERE NOW." Lucy screamed, her scream had woken up the baby and he began to cry. The younger officer let out a breath of relief and bent over the dead body, of who she presumed was the mother of the little boy and picked him up. The little boy continued to wail in Lucy's arms, and she held him even closer, warming his body with her heat. How long had he been here, alone? Did he watch his mother die and was that image going to stay with him forever?

"What the hell is going on, Chen? All this noise…" Asked Tim as he rounded the corner, he got completely caught off guard when he saw Lucy standing there rooking a baby.

"Give me a blanket from the living room quickly, he's a little cold." Demanded Lucy, she was shaking with worry and Tim ran into the adjacent room and picked up the cleanest blanket he could find, he wrapped it around the baby and his boot.

"Where did you find him?"

"Here in the sofa sleeping. When I screamed for you, he woke up." She explained.

"Let's not do that again, I nearly died." Reprehended Tim sternly.

"Sorry I panicked." Apologized her bashfully.

"Main, here 7-ADAM-19 we have found a little boy at the same address as the body." Reported Tim to the central.

"Copy, we'll send someone over."

Tim watched as the little boy rested his head on Lucy's chest and stopped crying, he was looking up at his Rookie and playing with a strand of her that had fallen from her bun. Tim saw Lucy give the baby a soft, gentle smile and look up at him. "He looks well taken care, clean, feed, was cold because he was in the shadow. She can't be dead more than a day."

"Overdose?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Lucy fall wed Tim's gaze and wondered if he ever imagined Isabel like this. Dead somewhere and if he blamed himself for it.

"God." Tim covered the body of the young Lady and stepped closer to his Boot, running his finger softly across the baby's face, smiling when he smiled back at him.

"Now what?" asked Lucy looking at her T.O. for guidance.

"We wait boot, do you want me to hold him? Give you a break?" Like the little boy had hear him, he snuggles up closer to Lucy and both Officer's laughed. "Guess he likes you." Tim added and his gaze was so intense Lucy blushed

"Yeah that or he misses someone's contact." Lucy adverted the attention from herself. "Can you check if there are any dippers and things like that on the living room, I think he needs a dipper change."

Tim nodded and rummaged through the next room looking for what she needed, he found a bunch of canned food, powdered baby formula and finally by the small dining room table a baby bag. "Here" He said as he returned to the study and handed the bag to Lucy who had laid the baby on top of the desk.

"Thanks."

"Do you know how to do this?" Tim had on eyebrow raised in question, just like he usually did when asking her about the Penal code.

"Just so you know, when I was in High school, I babysat for my neighbourhood. And I was pretty good at it." Defended Lucy.

"I don't doubt it." He could imagine a younger version of his Rookie watching kids in her free time.

"You are really good with kids." Upon Lucy's compliment, Tim shrugged his shoulders and taped the baby slightly on the nose making him laugh. "You and Isabel never wanted kids?"

"The opportunity never rose." He dismissed the question quickly.

"That sound like you are avoiding my question." When Tim looked out the window Lucy felt a little guilty so as she picked the baby up again, she said. "We don't have to talk, but someone I admire greatly keeps tell we shouldn't bottle things up."

"When I met Isabel, I didn't want kids." He admitted. "We were both in agreement there, but then with Time I became fan of the idea of a mini me running around…"

"Football jersey running around bossing everyone." Joked Lucy with a kind smile.

"Something like that." Tim smiled softly wrapping the blanket around the pair. "But when I talked about it to Isabel it wasn't a great time, she was starting her undercover work and then well everything went down the drain and I pushed the thought out of my mind."

"But you do want one?"

"Who doesn't?" he asked with a shrug.

"Well I am really looking forward the moment mini me's are running around giving me headaches." Lucy admitted. "Not now of course but like 5 years from now I can see myself being a mother with the right person." Tim nodded smiling, but the thought of Chen with children of an unknown man left a weird taste in his mouth.

"Well I think I'm a little old for that know… maybe I'll be an uncle." Lucy rolled her eyes at that. "Chen if I had Kids right now, which clearly isn't happening, when they are 20, I'll be 61."

"I'm not gonna answer you so that I avoid getting in trouble."

"Chen, Bradford, where are you?" Called Sargent Grey.

"Over here." Tim stepped through the doors to signal his head of commander, who came through with forensic Tim who immediately went to the body. The Sargent and Tim approached Lucy.

"how are you officer Chen?" Asked Grey and he couldn't not notice how the little boy snuggled further into her embrace when he spoke. Lucy nodded. "He okay as well?"

"Looks that ways. The boy looked well taken care of and Feed, found some boxes of formula and fruit mash in the next room." Tim said. "But better he be checked up when social Workers arrive." Tim reached his finger to the boy who grabbed onto it. Grey smiled softly; he didn't record a time he saw Tim this relaxed.

"Well that's the problem." Tim rolled his eyes, knowing who was coming next. "Social security doesn't have any available staff right now and it can take a couple more hours for the to get someone over, considering that there's no imminent danger to the boy's life and he is in police custody."

"So, what now?" Lucy asked as she bounced the little boy around, the way he looked at her like she had all the answers made her heart ache.

"Well considering that he seems to respond well to you two, I'm gonna pull you from the street and have you guard him." When Tim began to protest, grey interrupted him. "There's no room for argument, you take him back to the station and you watch him till someone replaces you. "

"Yes of course Sir." Lucy said and she headed out the door, Tim relunctly following behind her. "Well beats watching a dead body."

"Everything beats watching a dead body."

"Well we need to stop at Target to get him something." Tim looked seriously at Lucy and she added. "He's our responsibility, we have to feed him, get something cleaner for him to wear and possibly something to entertain him. Isn't that right baby? Yes, it is." Lucy said now to the boy causing him to giggle and Tim couldn't find himself able to say no, so he just sighed.

Tim walked through the doors of Target with his arms crossed above his chest like a petulant child, Lucy strutting ahead of him with the baby in her arms. This felt too domestic for his liking.

"bring a basket please." Lucy threw over her shoulder at Tim.

"Bring it yourself boot." He barked back.

"Do you want to take him instead?" Lucy offered Tim the boy who smiled happily and reached for him. Tim sighted and picked him up, seating him so that he could watch the shop and not just his chest. Lucy's uniform was full of droll and he didn't want that.

"So where first?" Asked Tim but Lucy was already leading him to the kids clothing department.

"Well we need to get you something warmer than that don't we." Lucy said to the boy as her eyes scanned the shelves. "Oh, this one his cute." She picked up a little set that was a deep blue light bomber, some blue trackpants and a stripped t-shirt with a dinosaur. "Oh, and how cute is this paw patrol one." She picked it up and showed it to the boy who laughed.

"Chen, he's staying for some hours we don't need to buy him an entire closet." Lucy pouted and put the two sets on the basket anyway.

"He's such a killjoy." Lucy said to the baby who turned his eyes upwards and smiled at him and Tim couldn't find himself able to remain upset, the two of them together were a lethal weapon of surrender.

He didn't know how things got out of control, but they ended up with 3 sets of clothing, some sneakers, a little changing bag, diapers, washing products, 2 toys, a story book and plenty baby food to last 3 days. Tim new how things got that way he couldn't say no to Lucy's doe like eyes. And he didn't like it one bit. So now, they were in the line to pay and just from the way Lucy was watching him, he knew he was gonna get screwed… again.

"you wanted all those things, you pay." He said firmly.

"Well you make the most money." She pouted. Here we go again thought Tim.

"Well ya because I have to put up with you." He muttered loudly enough for her to ear.

"Oh, blah blah, keep acting like you don't like it." Tim didn't answer her back and she cheered, "See baby, against facts there are no arguments." She tapped the boy's nose.

"I have money on my back pocket, left one." Lucy blushed as she reached for the money. The first time she stole Tim's money she didn't find it awkward to reach into it but now, seeing how close they were becoming, simply slipping her hand into his back pocket felt very intimate.

"You two are so cute." The cashier gushed as she ringed up their items. "And so is he, he looks so much like the two of you."

For the first time, Tim and Lucy took a good look at the boy and indeed he was like the perfect mixture of both. He had Lucy's brown hair and blue eyes just like Tim's.

"Oh no." They said at the same time. "He's not our kid." Added Tim quickly.

"Oh really? What a coincidence. Well at least now you know what to expect." The cashier said with a smile and Lucy and Tim nodded uncomfortably. "That will be 75 dollars and 99 cents." Lucy looked apologetically at Tim who groaned.

"You are so gonna make up for that." Tim threatened lightly.

"Yes, sir."

After a quick stop at the station where Lucy quickly cleaned and changed the baby, the officer duo headed out to have lunch outside. When the duo stepped out of their shop, they were a sight to be seen, Lucy was caring the baby and Tim the little bag of toiletries. Their friends and colleges who were already eating laughed and whistled.

"The dad looks suits you Bradford." Yelled Lopez.

Very funny Lopez." Tim said as he and chen walked closer. "Hey Harper, you have a kid, wouldn't you mind watching another one for a little while?"

"You can't simply toss a kid around like some job assignment." Lucy taped Tim lightly on the arm.

"I can try." He said like it was the most obvious and inoffensive thing, which was met with a eye roll from Lucy.

"Nah, the only kid I like is my one."

"Look I'm gonna sit over there." She pointed to Nolan and West. "Try get him to eat something. Then we switch."

"Yeah ok." He set the bag on the bench next to Nolan and walked over to Lopez's and Harper's table.

"Oh, he's so precious." Nolan said as Chen sat next to him.

"He is the poor thing." Lucy said. "Hey, do you mind grabbing me something please, I'm starving,"

"Sure." Nolan got up and headed towards one of the trucks to get something for her.

"So, what do you want to eat?" She asked the little guy who twisted his nose and turned his face away. "No, no you need to eat, to be a big boy and have a lot of fun." Lucy tried to get the little boy to eat something to no vail and she even tried to pass him onto Nolan and West to see if they could get him to eat but every time she tried to get him off her , he would simply start crying. She was out of Ideas to get him to eat something, starving and had a huge urge to pee.

"Any ideas guy?"

"All I know about babies is from that Netflix Documentary, so I doubt that I'll be much help." Admitted Jackson

"Well he seems to adore you so… I guess he isn't really hungry." Tried John.

"He hasn't eaten for at least 24 hours he needs to eat something." At least Lucie new the boy was hydrated because he took plenty of sips from his Sippy cup.

"Yeah my wife handled all the baby stuff, sorry." Nolan and West got up and Lucy sighed as the baby started using the table as a drum. "We got to go. Good luck." Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on top of the baby's one, inhaling his sweet sent, relaxing a bit."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh, thank God. "Lucy trusted the baby into Tim's arms which caught him of guard. "Please try to get him to eat something but I really need to pee." Lucy got off the chair and sprinted away from him.

"I guess it's just you and me pall." Tim picked up the little boy and throwing him in the air, receiving a bunch of giggles from the child.

Lucy took her sweat time in the bathroom; she took the opportunity to fresh herself out and to check her cell phone for any missed calls or texts. She loved babies but they were a lot of work, thankfully Tim had turned out to be more helpful than she thought. A box full of surprises. As she returned to the table, she saw Tim feed him something and the boy eating it delightful. "You got him to eat something!" Lucy said surprised as she ate one of her cold fries.

"I am that good." Tim bragged as he took a bit of sausage from a plain Hot Dog and offered it to the boy.

"Are you feeding him a Hot Dog? Tim that can be dangerous." Scolded Lucy.

"Oh, come on Chen, it's just sausage and bread. If you hadn't eaten for 24 hours would you prefer a hot dog or mushed beef?" The younger officer gave an understanding nod and Tim cheered. "Yeah, I'm the cool one." He said to the baby giving him more food. "Eat your food Boot before you pass out and I already have my hands full with one baby, I don't need two."

"Like you could handle this baby." Lucy smirked and Tim made a shocked face that their new friend repeated adorably, causing the duo to laugh openly.

-/-**-/-*-

Their shift had ended about 1 hour ago but neither, Lucy or Tim, could go home and leave the baby with someone else. So now the two could be find seating on the rusty couch in the break room watching the peaceful baby sleep on a little blanket on the floor. After two hours of passing him between the two and 10 songs from Lucy the boy had managed to fall asleep.

Lucy was watching him intensively and Tim could see the wheels in her brain turning. "What?"

"What happens to him now?"

"He goes into foster until they find him any relatives or until a new family takes him in." He admitted honestly

"Can you imagine being alone in this world at this age?" She asked more to herself than anything else.

"He isn't really alone, is he?" Tim looked at Lucy and she looked back at him with her best I'm not following look. "Are you telling me you don't plan on keeping tabs on him after today? I Know you Lucy Chen"

"Well… yes." Tim gave her his famous I'm right smirk. "Oh, please I see through you officer Bradford and I can tell you were thinking of doing just the same. …I just hope he gets a good care giver."

"He will." Tim said reassuringly. "Otherwise you'll break the hole house down."

"Maybe, after all I have you commanding the troops."

"Hello, are you Officer Bradford and Chen?" Asked an elegantly dressed middle aged Woman.

"Yes, we are." Lucy said quickly getting up. Tim followed quickly.

"I'm Dana Gomez I'm with social services." She said as she walked closer to the pair and could finally see the baby sleeping peacefully. "I'm here to pick him up."

"That's good." Said Tim as Lucy bent down to pick up the little guy and to hide how sad she truly was. "Do you know his name?"

"No unfortunately no, just his last Mayers. We tested both his and his mother's DNA. She never registered him. She was a foster kid herself; no family and the dad doesn't show in the database. "Said the older women. Lucy saw the baby's little eyes fluster open and when he saw her, he smiled and snuggled closer. "Seems like he got attached to you."

"We got attached to him too." Tim said offering his finger to the baby like he did so many times before and he grabbed onto it like it was his favourite toy.

"It's not common procedure but I can tell he likes you and you like him too so…" The lady opened her little brief and Tim and Lucy shared a confused look. "Because he isn't registered, the state will do it. Which means he will be offered a random name, perhaps you two would like to come up with something."

"That's a lot of responsibility." Said Lucy looking at her T.O. for reassuring.

"I think you can take it." Claimed Dana with a soft smile.

"well, uhm… we could name him Tim." Tried Tim.

"He will not get your name, or you will be cocky for the rest of your life." Tim gave her a sheepish smirk, it was worth a try." What about Alistair?"

"Christ Chen do you want him to be bullied." Lucy dismissed him by shrugging her shoulders. "Liam."

"Really original." Lucy said and she looked at him. "What about Enzo? Means winner and this boy is nothing but that."

"I like that Boot." Tim offered her a soft smile and nodded at the social worker.

"Enzo Mayers, it is." She wrote down the name. "unfortunately, now comes the worst part."

"I know." Lucy laid her nose against Enzo's and kissed it softly." This isn't goodbye just a farewell." She held him closer to her and then pulled back passing him to Tim.

"Hey Enzo. You be good and Remember you always have Uncle Tim here." Tim said as he hugged the boy tightly. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her, she's pretty special to me too." Tim said softly in his ear when he noticed the boy was watching his partner. He handed the baby and his bag to the social worker and both him and Chen bid him goodbye. Enzo didn't cry, like he knew he would see them again.

"I'll get your info in the front desk and keep you posted." Said dana at the saddened pair.

"Thank you." Said Lucy as Enzo and Dana left. She looked up at her T.O. who had glistening eyes. "Are you going to cry?"

"Don't be ridiculous Chen is just something in my eye."

"yeah, I have something to." She knocked his arm with her shoulder and smiled softly. Enzo had made their bond stronger and would continue to do so for many years.

* * *

Here it is another one. The longest one yet and my favourite so far.

Please let me know what you think. I took some artistic liberty when I talked about Social Services, I have no idea how that works in the USA.

Next Chapter is called: What comes next. Any guesses?

Fun fact I discovered while writing this chapter: Eric Winter (the actor who plays Tim Bradford) and I share the same date of birth (17/July), I just came 21 years later 😉

XO

P.S. How great was yesterdays episode. Our little Tucy hearts are full!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: what comes after**

The one where Lucy wonders what happens once she is no longer a Rookie.

* * *

Lucy doesn't remember the exact time that thought crossed her mind, maybe it was always there but she wasn't aware. She is aware that she is a good Cop. She has good instincts, good knowledge of the law, she is in great shape and she has the best T.O. training her. She knew all that but for almost four weeks she couldn't shake the thought of patrolling the streets alone from her head. It wasn't the thought himself that worried but yes, the feeling of dread and fear that came with it.

"7-Adam-19 Home Invasion at 722 W 95th St." Dispatch woke Lucy from her daydreaming.

"7-Adam- 19 Responding, ATA 4 minutes." Responded Tim as he turned on the sirens.

"Should we call for back up?" Asked Lucy, that area was known for being one of the most crime rated areas in LA.

"Let's see when we get there, most home Invasion are rushed and performed by one Individual." Tim explained, reciting the data. "Still let's make sure we have our guard up."

Lucy nodded and in Less then 3 minutes they were at the address that dispatch had send them. The door to the older style white house was wide open so Tim and Lucy didn't waist anytime heading in.

"LAPD."

"In here." Lucy and Tim hear a female voice call from the living room. As they turned the corner, guns raised they say a woman around 40 years old resting against the couch. Her face was swallow and she had some cuts and bruises. "It's my ex-husband, when he heard you, he went out back. I'm okay"

Lucy and Tim nodded their head and advanced further into the house, checking first an empty bathroom and pantry. As they rounded the corner and entered the Kitchen Tim was tackled by a 250-pound guy who tackled him to the ground and began to wrestle him. Lucy pulled out her taser and aimed it to the guy at no vail. Instead as she watched her T.O. struggle to overcome the guy, she leaped on top of Him causing Tim to get the upper hand and punch him in the face. The force of the Punch causes the guy to send his elbow back, which ended up connecting with Lucy's eyes and sending her flying towards the refrigerator. Lucy struggled to get up feeling the muscles on her back ache and the vision on her left eye blurry, but she did manage to see Tim get up and kick the back of the guys knee and sending him to the ground. "Are you okay Chen?" Asked Tim worriedly as he cuffed the Guy. "Stop struggling." He said when the guy tried to turn around.

"Yeah, think so." Lucy got up and helped Tim get the aggressor back onto his feet. "He got me in the eye."

"you'll need to put some ice on it when we get back to the station and take care of that busted eyebrow." Tim said as he struggled to get the guy to move. "Either you go willingly, or I knock you out and I drag you. "He whispered into his ear.

"You can't threaten me, you are a cop."

"Considering the charges, you'll get today I wouldn't worry myself with that."

"Hey, want me to call you an ambulance?" Lucy asked the older woman as Tim read the guy his rights and put him in the shop.

"No, I'm okay, beside I can't afford one." She admitted looking shamefully at Lucy. "I spend all my money in court with this idiot and look what a restraining order got me."

"I'm sure he's going away for a long time Ma'am." When the woman just nodded Lucy took that as her cue to leave. "Make sure to head into the hospital if you feel any sharp pain, nauseas and loss of memory."

"Thank you."

"Just doing our job Ma'am. Some officers are going to contact you latter on for your statement. If you excuse me now." The woman nodded and Lucy left closing the door behind her.

Tim was waiting against the shop for Lucy, ignoring the guy who was pounding at the window. "She didn't want an Ambulance?"

"No, she refused it." Lucy explained and Tim advanced towards her picking her face up and turning her left side for him to see. "I'll get the hell of a shiner, right?"

"You will. Better get to the station so that you can put some ice on it." He said, gently running his finger over the already forming bruise.

"Just another day at work, right?"

"Hey, go clean your face and put some ice on it." Tim said to Lucy when they finally managed to put the guy into the cell after a good 10 minutes of pushing and pulling. "I'll finish the report."

Lucy nodded in thanks and headed to the locker room to wash her face first. As she splashed water onto her face the thoughts, she had that morning resurfaced back into her memory. Hadn't Tim been there what would have happened? Would she simply have a black eye our would she be on rout to the hospital?

"Chen." Lucy jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Detective Harper standing there. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you but you were like a world away from here. "

"Sorry was thinking about something else"

"Someone got you good." Commented Harper as she opened her Locker to get her cell phone that she had forgotten there at the beginning of shift. "How's the other guy?"

"Enjoying the interior of holding cell 2." Lucy answered. "Detective do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure." Harper answered looking up from her phone.

"How is it like riding alone?" Harper understood Lucy's question, she wasn't interested in knowing how driving alone was but if it was scary.

"At first it's new and scary of course." Harper admitted honestly. "You are out there alone when for over a year you were constantly accompanied by someone you trusted but after a while you get used to it and it's like breathing."

"Do you ever doubt you'll be ever to handle a call on your own?"

"Chen if we didn't doubt that every once in a while, we would be crazy." Admitted Harper, analysing the reaction of the younger Officer. "most perpetrators are male and that simply means most of them can overpower us, but we train and become the best version of ourselves all the time. Besides you always have backup."

"you're right…" Lucy didn't look completely reassured but before Nyla could speak again Chen was already heading towards the exit. "I'll see you later."

As much as Nyla hated to admit it, she wasn't the person that could better reassure Lucy.

Tim left the locker room dressed in workout clothes, ready to put in some extra work out before going home. What he didn't expect was to find Harper waiting for him.

"Hey, need to talk to you." Harper said approaching her fellow T.O.

"About?"

"Chen." Answered Harper like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She came up to me with doubts about what comes next."

"She'll be a full-on cop. Chen doesn't have doubts about that." Defended Tim, he knew his Rookie better than everyone else and he knew she didn't doubt what her path was. "I'm not following."

"She doubts if she'll be able to the job alone." Explained Harper." When she is no longer a Rookie."

"Oh." Tim was shocked, he hadn't even thought about that yet. "She's a good cop she'll do well."

"Of course, she will." Harper agreed. "But the entire thing with Caleb messed with her, it's normal she has doubts."

"And why didn't she come to me first?" Asked Tim, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Well would you admit your worst fear to the person you admire the most?" Asked Harper and Tim nodded his head understanding her point. "Besides I'm a woman too, we understand what is like to fell overpowered and diminished. You don't."

"okay …and did your talk help?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Don't think it helped much. That's why I'm telling you, you know her best." Admitted Harper and even though that filled him with pride he held his smile.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry."

"Good, I'll see you Tomorrow." Harper bid him goodbye, but Tim only nodded his thoughts overwhelmed by Lucy.

As Tim entered the gym, still pondering how to approach the entire situation with Lucy, he immediately noticed he wasn't alone. Punching the bag with all she had was Lucy, and she stopped when she felt his presence.

"Mind if I join you?" Tim asked approaching the bag. This scene too familiar to him.

"Depends did you pay your monthly fee?" Lucy joked as he came to hold the bag for her.

"No was counting on you to pay for your favourite T.O., like a thank you gift for putting up with me." He teased playfully.

"Keep dreaming."

"So…" Tim started slowly, gawking Lucy's reaction but she simply went back to punching the bag. "I talked to Harper just now."

"Great." Lucy send one final punch towards the bag and then stepped back, lucking up at Tim. "She wasn't supposed to tell you, it's nothing worth getting worried over."

"Well that worked out great because now I'm worried." Tim reprehended her softly. "Care to explain it to me."

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not." Tim contradicted her quickly.

"Well I guess I wonder if I have what it takes to handle calls like we had today alone." She lowered her head and pretended to pay attention to the gloves she was wearing.

"You don't have too, that was clearly a call that requested back up. I decided we could handle it because we were there together Chen." Tim explained and Lucy looked up at her T.O. "Had I been alone I would have called for backup immediately."

"I don't want anyone to think because I'm a woman I can't handle doing the job on my own." She finally admitted.

"If anyone gives you crap for calling back up just tell them to Fuck off." Lucy smiled softly at that. "Our job is a team effort Chen."

"I know, I'm overanalysing everything that happened over the past month." She admitted running her hands through her hair. "And I'm letting it get to me."

"And that's completely normal. You'll get your mojo back on, even if I have to make you answer 100 calls by yourself and have you parade your arrests around the precinct."

"Thanks for not losing it over my mood swings." Thanked Lucy, knowing perfectly well that the T.O. she first met almost 7 months ago would not be this patient.

"Well I've heard mines are also pretty bad so, I guess I can give you a break every once in a while." He admitted.

"I don't mind Grumpy Officer Bradford; I've gotten used to patrolling with him."

"Yeah... me too." Tim admitted offering Lucy a soft smile that resulted in an embarrassed shrug. "But you still have around 6 more months of putting up with me, then you tell me how the all experience was."

"I'm pretty sure my first day evaluation won't change." She said very seriously, and Tim arched his eyebrows. "What you didn't think I was the only one getting evaluated did you? I have yours done since day one."

"I look forward to seeing it." He laughed.

"I'll guess I'll have to show it to you before you step up a Sargent or otherwise, I'll get into big troubles."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon." He said, he knew that refusing Grey's offer could postpone his professional growth, but he didn't regret a thing. "Besides I still have a lot to teach you, even when these 6 months are up. Make sure you don't get yourself in too much trouble, or fun without me"

"I look forward to it Sir." Lucy admitted with a soft smile. "I know you'll teach me to handle these streets by myself like a badass."

"Damn right but still I'm just one call away…always" He looked straight at Lucy as he said that, and she had no doubt that he would always keep his promise.

* * *

Here it is chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it.

I'm trying to show more than just their feelings, I think the challenges they face makes their relationship stronger and more evident …even if not at first.

Next one: Something more.

-XO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Something More**

The one where Lucy have their first big off duty fight.

* * *

"Oh my god, she's so cute." Lucy gushed over a picture of Nyla's daughter, dressed like a tree at a school play.

"She is, right?" Harper confirmed proudly.

"I got to say she got the good lucks from you." Lucy admitted honestly, remembering her colleges former husband when he had been by the station.

"Cheer's to that." Harper laughed and both officers clinked their beers together. "Thanks for having a drink with me."

"No, thank you. Beats going straight home and seating on an empty apartment contemplating my miserable love life."

"Well if you ask me being single is a blessing." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the older Officer and smirked. "Believe me: You don't have to answer to anyone, you don't need to shave all the time and wonder if your work is ruining your marriage."

"Considering it is ruined before it even starts." Laughed Lucy, she was enjoying spending time with Harper and Lopez. She adored John and Jackson, but she needed some good quality girl time, occasionally.

"Isn't that Bradford?" Asked Harper and Lucy turned towards the bar. Tim stood out from the rest of the man there, his broad shoulders and strong demeanour overpowering everyone else.

"yup." Answered Lucy taking a sip of her beer.

"If you want, we can call him over." Said Harper like it was no big deal, she wasn't a big fan of Bradford but she recognised that he was a good T.O. and a good friend to Lucy.

"No no no no." Repeated Lucy nervously. Spending time outside of work with Tim felt oddly intimate and she didn't really know how to deal with it. Like he felt eyes on him, Tim turned around. When he found the duo, he rolled his eyes, laid a bill on the table and got up to leave.

"What crawled up his butt and forgot the way out?" Harper raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucy.

"No idea." Admitted Lucy, looking back at Harper. "Would you mind giving me a minute?"

"Not at all, do your thing."

Lucy got up from the chair and left after Tim, as soon as she got out into the fresh her, she saw Tim approach his truck a few feet away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"why don't you go back inside Lucy?" Tim cut her short and Lucy knew her T.O. wasn't just anyone he was full on pissed.

"As soon as you tell me what the hell is wrong." She crossed the road towards him and stood on the other side of his door.

"You don't want to leave Harper hanging, do you?" He answered dismissively.

"Is this crappy attitude because of Harper?" Lucy gave a sarcastic laugh and putt her hands on her hips.

"Chen, I've told you I don't want to talk."

"Too bad, we're talking." Lucy stood her ground and closed the door to Tim's car, stopping him from getting in. "What's your problem with Nyla?"

"Oh, it's Nyla now?" He laughed, with his best I'm superior Tim laugh.

"I call you all by your first name outside of work, Tim." Lucy emphasized his name on purpose but still his cold façade didn't break.

"Well you sure seam to hang on every word she said." Tim was snarky and rude.

"And that's a bad thing? I look up at her, someone I want to be like." Tried Lucy to explain but what she thought was a simple explanation ignited a fire in Tim.

"Great, maybe you want to switch T.O.'s with Nolan."

"You're behaving like a baby Bradford and I have enough problems as it is." She told him elevating her voice so that he understood she wasn't going to put up with his BS.

"Maybe Nyla can help with that." Tim rose his tone of voice to match Lucy's and the bouncer and the rest of the people outside the bar were looking at them. They knew them, after all the group of T.O.'s and Rookies were regulars.

"Well at least she is not so thick headed." Shouted Lucy angrily.

"Because you are such a fucking blessing to this world. Miss perfection 2020" Shouted Tim back.

"Don't scream." she asked maintaining the same high tone of voice as before.

"I didn't start screaming, you did." he shouted back

"For fucks sakes Bradford what got into you? You returned to being the shit headed human being you were 6 months ago."

"What? You thought you had changed me Chen?" Tim asked spitefully. "Grow up, will you?"

"You're right I really need a reality check if I ever thought I saw something good in you." Bit back Lucy angrily, how dare he treat her like a child.

"Hey, you two cut it." Lucy and Tim turned towards Harper as she stood by the door of the bar. "You should stop before you embarrass yourself in front of this lot or worst say something you'll truly regret."

Lucy looked up at Tim and noticed that behind all the anger he was feeling, there was some level of hurt and she immediately regretted everything she had said. They stared at each other, waiting for one to break the silence and apologize. After a few minutes of complete silence, Tim shock his head, got into his car and left. Both too stubborn to admit they were wrong.

"Hey you okay?" Asked Nyla as she approached Lucy, the younger officer rubbed her temples and nodded. "If I…"

"Don't, Tim needs to understand he isn't the centre of the world." Lucy interrupted Nyla and pulled out her car keys from her back pocket. "I think I'll head home, take some Advil, fix this headache and try to get some sleep."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Harper waited for Lucy to get into her car before she went back to her. Needless to say, neither Tim nor Lucy got any sleep that night.

Tim didn't ear a thing said during row call, his headache not allowing it. He really shouldn't have drunk a bottle of whiskey when he got home last night but he just wanted to forget the whole encounter he had with Lucy and Harper.

"Alright everyone, stay safe." Sargent grey said and Lucy bolted straight from her chair towards the gun deposit. Tim groaned, throwing his head back he really screwed up.

"So, I heard you and chen had a huge fight yesterday." Angela stated in a casual tone, like they were talking about the weather.

"West?"

"Harper." Admitted Lopez.

"Freaking great." Tim muttered under his breath; He couldn't get away from her.

"Nop, you are the one to blame here Tim." Angela pushed him back into the chair, stopping him from getting up. "You need to make things right with chen."

"Believe me, I plan to." Tim admitted, he hated being unnecessarily mad at his Rookie. "I just don't know how."

"Tell her the truth." When Tim looked at her confused, Angela explained. "You're jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous Lopez."

"Not like that…now." She laughed when Tim glared at her. "You're jealous Chen is looking up at someone that's not you."

"Don't be so fucking proud Bradford. Just apologize" Angela got up but turned back towards her friend. "You know in this line of work, we can't leave things left unsaid."

He did know that; he knew that if he something happen to Lucy and he didn't get to apologize it would eat at him and the same would happen to her. He wandered how many of his fellow colleges left things to say to loved ones and never got the chance.

"Boot." Tim shouted across the hall to where Lucy stood alone by the body cams, she raised her eyebrow at him but didn't move. "Leave that and come here." His tone was the same he used during shift, not too harsh but not nice either. "Put that down and come here." He explained.

Lucy approached her T.O. tentatively. He wasn't angry, that she could tell but she still felt hurt and mostly embarrassed about what had been said, from both, last night. As she got by his side, Tim pushed the door to the janitors closet open. "Get in." He ordered.

"What?"

"Can you do what I tell you for once, please." Lucy followed his requested and entered the closet, it was bigger than she thought and the two could stand inside with a few meters between them "I want to apologize."

"Ok go on." Honestly Tim preferred angry Lucy to indifferent Lucy. Indifferent Lucy caused fear in Tim, made him wonder if he screwed up all they had achieved.

"Look, I crossed a line yesterday." He took a deep breath and continued. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Clearly."

"Look I'm trying Lucy." He admitted putting his hands on this belt. "I have a hard Time admitting I need People, that they are important to me because eventually they always leave me, they find someone better or something they like more and I guess I attack when I fell that something good is being threatened."

"You acted like a big baby and you had no reason too." Lucy lowered her defences a bit. "I'm your partner, I don't plan to leave voluntarily even if you are a dickhead."

"Thanks, I guess the thought of you not needing me anymore kind of triggered me." He admitted bashfully and bashful Tim was kind of cute.

"I'll always need you to have my back." Lucy smiled softly and looked at Tim. "Yes, I talk to Harper, and even Lopez, more now, but that's because they are women and understand how hard this job is on us. But if I need anyone to reassure me that I'm a badass Cop who can deliver asses on freaking plates for Lunch, that someone is you."

Tim nodded his head and shifted closer to Lucy. "And you did break some of my walls down, you keep breaking them every day." He admitted, earning a dazzling smile from Lucy. "Old Tim would have never admitted he was wrong, he would have simply ignored it and moved on."

"Well I've always known we had a silent agreement, I 'll help you improve yourself and you help me improve myself. That's what friends are for." Tim nodded back at her and Lucy smiled. All was good. "Want to hug it out?"

"We're not there yet." At least not when both were fully conscious of their surroundings.

"then that's my next wall. PDA Tim." joked Lucy.

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh, just so you know, Lopez, Nyla and I are going out Friday night." She informed and Tim looked at Lucy admired; he knew she wasn't a big drinker since Caleb. "They said they'll keep an eye on me all night. You can join us; we'll probably be badmouthing you."

"I'll think I'll pass. I have a date with the NFL."

"For changes."

"Who are you to Talk? Netflix Chen."

"Funny, don't we have a Job to do?" Lucy mocked him opening the door and exiting the closet quickly. Certainly, they would have many fights, it was in their DNA, in their job but now they new how to go about it and not hurt each other in the process.

"So, heard you and Bradford had a huge argument." Those words left Jackson's mouth as soon as he entered the apartment around midnight, he had left before Lucy arrived, going on a date with sterling. Leaving Lucy to binge-watch shows on Netflix and eat popcorn for dinner.

"Does everyone know? Jesus." Lucy barely adverted her eyes from the TV, focused on an episode of Gilmore Girls she had watched 500 times before.

"No. But you two are mines and Lopez's favourite soup opera."

"Well, I'm glad we amuse you." Lucy said sarcastically, still looking at the TV.

"Did you two work things out?" Jackson asked with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Yeah, we're good." She admitted with a soft smile.

"Did you kiss?"

"what the hell Jackson! Where did that come from?" Lucy put down the bowl of popcorns and turned to look at her roommate.

"Lopez and I have a bet going on." When Lucy simply continued to look at him, he explained. "About when you are going to get together."

"Tim and I are friends. Just friends." Lucy didn't like the implication Jackson was making, they could alter her career but mostly because she knew there was some reasoning to it.

"Oh, come on I see the way you look at each other." Jackson explained as he took a bite of his apple. "you gravitate towards each other like magnets. To me it's just a matter of time."

"Shut up." Lucy ordered throwing him a pillow from the couch. She understood what Jackson was saying, Tim and she were two peas in the same pound, compatible like a match and phosphorus. But they weren't ready to admit it…at least not yet.

* * *

Here it is chapter 7! I posted it a little before schedule because tomorrow I have a German exam (please wish me luck) and it lasts almost all day so I could miss the date and that's just not okay for you guys.

I hope all of you and all your loved ones are safe from Covid-19. Please listen to your local health authorities. It is serious and it is our duty to prevent the spreading of the virus. As a health professional: THIS IS NOT THE FLU. My country just declared that all education buildings are closed for the upcoming two weeks, so from Monday on, I'll be staying home. Please follow the preventive measures and if you can: stay home!

Back to the chapter: Last argument between the Two for a while, I think… but well they do tend to come when you begin a relationship and are starting to figure the other person out.

Next chapter perhaps out on Sunday, before we get a new (hopefully) amazing #Tucy moment.

-xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: best behaviour**

The one where Lucy gets really drunk and Tim is the one to rescue her.

* * *

"This is so much fun, thank you for making me come with you girls." Lucy smiled brightly at Nyla and Angela as she wrapped her arms around the two T. O's. "This is really fun."

"You're drunk."

"Just a lille bit. Lille, lible, little yeah that's it." She laughed.

"Maybe we should order you some water." Said Nyla as Lucy swallowed what probably was her 10th shot of Tequila.

"No, that's not cool." Lucy pouted as she got up from the stool, tripping slightly on her feet. "I'm gonna go dance."

"No, we should probably go and get you into bed."

"boo you old ladies." Lucy stepped away from them laughing. "I'm gonna dance some more." Lucy ran away from the two and into the mob of people that were dancing but still, she remained in Angela's and Nyla's eyesight.

"Shit." Angela said turning to Nyla. "We bite more than we could shew."

"We got this." Nyla said reassuringly but as Lucy skipped back to them, she knew they so didn't get it. "Hey Lucy, ready to go?"

"JUST A COUPLE MORE MINUTES." Screamed Lucy over the music as she danced on the spot.

"You are going to have a hangover for the rest of the weekend."

"I'll be fine my Monday for my shift." Lucy reassured as she happily bobbed her head. "You guys know Tim, right?"

"Unfortunately." Stated Nyla, even though she deep down (deep down) knew Bradford wasn't that bad.

"Did you know he postponed his Sargent promotion so that he could finish training me?" Lucy asked rhetorically, hadn't she been so drunk she would have noticed she had said that five times already. "Isn't that so sweet of him."

"I don't think Bradford and Sweet go together." Angela and Nyla agreed with each other.

"Oh, and he's so beautiful." Angela and Nyla laughed slightly, knowing Tim would be pissed if he knew his Boot just called him beautiful and sweet of all things. "He has these blue eyes that look like a storm but they are more like clouds and have you noticed that he looks at you like he wants to hold you but push you away at the same time?"

"Not really Chen." Admitted Angela, she had to say drunk Chen was entertaining, but she thought that sober Lucy would be embarrassed at every word that came out of her mouth. "Maybe we should change topics."

"Why? I think this is a good conversation topic. And have you noticed how fit he is, I mean his arms…"

"Chen if we continue to talk about this, I'm gonna regurgitate myself." Nyla stopped her midsentence.

"You girls are boring, I'm gonna dance some more." Lucy stepped away from the duo again before either could stop her.

"Jesus, we fucked up." Admitted Nyla.

"You know who she will listen to…."

"No fucking way, am I calling Bradford and admit that he was right." Harper said to Lopez, but the other Officer looked at her, she knew she was right. Right now, only Tim could get Lucy under control, for whatever reason it was. "Alright but you are calling him." Angela pickled her phone up relunctly, knowing there was no point arguing with the detective. She dialled Tim's number and waited for the nagging to begin.

Tim was fast asleep when his phone started ringing, he opened his eyes slowly. Who the hell was calling at nearly 1 am? When he saw Angela's name, he frowned but picked up anyways. It better be good.

"Bradford."

"Tim, what's up?" He could hear the loud sound of music in the background and remembered the girls had gone out for the night. He sat up straight wondering if everything was alright with Chen.

"What do you want?" He asked not letting on how truly worried he was.

"Look don't lose it. Chen is ok but…" Angela began to explain to be interrupted by Tim's gruffy voice.

"But..."

"She might be a little too drunk?" She tried, pulling her phone slightly away from her ear, expecting him to blow up.

"She is or she isn't Angela." He sighed.

"She is a little too drunk." Confessed Angela. "And she is refusing to leave, and the bar is about to close, and Nyla and I don't know what else to do and she has been talking about you all night."

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." He barked harshly, pulling the cover off himself.

"She is fine… but she always obeys to you so I believe she will go willingly if you ask." The younger officer added almost in a plea like voice, not that that was needed to get Tim to go to his Boot's rescue.

"what bar are you at?" Tim got up from bed and rummaged through his closet for some casual jeans and t-shirt.

"Thank you. The Varnish at 118 E 6th St." Lopez sighed.

"I'll be there in 20... Angela you are so screwed." Tim said before he hung up. He pulled his boots over his feet and picked up his keys. Quickly looking the door behind him as he left.

It takes Tim less than 20 minutes to get to The Varnish and although the bouncer didn't want to let him in because he was under dressed, he got in without no problem after he showed him his badge. The bar was crowded, it was one of those nights with a live DJ, but Tim quickly found Lopez and Harper by the bar. He walked up to them, keeping his eyes open for Lucy.

"Oh, thank god you are here..." Sighed Lopez.

"Where's Chen?" Tim interrupted Angela and followed her finger when she pointed to middle of the dance floor. Lucy was dancing by herself in the see of bodies that was the makeshift dance floor, she was swinging her hips to the music and smiling goofily. "how much did she have to drink?"

"I lost count after shot 9." Told him Harper but Tim didn't bother taking his eyes from Lucy, he had never seen her this drunk but neither so carefree.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Lucy was wearing a bodycon, short black dress that was strapless and in Tim's opinion left little to the imagination and he didn't appreciate the look other man were throwing at her.

"That's all on her, we had nothing to do with that." Angela defended. Like she felt his eyes on her, Lucy turned around and dazzled him with a smile, sliding between the mass of bodies and throwing her arms around him.

"Tim you came," She yelled into his ear and Tim contained the groan that threatened to escape as Lucy pressed her smaller body into his. Tim glared at Angela when she snapped a picture of the pair.

"Put that away." Tim growled at Lopez but didn't unlatch Lucy from him.

"This is just collateral; in case you decide to enforce revenge upon us." Explained Lopez, slipping her phone into her back pocket.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Lucy asked putting her face even closer to Tim's.

"I don't dance boot." He said leaning back but not removing her from his arms.

"Oh, you are also no fun." Pouted Lucy and, still in Tim's arms, she looked over at Lopez and Harper who had silently managed to get up from their stool. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Answered Nyla shortly with a smirk at Tim. "You are clearly in good hands."

"oh no you don't."

"See you Monday, Bradford." The two officers left leaving the T.O. and Rookie duo alone in the crowded bar.

"Soo…"

"Have I told you how much I love your eyes." Lucy bopped Tim's nose, laughed and took a step back. Tim let go of her, once she regained her balance. "Have a shot with me."

"NO. you're going home Now."

"One shot and I go, without as much as a Piu." Lucy clapped her hands excitingly when Tim nodded his head and pulled herself over the counter to grab the bartender's attention. "Hey hottie." Tim glared at Lucy and she turned her head at him, offering him a blinding smile. "It works every time."

"Hello beautiful, what can I get you?" The twenty something bartender asked, looking straight at Lucy's cleavage. TIM stepped closer to Lucy, pressing the side of their bodies together and growled at the man.

"2 shots tequila, now." He slid a 10-dollar bill to the guy and he quickly stepped back to arrange their shots.

"that. Was. Not. Very. Nice." Lucy tapped Tim's nose with every word.

"I'm. not. Nice." Tim stated emphasizing every word, but Lucy simply ignored him and clinked their glasses togethers and drank it in a go. Tim wasn't a fan of Tequila; a couple shots would get him tipsy but wouldn't even give him the harsh taste he associated with alcohol. And that was probably why Lucy was so drunk right now.

"Do you think he would bang me?" Tim shocked on his own spit and looked at his Rookie shocked. "I don't want to, but he totally would."

"I swear to god I'll have you clean the shop with your tongue if you don't stop this conversation right now."

"That's just a terrible use to it." She winked at Tim. "But if that's what you want, Sir"

"God, I'm retiring after I finish your training." Tim whispered. "Let's go."

"No." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and Tim had to look away for a second before he focused back on her face

"We had a deal, don't make me drag you" He threatened.

"oh, but I don't wanna." Lucy pouted but then immediately began to sing when she heard the song that was on. "I put the sinnnng in single…" Although, normally, Lucy was a great singer all the shouting was causing Tim a headache.

"We're going home, come on." Tim grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the exit.

"Together !?" Lucy stated excitedly.

"I'm dropping you home and then I'll go to my home." Tim explained.

"Oh…" Lucy whined sadly. "Will you tuck me in?"

"If I say yes will you stop complaining?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically at Tim, like a little lost puppy. "then yes."

"Yahya." She laughed and Tim sighed walking ahead of Lucy to open the passenger door for her. "You know what I wanna do?"

"Sleep."

"No silly." She joked and Tim turned to look at her. "Do you know that dirty dancing movie?"

"I'm familiar yes." Tim admitted carefully, turning fully around to look at Lucy and the look on her face confirmed she was up to no good.

"Catch me." She shouted, running across the road and throwing herself into his arms. Tim simply caught Lucy holding her to him instead of lifting her up like she expected. "Oh, that was no fun."

"Yeah, I'm not risking taking you to the damn Hospital just for your amusement." Tim smiled softly as Lucy rested her head on his chest. "Come on let's get you into bed before you fall asleep.

"I'm not tired, just really comfortable." She admitted, as she pushed herself away from his chest. "And a little nauseated."

"well you better hold your vomit inside your mouth." Tim warned as he let her gently into his car. "Or you'll be giving parking tickets for the rest of your miserable career."

"Nah. My T.O. likes me too much to let that happen." She winked quickly at him before turning the volume of the radio up. Tim shook his head and simply closed the doors; he couldn't contest that.

To said that Tim had a headache was the understatement of the year. After 30 minutes of out of sync 2000's music and driving slowly, so that Lucy wouldn't puke all over his leather interior, he managed to park in front of her apartment building.

"Ohhh it didn't work out that wayyy." Tim interrupted Lucy's singing by turning the car off. "Hey, the best part was coming up." She pouted.

"You can listen to it Tomorrow." He answered shortly and got out of the car, going around it and stopping on her side to open the door.

"But I have been on my best behaviour."

"I don't think this even qualifies as adequate behaviour."

"Well maybe not today but every other day counts." She says struggling to connect the key to the locker, Tim took it out of her fumbling hands and opened the door.

"Well, evaluation is continuous." He answered shortly.

"Oh, you can't be that much of a rule follower." Lucy punched him slightly on the shoulder. "Sometimes we do need to break them."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't ear that come out of your mouth, Boot."

"Have I told you how much I like that term." Lucy admitted as she walked past him and into her living room, losing her heels by the couch. "At first I found it fucking obnoxious but now I think it's sweet. Like a term of endearment."

"No, you are going straight to bed, no TV." Tim scowled removing the remote from her hand.

"Maybe I should get you a nickname too." She tapped him on his nose as she moved towards the bedroom, Tim felt almost like an intruder following her into her most private space.

"Do that and I'll have you riding with Smitty until the day you die of boredom."

"Do you wish Smitty that much harm?" She winked at him, struggling to push the zipper of her dress down. "Can you help me please?"

"Sure." Tim pushed the zipper down, feeling the soft skin of Lucy's back under his fingers. "Done." He looked away when Lucy suddenly dropped her dress and rushed to get a t-shirt from the chair she had in the corner of the room. "Chen!"

"What? It's like you haven't seen a woman naked before." When Tim looked back up, she was wearing an oversized man's ACDC T-shirt and pulling her wavy hair into a top bun. "Don't give me that look mister, you are no saint."

"Really you should do yourself a favour and sleep." Muttered Tim

"Why?" Asked Lucy almost like a child, who is always asking if they are there yet.

"So that you stop talking shit."

"Not shit, I speak the truth when I'm drunk." Lucy admitted.

"And that's exactly why you should shut up." Lucy shrugged and stuck herself inside the sheets.

"You said you would tuck me in." She bitt her Lip and Tim approached the bed, pulling the covers tighter around Lucy like a burrito.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you Monday." Tim made to leave but Lucy stopped him by propping herself back onto her elbows. "What now?" He asked with a sigh.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked softly, like she was shy all of the sudden. "I still have a hard time sleeping."

"Don't you want your bear?" He asked, looking at the huge pink monstrosity on the foot of Lucy's bed.

"I feel safer with you than fluffy." She admitted and when Tim's facial softened, she patted the spot by herself on the bed. "Please..."

"Ok boot." He took of his shoes and sat himself by her side, over the covers of course, and allowed her to snuggle closer to him. "But you have to sleep."

"Pinkie promise." She smiled at him brightly and rested her head on her pillow closing her eyes. Tim remained sitting by her said, feeling her soft hair on his forearm. It surprised him just that his presence could reassure her.

"Tim." Lucy whispered, looking up at him through half-closed lids. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Yeah, don't worry I'll stay here."

"I mean as my T.O., it meant a lot to me." She admitted, closing her eyes again but leaving Tim's heart to beat furiously. She didn't even imagine that he stayed because not only she needed him, but he needed her too.

Tim stayed sitting next to Lucy's sleeping form until her breathing normalised and she was deep a sleep. He got up slowly, so that she wouldn't wake. He propped her bear in the place he was and left the room in his tip toes. Tim rummaged through the kitchen until he found Lucy's medicine kit and took out some aspirin and filled her a glass of orange juice. He laid the two by her bedside table with a note and left after he tucked her back in.

Lucy woke up with a pounding headache, she should have known that going all out was a bad idea but at the moment it felt good. Turning around on her bed she came face to face with the juice and pill on her bedside table. She propped herself up and took the pill in one go. When she laid down the glass, she noticed the napkin with Tim's characteristic handwriting.

Hope last night was worth it because you are going to be making up for it for the rest of your life.

T.B.

Lucy groaned remembering the sad, sad things she had done and said last night. She didn't know if her ability to remember everything she had done when she was drunk was a blessing or a curse. She picked up her phone and quickly texted her T.O.

L: Sorry about last night :/

T: I can forgive you if you bring coffee to every shift from now on, boot!

L: I can do that, if you promise we don't speak about yesterday ever again.

T: No problem now get some rest. That's an order.

L: Thanks. Own ya one.

Lucy laughed, dropped her phone, rolled on her side and went back to sleep. Barely did she know that Lucy's drunk behaviour would be a source of amusement for the two for years to come.

* * *

Hey guys here it is chapter 8, I liked it so much I couldn't wait. Let me know what you think. My exam went well ( I think) but I have to wait a month for my result.

Let's hope for some more #Chenford in tonight's episode. It is going to be amazing, no doubt.

Stay safe!

-xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Part of me **

The one where Lucy doesn't remove her tattoo.

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to come in?" John asked as he and Jackson turned to look at Lucy, in the back seat of his car.

Lucy had been waiting for this moment for almost 2 months, ever since the day Caleb tattooed her DOD on the side of her torso, Lucy imagined removing it. But right now, standing in front of the Tattoo removal clinic, she wasn't as eager as she expected.

"No, I got this." Lucy opened the car door. "Will you wait here?"

"Of course." Reassured Jackson and Lucy gave the two male officers a smile and stepped outside. She walked inside the Clinic, but it felt more like she was being dragged, Tim's words weighing heavily on her conscience.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the perfectly put together lady in the front desk

"Oh, yes." Lucy snapped out of her daydream and walked closer to the front desk. "I have an appointment. Lucy Chen."

"I see, please wait a little in the waiting room. Dr. Sanders will be with you shortly." Lucy nodded and sat down in front of a young woman.

"First session?" Asked the girl, pointing at Lucy's bouncing leg.

"Yeah." She answered, resting her hand on top of her leg, keeping it from moving.

"After a couple sessions is like it never existed. Don't worry." She reassured Lucy with a soft smile, but it had the complete opposite effect. It didn't make her feel better, it didn't reassure her, it simply made her wonder if she would feel better after the removal. And what would happen if she didn't? how would she manage all the pain, now that she didn't have anything to associate it with? Removing the tattoo, wouldn't really help her heal internally.

"I'm sorry, but I have an emergency, so I really need to go."

"Oh, should we reschedule?"

"I'll call. I'm really sorry." Lucy says apologetically as she pushes the door open and breathes in the fresh air. The fresh in makes her regain a sense of herself and rushes back into Johns Car.

"uhhm." Jackson and John share a look of confusion between them and turn to look at Lucy. "well that was quick." Jackson said lightly.

"I didn't do it." She admitted, looking down at her hands.

"What?" The two asked shocked. "They forgot your appointment. We can go in there…" John added.

"I didn't want to do it." Lucy admits, glancing slightly at her friends. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course, you can Lucy." Jackson reassured her. "You'll see that once you do it, you'll feel better."

"What if I don't? What if I don't feel better?" She asked almost screaming trying to hold her tears in.

"Once you get rid of that reminder…"

"He'll always be in my mind Jackson." Lucy said angrily, wiping a tear away. "Tattoo or no tattoo, that's not going away."

"You need to get rid of that brand Lucy." John said in his fatherly order-like tone.

"Brand?" Lucy asked. "Is that how you guys see it?"

"Isn't it how you see it?" John asked. "That he branded you with your own death, to remind you…"

"How powerless I really am." Lucy confirmed. "Yes, he did but If that's what you think … I can tell you that he branded much more than just my body." Lucy opened the car door and stepped outside, closing it with some violence.

"Lucy, get in the car. It's ok, we can figure this out." Tried Jackson to reason with her.

"I need to be alone. I can get home on my own." Snapped Lucy.

"Luc..." Tried to intervene John.

"Look. I don't want to talk." Lucy responded angrily. "This isn't your problem and I don't want to fight either you. I need to think."

"Call me if you need anything." Pleaded Jackson.

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." Lucy answered turning and walking away from the car, without a much of another word. She needed to collect her thought. Once, John and Jackson were the people who knew her best but that was not the case anymore.

Tim had taken his day off to assemble the grill he had ordered at Amazon. It was taking him more than he expected, turns out that assembling a grill is very different than assembling garden stools or a riffle. Cujo was looking at him, expecting Tim to give up suddently and come play with him. "Not a chance." Tim assured his new house mate and turning to look back at the instruction's manual. As he was starting to understand the instructions, his phone rang and distracted him from the task. He frowned when he saw Lucy's name on his phone. His boot had told him that she was having the first session of her laser appointment today.

"Bradford."

"H-Hey." Lucy slightly trembling voice sounded on the other side of the line. "What's up?

"You were the one who called me…" Tim answered in the voice he used when he wanted serious answers but not actually to scare anyone. "Lucy!" He added when he heard her sigh on the other side. Cujo had now trotted towards him and was resting his paws on his knees.

"Can you come pick me up? From the clinic?" she pleaded.

"Weren't you with West and Nolan?" He remembered because deep down he had gotten kind of offended at the fact that Lucy had preferred the other two officers' company… not that he would ever say anything about it.

"Well… I was…" She admitted, taking a deep breath. "I send them away."

"And why did you do that." Tim asked sitting straighter on the floor, something was off.

"I…I…" Lucy's voice trembled, and Tim could tell that his Rookie was having a rough day. "I don't know what I'm doing, I freaked and now I don't have a car, and I don't know what to do…"

"I'll come get you. "Tim stood up and walked back into his house, Cujo following close behind. "Where are you?"

"1125 S Beverly Dr. I have just been walking around for a while…" She informed as Tim grabbed hold of his keys, wallet and Cujo's leash.

"I'll be there soon." Tim assured her and Lucy sighed with relieve. "You are okay."

"I'm okay." Lucy assured him as he hangs up. He opened his car, opening the back door for Cujo and taking his place on the driver's seat. It was traffic hour in LA, like it was for most of the time, but Tim drove like he hadn't before. He felt is heart almost coming out of his chest, something in Lucy's voice told him that she wasn't okay. Had they allowed her back into this job too quickly? Expected more of her than she had to give? Then she should give? She had been doing great, he knew that. But perhaps this appointment, remembered her of the things she had been trying to hide under her tough girl look.

Tim was so focused on his thoughts and the driving that he didn't even realize the time it took him to get to the clinic. Soon, he could see Lucy leaning against a tree. Her light-pink bomber stood out from the rest of the crowd. Lucy was looking from side to side and immediately stood upright when she saw his car park next to her. Tim observed her face through the car window and could tell that even though she wasn't crying, her gaze was glassy, like she was miles away.

Lucy opened the door to his car and entered without looking at Tim, even though she felt his gaze on her. She lets out a soft, frail laugh as Cujo's tongs connected with the side of her face. "Hello beautiful boy." She says softly as she ruffles his short brown fur. "Apparently you are not so well behaved as Officer Bradford wants everyone to think."

"I beg to differ; he just behaves badly when you are around." Lucy ignored his light jab and Tim looked at her seriously. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Admitted Lucy. "I'm not really sure I know."

"And I'm not really sure that's true." Confronted Tim.

"Can you drop me home and we can talk tomorrow?" Pleaded Lucy.

"I'm not really sure I can." Answered Tim as he pulled the car out of park. "We need to make a stop first."

"Tim ... I" Protested Lucy.

"Don't bother Boot." Tim cut her shortly in his best Officer Bradford tone.

Lucy looked up at Tim, like he was crazy when he parked his car on the bottom of Baldwin Hills. If he though a hiking a trail was the same as a little stop, he had completely lost his last screw. She crossed her arms and looked at Tim like he was crazy, when he opened his door and the arid and warm Californian air hit them.

"You cannot be serious?"

"Completely. Come on out boy." He said to Cujo as he opened the back door. The young dog was the thrilled one, his tail wavering side to side with excitement.

"I'm not going."

"Not an option." Tim pulled out a small backpack he had on the back seat and stood looking at Lucy. "Considering you don't want to talk the minimum you can do, considering that you distracted me from my very important assembling Job."

"Oh, you were really loving it if you rather do a walk than go back to it."

"Or I really just enjoy annoying you Boot." He admitted with his Famous, I'm full on Mocking you, Tim Bradford Smile. "You can stay if you rather stay in a close car with no AC as the thermometer reaches the mid 80's."

Lucy hoofed but still followed Tim. She hit her door a little too roughly, which earned her a glare form Tim. At least Cujo's excitement made up for her lack off.

"This is one of my favourite hikes." Tim admitted, after at least 10 minutes of complete silence. He knew Lucy had a hard time talking about what had happened to her, she wanted so much to move forward that her strategy was get all of this behind her back, but clearly it wasn't working. Tim had plenty of problems with unresolved issues and he didn't want Lucy to fall down the same hole that had once swallowed Isabel. It wasn't so much that he didn't want her to fall, he simply couldn't have her falling in the same hole or… he couldn't even think of what would happen. When he felt Lucy turn her gaze towards him, he continued. "When I moved to LA after I told my dad to shove it and decided to live my life, I didn't have much to do as I waited for my Army application to be answered…so…"

"You came here?" Asked Lucy like she already knew the answer

"yes, I was crashing at my friend's dorm room and It's not like you have much to do there so I needed somewhere to clear my head and where I could listen to my own thoughts." Tim explained as he observed his Boot's facial expression. "Did a lot of soul searching like you kids say…"

"Stop with the old crap… even though I do see some grey hairs." Lucy joked as she leaned on her tip toes and tried to reach for a strand of his hair. Tim simply swatted her away with a dry laugh.

"Very funny but well I mean I figured out who I was, and I think I turned out okay."

"I'll say so." Agreed Lucy with a soft smile as she walked a little faster to keep up with Tim's longs steps "I…"

"You don't need to talk to me Lucy." Interrupted Tim stepping slightly away from her to allow a runner to pass in their middle. "I just want you to know that you need to look at yourself, regain your senses and then move forward… you can't really skip the steps, kind of like rehab."

"It is a rehab just not from a dependency." Admitted Lucy as Tim came closer to her again. "I know I need to talk about it, but I think I'm afraid to admit it…"

"That you are scared?"

"That I haven't healed yet." She nodded her head in consent with his statement. "I didn't remove it." Lucy raised her t-shirt to show Tim the dark bulky tattoo that was permanently engraved on her side. "The thought of it not going away after I remove it scares me more than anything. Like you said a lot of our wounds are internal, emotional and a laser won't ever remove them …"

"I didn't mean to get into your head, I'm so..."

"No, you were right." She admitted looking up at him, offering him a soft smile. "As I prepared for today all I could think about was that if I removed this tattoo, the physical link to my pain would be gone but the real pain would still be there. I will always remember that date even if I don't see it, it's never going away."

"No, it isn't, but you'll get better." Assured Tim, squeezing her shoulder. Cujo, that had been running several steps ahead of them, had returned to them and was now strutting closely to Lucy.

"I know. But what I need is not Laser removal, is to learn to handle that day and hopefully turn it a little more positive than negative."

"The first day of the rest of your life." Remembered her Tim, the same thing he had said on her first week back on the job.

"Thanks… for pushing me to speak." Admitted Lucy.

"Well remember that when someone tells you that I torture you." Tim informed her in is T.O. tone.

"No one actually says that. "Laughed Lucy, knowing full well that other people saw how much he truly cared about his job and that's where all his rules came from. If anything, people were shyer to talk to him rather than afraid.

"I'm pretty sure West and Nolan think that."

"Shit." Muttered Lucy as she took out her phone out of her small purse.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tim surprised at hearing her curse.

"I kinda snapped at them today." Lucy admitted looking at her TO shamefully. "They wanted me to remove the tattoo, didn't understand why I would not do it."

"Yeah, I've heard Nolan's perspective. "Admitted Tim but Lucy looked up at him with a curious look. "We talked about that when we rode together."

"Were you asking about me?" Lucy asked all proudly, looking smugly at Tim.

"What can I say, I have a crush. "Mocked Tim and Lucy punched him lightly on the arm, even though her hear made a small restart at his joke

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Lady Marmalade." Tim made a serious frown and Lucy laughed even harder.

"That was not what it sounded like." Lucy nodded her head playfully and he sighed. "Dou you want me to take you home?"

"No, I think I would like to finish the hike. I've never been here." Tim nodded and continued walking. "Besides I don't want you to be eaten by the instruction manual."

"Funny. Unfortunately, it didn't come with an audio book." Tim answered sacristy.

"Good for you. I know someone with some experience recording audiobooks and she owns you a favour."

"A favour, more like 20 by now." Lucy pushed him slightly and Tim smiled openly at her. He might be helping her get over her trauma and find the real Lucy Chen, but Lucy had done some changes in Tim that no one during his 41 years had been able to do. Lucy Chen was a full-on Hurricane of fresh air and Tim wasn't sure how to handle the storm she caused but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

Hey guys here it is Chapter 9. I don't know if they will touch this subject later in the show but here is my take.

Chapter 10 is called Double Trouble and it focus on Tim and his family. Probably not likely to be anywhere like what we'll probably see in the show but an Idea I had.

Loved 2x14, love the fact that Lucy is the person who remembers Tim how good he is and how much he truly cares for others.

Because of this episode, I am a chapter down because Chapter 15 was called Parental Rights and was: The one where Lucy and Tim share custody of a dog. I don't know if I should be worried, I have some sort of magic ability or am simply a little crazy. But well I'm a chapter down… If anyone got any ideas, please tell me.

Till Wednesday.

-XO


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble**

The one where Lucy finds out more about Tim's family

* * *

Lucy only had to take a good look a Tim to know something was wrong. And if there were any doubts, the first time he opened his mouth proved it. As soon as Tim had sat down in Row call, jaw clenched and fist tight, Lucy knew. She shared a look with Lopez, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

When she sat down by Tim's side in the shop, in complete silence, she wondered if she had done something wrong. She prepared herself to speak when Tim simply tossed his phone into the console and sighed.

"I'm okay."

"Clearly." Lucy stated looking sideways at Tim as he pulled the car out from his parking place.

Riding with Tim that day felt extremely weird for Lucy. Her T.O. was a man of few words but he had become more and more open with her. Even though Tim had become more talkative, he still avoided talking about his feeling or his problems. That worried Lucy more than anything, because she knew that Tim's tendency to bottle up his feeling, usually turned him into a reckless mess. All throughout their shift, Tim had divided his attention between the calls and his phone. Every time he looked at it, his frown would deepen, and he would text furiously.

When Lucy and Tim made their way to the lockers after the shift, she managed to sneak a peek at his phone and see that Tim has texted several times someone named Brooklyn that had continuously ignored him. Now it made sense why Tim was so upset. Whoever this Brooklyn was, had managed to ignore him for at least 12 hours and Tim didn't like to be ignored. Oh no, he did not.

"See you tomorrow." Lucy stopped by the entrance from her locker room and called out to her T.O., trying to catch is attention.

"Yeah." He nodded taking his eyes slightly of the phone and giving her a small nod before turning and leaving. Whoever this person was, had managed to mess with Tim's head and Lucy felt a little jealous, just a little.

"Hey Lopez." Called Lucy as she saw the older officer packing up her things. "Can I ask you a question?" Lucy asked, now in a lower tone, as she came closer to Angela.

"Sure."

"It's about Tim." Explained Lucy and Angela rolled her eyes in mock surprise. "Have you noticed that he was a little out of it today?"

"You mean, he was full on Godzilla-Bradford?" Lucy nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I want to know." Confessed Lucy. "Do you know someone named Brooklyn?" Lucy was watching Angela's face closely, or otherwise she would have missed the officer's eyebrows rising. "You do know, who is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Clearly, whatever it is, is bothering Tim." Lucy explained, gaining the attention of Angela. "He spent all today, treating his phone like a tissue."

"He'll kill me."

"I'm pretty sure, he wouldn't" Lucy assured her. "Come on, I won't tell him."

"No."

"I was buried alive." Lucy said, pulling her own personal golden ticket.

"You need to stop using that as an argument." Lucy nodded but she could tell she had own Angela over. "Brooklyn is Tim's younger sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, she's a senior in high school." Explained Angela.

"I thought he didn't get along with his parents."

"He doesn't but he keeps out an eye for her. They are close" Angela added. "It's probably eating at him not to know from her. You need to get through to him."

"And how do I do that?"

"No idea but you are one of the few people I ever saw get through that thick head of his." Angela patted Lucy's shoulder. "You got out of thar barrel; you can figure something out."

Lucy rested her head against her locker, as she tried to think what she could do to help her T.O., what she did know was that it had to be pretty strong to get him to comply.

Tim woke up the next day, in the same exact mood as yesterday. As he checked his phone, before and after showering and before and after breakfast, and verified there were no response to his texts, his mood worsened. There was something wrong with his sister, but she was a true Bradford, thick headed and nothing he said could get her to talk. Maybe when she is ready, till then Tim will simply continue to worry.

He patted Cujo on the head and grabbed his keys, ready to leave for a new day at work. As he locked his door and turned to head to his car, he was shocked to see Lucy standing there, she wore a full smile and a pair of black sunglasses.

"What are you doing here Boot?" He asked looking around for her car. "You are going to be late, cause I'm not giving you a ride."

"How generous… But I'm not going in today." He raised an eyebrow at her, she hadn't said anything about getting a sick day. "And neither are you."

"Uhm... und why exactly am I not going into work today?"

"well I called in sick with the flu..." Tim rose an eyebrow at Lucy, looking her up and down, she was clearly not sick. "And suggested that you seamed to have catch the same thing, and that you being Mr. Strong-Bradford would never admit it, so administration decided it's best we both stay home."

"What?" Tim asked with a stern look on his face. "You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I call to get you fired."

"You won't do that." Lucy gulped when Tim simply continued to stare at her. "we are going to talk to your sister."

"My what?" He stepped up closer to Lucy, forcing her to stare up at him. "How do you know about my sister?"

"Look I noticed you were mad and then I saw your phone, so I talked to Angela…."

"Were you spying on me? I swear to god I'll sew Lopez's lips together…"

"Stop. I'm just trying to help." Lucy laid her hand on Tim's chest which forced him to shut up and turn all his attention to her. "You were out of yourself Tim, I thought you were gonna go around getting into fights with gang member and that kind of scares me."

"It's my personal life." He defended but earing her say she was sacred caused a bang in his heart.

"Well you helped me even when I didn't ask." She smiled softly at him. "I'm just trying to return the favour."

"I can handle myself."

"I know but that doesn't mean I won't try to help. After all we are a team." Lucy explained simply, turning her back to Tim and headed towards the passenger side of his truck. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Asked Tim confused, looking at Lucy.

"Corona, we are going to talk to your sister." Explained Lucy like it was obvious.

"No."

"Yes."

"You don't know my sister, she is stubborn."

"I know you; she can't be worst." Tim glared at her. "What? it's true."

"I can go alone."

"Like I'm gonna trust you." Tim looked at Lucy, shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I know you Tim Bradford."

"Chen…."

"The faster you agree with me… the faster this is over." Interrupted Lucy, looking at him with her puppy eyes that made Tim sigh and give up.

"Okay." Lucy jumped gleefully as Tim unlooked the car. "But no touching the radio…"

"Oh come…." Tried Lucy to protest.

"And no talking…" He warned but Lucy simply shrugged happily because there was no way he would enforce that.

"Never pictured you as a small-town boy." Lucy joked with Tim when they turned on the road to the school.

"This isn't small." Defended Tim, of course that compared to LA the city didn't even have a third its population. "So, what's your plan?"

"We'll talk to her." Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt as Tim parked across the road from the Secondary school, lunch break was about to begin.

"Sounds simple enough." Muttered Tim as he excited the car after her.

"How old is your sister?"

"Brook is 18." Lucy nodded; Tim did have the classic big brother look. "I was 24 when she was born."

"That must have been a shock."

"Yeah, I thought it would have happened sooner, but I was expecting it." Admitted Tim as they leaned against his car, waiting for the kids to exit for their lunch break. "My parents had me at 17, so when my mother got pregnant it didn't really surprise me."

"You were already in Afghanistan when she was born." Tim nodded smiling softly at Lucy. "You look very fond of her."

"I may not get along with my father, but Brook is special." Tim explained. "Stubborn and a natural troublemaker but really talented and sweet for a Bradford."

"Must be nice to have such a protective big brother." Lucy said pulling her jacket closer around her.

"I'm the lucky one, when she is not in one of her moods, she does ground me a bit." Admitted looking at Lucy who was shivering slightly. "You should have brought a warmer jacket. "

"I didn't expect it to be in the low fifties."

"I have a spare fleece jacket in my trunk if you want it." Lucy nodded and ran to get the jacket from the back. When she returned, Tim couldn't help but think that she looked incredible in his oversized blue North face fleece jacket.

"Oh, they are out." Lucy said excitably pointing at the school yard, allowing herself to blush when Tim gazed moved from her to the school. "Does she look like you?"

"Not one bit." Admitted Tim scanning the crowd for his sister. "There she is." Lucy turned to look at the girl that Tim was discreetly pointing at. She finally traced the girl he was pointing at, in the middle of a group of 17-18-year-old boys and girls and laughed. She was not at all like Tim. The girl he was pointing at had deep red (dyed) hair and was wearing wide leg culotte, a printed black and white shirt with a big black teddy bear like jacket. "What?"

"Yup, nothing like you." Lucy stepped forward, heading towards the girl but Tim yanked her back, almost into his chest. "Let's go."

"We should wait, I don't want to embarrass her."

"Puff, you don't want to be embarrassed. Old man." Lucy knocked on his shoulder and laughed. "Text her."

Tim grumbled incomprehensibly but still pulled out his phone and texted his sister, who after a few seconds pulled out her phone from her backpack and looked around confused, until she saw the duo. Her eyebrows furrowed and Lucy noticed that besides having the same eyes as Tim she also had the same facial expressions. The girl nodded at her friends and crossed the road up to them.

"Hey." She smiled at Lucy but then turned her gaze towards Tim. "What do you want?"

"Is that the way you talk to your elders?"

"I'm sorry." The girl said but she didn't sound one bit apologetic. "What do you wish, Officer Bradford?" Lucy laughed and the younger girl turned towards her with a soft smile. "I'm Brook."

"I'm Lucy, Tim's rookie. Pleasure to meet you" Lucy said nicely with a soft smile, it felt a little weird seeing someone with Tim's DNA smile so freely.

"You too. I've heard so much about you." Brooklyn said honestly.

"Oh, you have?" Lucy asked crossing her arms and looking up at Tim, who rubbed his neck. "Hopefully all good."

"Well you Know him." Brooklyn joked and turned to look at her brother. "I told you I was fine, no need to check on me."

"That's bullshit." Tim stated and pointed at Lucy. "I was gonna let you sulk in peace, but she is a big advocate for talking about your feelings… You should know, now that you are buddies."

"Don't mind it. He's jealous." The two young women said at the same time, which caused them to laugh and Tim to roll his eyes. "I can't really talk; I have to grab something to eat and then I have Political sciences."

"You still hang out with those stoners?" Tim grabbed his side when Lucy's elbow connected with his stomach. "what look at them!" He defended but Lucy simply rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure Brooklyn's friends did look like they were more on the alternative style but that didn't mean they were stoners.

"Buh Buh, you are just jealous that they may be stoners but still people like us much more than your darling jocks." Brooklyn stated. "Did you know that Tim and his football buddies were always breaking school rules but because they were so dashing and "the school pride", they were always forgiven?"

"Officer Bradford, wasn't a rule fallower? I'm shocked?" Lucy mocked her T.O. who simply rolled his eyes. "Always on his high horse, if only people knew." She teased.

"I'm really good at making flyers and I can always get Miss. Anderson to give me his file…" Brooklyn started planning with Lucy, but Tim quickly interrupted her.

"Real nice girls." Tim said sarcastically. "You" He said pointing to Brooklyn "I can get you grounded for the rest of your life with just one call to mum and you" he said turning towards Lucy "remember your career depends on me." Brooklyn pouted as Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

"He's all bark." She said simply turning towards the younger girl. "Come on let's go grab lunch." The younger girl began to shake her head, but Lucy interrupted her. "Tim told me about Dawson's Dinner and ever since I have been craving his famous Monster burger.

"Beats cafeteria Lunch." Tim simply stated when his sister looked at him.

"and I guess Mr. Atwater can have a heart attack tomorrow." The two adults looked at each other and the teenager simply shrugged. "He's very found of my political views. Can I drive?"

"Hell no, father taught you how to drive." Said Tim in his honest and at the same time brutal manner.

"Well then don't expect me to share my feelings." Brooklyn added with her arms crossed and Lucy simply looked at the two from her side of the car.

"Like wise."

"You two are really the same person." The two brothers shared a smile and Lucy fake trembled. "It's a little scary."

"Oh, he's so cute." Brooklyn gushed as Lucy showed her photos of Cujo on his phone. So far all they had been able to talk was about work, Cujo and the food. He knew his sister the conniving sucker was pulling out all the shows to distract Lucy from what had brought them here and so far, it was working.

"He has his moments." Tim simply stated as he ate a French fry. "He is a bit of a chewer and someone is constantly spoiling him." He looked at Lucy who simply shrugged shily.

"He's cute and you are too anal about his upbringing, the poor boy needs a good aunt." Defended Lucy.

"With him, he needs more like 7." Muttered Brooklyn, breaking the gaze the two where sharing. "So was the burger worth it or not?"

"Yes but I'm happy I wore elasticated pants." Lucy laughed and Tim simply rolled his eyes, she hadn't even been able to finish her burger. "So, Brooklyn how's school?"

"Uhm good." Brooklyn answered playing with her food and Tim sat up straight when he noticed his sister discomfort.

"And what are your favourite classes?" Lucy asked, also noticing the girl discomfort and pushing forward.

"I like history and art a lot."

"Brook is a really good seamstress. She makes a lot of her clothes." Tim explained to Lucy, almost like a proud parent

"Really? That's so cool. I can't even sew a button." Lucy joked and Brooklyn laughed softly. "So you are going to college next school year?"

"That's the plan." Tim leaned forward when his sister didn't add any other information. She was hiding something; he knew that not because he was an expert officer but because he knew his sister.

"And do you know where you are going already?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, got a full scholarship to UW for Political science."

"That's really good, congratulations."

"You don't like political sciences." Tim cut Lucy short and forced his sister to look at him. "What's wrong? When I saw you during Christmas you were all excited because your teacher told you there were excellent odds you get accepted at CalArts."

"I didn't get in."

"You are lying to me." Tim said sternly.

"I should go." Lucy said, starting to stand up but Tim simply pulled her down and forced her to stay there. His hand on her arm, like he needed her there for him.

"No." He simply said, and she nodded.

"I didn't get the full scholarship for the fashion design program."

"So, you can still go to the program." Tim interjected but his sister simply shook his head. "Ever since you were 6 and you saw the Snow White you wanted to make clothes and every book you read you designed the entire outfits for the characters..."

"Dad says I can't go, he won't help me if I go to San Francisco."

"Fuck dad."

"I'm not you Tim." Brooklyn almost shouted, leaning back onto the dinner couch. "I can simply pack all my bags, move cities and simply leave mom behind."

"Mom loves you Brook." Tim grabbed onto her hand, when she tried to lean further away from him. "No listen to me, mom helped me find my way even when I didn't know what to do and since the day you were born, she has asked me to look out for you. If CalArts is what you want, then there's where you are studying."

"I can ask for loans Tim, Mum and Dad are so deep in theirs no one will ever give me credit, especially for an arts program…"

"You don't need the loan." Brooklyn rubbed her forehead and Tim simply squeezed Lucy's arm, like he was drawing her energy. "I have some savings…"

"No that's your money."

"No, I saved that money for you because I always knew dad would fuck up your life like he did mine and no way I was letting that happen." Brooklyn whipped a tear away and Lucy saw Tim in a different Light. A light she had seen once with Enzo: how good Tim was as a father and how lucky his family would be some day. "so, you either you use the money now or when I die, it's in your name anyway…it's your choice."

"I…"

"I know is not any of my business but if Tim says you are good, then you're good and better you are happy doing what you love then moving all the way to Seattle and be miserable."

"I'll give you all the money back." Brooklyn said as she leaned over the table to hug her brother.

"Just get me a good nursing home when I'm home."

"Like I would put people through all the pain and misery old you would cause." Lucy laughed at Brooklyn's ironic joke and Tim simply smiled, getting up to go pay.

"I'm gonna go pay, unless you want to miss your drawing class."

"No, I don't." She smiled at her brother as she left and then turned her (Typical Bradford) smile towards Lucy. "Thanks for getting up together."

"Oh no need." Lucy said embarrassingly. "Figured that if one Bradford was stubborn, two must be even more trouble."

"Good thing we are so far apart in age then." Lucy laughed and took a sip of her banana milkshake. "You two are really good together."

"Yeah, we work well." Lucy said, shy now that the attention was on her

"I didn't mean work wise."

"Oh, we are just friends…well most often we're colleagues and sometimes friends."

"Sure, keep telling herself that." Brooklyn laughed as Lucy blushed. "Well if it's any consolation, I like you a lot more than Isabel."

"Tim loves…loved her."

"And that's why I pretended to like her." Stated Brooklyn like it was obvious and the way she said it made Lucy see Tim seating in front of her. "I guess I always knew she was gonna break his heart."

"He's getting better."

"Well, why wouldn't he? He has you." The younger girl laughed loudly at Lucy's expression and grabbed her drink, stepping out of the cubicle. "I can tell you'll never break his heart, or you wouldn't have risked losing your job to get him here."

"He has helped me a lot." Admitted Lucy.

"And that's how I know he won't break yours also." She stepped outside, running past Tim and squeezing him against the door. He simply laughed and threw her the car keys.

"So, I'm not getting fired tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she squeezed past Tim and they walked side by side to the car.

"If you don't have any more surprises planned …I think you are safe." Tim offered Lucy the smile he saved only for her and the younger officer Knew that what the female version of Tim had said was true: She had given him her hear because she knew he would always take care of it, whether she was his Boot or just Lucy.

* * *

Chapter 10 is out guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it is a little unlikely that this is Tim's family story, but I always thought he would be a good big brother.

It seems likely that my country will enact mandatory quarantine from tomorrow on, so let's hope everything goes well. Stay home because if we all pull our weight, this will pass! I'll keep posting like normal and if for any reason I can't post for a while, I'll let you guys know and as soon as possible resume posting.

Chapter 11: Cheers to us! It's a valentine special 😉

Stay safe.

-Xo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cheers to us**

The one where it sucks to be single on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Until lunch time, Lucy had downloaded and deleted Tinder at least 30 times. If there was a worst time to be single, was valentine's day, it truly sucked, and it was even worst when everyone around you was all lovey dovey. John had dinner plans with Clair, Jackson with Sterling, Lopez with Wesley and even Harper had her daughter for the night. Apparently only Lucy and her T.O. were alone for the night but Tim didn't even look bothered by it.

"You are going to block your phone if you keep it up." Tim said from his place on the left, the group of T.O.'s and Rookies were having lunch together.

"Why do I have to be single on Valentine's?" Lucy carefully tossed her phone to the side and tilted her head backwards.

"I don't get the fuss." Tim stated causing Lucy to simply roll her eyes. "I really don't. It's just a waste money on pointless overpriced dinners, overprices jewellery and flowers and in most cases in pointless fleeting flings."

"And that's why you are single." Harper explained pointing at Tim.

"I swear I don't understand why everyone thinks being single is so bad." Tim simply added in his defence.

"And that's also why you are single." Lopez reassured.

"Of course, you don't understand." Lucy added looking straight at him and pointing at him, Nolan and West. "You are man. No one tells you, repeatedly that you should find a partner and start a family. Your aunts don't ask you all the time if you have a boyfriend and definitely no one shakes their head sadly at you when they see you have dinner alone."

"Yup, most times we date man to keep other women from judging us from being single." Angela added.

"Until you simply learn to tell them to fuck off." Harper said in her usual tone of finality

"well that works when you don't have Asian aunties." Defended Lucy.

"Or Hispanic."

"You woman are nasty." Jackson stated and Tim and John looked at him like he was crazy. "That's why I don't date you, but I sure love to see the drama."

Lucy, Angela and Nyla laughed while Tim and John simply shared a complete look of shock and shook their heads.

"I don't know about nasty but definitely strange." Tried Nolan to insert himself in the conversation, in his very politically correct way.

"We are more advanced." Corrected Lucy.

"Ahh keep telling yourself that Boot, if it brings you tranquillity." Tim smirked and Lucy simply elbowed him playfully.

"7-ADAM-19. Call for Public Indecency at 406 Ellis Street." Dispatch called over their coms. Freaking Valentine's Day and their stupid love display thought Lucy.

"Look boot maybe this is the lucky guy for you." Tim joked as he and Lucy got up and headed for the shop, leaving their colleges laughing.

"This is funny and all because your parents don't bug you about it and they also don't want to psychoanalyse if your previous abduction experience is impairing your ability to create lingering relationships with man." Lucy banged her head against the head rest, and hadn't she looked so distressed; Tim would have laughed.

"I thought you were avoiding talking to your mother during this week."

"I was but she showed up at my house this morning."

"Auch…if it's any consolation I know the feeling." Lucy looked at him sideways, he did not get to mock her. "What? Brook created a Bumble account for me and already send me 10 possible matches." Lucy laughed out loud. "Don't laugh, not funny. I think a couple of them wore minors."

"You're a daddy." She laughed even harder and Tim simply rolled her eyes. "Now you know what I suffer."

"My sister is 10 times more persistent than your mother and can use 10 different apps to bug me." Tim left out the part where his sister said that if he went out with Lucy, she would stop bugging him.

"Well being an only daughter had to have some advantages." She teased him, at least she had managed to get the all being alone for the night out of her mind.

"7-Adam-19 please reroute to Colorado Street Bridge.10-56 in progress." Tim glanced at Lucy who sat straighter as he turned the car around.

"ETA 2 minutes." Lucy communicated to the dispatch centre.

"copy that. Fire department is 10 minutes away."

"We never had a suicide, did we?" Lucy shook her head at Tim's question, and he nodded, glancing slightly at her. "The most important thing is to keep him from jumping and usually the best tactic is communication. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, think so." Lucy reassured Tim even if she wasn't sure she could.

"You send me a sign, any sign, if you think you can't." Tim parked the shop at the end of the bridge and looked straight at Lucy. "And if he or she jumps, you do not look down." He ordered, reinforcing the message with firmness.

As soon as Lucy excited the shop, she saw the body of a man standing on top of the ledge of Colorado bridge at least 80 ft. in front of them. She approached him carefully, like they had taught her in the academy and made a mental checklist of all the communication tolls she had learned both in training and in Uni. Tim stayed in her peripheral view and kept his eyes divided between his boot and the possible jumper. He wondered if he was more concerned with the jumper or the impact a suicide could have on Lucy.

"Don't come closer." The jumper said. Lucy looked at him closely as she stopped on her track at least 15 feet away. She wasn't sure he could be called a man because he didn't look a minute older than 20. He was well put together and neat and even though Lucy knew she wasn't supposed to make speculation, a taught came into her mind: This was not the type of person she associated with jumpers.

"Okay, I can stay right here." Lucy said, glancing at Tim who gave her a short nod. "I'm Lucy, can you tell me your name?"

"I'll still do it."

"That's fine but I would still like to know your name."

"Dearil Watson." He said turning to look at slightly at Lucy and she could finally see his troubled green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Dearil." Lucy stepped slightly to the side, closer to the ledge of the bridge so that she could face him better. "I'm 28, you?"

"I turn 20 next month." He looked at Lucy and then back at pavement underneath him.

"Well that something to look forward to."

"It's another year of suffering, disappointment and loneliness."

"I felt like that two just recently." Lucy admitted softly.

"How could you relate?" He said looking closely at her and throwing a glance at Tim. "You seam to have everything figured out."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. I got really hurt in December and for some while, I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to recover and move past it." Lucy admitted and Daeril could see the truth in her eyes. "To be honest there are times that I still don't know if I can, but I push through and find something to hold on to. You can too."

"No, I can't." He said shaking his head furiously. "There's nothing for me out there. No family, no school programme, no where to go, no job, no one, there's nothing..."

"We can figure something out. We can help you." Lucy pointed to herself and Tim.

"That's just words." When Lucy was going to speak, he interrupted her. "It's ok. I think these was always my destiny, even my name declares it: The one who calls for Death."

"That's not truth. You decide your own destiny and you can turn it around."

"Maybe. Thank you." He said genuinely at Lucy." But I can't do it anymore." Lucy still tried to grab him, but she wasn't fast enough. The moment he jumped; Lucy whipped any knowledge she had acquired from her head. It hadn't been enough, she had failed.

Tim gave a long stride towards Lucy but before he could grab her, she had already leaned over the edge and seen the atrocious sight that was a body that connected at high speed with concrete. He reached her in the exact moment she threw her body backwards and held her so she wouldn't fall. "Come on." He muttered so only she could hear and not all the units of fire and rescue and LAPD that had converged at the site. He, almost, dragged her body out of sight and towards the shop. As he reached it he opened the door to the passenger side, just in time for the avalanche of tears that escaped Lucy's eyes. He allowed their combined bodies to slide along the side of the car it until the ground, remaining protected, from preying, eyes by the door. "It's okay." Tried Tim to tranquilize Lucy as he held her closer to him, his chest baffling the sound of her tears.

"I couldn't save him." She said between her tears. "He was right there."

"Some people aren't meant to be saved Lucy." He ran his hands trough her, now loose, hair in a soothing manner. "He was determined, his mind was set… there was nothing we could have said that would have changed his mind."

"Then why do I feel like there was?"

"Because you are a good and Kind person." He whispered softly. "I should have told you to hang back."

"No, I needed to face this sooner or later, it's part of our job." She tilted her head to look at him and even though her eyes where red and her face puffy from crying Tim had never thought her more beautiful. "Thank you. Can—Can we stay here for …"

"We can stay here for as long as you need." Tim squeezed her in his arms as to give her strength. Lucy regained her senses, listening to his heart and ignoring the busy sound of the sirens and voices around them.

"you deserve a bath tonight." Harper squeezed the younger officer's shoulder as she passed her on the way out of the station.

"That's my romantic plan, yes." Lucy said with a soft smile, wrapping up her report and leaving it in Sargent Greys office. She headed towards the locker room, rubbing her eyes from the bulging headache she had.

"Boot." She turned her head around to look at Tim that was leaning against the other side of his looker room, now dressed in his civilian clothes.

"Officer Bradford." She greeted in a soft smile, blushing slightly when she remembered the state of his uniform shirt when he released her from his embrace. "What can I do for you."

"Actually, it's what I'm gonna do for you." He explained and Lucy looked at him confused. "I think you need to have a drink to relax."

"I think it's a safer beat if I just head home."

"Come on, I'm a trustworthy guy and I'm paying." When he could tell she was about to refuse he added. "Come on, it's your last chance not to have a complete crap of a valentine's day."

"Thought you didn't care about that."

"And I don't but clearly you do." He said resting his hands in his pockets. "And my job as a T.O. is also to guaranty you maintain a healthy mindset… sometimes at least…"

"Alright." Lucy agreed smiling, whenever they hanged out, either the two of them or in group, Tim was never the one who made the first contact, so she wasn't going to miss the opportunity. "Give 20 minutes, I need a shower."

"You have 15. So, hurry up Boot." He said in his best T.O. voice.

A little over 15 minutes later, Lucy was ready to go. She took a little extra time deciding between the blouse she wore in the morning and the deep V bodysuit she had stored in her looker for special occasions, finally opting for the flowy but still beautiful blouse, she didn't want to give her T.O. the wrong impression or perhaps the right one. She also applied a little extra make up, nothing that would be noticeable to Tim but that made her feel more confident.

"Thank god Boot. I was in REM 5 already." Tim simulated to be deep asleep, but Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

"So, do I fallow you to the bar?"

"I'll drive us." Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and Tim chuckled. "What? You don't trust me now? Believe me my car is safer than your piece of junk."

"Janice is a classic." Defended Lucy with a cute pout.

"A classic peril. I'll drop you home after, you can ride with Jackson tomorrow."

"If boss commands, I obey." She mocked saluted.

"See, now this is how it should have been from the beginning."

"Keep dreaming." Lucy joked as Tim held the door open so that she could get into his car. She didn't pay much attention that he did it, considering that it had become a constant in their lives.

They drive in comfortable company, talking slightly and when the conversation fell, Lucy would sing in tune with the Radio and Tim would simply listen to her voice, observing as her face relaxed as she sang. Lucy noticed that, instead of driving further into town, Tim had taken the route up the hills.

"Should I be worried I'm being kidnapped again?" Lucy asked as Tim took a left towards an unpaved road.

"If I kidnapped someone this wouldn't be how I do it." He stated simply.

"Really? That sounded like you have given it a little thought."

"Sometimes you have to think like…" He started to lecture.

"A crook." Interrupted Lucy and Tim gave her a slight smirk, remembering the time she stole his money clip.

"Yes. Besides that, I though watching couples vacuum each other's face wouldn't be the relaxed drink we needed." He parked his car on a small cliff-like area with a view of the city. "Think a quiet viewing of our laud city is exactly the right definition of quality time."

"It really is something." Lucy said as they exited the car and she felt the fresh hair of the night. Tim joined her in the front, offering her a bottle of Tequila and keeping one of whiskey for himself.

"Thanks." Lucy thanked as she accepted the drink and leaned on the hood of the car by his side.

"I just didn't want to catch any of your germs." He said, taking a sip from his bottle.

"That was not what I meant." She punched him slightly on the arm and Tim gave her his lopsided smile. "And don't be cocky but I think this is one of the nicest drinks I have ever had."

"What can I say. Tim Bradford does everything with the at most rigor." Lucy laughed loudly. "Give me your phone."

"Ok." Lucy said suspiciously but handed it to him anyway. Tim swiped up the look screen (That to his surprise was still his face, from the commemoration) and turned on the camera on selfie mode. "What are you?" Lucy asked as he pulled his arm hight to catch the two of them.

"Just smile and lean closer Boot." He ordered and Lucy did just that. She smiled and leaned closer to him, almost like her head rested on his shoulder. Tim snapped the picture and handed her the phone when he was satisfied with the result. "Here, I think this will get your mother of your back." He was certain it would, anyone who didn't know the two well would look at that picture and think they were a perfectly normal couple.

Lucy smiled softly at him; Tim Bradford continued to amaze her. Who would have known that the hard-ass jerk she had met 7 months ago would be the same person comforting her when she needed comforting?

* * *

Hey guys. Here it is chapter 11 😊 I enjoyed writing it so much and I hope you liked reading it. It's the first time I went a little darker in tone, so let me know if you liked my take. Don't worry though that I'll keep most of this story more on the light side.

I don't know Chapter 12 name yet because I'm rearranging some chapter (I have planed up to chapter 25). If I don't add anything else by Sunday 😉 enjoy the new episode of the Rookie.

-XO


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ready to mingle**

The one where Tim isn't ready for Lucy to move on.

* * *

"I shouldn't have eaten so much yesterday." Lucy complained as she hugged her belly, Tim looked sideways at her with his usual smirk.

"You girls got too excited?"

"Th brunch place we went, Otium, was soo good and to make things worse it was women's day, so the cocktails were on the house." Lucy admitted. "We might have gotten a bit excited with that."

"Just a little." Lucy threw him a soft glare, but Tim continued to smirk. "I know you three, you can't control your drinking."

"Your just jealous because no one offers free drinks to men."

"If that helps you sleep at night Boot." He answered drily.

"7-ADAM-19, civil disturbance at 8776 Sunset Blvd."

"Copy that." Lucy answered through the coms as Tim stepped on the accelerator.

Downtown L.A. was as busy as it was expected around 5 P.M and Tim had to honk at least at 10 different drivers to get out of the way. A car ride that usually lasted 5 minutes took them 15 minutes. Traffic was impossible but as they excited the shop, after Tim had parked in front of the Tattoo shop where the call was from, Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed face.

"Don't you dare." He warned sternly.

"Andropause is a bitch." Lucy teased as Tim held the door open for her.

"And you are doing every cavity search we make together because of that comment." Tim muttered as he held the door open for Lucy, she simply shrugged her shoulders, it was totally worth it.

"Oh, thank god, they are in room 3." A panicked clerk said as she rushed towards them. "Mike is traying to split them, but they have trashed the room."

"Alright ma'am please stay put." Tim gave Lucy the heads up to move ahead of him, as they turned the corner and saw room 3 the two officers were confused, to say the least. They weren't sure what they were looking at. Two young women were fighting, technically pulling each other's hair, dressed only in a pair of shorts and a bikini top. The tattoo artist, they deduced was Mike, was siting in a stool holding a paper napkin to a cut on his forehead.

"Ladies, what the hell is going on here?" Lucy asked as she held the brunette and Tim lightly grabbed the blond friend and pulled them apart.

"That bitch..." The brunette women started to say.

"That bitch, you are the bigger bitch." Corrected the blond.

"Not helping Ladies." Tim stopped the bickering duo as they cuffed them. "Can you explain?" He asked turning to the guy.

"Apparently, this two wanted a secret best friend tattoo." Lucy and Tim both squirmed, knowing already that was a bad idea. "Blond here agreed to get backstabbing bitch across her shoulder without knowing…"

"And why would you tattoo that on your best friend?" Lucy asked the brunette girl who had no mark of a tattoo yet.

"Bitch been sleeping with my boyfriend behind my back." The brunette explained simply, smirking at her ex-friend. "Instead of sleeping with her boyfriend, I decided to take the high horse."

"You call this the high horse?" Tim asked rhetorically as they sat the girl's side by side on the stretcher. "And you didn't think this was a bad idea?" He asked pointing to the guy.

"I made sure she wanted the tattoo; besides I do what the clients ask me, not what I think is better or I would be out of the job." Lucy laughed softly and the guy threw her a charming smile. She had admitted, he was handsome and had she been 20 and in desperate need to annoy her parents, exactly her type.

"Do you wanna press charges for that?" she asked pointing at the cut on his eyebrow.

"Does that mean I get a couple more minutes of your company?" He flirted.

"That means we need to get a move on." Tim cut him off rudely and Lucy threw him a funny look. So now that she was the one being hit on, they were in a rush.

"No need for that but I do need to wrap up that tattoo, make sure it doesn't infect." Tim gave him the nod to go ahead.

"It's actually really good lettering." Lucy praised.

"It's my speciality, can give you a discount if you want as a thank you for the help." Lucy laughed but shook her head anyways. "Or I can take you out on a date."

"I…"

"Do you have a criminal record?" Tim interrupted before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"No sir." The guy answered looking straight at Tim.

"Uhm, Uhm…" Lucy held her laugher in because Tim remembered her of all the times her dad met her ex-boyfriends.

"Like I was saying there a really good bar by the pier, Latin night today and I can vouch that they make a really good margarita."

"That could be fun." Lucy smiled flirting back, she was sure she was really interested in going out with the guy or if she simply enjoys seeing Tim squirm.

"Are we done here?" Tim asked, pulling the two offenders up so that he could get the hell out of that place as fast as possible. He was a little annoyed, ok may a little more than little, that Lucy was actively flirting with another guy in front of him. Specially when she knew nothing about him.

"Yup, sorry for the hold up." The guy said pulling out a card from his back pocket and handing it to Lucy. "In case you decide you are up for a little fun…"

"I'll call." She smiled and followed Tim towards the exit. She had already gained the day; nothing beat seeing him so riled up.

"You really don't see a problem in flirting on a call?" Tim reprehended.

"He's not an offender." Lucy defended as she helped the two girls enter the vehicle. "Besides I kept my mouth shut when you drooled over that big boobed brunet last month, so you don't get to be all jealous when I'm the one getting hit on."

"I didn't drool and I'm not jealous. I just think it is a little unprofessional."

"You're jealous." The brunette one said.

"Totally." Agreed the blond girl.

Tim slammed the back door on the two and entered the car, banging his head against the car seat. He waited for Lucy to pull her seat belt on before he started the car. When he looked at her, she was holding her cell phone in one hand and the card on another.

"You are seriously texting the guy?" Tim asked as he stepped on the gas. He definitely shouldn't have gone to work today.

"What if I am?" Lucy said simply, smirking at her phone. "Well unless you oppose to it. But I guess that would be a little unprofessional, to meddle with your Rookie's love life."

"No problem at all." Tim said, gripping the steering wheal tightly so that he wouldn't lose his calm and reveal much more than he wanted.

As shift neared its end, Tim had a hard decision to make. He hadn't been able to keep his mind of Lucy's so call date, when his boot started filling reports, he had taken the time to look up the guy's criminal record and except for a couple parking tickets he was squeaky clean. That hadn't reassured Tim enough and even though he knew Lucy was more then capable of handling herself, he still felt the need to watch over her. He even made a mental note to himself that it was because he worried about her like she was his little sister and not because the thought of Lucy enjoying some other man company pissed him off.

His phone rang, distracting him from the conflict inside his mind, and he was a little surprised to see Angela's name on the caller I.D.

"Bradford."

"It's Jackson." Angela said out of breath and Tim could tell that his former Rookie was distressed. "We're at the hospital. He-e-e-e"

"Calm down Angela." Tim said sitting up straighter in his chair, carful not to warn Lucy that something could possible be wrong. He didn't need her to freak out too. "Take a deep breath and talk slowly."

"We got called to a house because there was an unconscious woman inside. He breached the door before I could tell him to wait. She was out because there was a gas leak and when he opened the door…" Angela let out a single sob and didn't finish explaining herself. She didn't need to, he understood what had happened perfectly.

"Is he alright?"

"Don't know yet. He isn't burned but the explosion put him out and when we reached the hospital, he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Can you tell Lucy, he would want her here…"?

"We'll be right there. He'll be okay. Just breathe" Tim hung up after he reassured her. At first, he had thought that West was a coward, one of those cops that looked great on paper but that would never step up to save your skin, but the young man had proved he was more than that. Yes, it did take him a little extra time to jump into situation but he did care about the job he did and he couldn't deny that Jackson had always been there to support Lucy and that had turned to be a big factor in Tim's book.

"Boot." Tim called for Lucy as he approached her. She rose her head from the papers she was filling with a soft smile, but she dropped it when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she rose to stand by him, worry flashed through her eyes and she couldn't help but think that someone had died.

"You are going to take a breath before anything ok?" He asked her calmly and she did that breathing in and out to still her racing heart. "Jackson is hurt."

"What?" Lucy felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach and she sucked in all the air into her lungs.

"He's gonna be alright." Tim promised her, resting his hands on her shoulders, as to ground her.

"You don't know, you can't promise that."

"Yes, I can. I'm Tim Bradford and Jackson knows that if he dies on me, I'll go resurrect him and tech him a lesson." Lucy looked at him with confused eyes and Tim could tell that she was freaking out inside. "Lucy you need to be strong, he needs you to pull yourself together. Angela needs you to not look freaked out."

"But I'm freaked out."

"I know and so am I but she is his partner and we need to give her our strength." Tim squeezed her shoulders to give her extra reassuring. "You need to support her like you know she would support you if I was the one who was hurt." Like she had helped me when I was franticly looking for you, thought Tim but he didn't say it. "Can you do that?"

"Yes" She promised confidently, straightening her shoulders. Even if she couldn't, she knows Tim was strong enough to support the two of them.

"Then let's go."  
-**-

Lucy wanted to rush through the Hospital doors but Tim slow and controlled pace, kept her in place and she fallowed his lead. When she saw Angela on the waiting room, all her self-control went out the window and she rushed to the older officer offering her a warm, big hug.

"Do we know anything yet?" Tim asked as Lucy let go of Angela and anyone could tell that he was proud of his boot because she had been able to keep herself calm and remain strong even after she had seen Angela's, clearly distressed, face.

"They took him from some tests because he vomited when he regained consciousness and gave him something to sleep but we are still waiting for more news." Angela admitted as Wesley, who Lucy finally noticed was there as well as John and Nyla, rubbed her back. "I should have…"

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Tim assured her. "you couldn't have known." He repeated the same words that she had used on him when Lucy had been kidnapped and she understood straight away the message he was sending.

"Tim's right. It could have happened to anyone." Lucy reassured her, throwing her T.O. a soft smile. He really was a huge teddy bear. "Jackson is a pain in our ass, he isn't letting a gas leak get him down." Angela laughed at that and the two female officers gave each other a nod.

Lucy and Tim took a seat on the coaches by the vending machines and only when Lucy's back contacted with the plush seat, did she realize how tired she really was. She threw a look at Tim who had pulled out his phone and was playing mah-jong and smiled, allowing herself to rest her head back, fallowing fast asleep.

Tim became aware that Lucy had fallen asleep when he felt her head rest on his shoulder. He is aware that he should tell her to move or at least move her head because their position could lead others to think that they are more than colleagues and that would be a big no no. even though he knows the consequence of their actions, he can't bring himself to wake her up, especially because she looks so peaceful.

Angela returns with news around 8 p.m. and smirks at Tim when she sees their position. No one else bothered to say anything but Tim knows that Angela is much more comfortable with him than they are.

"Any news?"

"Doctor says that the exams came out normal and I talked to him for a few minutes. Seamed like West." She laughed. "But he was falling asleep from the drugs, so they are going to keep him here till morning for observation."

"Told you everything was going to be alright." Tim said in his cocky, I'm always right voice. "You should head home and get some rest."

"You guys should too. Preferably separated." Tim rolled his eyes at her, but she stated her ground. "you know how this can look for the higher ups Tim…"

"She's just tired."

"I'm not talking about just now." Angela said and when Tim was about to protest, she interrupted him. "Don't bother fooling me, I know you. I think its great that you found someone who works so well with you I do…"

"It's not like that."

"Maybe not yet." Angela agreed with him. "But you know there's something more and you know that allowing that to happen right now can be bad for the two of you but especially for Lucy."

"I would never do anything to harm Lucy's reputation." He defended himself, he was a man of principles and contradictions, but he would always put Lucy's interests above any feelings he might nurture for her.

"I know but you need to control your looks and this." She said pointing at the two of them, they were lucky that Grey was relaxed on confraternization rules, but others weren't. "I'm not telling you to close yourself off Tim. I really want you to be happy, you deserve it. But maybe for now more in private, just for a couple more months."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Of course, you do." Angela laughed. "We're going home." She said pointing to Wesley and herself. "You should get her home as well." She nodded her goodbye and left. Tim frowns slightly, he knows he should wake up Lucy but 8 p.m. means that there's still plenty of time for her date and that doesn't sit well with him, but he does it anyway.

"Boot." He says softly, shaking his shoulder to wake Lucy. She slowly opens her eyes and leans away from him. She hadn't realised that she had fallen so deep asleep and is shocked to see that she and Tim were the only ones left.

"How's Jackson?"

"Everything seems normal." Tim explained and Lucy let out a breath of relief. "He was high on drugs and sleepy, so they'll keep him here till tomorrow."

"Good." Lucy said, stretching her arms.

"We should leave now if you still wanna make your date happen." Tim affirmed, trying to look the least bothered possible.

"After all this I'm not up for a date, besides: What date?" Lucy asked with a grin and Tim looked at her confused. "I never agreed to anything."

"Weren't you texting the guy this morning?" He asked confused, he saw her reach for the card.

"No, I was booking my spin class for tomorrow." Tim laughed dryly and Lucy just smirked. "Tsk, tsk Officer Bradford don't allow emotions to cloud your judgment."

"Well played. Now come on let's go." He said, standing up.

"I'll think, I'll stay in case he needs anything." Lucy admitted, adjusting her position on the couch. "You can go though."

"Alright." Tim turned around and headed towards the exit, leaving Lucy a little gobsmacked (even though she did sneak a little pic at Tim's butt) she didn't expect him to simply leave. "Oh, by the way." He said turning around and giving her his typical Tim Bradford smirk. "Do you also want a bagel with your coffee?" She laughed and nodded her head.

Tim returned with a black coffee and a bacon and egg bagel for himself and a soy vanilla latter and a salmon bagel for Lucy. He laughed when he saw that Lucy now sat sideways in the couch legs thrown over the arm rest.

"Thanks, I am starving." She admitted as her stomach rumbled.

"You should have eaten Lunch."

"I was still full of Brunch." She took a hungry bite of her bagel and sighed. "Pretty good for cafeteria food."

"Beats that awful cake you made a couple weeks ago." He teased, which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Tim rose and eyebrow at her and Lucy laughed. "Okay it was but, in my defence, it was a new recipe."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tim joked and they felt into comfortable silence. Tim chewed over a thought he had in his brain and, against his better judgment, to speak up. "I hope you know I wasn't trying to meddle with your personal life. I really think it is good to move on and mingle."

"Mingle? Are we in the 70's?"

"What I mean is that you should get yourself back in the game." He coughed to clear his throat. "That guy just looked a little to dodgy for my liking."

"He did look a little like a Fuckboy." She agreed. "I'm not cutting myself from dating, I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "And when do you think he is coming?"

"When he's ready." Lucy looked at Tim sideways and gave him a soft smile. When he is ready to take the jump, she'll jump to. Let's just hope it doesn't take too long.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is chapter 12. Let me know what you think. Next chapter is out tomorrow (hopefully) and I think it is someone's birthday.

Let's hope that the new episode of the rookie brings some good #TUCY moments 😉 Can't believe, though, that next week there's no Rookie.

Stay safe

-XO.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Make a wish**

The one where Tim turns 42.

* * *

Tim never gave much importance to his birthday, it simply meant that he was a year older and that another one had passed. When he was younger, his parents didn't have the money to throw him a birthday party like the other kids, there were no inflatables, no candy machines or people dressed like pirates. Just a small chocolate cake and a single gift. He never minded that and even when he earned his own money and had people to call friends, he didn't see the point of throwing a party or worst to sing that freaking annoying happy birthday music.

This year, Tim had everything figure out. He would work his 8 hours and then stop by the convenience store and buy a pack of beers that he would sip readily in his porch with Cujo to keep him company. At least that had been the plan he had until row call was finished, but he hadn't anticipated Lucy Chen and her brilliant brain. As soon as Tim saw her face and the radiant smile she had plastered on, he knew she knew it was his birthday.

"Don't you even dare." He growled as he reached her, before she could even utter a word. He had managed to keep his birthday a secret for the 12 years he has worked in the precinct and he intended to keep it like that.

"Happy birthday Mr. Grumpy." Lucy said still with her beaming smile, she rose her arms as to give him a hug but decided against it and settled for an awkward pat on the arm.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I checked your file when you began training me. You taught me to prepare ahead." Lucy answered with a smirk and Tim regretted, for a couple of seconds, being such a good T.O. "What are the big plans?"

"Nothing." Lucy began to protest but Tim cut her short. "I swear to god Chen if you as much as utter a word about this to West or God forbid Nolan I swear to god, you'll never see the inside of a patrol car again."

"How can you hate your birthday? Birthdays are great everyone pampers you; you can drink all you want, and no one gets to judge you." Lucy said as she picked up their war bags, but Tim never dropped his hardened facial expression. "Come on I rated my day a 10 because of this I even though I would get a chance to drive and all."

"Not a chance and you should know better than to expect a normal reaction from me." Reprehended Tim.

"At least I can pay for Lunch. Right?"

"Why would it be any other way around?" Tim asked like it was obvious.

"Because you haven't paid for like 3 weeks and your paycheque is bigger than mine."

"You are clearly forgetting who the authority figure is here." Tim said as he sat down on the drivers' side and Lucy simply shrugged her shoulders.

Lucy put the fat naked guy into holding cell 1 and tossed him a towel so that he could cover himself.

"This is just what I get?"

"Yes, maybe you should have considering that before you fired your illegal gun on a residential area." Lucy said with a look of disgust as she started closing the door. "And naked to make it worst." She closed the door and went to the filling counter that Tim was leaning against. "Can't believe you made me chance Mr. sweaty balls over there."

"Consider it my birthday gift." Tim smirked and turned his phone so that he could se the camera footage of when she tackled the guy. "I'm gonna ask for a tape of this moment."

"I'm glad my misery amuses you." She laughed humourlessly.

"It could have been worst."

"Could it officer Bradford?" Lucy asked rhetorically and Tim just laughed.

"He could be wearing a dipper or have shown more excitement."

"You disgust me."

"What it's possible" He smirked as his phone started to ring. He removed it from his back pocket and picked up without looking at the caller I.D. "Bradford."

"Happy birthday big brother." His younger sister screamed cheerfully on the phone.

"Thank you, Brook."

"How's the big day going?" Brooklyn asked with a laugh and before Tim could answer she interrupted him, like it was so typically hers. "Feeling the years yet?"

"Very funny and I'm working but I got my moment of entertainment." He said and Lucy simply looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Where are you?" He asked suspiciously when he heard the loud chatting sounds and the fluent traffic that was not common around her high school where she should be.

"I'm at lunch."

"It's 11.45 A.m." He reprehended her; she was seriously forming a habit of lying.

"Please don't tell mom but we skipped classes to plan the senior's prank."

"Tsk tsk. What are you doing?"

"No idea, I just came because of the free food." Brooklyn admitted and Tim laughed, Typical.

"Take your hands off, Boot." Tim ordered Lucy as she pushed his phone away from his ear and stepped closer to him.

"Hey Brook." Lucy said cheerfully.

"Hey Luce. How's mister grumpy?"

"Age is a bitch." Tim slapped her softly in the arm and mouthed language which simply caused Lucy to laugh. "We need to book that shopping trip."

"Yes please. Easter break is next month, I could spend a few days with Tim."

"No, don't get me involved" He answered to the phone.

"Shush." The two girls said at the same time. "Well I got to go: My food just arrived."

"You two are buddies now!?" He muttered under his breathe.

"Oh, don't be jealous." She patted him softly on the face like he was a little puppy. "You are my favourite senior Bradford family member."

"I'm not a senior."

"Really? Cause I have started to see a little bit of accumulated fat." She said and Tim looked down at his abdomen. "You should consider cutting down on the donuts."

"I'm not fat." He defended offendedly.

"Of course, not sweety." Lucy said almost in pity, but Tim could see the mirth in her eyes. "Cale salad for lunch?"

"After this, I'm feeling up for that really nice pizza on 7th." Lucy laughed but followed him anyways. She knew what Pizzeria he was talking about, Armstrong had taken them there after he returned as a thank you and the bill at the end of dinner had made the two partners eyes widen but Tim was worth it even if she planned to complain all the way there. It was kinda of their thing and they were both suckers for traditions.

Tim was ready to head home and drink a cold beer and simply relax, he had had a good day. Lucy was getting even better, and she handle misdemeanours practically on her own. As he headed towards the back excite of the station, he ran into a frustrated and exasperated Lucy.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked wordily.

"One of my pipes broke and my downstairs neighbour says that water has infiltrated down to her apartment." Lucy said worriedly looking down at her phone. "Where am I gonna get a plumber at 7 p.m. on a Sunday? I so screwed."

"Can't West help you?" Tim asked. Certainty Boy-scout-West could lend an helping hand. "He must be good for something else than helping with rent."

"Not helping." Lucy started with an eye roll. "Besides Jackson is out with Sterling. He's only in LA for today and I would hate to ruin their date."

"I guess I could give you a helping hand." Lucy looked up at him surprised and he rolled his eyes. "What? I can be nice, and I keep my toolbox on my car."

"I would hate to ruin your birthday."

"I can fix the pipe really quick and go back to my plans." He shrugged, putting his hands on his pockets. "You'll have to talk to your insurance company tom…"

"Thank you so much." She rushed forward and gave him a quick, tight hug and flashed him such a bright smile that if he had any doubt about helping, they were dissolved. "Let's go. The quicker we go, the quicker you get back to your beer."

"OK." He says pointing for her to lead the way and only then did he notice what she was wearing. Lucy had a flowy of the shoulder ruffled red dress and low healed beige sandals. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes." She added with a sad soft smile. "Dinner date with some friends from collage but I already called to reschedule."

"I can look at your house and look up after I'm done…"

"Oh nonsense." Lucy waved him off. "I appreciate it, but I want to talk to my neighbours and make sure that there aren't a lot of damage." Tim nodded and headed to his car. "You got my address."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Tim nodded at her. The ride to Lucy's apartment took 15 minutes and Tim fought the urge to overtake Lucy and her rusty car, riding in a complete state of frustration all the way behind her. That car was in serious need of retiring. He parked in front of her building, noticing that there were barely any cars on the street.

"God, I don't even want to see the state of the apartment." Lucy sighed as she started opening the door to the apartment. "I keep imagining it a little like a scene from Titanic where all the furniture is floating."

"All your pipes would have had to burst for that to happen Boot." Tim tried to tranquilize him, but he couldn't avoid a small grin. He was so distracted; he didn't even pay attention to the sight in front of him when Lucy turned on her lights.

"Surprise." Tim almost jumped and his first instinct was to reach for his off-duty gun, but he relaxed when he heard Lucy's laugh and he registered the people in front of him. In Lucy apartment stood Angela and Wesley, Nolan and Grace, Armstrong, Sterling and West and Nyla and Brooklyn. He looked gobsmacked at Lucy that simply offered him her cheeky smile. That sneaky…

"There is no water leakage is there?"

"Nop. I'm getting good at this sneaky business, aren't I?" She gave him a push inside the house, and he allowed everyone else to congratulate him.

"To good." He muttered as he accepted Angela's hug and a handshake form Wesley. "Were you all in on this?"

"Well of course dear brother." Brooklyn stepped forward and Tim never thought anyone could look soo out of place in a room full of cops, well except for sterling. "We couldn't allow you to continue to ignore your birthday. Only god knows how many more you have left."

"Ahh, funny." He gave her a strong hug and eve though he wouldn't admit it to her, he did appreciate her presence. It was good to have family around. "We need to cut these lying shenanigans."

"Oh, but I thought if they were for a good cause, there was no wrongdoing."

"I'm never teaching you anything again." He said pulling her away and as he looked around, he noticed the big dinning table on Lucy's living room. "When did you plan this?"

"Last Wednesday when you had your meeting with Grey." Explained Angela. "It was a group effort. Nolan and Armstrong handled the table, Nyla and Jackson the drinks, I made the food and Brooklyn organized the present. We all figure Lucy could present the bigger distraction."

"Yup, I was chosen as bait." Admitted Lucy with a certain level of proudness.

"This is really all too much…"

"Cut the crap Bradford and let's eat cause I'm starving." Nyla interrupted as she crossed her arms and distracted everyone's attention from his face, that he was certain wasn't as blank as he wished.

"The present first come on." Armstrong said. "Don't leave the guy waiting." Brooklyn stepped forward and handed him a small silver box.

"There was really not necessary…"

"I can always keep it if you don't want it." Nolan shut up when Clare elbowed him in the ribs making the older man bend over and the group laugh. Tim opened the box carefully and smiled when he saw the NBA season tickets.

"This is… thank you." He stopped himself before he could say to much again and simply offered them his best, I'm grateful expression.

"Let's eat then." Nyla said clapping her hands together, she really was hungry.

"We should take a picture." Suggested Lucy as she was met with nods of approval from almost everyone.

"No, I don't think…" Tim started to say but Lucy and Brooklyn threw him a glare and he stopped talking.

"I'll take the picture." Sterling offered and pushed the remainder of the group together.

"You can appear Sterling." Lucy said sweetly at the super star.

"Oh no, you guys are family. This should be your moment." Tim had a newfound respect for the guy as he said that. They really were family; they had managed to make their way into his heart no matter how many times he had pushed them away. Tim settled in the middle of the group with Brooklyn on one side and Lucy on the other. The younger officer looked up at him and smiled cheekily.

"In how much trouble am I?" She asked playfully, they looked at sterling's phone as he snapped the picture.

"Well you would be in a lot more trouble if you had made the food Boot. So, I think I can forgive you." Lucy laughed while sterling gave the approval of the picture and Tim looked away before their eyes could meet or he was sure she would know his feelings and intentions straight away.

"Let's eat everyone." Angela ordered pointing towards the table and at the dishes of Lasagne she had made.

Now, after dinner, as Tim sat on Lucy's fire escape sipping on his beer and looking at Wesley and Angela trying to guess whatever charade Nolan was trying to perform, he was thankful he had allowed this people to infiltrate his blood stream. He hadn't realized how much he needed a family since he had lost Isabel to addiction.

"Hey partner, we are going to lose if you don't come back inside." Lucy said as she crossed the window and sat on the fire escape facing him. "Your sister is terrible at it."

"I know but I always felt really sorry for her, so I let her win." He admitted.

"Don't think that will be a problem. Everyone seems pretty taken with her." Tim nodded; she did have a way to wrap everyone around his finger. "I think it's the Bradford way."

"The Bradford way?"

"Yes, you know the deep blue eyes that give you the mental twist of the hand." Lucy laughed as she drank more Rosé. She was a little tipsy. "she forces them with doe eyes and you with fear."

"Big bad Tim Bradford." He teased ironically.

"Well I fear to tell you, but we see past the act." Tim laughed and nodded, falling into comfortable silence.

"Thanks." He thanked her softly, turning his gaze towards her.

"For what? Doing my job as a friend?" She teased him. "Oh I almost forgot, I got this for you." Lucy admitted, handing him a oddly shaped gift, wrapped poorly in Christmas wrapping paper.

"You guys already gave me a gift."

"This one is from me." She admitted shyly. "I saw it and thought of you."

Tim unwrapped the hard present and was shocked to see a Helix shaped paperweight. He looked at her confused as he held the weird shaped object. "the helix is the sign of resilience, growth and evolution and I thought every Sargent needs something to put on his table, besides you need to remember your favourite rookie wherever you go."

"Oh, you're my favourite Rookie now?" He asked smugly.

"I think that's a safe bet." Lucy laughed, knocking his shoulder with hers and Tim smiled as he felt the soft aroma of Jasmine, he associated with her and with home, that was basically what Lucy meant for him.

"When I get my desk, I be sure to put it there. Perhaps with the picture we took tonight but don't tell Nolan or West or they'll think themselves to special." He added quickly so she wouldn't notice the emotion behind his words.

"You are a big softie Tim Bradford." Lucy laughed softly, planting a soft and brief kiss on his cheek. Hadn't he been outside and the cold air not hitting his face, he would have blushed. "Come on, we can't let those fools beat us at charades."

"I'm a master of charades."

"I think I won this time." She winked at him as she left him in the fire escape. Brooklyn wasn't the only person Tim would always let win. He was sure that as long as Lucy looked at him with those hopeful caramel coloured eyes he would never be able to say no, especially now that he had a little sneak peak at what her lips felt like.

* * *

Chapter 13 guys. What do you think? I must admit that your comments have made me a very happy gal.

Chapter 14 will be out on Wednesday but I'm not sure what he will be about. I know that this is probably an unpopular opinion, but I liked yesterdays episode. Yeah, we didn't get a lot of Chenford but Angela's and Grey's scenes were really strong and I even liked Rachel's story line, even if I found it unnecessary 😉

I'm on day 8 of quarantine and already a little nuts but we got to do what we got to do.

-Stay safe, XO.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Relic**

The one where Lucy is finally forced to get a new car.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe her luck. Perhaps it was Karma because she had considered March her lucky month. Perhaps it was the fact that she had praised her car to much, but the truth was that Janice had never truly failed her. Yes, she had broken down a couple of times, but Lucy had always managed to get her to run again. Apparently not anymore.

"Are you sure there's no fixing?" Lucy askes the man that was looking at her car. "She's broken down a lot before, but it was always something fixable.

"Sorry. Nothing I can do." He admitted removing his oil covered gloves. "I'm not sure they even make the pieces needed. And that would be a fortune, you are better of getting a new car."

"This is a classic."

"you do what you want. But even if they fix it with an old car like this, it is most likely that it will break again soon." The guy explained and Lucy simply sighed, rubbing her head. "If you want, we can toe it and send it for dismantle."

"I don't…" Lucy got interrupted mid-sentence by a familiar voice.

"Lucy." Lucy turned around at Tim's voice and groaned, just what she needed. Tim Bradford master of Irony, always ready to rub salt in the wound. For months he had been telling her to get a new car, constantly reminding her that hers was old and unsafe. She did not need him to make her feel even worst.

"Tim." she greeted.

"What's going on?" Tim asked as he walked over to her. "This thing let you down once again?" He asked rhetorically with a smirk and not in the last months felt Lucy the need to punch him so much.

"Nop."

"Yes sir, like I was telling your girlfriend there's no salvaging her car."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." She almost screamed, why did people always assume they were dating? Like NO.

"She should have gotten rid of that monstrosity long ago." He said simply and Lucy looked at him clearly hurt.

"You are an awful person." She pointed at him.

"I'm honest and pointing is rude."

"You like to see me suffer." She corrected

"If I liked to see you suffer, I wouldn't have stopped and would have left you walk all the way to the station." He defended with a smirk, he had to admit she was so fun to annoy that he couldn't avoid it. It was 50% of his comic relief.

"I rather walk than listen to your judgmental bullshit."

"I'll give you my judgmental bullshit on the shop so you better of ridding to work than waling." He smirked, could she ever escape him?

"So, Miss chen do you want me to toe it and send it to a recycling centre?" The mechanic asked.

"Yes…" Tim started to say but Lucy stopped him.

"Can you stop answering for me?" she swatted him on the arm with her insurance papers.

"you need a new car Chen." Tim affirmed. "There's no fixing that thing. And it's better they take it or you having to pay for it to be kept somewhere else."

"I've had it for so long." She whined.

"You women are unbelievable. How can you be so attached to something that is nothing other than junk?"

"Maybe because I'm already deep into College debts and I don't wont another one and neither do I want to have a complete shit of a credit score at 28." Lucy argued, running her hair through her messy hair.

"I feel you." The stopped arguing to look at the guy. "I am also deep into college debt and look at me, ended up working at my dad's shop."

"Grown up life isn't all ups."

"Well mine has had a constant of lows lately." Lucy remembered him but Tim didn't lose his unnerving smile.

"You didn't fail your training…yet." He joked.

"You are really not helping."

"Toe it." Tim said to the guy, he looked at Lucy who gave a sad nod. "Don't look so much like your puppy died Boot. I know someone who can help."

"You know someone who gives out Cars? Don't tell me you are friends with Oprah?"

"I don't appreciate the irony." Tim answered drily. "But one of my colleagues from high school owns a used but well-loved car dealership in Glendale."

"Will you brag about it, if I take you up on that offer!?" Lucy asked as the mechanic handed her a chart board to sign.

"I don't brag." Tim crossed his arms and smirked smugly. "Besides someone needs to supervise your decision-making process or otherwise you'll end up with some girly useless car."

"You're not going with me. No way." Lucy shook her head. "I chose my car on my own terms."

"he's my contact and I haven't told you the name of the dealership" He explained and crossed his arm in his very smug expression, asserting her need for him to tag along.

"You told me it is in Glendale and I have something, very useful in the 21st century called Google that is very useful to find things." She replied ironically.

"You're getting to snappy. Besides you need me to drive you there."

"I can get Jackson to take me."

"Please, he understands less about cars than Brook, you would be better off taking Nolan." Lucy raised her eyebrows and Tim frowned. "Don't even think about."

"You are worst than the tick… you don't let go."

"Before you say anything that can worsen your situation, remember I decide your fate." He remembered.

"You are a pain in my butt." She muttered under her breath.

"You two are really cute. Swear to god you bicker like my parents." The guy laughed and saluted them. "Hope you get a good car. Have a good day"

"You too" Lucy smiled at the guy and contained the urge to rub the redness out of her cheeks. "I don't want to hear another word about this till after shift."

"Ok, ma' lady." Tim smirked as he opened the driver's door of his truck. "I can always text you the cars I think are best."

"I hate you." Lucy muttered exasperatedly but she was only met with Tim's laugh.

"I'm not getting a jeep." Lucy said for the 100th time. If she didn't love her hair so much, she would have pulled it all off by now. She should have brought Nolan.

"It's a good option." Tim defended as he pulled the car into the dealership parking lot. "It is safe, and it can go over anything…"

"I live in the centre of LA." Lucy said, she was starting to go crazy with the car talk. "Why would I need to go over things?"

"In case you decide to do a cross country."

"I'm asking for a new T.O. first thing tomorrow morning." She grumbled.

"If you think I'm bad, I would love to see you paired with Smitty."

"Look what the cat dragged in. Tim Bradford in the flesh." Lucy and Tim turned to look at the dark-skinned tall man who had a bright, typical salesman smile. To white and too fake for her liking.

"What's up man? How's that weak knee?" Tim asked playfully.

"Can still score better than you." He said punching him lightly on the stomach, in a very high school buddies' kind of way. "And who is this fine-looking young lady? Your wife?"

"I'm a friend from Tim's." Lucy answered, extending her hand for a shake.

"Well in that case I'm single." As the guy began to lean down to kiss Lucy's hand. Tim pulled her back with a pull to her leather jacket.

"Mike and that's why you are 3 times divorced." Tim cut him short, but Mike never dropped his smile.

"Can't have everything." They guy laughed and Lucy had the perception that the guy was more trouble than he was worth. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Lucy needs a new car, hers was long overdue for a retirement."

"I have whatever you need." Mike opened his arms pointing around him.

"Let's hope nothing you shouldn't."

"You know I live a legitimate life nowadays." He winked at Lucy and she turned her attention at Tim. She couldn't believe the nerve of the guy.

"I'm sure you do." Tim answered dryly. "But I'm sure you don't any fiscal raid, so we deserve a nice discount."

"Everything for my oldest friend." He walked them over to a perky red headed girl who also offered them her fake white smile. "Danna here will show you all the cars you want." He lent down to whisper something to the saleswoman.

"I can't believe you brought me to a shady place." Lucy said turning towards Tim and slapping him in the arm.

"Jesus Woman." Tim sort of smiled, stepping away from her. "Mike just had a few problems with the finance department."

"A few? How much did he divert?"

"A million." Lucy sighed but Tim smirked. "Don't worry he served half his sentence and helped PD get a lot of bad guys through the contacts he had in jail and he owns me a few favours still."

"You fooled me so much." Lucy smirked.

"What?" He asked completely surprised.

"Here I was, thinking you were a straight up cop. And I'm meeting the "use your perks" Officer Bradford."

"We could go and look for a standard dealership and see how your credit score likes that." Lucy frowned and Tim gave a small victory smirk. "Thought so."

"Are you ready to start?" The red headed woman said and the two nodded, turning their attention to her. "Do you have any ideas about models?"

"I…" Lucy started but Tim quickly interrupted her.

"Yes, we can start by looking at SUV's like Jeep or models like the Mercedes G class." Tim informed the women, ignoring Lucy's glare.

"Alright, I have some good options over there." The woman led them towards the further left side of the lot. Tim followed happily but Lucy simply dragged her feet after them. After nearly an hour of looking at SUV's, Lucy was ready to give up the search. Naturally, Tim loved every model she showed them when Lucy simply rolled her eyes and cut the conversation short when Tim had gotten a proper look at the car. Now as they stood in front of the last available SUV model, Tim and Lucy participated in a stare competition.

"How can you possible not like any model?" Tim asked, completely shocked.

"I don't like them. Period. Besides I don't like big cars. You would know that if you bothered listening to me."

"Please, SUV are considered some of the safest, most practical and reliable cars out there. You apparently just want a death trap."

"I don't want a death trap. I want a Lucy car not a Tim car." Lucy explained, did she need to make a drawing.

"Car's don't have genres." He defended to no vail.

"I swear to god a meteor wouldn't cause a dent in your skull." Lucy puffed and looked away and that's when she saw it. "Is that car for sale?" She asked pointing to her left and the saleswoman turned to look at it and gave a smile.

"Yes, just arrived yesterday. Isn't its s beauty?" Tim groaned and followed the two women down to where the yellow monstrosity was parked. "2018 Volkswagen Beetle, a revamp on a classic."

"It's perfect." Lucy said as she runner her fingers through the immaculate painting.

"It's brand new, the formed user barely used it." The woman smiled, finally it seemed she was making advances on the sale.

"How much is it?" Lucy asked ignoring Tim.

"Because it is used but almost brand new, few miles, never needed any repairs 17 thousand."

"That's a good price." Lucy smiled brightly as she turned to look a Tim who had a frown on his face.

"It's a waste of money." He chastised.

"My money." She defended.

"The banks money." He remembers her, but she simply rolled her eyes. "It's not practical, no back doors, super small luggage, small, repairs are more expansive than normal and has this go awful colour."

"You don't have to look at it."

"Unfortunately, I do." He remembered her. "Besides like you said you are nearing 30 it's not a practical car on the long run."

"Ok. So, what car do you drive?" The saleswoman stepped between the two to prevent them to continue their argument and regain some control over the consultation.

"I drive a 5-seater pick up."

"Oh that's great problem solver." She said happily. "You can have the small city car and your pickup is perfect for when you two have a family and so that you can make longer drives."

"Yes but…" Tim started to say but stopped when he registered what she had said. "Wait, what? We are not together, we just worked together." Lucy nodded as to subscribe to what he was saying.

"Ohh..." The lady said, now more confused then ever. "Then why does he even get a say in it?"

"you're right, I don't need to listen to him." Lucy agreed, smiling at the other woman.

"You should."

"Perhaps but I won't." Lucy answered smugly.

"Dear god. "Tim rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Do you at least have this model in any other colour?"

"No, it's the only one." She admitted sadly.

"Alright but she's getting at least 25 percent off." Tim bargained and even though Lucy didn't need his consent she laughed. She had won an argument with the great Tim Bradford, control freak extraordinaire.

"I can work that." The woman smiled and lead them towards the office area. Tim and Lucy fell into a slower pace and he looked down at his Boot.

"You are gonna regret it Boot." He warned.

"Maybe." She smiled at him, with her very own contagious smile. "But you'll be there to say: I told you so."

"Damn right you are." And right they were because when years later, Lucy's car was no longer sustainable for her family, Tim was there to remind her of this day and take her to the dealership. The only difference that time was that it wasn't just Lucy's car.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is Chapter 14, just a fluffy one. It's a little latter than I normally post but today I had classes all day.

Are you like me and simply love making romantic parings like, Lucy and Tim, Brett and Casey (Chicago Fire) and Claire and Melendez (The good doctor)? I live for their slow burn relationship and I think its part of why I love it so much. It feels real to see them fall in love and it shows they are end game (Sorry for the rant). Next chapter on Friday.

-Stay safe, XO.

P.S.: have you guys listened to Melissa's songs? They are really good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Four Walls**

The one where it gets a little too crowded.

* * *

Apparently, Tuesdays were not their day. Lucy had woken up to find that her coffee machine was not working. Tim had found out that Cujo had shredded his favourite running shoes. A drunk perp had managed to vomit on Lucy's shirt before lunch and she now had to use her long-sleeved shirt and to make it all worst they had to watch a corpse for 3 hours before forensics arrived on scene.

"Really, could we get any more shit calls?" Tm asked running his hand through his freshly cut hair.

"Don't you even dare to put that out on the universe." Warned Lucy.

"Seriously it can't get worst Boot."

"It can always get worst believe me." Lucy corrected him, unbuttoning her long-sleeved shirt a little more. "we still have 14 hours left if this day and 4 more hours till shift ends."

"I'm just looking forward for a nice cold beer and a good hockey match."

"You watch hockey too? You never lived in an area where hockey is popular." She said, loss for words. How could someone what so many sport shows!?

"I don't comment on your obsession with the Bachelor."

"Yes, you do." Lucy said exasperatedly.

"All units be advised: Suspect of assault with fire weapon on the run in Inglewood. Suspect is 6 foot 1, Hispanic and wearing a red New England Patriots sweatshirt."

"7-Adam-19 copies that." Lucy answered and looked at Tim as if to tell him I told you so.

"At least it's fun." He defended with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"Someone shuts at me and I shot at you." She threatened.

"With that aim of yours?" Tim mocked her and smirked when she looked at him shocked.

"My aim is very good." Defended Lucy and Tim laughed out loud, receiving a slap on the arm from his Rookie.

After a couple more minutes of patrolling the streets of Inglewood, Tim and Lucy finally caught a glimpse of the subject.

"Red shirt at 3 O'clock." Lucy called out to him as she pointed to her right. She was pointing at a guy with a red sweater and a black cap, he was trying to walk without rising suspicion and failing miserably. He was a perfect match to the description control had made.

"Sure, looks like our guy." Tim said and parked the shop a few steps from the guy and the duo excited the car. They walked side by side slowly towards the man, as to not alert him of their approach but because nothing had gone their way all day, clearly this plan wouldn't either. He turned to look at them and as soon as he saw them, he made a run for it, heading into the nearest building.

"Call it boot." Tim shouted as Lucy as he raced after the guy.

"7-ADAM-19 requesting back up at 4104 E Nutwood Street. In active pursuit of suspect." Lucy called over her coms as she ran inside the building at up the stairs, like she deduced they had done. At least if she was a criminal that's where she would head… well she wouldn't head towards any building because there was no way to escape from the roof, unless you have a chopper or suicide tendencies. As she pushed the door to the roof open, Lucy gasped for breath. This was not their day.

Lucy analysed her surroundings and found her partner struggling with the suspect on the western side of the building. Her heart rate dropped when she noticed how close to the edge the two were. Tim was agile and a great hand to hand fighter but so close to the ledge of the building, his height caused him some instability.

"Stop struggling. There's no escaping." Lucy shouted, rising her taser. The perpetrator turned to look slightly at her but not enough to allow Tim to take the upper hand.

"Can't shot me." The guy answered smugly.

"Try me." Lucy warned him as she walked closer. It was painful to watch Tim struggle to gain the upper hand. He was always on top of the situation, unless he had been shot at. Tim looked his eyes with hers and gave her the go ahead. Lucy pressed the trigger on the taser, and it connected with the back of the suspect, making him convulse, release Tim and drop unconscious on the ground.

The sudden release caught Tim off guard, so he couldn't regain balance of himself and felt his body tilt off the edge. He didn't manage to grab the metal bar that was the separating border between the ground and the building and felt his body go down with the force of gravity. The last thing he saw, was the panic in Lucy's eyes as she ran towards him.

She didn't get there in time either, she did try to reach for his arm but was to late and her arms were too short to reach him. She grabbed the rail and prayed that for some reason Tim hadn't completely crashed against the floor. She didn't know if she could handle that. When she leaned off the rail, she exhaled as she saw that there was no dead body but instead there was a garbage truck in the place where Tim would have fallen. Her relief was short lived, what if he was hurt? What if he landed bad? She rushed back to the suspect and dragged his body even closer to the ledge handcuffing him to it. She stepped onto the ledge, reassured herself and launched off.

Lucy felt her body connect with the countless garbage bags and held her breath so that she wouldn't feel the immediate stench of garbage.

"Boot." Lucy opened her eyes as she felt a hand grab onto her leg and pull her body towards another one. "The hell are you doing here?" Tim asked as he grabbed hold of her face and inspected her for any injuries.

"How am I doing? How are you doing?" She asked as she leaned more towards him and ran her eyes through his body, noticing that he had no visible injuries.

"I'm fine." He said as he grabbed hold of his com. "You shouldn't have jumped, that was reckless." He reprehended.

"I didn't know if you were alive."

"Well and now the two of us could be dead and I was about to call for help before you fell on me." He answered ironically, he should have not gotten up this morning.

"I didn't fall on you." She defended, she really hadn't but when he pulled her to check on her, she had landed almost completely on top of him.

"Sure. Dispatch, we are stuck inside of a garbage truck." Tim said, sounding like he was embarrassed.

"Copy that 7-ADAM-19 we're sending aid and rescue to your location." Central informed.

"Really this day couldn't get worst." He muttered moodily, banging his head softly against the back wall of the truck.

"Don't .." Lucy was interrupted with a jolt that send her towards Tim and into his lap, his hands on her waist were the only thing that had managed to keep her from laying completely on him. The truck had moved, just their luck.

"I can't believe this shit." He muttered aggressively, smacking his own leg. "FUCK."

"HEY, HEY, STOP." Screamed Lucy over the noise of a moving truck to no vail and Tim simply rolled his eyes, great now he had a headache on top of everything.

"It's useless, he won't hear it." Tim told her as he picked his com up again. "Dispatch, the truck is moving south on Nutwood. Hurry up." He replied in his Tim Bradford tone that left no room for contradiction.

He turned to look at Lucy when she didn't say anything in response and when he saw her, he could tell she was somewhere else. Her eyes were focused on the wall in front of them, but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Boot." Tim called to her softly, as he touched her lightly not to scare her, but she didn't even blink in recognition. "Lucy." He called more firmly and this time she turned to look at him and only then did he noticed how panicked she truly was.

"The truck is moving." She answered almost like a robot.

"It is but that's ok, they'll track us down quickly." He tried to reassure her, but she simply shook her head.

"No, the truck is moving." She emphasized almost in hysteria.

"Yes but…" He tried to calm her down, but she simply interrupted him again.

"Tim if the truck is moving, then it will collect garbage and…and…" She was beginning to hyperventilate and having a hard time formulating sentence.

"Lucy breath." He grabbed her shoulders and tried in vain to calm her down.

"I can't just breath, when they collect garage, they compact it Tim. That means if the truck stops again…we are going to be crushed." Her voice raising in octaves and the words coming out in a rush.

"We're not gonna be crushed because they are going to be here before that." He reassured her. Shit, he had completely forgot about that and now his attention and worry was divided between the opposite wall and Lucy.

"You can't promise that." She muttered, gaze blurry with accumulated tears.

"Yes, I can. I'm your T.O."

"It's really small here." Lucy hyperventilated and finished unbuttoning her shirt removing it from her body. She was on full panic attack. "There isn't enough air."

"There is plenty of air. Look at me Lucy." Tim grabbed her face and forced her glazy eyes to focus on his face. "I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you."

"It fells like the walls are moving!?" She explained panickily.

"the walls aren't moving." He moved her to rest more against him, almost like he held her when he pulled her out of that damn barrel. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Lucy shook her head and focused on the heartbeat of Tim's heart against her ear, but her gaze was still foggy, and her lungs couldn't get enough air. Tim still felt her galloping heart and her rushed respiration against the side of his neck. He contained his own fear, but he was worried she was gonna pass out. If their cameras or whoever rescued them caught how truly freaked out, she was, doubts about Lucy's recovery and emotional ability to handle the job could rise. "Lucy focus on me, on my voice." He whispered softly in her ear. "I'm the most annoying Training Officer you ever met, truth or lie?" He asked and when she didn't answer he repeated the question, in a kind but demanding tone. "Truth or lie?"

"Truth."

"Yes, it is." He smiled against her ear, combing his fingers through her lose curls. "you're my favourite Rookie. Truth or lie?"

"I don't know that." Lucy said and Tim could feel the faint smile she gave, when he squeezed her tighter. "Truth, I guess."

"Right." Tim assured. "I'll never let anything happen to you. Truth or lie?"

"Truth." She breathed out, softly and she felt Tim nod, his head resting on top of hers.

"And yes, that's a promise." He told her as single tear feel onto his shirt. "Now it's your turn." Lucy began to protest but he cut her short. "No buts, Boot."

"uhmm…. I'm a good police officer. Truth or lie?" Lucy asked shakily, her voice low and raspy.

"I'd say a damn good one, so truth." Tim agreed with his typical smirk that Lucy couldn't see but could feel.

"I can outrun you." Tim laughed as Lucy said that and gave her a squeeze that made her laugh softly.

"Just now, I'm saying yes but if anyone asks me: I'm denying it." He explained. "Go on, last one."

"I-I can save myself." She said, shaky but more confident than she ever felt.

"And that's just plain obvious." Lucy laughed and pulled her body away from his and smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what? This old trick." He shrugged, trying to pass it as unimpressive. "thought you were the only one who knows trauma relief measures !?" He tried to lighten the serious mood. "It helped me a lot when I returned from Afghanistan. There were things I hadn't overcome and needed to learn to distinguish what was real from what was not in order to move forward."

"Thank you again…I know that I have been more than you…" she fumbled over her words, it's always harder to express yourself when you care.

"we all have our shit, Boot." He stopped her. "You handled my crap; I can handle yours." His tone of finitude left no space for argument, so she simply nodded. Lucy signed in relief when the sound of sirens reached their ears and the truck came to a halt. She turned towards Tim with a relief and offered him a soft smile. "What did I tell you?"

"Can't believe I ever doubt you."

"Yeah Boot, all this stress…" Tim shook his head in mock disappointment. "If I see a white hair, I'll have you making Burpees.""

"Think that's a very sensible approach, sir." Lucy answered with an earnest smile.

"Officer chen, Officer Bradford. I'm captain Jameson, let's get you out of here." A tall man in his late forties peaked over the top of the truck and offered them a smile.

"Yes please." Lucy's honest wording earned a candid laugh from the two man. Tim allowed Lucy to go out first, helping to hoist her up to the firefighter that reached for them. When he met her outside, her smile was so bright that it seemed like nothing had happened. "I swear I could kiss the ground right now."

"That's just disgusting." Tim corrected her but he too felt relieved that it was all over. "I'll settle for a cool Beer."

"I think you need a shower…You stink!?" she mocked him.

"I stink !? have you gotten a whiff of yourself Boot?"

"that's impossible, I'm a lady." Tim laughed, she really was something else and he couldn't deny it, to him she still smelt like Jasmin. whether she really did smell like Jasmin or her sent was simply impregnated in his mind, he didn't know.

* * *

Here it is guys. A little late but I did it. Hope you think I made Lucy's stress realistic, but I really wanted to demonstrate how much they rely on each other to stay calm and move forward in life.

Chapter 16 will be out (hopefully) on Sunday, it's call: None of your damn business. The schedule for posting will change a bit because I have a really hard time posting on Wednesday. So it will be: Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays, if I can I'll post an extra chapter every once in a while. Hope you understand and stick around.

-stay safe, XO.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: None of your damn business**

The one where they take a course on appropriate workplace behaviour.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle in." Sargent Grey commanded as he entered the conference room. "Just a few short announcements, today." He said, opening his notebook. "East side PD has asked for collaboration arresting a gang od drugs smugglers that been active in their area."

"The yakuzas?" Tim asked from the back of the room where he sat with the other T.O.'s

"Yes, they believe they operates here and Downtown, so if your contacts know something about this, let me know." Everyone nodded and Sargent Grey turned the page on his book. "On another note, the workplace behaviour seminar has been running in the station from 3 p.m. to 6 p.m. and the last session is tomorrow, so everyone that hasn't gone yet, goes tomorrow."

"Sir…" Nyla started to argue but Sargent immediately stopped her with a raise of the hand.

"No sir. It is a mandatory course by the LAPD and your hours are payed, there's no complaining possible."

"We did it 2 years ago…" Tim explained, things couldn't possibly had changed so much that they had to do it again.

"And you are doing it again tomorrow Bradford." Grey explained in his most annoyed tone. "Whoever doesn't show up, gets a demerit."

"Fun." Muttered Angela under her breath and Tim and Nyla nodded their agreement.

"Make me proud everyone." Grey said smugly, rubbing his hands together. "Stay safe everyone."

Tim huffed and stood up. Just his luck, he hatted mandatory seminars. They were boring, useless and a waste of precious time off. Besides, who likes to be stuck in a room for 3 hours and listen to some random person telling you how to act and judging every word you say? A freaking mental person.

"Hey, I have everything ready." Lucy informed, carrying their two war bags on her shoulder.

"Great." He answered moodily.

"Are you really moody because of the seminar?" Lucy asked with a smirk. She had done many seminars in Collage that one more didn't really bother her. "Seminars are good for you; they teach you new technics and new rules that you might have forgotten or changed since training…"

"You are one of those people, aren't you?" He asked as he opened the trunk for her.

"What people?" she laughed.

"The one who likes to listen to people talk for hours on how you should act and think."

"No one is going to tell you how to act and think Tim." Lucy rolled her eyes as she opened the passenger side's door and sat down. "LAPD just wants to prevent lawsuits."

"Please Boot." Tim answered in disbelief. "You really think some sociologist or whatever can actually understand what it means to work in the environment we work?"

"Ouch." Lucy muttered and Tim looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. you can have a degree in psychology, but you are a cop in the first place." Tim defended but Lucy simply rolled her eyes. "What you think someone who hasn't seen what we have, doesn't have our training can tell us how to act around each other?"

"They are trying to make LAPD a more inclusive and modern department." Tim coughed and Lucy turned her body towards his in disbelief. "What? are you going to say that PD is inclusive and provides equal treatment of Man and women?"

"Have I ever treated like you weren't my equal?" Tim asked looking sideways at her and Lucy shrugged her shoulders. He smirked because he could tell that she was mocking him. "Ok, I rephrase have I ever treated you any different from Nolan and WEST?"

"No but this isn't about us, in specific." Tim smiled softly when she phrased them as us. In his brain that almost had a romantic connotation. "A lot of people still think women can't do this job and we think every man is going to treat as less so there's bound to be conflict…"

"Still I don't like it and I think it's a waste of time." He answered in a tone of finitude, almost like an annoyed little boy.

"you are as stubborn as a door." Lucy muttered as a call for an armed burglary came through the coms.

"I'll see how you like tomorrow then, Boot."

"I can't wait." Lucy responded smirking; she would enjoy seeing Tim squirm in discomfort tomorrow.

The next afternoon Lucy arrived with a few minutes to spare. She went to the break room prepared herself a warm cup of coffee and walked towards the conference room on the second floor. She pushed the door open to find the room almost filled to the brim, apparently everyone who could postponed the seminar till the last they. She scanned the crowd until she found the familiar faces of her team members. She smiled softly when she found Tim's grumpy shape on one of the last rows. John, Jackson and Nyla on the row in front of him and Angela on a seat to his left and an empty seat on his right.

"Hello guys." Lucy greeted with a smile, but she was met with a grumble from everyone. "Oh, come on guys. With that attitude, of course the day will suck."

"young inexperience." Angela joked.

"Chen, seminars are a waste of time and oxygen." Tim explained.

"Got to agree with Bradford on this one." Nyla admitted, turning towards them. "It's just a bunch of talk that is useless on the job and another opportunity for someone to judge your character as a cop."

"I still think you are going about it wrong." Lucy answered with a shrug of the shoulders and smacked Tim when he took the coffee cup from her hand and pulled it towards his lips. "Hey, that's mine."

"Not anymore Boot."

"Appropriation of a colleges property and so-called terms of endearment are not the best conduct to have on the workplace as they have a tendency to cause conflict." A woman in her late forties said as she entered the conference room and passed them towards the stage. Tim rolled his eyes and muttered a I told you so to Lucy. "I'm Beatrice Spencer and I'm a Psychologist with a master's in social behaviour in the workplace. Before we start, I want to know who here has done a seminar like this before." Almost all the group raised their hands, except for a few people. "We have a good group repeating so this should be fairly easy for all of you." When no one laughed the woman swallowed dryly and Lucy had to elbow Tim to prevent him from grinning. "Okay so we'll start with a basic PowerPoint presentation, a little case discussion and then our team meetings."

"Team meetings, ma'am?" Asked an Officer, who sat a few rows in front of them.

"Yes, this year we decide that those who work in teams, should have an accessory meeting." She explained with a nod of the head. "Because most conflicts with co-workers appear between partners and an adequate partner relationship is fundamental for the efficient work of LAPD."

"What a load of crap." Tim muttered a little too loudly and Lucy glared at him when Beatrice focused her gaze on them. "Sorry." He said louder but his expression expressed how unapologetic he was.

"You are gonna get a red sticker." Lucy muttered to Tim and he simply flashed her his proud smirk.

"Tell us something we don't know." Angela muttered and the entire group laughed softly as Beatrice started her presentation.

"What? Sargent Grey said we had to come, not cooperate." He answered, crossing his arm over his chest and Lucy fought back a smile.

The presentation wasn't bad per say, Lucy though. It was just flat an inadequate to the LAPD. It was a good presentation if they worked in an office but considering their line of work, it felt short. Not that Lucy would ever admit that to Tim, he had looked already too smug when she yawned.

"Alright everyone." Beatrice added after a short pause. Lucy felt sorry for her she did. It was hard to keep people focused on something they weren't interested in. Lucy felt like she was back in 9th grade an Mr. Binks class learning about derivatives. "How about we do some exercises to see if you caught everything?"

"What beside having poor manners, we are dumb too!?" Tim asked rhetorically, earning a grin from Angela and a reprimand from Lucy.

"She's just doing her job." Defended Lucy, almost pleading with him.

"And I'm just showcasing my personality in a controlled manner." Tim stated.

"You call this controlled?" Lucy asked with googled eyes.

"I' haven't left yet, have I?" Tim smiled at her and Lucy shook her head. If she wasn't such a teacher's pet and hatted being chastised, she would have laughed.

"Hum, Hum." Coughed Beatrice from the front of the room, regaining everyone's attention. "Alright so situation number 1: Your partner just committed a serious mistake do you A approach the situation calmly after it is over and go over the correct procedure or B do you reprimand their harshly on scene?"

"A." Answered almost everyone as Tim, always against, answered a harsh and quick B. Beatrice turned towards him and Lucy rested her head on her hands. Here we go again.

"And why do you think B is the correct answer Officer…?"

"Bradford. In my personal experience, people learn better when they are corrected mediately and with severity, your memory is most likely to remember an embarrassing situation than just a little you'll do better next time." Tim stated.

"But you are aware that that attitude can cause stress on the other officer and create a fracture on your relationship?" Beatrice asked with a grin and Lucy thought she looked a little to smug for someone who was "under fire".

"Maybe but if he cracks under so little pressure, he's not fit to be a cop and I'm not here to make friends but serve and protect." He answered in his typical Tim Bradford manor and Lucy rubbed her forehead.

"Interesting view Officer Bradford, thank you." Beatrice answered but took a note on her laptop. "So, situation 2: your partner is having a hard time handling a more sensitive situation do you A: push him to get through it and make him confront similar situations or B refer him to a specialist for adequate assistance?"

"B." Lucy kicked Tim on the shin when he started uttering A and he winced. Her reaction wasn't fast enough because Beatrice had turned her gaze towards them already.

"That hurt boot." Tim whined, rubbing his shin with his other leg.

"I swear to god that if she wrights something about you again, I'll feed you to the lions at the zoo." Lucy muttered through clenched teeth.

"That's not appropriate workplace language." He teased.

"Tim, I swear to god." She warned and he smirked, resting his back comfortably against the chair.

"Soo…maybe we make a small interruption and we return afterwards with the groups, first Angela Lopez and Jackson West." Beatrice said smiling but Lucy could tell that it was a little strained. "Oh, maybe during break you could look at some of the brochures. I think that a look at the one about appropriate workplace apparel would be interesting for some of you."

Lucy felt Beatrice gaze on her and blushed looking down at her clothes. She hadn't thought anything of it when she got dressed but now, she felt more self-conscious. She wore her typical skinny black jeans and a black bodysuit with a deep v and a checkered blazer on top.

"Is she talking about me?" Lucy asked Tim, as she got up and pulled her jacket tighter over her chest.

"Think so Boot." Tim patted her on the back.

"And here I was trying to defend her from your sour disposition." Lucy pouted, earning a smirk from Tim.

"I'm not sour." Tim argued. "Does that mean we get to give her hell on our private meaning?"

"No that means we try to get through as quickly and as painless as possible." She warned, pointing her finger at him and he swatted it away playfully.

"You are no fun." Tim mocked her and Lucy simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Lucy for that record, that outfit totally flatters your body." Angela said, winking at Tim, as she passed by the younger Officer, who simply blushed. Tim tried to look as interested in his phone as possible, afraid that someone could tell that he too had noticed how good Lucy looked.

Tim and Lucy waited with Nyla, John and a few other officers for their own sessions. Tim busied himself playing Mahjong while Lucy took the opportunity to choose a nice dress to wear for Easter. Sooner than they expected Angela and Jackson exited the room.

"So?" Asked Lucy, looking up from her phone at the duo. "How was it?"

"Normal, I guess." Answered Jackson.

"Just a couple routine questions and then she said our evaluation would be send to Grey." Angela explained and Tim looked up from his phone.

"Evaluation?" Asked Lucy with concern.

"Yeah, you guys are up next." Angela said with a pitiful smile. "I promised West I would join him and his mother for dinner." Angela nodded her goodbyes and left.

Lucy looked at Tim as he got up from his chair. "I swear to God if you don't behave."

"I'll behave if she behaves." Tim opened the door before Lucy could answer so she simply huffed and smiled softly when Beatrice turned to look at them.

"Officer Bradford and Officer Chen please come in and take a seat." She said point to the two chairs in front of her. Tim offered the first chair to Lucy and went around her to take the other. "Well, Officers. I know you have been working together for 8 months now, would you say you are good partners?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy answered promptly and Tim simply nodded in agreement.

"Would you say you two got along from the start?"

"It takes a while for partnerships to form." Tim answered shortly. He would corroborate but he wasn't going to offer more information than necessary.

"Yes of course, but would you say it was a smooth transition or were there conflicts?" Beatrice asked.

"Like everything, we disagree in certain areas but have managed to always find common ground and do our job." Tim explained shortly.

"Lucy, would you say Officer Bradford has a very …specific training method?"

"Uhmm…"

"You can be honest. This is a safe place, nothing you say will come back to you…" Beatrice assured with a smile that looked too fake for Tim's liking

"Are you trying to imply anythi…" Tim started, rather aggressively.

"Officer's Bradford is a great T.O., demanding and strong headed but he does it because he wants his Rookies to become the best Officer's possible."

"And is Officer Chen receptive of criticism?"

"As receptive as the rest of Humankind." Tim answered sarcastically.

"I see." Beatrice nodded, typing on her computer. "Officer Chen have you ever felt that Officer Bradford treats you different than the other Rookies?"

"Of course not. I believe Officer Bradford treats me like any other Officer and I extend the same behaviour towards him."

"So the two off you are friends outside of work?" she asked casually.

"Yes." Said Lucy.

"We're acquaintances." Explained Tim and the two shared a look.

"Yes. One final question." Beatrice said raising her eyes toward them. "What about your partner bothers you and you wish to change?"

"And how is that relevant?" Asked Tim, folding his arms.

"Sometimes it takes a foreign mediator to bring problems into perspective." Explained Beatrice and Lucy looked at Tim who simply nodded, action that didn't go unnoticed to the Sociologist.

"I guess your lack of facial expression sometimes bothers me." Lucy explained, looking at Tim who had a confused look on. "I mean sometimes it would be nice to know what you are thinking, and I would like to drive more."

"Yeah not happening." Tim muttered and Lucy looked at him angrily when Beatrice typed something down. "I guess sometimes you meddle too much, and it would be nice if you dialled down on that new perfume of yours, it's too intense."

"I meddle too much?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing… sometimes it makes things harder to solve." He clarified.

"So me caring is not god." She counteracted.

"Of course not. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be a cop…" Tim ran his hand through his hair, why the hell did he agree to this?

"Good, I guess I got everything. I hope you use some of the things you learned to work through your issues. Enjoy the rest of your day off." She smiled and pointed to the door. Tim held the door for Lucy, she looked at him in confusion as she passed him.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy whispered-yelled at him. "You pissed her off."

"Oh please, she clearly doesn't like to be contradicted, so she tried to pin us against each other." Tim stated with a certain level of repulsion.

"And it kinda worked…" Lucy stated shamefully.

"Of course, it didn't Boot. I would have told you eventually that your perfume bothers me, I was just letting you enjoy it." He explained with a shrug. "Besides I know perfectly well what annoys you and how I annoy you."

"I guess."

"Come on I'll pay you a drink." Tim joked. "I'll let you tell me how much my face annoys you."

"Yes, Mr. Acquaintances." Lucy answered and Tim simply laughed.

"Chen, Bradford can I speak to you for a second?" Lucy and Tim exchanged a look when Sargent Grey called for them after row-call. The seminar had been almost a week ago, so the two taught nothing had come of it.

"Sir." Lucy tried to interject.

"I just got the report from the seminar…" Grey started and while Tim simply rolled his eyes, Lucy looked genuinely concerned. "Let's say Beatrice spencer had a lot to say about you two."

"I don't doubt." Tim said drily.

"She said, and I quote: Officer Bradford and Officer Chen are without doubt two very capable Officers but their dynamic shows some signs off worry." Lucy looked at Tim and even he looked slightly worried now. "Officer Bradford assorts a authority over Officer chen that is almost military-like and too overpowering and Officer Chen responds with oppressed fear and a strange loyalty." Tim prepared himself to interrupt but Grey stopped him with his hand. "The two certainty showcase a good off work relationship but their work dynamic doesn't prove to be profitable to LAPD."

"Sir, that clearly isn't…" Tim started

"I have two say, you are pretty good actors." Grey almost smirked and Tim and Lucy sighed in relief. "It's my duty to offer you the option to switch T.O.'s officer chen of you wish."

"I think, I'm going to stick it out sir." Lucy reassured, looking at her T.O. for confirmation.

"Good, now go do your jobs." Grey orders.

"That bitch, I can't believe she did that." Lucy muttered to Tim as he closed the door behind them.

"Told you seminars were full of shit." Tim smirked.

"Think they'll send a review form?" Lucy asked with a smirk of her own and Tim grinned.

"Oh, I sure hope so." Lucy laughed at his answer. Whoever didn't see that Tim and Lucy were a well-oiled machine was clearly blind. Those two went together like PB and J.

* * *

Here it is chapter 16. Another fun one. Sorry for the hours but I lost track of time, drawing for my bullet journal. Did you like it?

Chapter 17 is called In loving memory and it's a little more sombre. I have plans for a chapter were Lucy sings and one where Tim "hurts" Lucy, there will be no mentions of COVID-19 in my stories. They are an escape from reality and it will affect the film industry as we know.

Stay safe, XO.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: In loving memory

The one where Tim faces the loss of someone important.

* * *

Sargent Wade Grey wasn't blind, in fact he prided himself in being such a good observer. He noticed the change in Tim as soon as Lucy became his Rookie. Tim was always standoffish, even when he was a Rookie, but it only got worst when Isabel felt down the rabbit hole and he fear Tim would not be able to recover from it or do something crazy to save her. He didn't, but he figured that the young officer had something to do with it. He feared the news he had for Tim would halt the progress he had made.

Losing those close to us or those who had left a lasting impression in our lives was hard, probably some of the hardest things we faced, but the majority of people found ways to move past them, something or someone to hold on to. That wasn't the case with Tim, all the hardships he faced in his past, he faced alone – pushing away everyone who tried to offer a hand. Lucy had managed to fight through most off his barriers, and Wade had to admit the girl had fire in her. And that she would be there for her T.O. even if he pushed her away time after time.

Most Sergeants would have seen a problem in their relationship, would have seen that it went beyond Mentor-Mentee, perhaps even more than friends but Wade pretended he didn't see it. He trusted Bradford to make the best decision for the two and Chen proved countless times to have her head in the right place… besides what they did in their free time was their business, only if it affected their work would it be his problem.

"Bradford." He called, to the soon to be Sargent. "Can I see you in my Office?" Tim nodded and pointed to Lucy to head into the lockers and go home for the day. The younger officer nodded and offered him a sheepish smile when she passed by his door.

"What can I do for you sarge?" Tim asked as he stepped inside his office. When Tim noticed the sombre look on Sergeant's Grey face, he knew this wasn't some routine chat. "Is something wrong?"

"Officer Dexter Adams passed away last night." Grey informed and the younger officer had the expected reaction. He maintained the stoic look Tim perfected over the years in the military but the sadness that passed through his eyes was noticeable to someone who was waiting for it.

"Was there…" Tim tried to ask but his voice failed slightly.

"It was a natural death." Grey informed and Tim nodded solemnly. "The funeral is tomorrow at 11."

"I'm on duty tomorrow." Tim explained stoically, using that fact as an excuse not to attend the funeral.

"He was your T.O, Tim. You can take a day off." Tim nodded almost reluctantly, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Grey. It had been years since the last time Tim talked to Dexter, but he had a lot to thank his Mentor. He made him the cop he was today, thought him the principles he lives by, the ones he passed on and helped him transition from staff Sergeant Bradford to Officer Bradford. "Chen..."

"I'll have officer Chen ride with Officer Lopez tomorrow." Grey assured Tim with a nod.

"Yes, thank you." Tim nodded almost mechanically, his thought far away. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Sargent Grey nodded and Tim turned to leave. "Bradford would you like someone to accompany you?"

"No, I can handle this on my own." When Wade prepared himself to open his mouth to intervene, Tim cut him short. "I rather do it alone Sir." Grey nodded, not entirely sure if he agreed with Tim's decision.

Tim exited the Sargent's office, his brain processing a million different thoughts, from everything he learned from his T.O. and from all the times the two tried to meet up but something always came up. Now there was no rescheduling, no more opportunities to catch up and like many times before Tim had left thing to be said and done. He only noticed he ran into someone when he felt a small body colliding with his. He held Lucy around the waist and close to him, preventing her from falling from the speed and strength from their collision.

"Hey there Mr. Hurry." Lucy laughed as she straightened up but when she noticed Tim clenched jaw and absent expression, she sobered up. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked softly, reaching to touch him slightly on the arm.

"Nothing." Tim said sharply, shrugging her hand off. The action surprised her, not in a long time had Tim been so cold towards her.

"Tim…"

"Seriously leave me alone, Chen." Lucy took a step back upon his rude, cold tone. She remined as expressionless as possible but she was sure she had failed, and that anyone could see the hurt in her face. "Just go home." He added more softly but still distant as he left her standing there.

Unknown to Lucy Sergeant Grey had witnessed the internet encounter. Tim reacted like he feared old Tim would, pushing everyone away, even those he cared the most about. He pondered whether going against his fellow Officer was better or worse, but he ended up deciding he preferred Tim to slightly resent him than to see him spiralling out of control.

"Officer Chen." He called and sighed when the younger officer turned to him, looking clearly upset. "Don't take it personally."

"I'm sorry, what sir?" Lucy asked, shaking her head to regain focus.

"Bradford, he just got some bad news today." He informed her and watched as she turned to look back to where Tim had headed with a sad look. "Tim's…"

"I'm not sure he wants me to know Sir."

"I'm sure he doesn't but I believe he needs it." He explained and Lucy nodded understanding what he was saying. "Officer Bradford's T.O. passed away last night, his funeral is tomorrow. He and Tim were close." Lucy nodded, Tim had talked about his period as a Rookie a couple of times, not often and he never offered any details. Typical Tim Bradford.

"I'm really sorry for that sorry." She said honestly. "But I'm not sure I'm exactly the help he needs, perhaps Officer Lopez could offer better assistance." It pained to say it but she wasn't really sure if he would accept her support.

"You and I both know that that's not completely true." Grey disagreed, looking straight at her, causing Lucy to blush slightly. "I'm not that blind. I'm giving you the day off; the funeral is at San Fernando Pioneer Memorial Cemetery at 11."

"Alright Sir." Lucy nodded in agreement, memorizing the time and place. "Any tips on how I can approach this with Tim."

"Honestly, Officer Chen?" Lucy nodded at his question. "I think you know how to approach Tim better than anyone else." Lucy offered him a guarded smile and left, rummaging through her brain to find the right way to approach the situation with Tim. Lord help her.

Lucy hurried out of the car, pulling her knee length black dress down and grabbing her purse and the flower crown she had ordered from the flower shop by her apartment. She was late but she was right on time. She had planned to arrive just a few minutes before in order to support Tim but still avoid any argument, clearly, she had underestimated LA traffic. She hurried across the field, trying to avoid getting her shoes stuck on the grass.

She stopped in her track when she reached the area of where the new burials where taking place. It was empty, she was confused for a few minutes, she was sure Grey had said 11 a.m. She looked around the cemetery surveying the area, looking for anyone but she came up short. She turned further left and squinted hard, there was a figure leaning against a tree maybe 20 feet from her. She would recognize him anywhere, even in a sombre assemble, Tim's figure was unmistakable, Powerful and strong.

Lucy sighed and walked over, there goes avoiding conflict, Tim faced twitched in recognition when she approached him. his blank expression went from surprised to angry to sad and back to blank in the time it took her to reach him.

"You can't really leave anything alone, can you?" Even though his voice was somewhat harsh, it wasn't rude like the day before. It sounded more tired and sad than anything else.

"Not my strongest feature, no." She said with a soft smile, switching her feet around awkwardly, she hadn't exactly planed for this and she knew that the usual protocol held at funeral would probably not fly with Tim.

"You shouldn't …"

"Screw it." Lucy muttered to herself and stepped forward, interrupting Tim mid-sentence as she wrapped him in her arms. Even through she was wearing low healed shoes, she still stood a foot shorter than him and so she had to stood in her tiptoes to hug him properly.

Lucy's hug caught Tim of guard; sure, they had hugged before but not like this. Every other time they had hugged because of the hardships of their job, because he needed to reassure her that she was safe somehow but now their hug felt much more intimate, conscious and he was the one in need of her comfort. He decided to throw everything that made him Tim Bradford and hug her back, focusing simply on the comfort she provided, the warmth she eradiated, the smell of her lavender shampoo, the felling of her cold fingers on the back of his neck and how she smelled like the old perfume she wore and not the new one.

Lucy wrapped Tim harder into her embrace when his hands circled her waist and she felt him rest his head on top of hers, his nose against her head. She had overthinned the encountered too much, planning every detail to avoid awkward moments, to avoid conflict but now she understood that no matter how many times they pissed each other off, pushed the other way when one needed the other would always be there. And the little pieces would simply fall together, like they always did. "I'm soo sorry."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and pushed her away, she smiled and nodded at him.

"Am I late?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"No, it hasn't started yet." He explained and Lucy looked around them once more.

"Uhm… where's everyone?"

"There's not anyone else… apparently just the two of us." Tim laughed dryly and Lucy reached her hand towards him, laying it gently on his arm. "In loving memory indeed… guess I get to see what my funeral will look like."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucy swatted him lightly and felt pain fill her chest when she noticed how truly affected Tim was.

"No really. We were similar, me and my T.O. We both pushed our personal lives aside and focused on our careers and look at how it ended." He muttered pointing at the empty cemetery. "No one to remember us by."

"That's not true, I'll always remember you." Lucy assured with a wink and Tim gave her a small smile. "I hope you don't take it personally, but I hope you go first, you know normal life progression." She joked which earned her a small chuckle from Tim.

"I hope so too." He replied honestly.

"But I'll always remember my annoying T.O. who made me a better cop and saved my ass many times." She smiled. "And everyone you save remembers you, one way or another. Besides I'm pretty sure you are hard to forget with all that cockiness and all."

"At least I know I can count on you to up my moral." He said with a chuckle and Lucy smirked amusedly at him.

"well, now you know how my speech will go." Lucy smiled at him. "You can count on your Boot to always be by your side. I think the partner oath goes smoothing like: In good and bad moments, in sickness and health and not even death keeps us apart."

"Sounds a little intense." He admitted, in all honesty intense was the best word to describe their relationship.

"That's how I roll. Leave it or take it?" She asked, offering him her pinkie finger, Tim gave a slight grin and intertwined her finger with his.

"I guess I never had a choice." Lucy shook her head and Tim sighed." He would have hated this, us here, the flowers. Would have said it's the way society shows us how truly hypocrite it is."

"We don't do funerals because of the dead, we do them because the living need them." Lucy explained to Tim, who looked to the floor. "We do them because we need the closure, we need to remember them one last time and because we need to thank them… even if that's through some stupid flowers." She said pointing to the crown in her hand.

"It.."

"It's never too late." Lucy interrupted him. She knew what he was going to say, in typical Tim mentality. "whatever you need to get off your chest, you can say it."

"I just wished I had gotten those drinks I promised, but something always came up." Tim explained, running his hand through his face. "Either it was work, or Isabel or the sergeant's exam. I abandoned him like everyone else."

"No, you didn't." Tim didn't look up from the floor, so Lucy put her hand on his chin and forced his head up. "You take him with you every day, you pass his teachings down to me and you are here, today. You make sure he lives on, that's not the attitude of someone who abandoned another. Yes?"

He nodded to reassure her, and she rubbed his cheek softly. "The pastor is here." He informed her and she turned to look at the place the grave was located. "We should go."

"Are you ready?" She asked him and when he nodded, she led them towards the grave.

The preacher greeted them with a gentle and kind smile as the couple joined them. The grave was already covered with fake grass, the inscription was simple and there were no kind of adornments. "Do you know if anyone else is coming?"

"It's just the two of us." Tim informed the pastor as Lucy laid the crown on the freshly laid grass.

"So can we start?" The couple nodded gravely, and the pastor opened his bible. "Do you have any request for a sermon?"

"n…" Lucy started to say, she knew Tim wasn't religious and she hadn't practiced in a long time.

"Isaiah 57:1-2." Lucy looked surprised at Tim and he simply gave her a nod, that she returned, taking a step closer to him and holding his hand in hers.

"Very well." He said turning the pages until he found what he was looking for. "The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart; the devout are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil. Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death."

Lucy wouldn't have chosen a better Sermon, every word uttered symbolized what being a police officer meant to them. A life devoted to others, fighting what's wrong. A battle that was only over when they took their final rest. She really had underestimated Tim, but he continued to impress her every day.

"Would any of you like to say any words?" The pastor asked and Lucy felt Tim shake his head from his place to her left. She released his hand and took a step forward.

"I would like to say a few words." Actually, she felt like she needed to say them. She stepped forward facing both Tim and the grave as the Pastor nodded his head for her to go ahead. "I never met Dexter, at least not in person but I do fell like I know him. I know him through the lives he touched, through the values we share, through the people we care for." Lucy said looking straight at Tim. "while I wish we had met in life, we'll reschedule it for some years. In the meantime, I'll do my job to your standers, try to uphold your values and look after our friend. Thank you and may you rest now."

Lucy stepped back into her place next to Tim as the rest of the ceremony was finalize. She didn't mention the single tear that she saw escape his eye and he didn't mention the fact that she leant into him and relaxed into his embrace. The Preach left after his final words and allowed them to say their final goodbyes privately.

"Thank you." Tim said fighting the urge to rest his lips against Lucy's forehead, knowing perfectly well that if he did it again, he would be crossing a line that allowed no return and he didn't they were there yet.

"yeah." Lucy nodded shyly, their eyes connecting, and their minds understood each other in a way they didn't know possible. "I brought us some drink for afterwards, but I think I can let you share it with Dexter." Lucy pulled two mini bottles of whisky out of her purse and handed them to Tim.

"I think Dex wouldn't mind you drink it in his place." Tim said, settling himself in front of the grave and offering the other bottle to Lucy. "He would say, you need it more than him, considering you have to put up with me." Lucy laughed and sat herself next to him.

"Ok but only if you tell me some stories about your Rookie time. I'll promise I won't tell everyone." Tim nodded with a smile as he took a sip of his drink. To a stranger the two appeared to be a little strange. Sitting on a cemetery, telling stories and laughing, completely entranced with each other but to Tim and Lucy it felt like they were home.

* * *

Here it is guys. Loved writing this one, even if it is a little more serious but I always try to make a positive out of every bad situation. What did you guys think?

Chapter 18: Sweet Lullaby is out on Thursday and it involves fancy clothing. It's a fun one. I got to admit ABC is starting to scare me, I'm not giving any spoilers but the ending of the Good Doctor was a punch in the gut. They better make it right for Lucy and Tim, or I'm never watching their shows again

Stay safe, XO.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sweet Lullaby**

The one where Tim and Lucy go to a LAPD event.

* * *

Tim was having a good day, truthy he was having a fantastic day. He had woken up to find that Cujo had not ruined any more pair of shoes and had managed not to spill water from his bowl all over the floor. He had also managed to catch a glimpse of Lucy arriving at work in a short sundress and hadn't been able to delete it from his brain ever since, fact that he did not mind on bit.

"Bradford." Sergeant Grey called to him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sir." Tim acknowledged as he walked towards the sergeant.

"Do you have any plans for Saturday?"

"Not that I'm aware." Tim answered, deducing that Grey was going to ask him to pull an extra shift.

"Good." The older man nodded, fighting to hide a smirk. "In that case you can go to the LA Veterans gala."

"W-What?" Tim asked shocked, he was expecting to be asked to do an extra shift not to go to a black-tie event.

"You heard me. I can't attend this year. I'm going to Cornell with my daughter for a tour." He answered. He didn't know what was best: a trip to New York with his wife and Daughter or a wasted night on eating and chatting.

"The party is for active Sergeants not…"

"It wasn't really a request Bradford." Grey stopped him and Tim mentally slapped himself for thinking he could have a complete day without any sort of bad news. "Besides you attending would look good on your file, a chance to make important contacts."

"I guess I have no other option then." Tim nodded vexed. "Where and when do I need to be present?"

"Vibiana at 7 p.m." Grey informed, pulling the invitations from his pocket and handing it to a reluctant Tim. "Oh, you need to take a plus one… maybe that girlfriend of yours, the social worker."

"We…" Tim tried to explain that he and Rachel were no longer together and that he was single.

"No excuses Bradford. Just do it." Grey patter him on the shoulder and left, leaving Tim to huff. Great, where was he going to a get a date on a Thursday?

"Hey, ready to head out again?"

"No." He answered gruffly, not bothering to look at her, and Lucy turned to look at him confused.

"What happened? You were in such a good mood, like ten minutes ago." Lucy answered looking at Tim, who was simply massaging his forehead. How can someone go from being in a great mood from being hella moody in so little time. She would definitely need counselling after training was over.

"Grey happened." He explained, turning to look at her. As if a bell had rung in his head, Tim had a mental epiphany.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lucy asked rubbing her checks with the back of her hand when she noticed Tim's look. It was the one he offered her when he was up to nothing good.

"No." He smirked, and Lucy simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you have plans for Saturday?"

"That depends." Lucy said with caution.

"On?"

"on whether I like your suggestion or not." She explained like it was obvious, it was clear he was up to something.

"I'm not suggesting, I'm telling you." He explained with a smirk.

"It's my free time." She defended.

"And? I'm your T.O." He said cockily, like that was his excuse for doing whatever he wanted to her.

"I'm not going to bother arguing with you." Lucy answered with a tired sigh, she was not going to like whatever he had to say, of that she was sure but knowing Tim that wouldn't really matter. "Just say it."

"You're accompanying me to the LA Veterans Ball." He informed her and Lucy mouth dropped. The LAPD hosted, in collaboration with city hall, countless balls for certain foundations. One of those parties was the LA ball in honour of the Veterans, it was a fancy event that demanded appropriate attire. Lucy never even contemplated attending one so needless to say the fanciest dress she owned was a Bridesmaid light blue dress, she wore to a friend weeding. Totally inappropriate.

"Are you kidding me Tim?" She asked hitting, harshly, on his left arm and he widened his eyes in slight shock and stepped away. "You can't simply invite me to that on such short notice. I have nothing to wear."

"Are you really mad at me because you have nothing to wear more than the fact, I sort of forced you?" He asked, completely confused.

"YES, you idiot." Her voice started higher, but she lowered it to whisper the last part. Hadn't Tim been so glad that she hadn't said no, he would have punished her for the idiot comment.

"You can simply buy a dress." He said, which he immediately regret, when Lucy turned her killer gaze towards him.

"oh, you can simply buy a dress." She mocked, impersonating him and Tim had to hide a smirk at how bad it was. "Says every guy like it's easy. Your suits look all the same but picking up a dress it's much harder because it has to fit every single nook of women's body and believe me there are a lot. Either it is too long or too short, too tight or to loose on the chest or the stomach and clearly making alterations is…"

"Chen, I really don't understand anything you are saying." He admitted, he had one good suit that he wore to every party and wedding and Isabel had never been much of a shopping person. Besides he really didn't want to picture Lucy in a tight dress, he did not need his day to be even worst or more embarrassing. "That means you are coming?"

"Of course, you think I'm losing the chance to go to a gala !?" She asked, like he was completely off the deep end and Tim grinned. "I just wished; you had told me a little sooner."

"I wish I hat known sooner as well." He muttered. To avoid it all together, thought Tim, lately his encounters with Sergeant Grey caused him a raging headache. "I'll be picking you up at around 6 p.m."

"Ok." Lucy nodded and she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "We still have work to do." He explained pointing at the shop.

"No, you have a job to do." Lucy corrected, throwing him a sweetly fake smile. "I'm gonna spend the rest of shift looking for a dress."

"What..." He started to protest.

"No, you don't get to complain." She stopped him mid-sentence, pointing her finger at him. "I may want to go to this party but I'm doing you a favour, you own me Bradford, so you better cooperate." She threatened with a playful smirk.

"Watch it Boot, or I'll have you run drills with heels on." He threatened as he opened the door to their shop and sat down.

"Damit, I need to buy some nice heels." Lucy sighed as she entered their shop and Tim rubbed his head, what had he gotten himself into?

Tim parked in front of Lucy's apartment building at 6:05 on Saturday night, he smiled when he remembered how much she complained on Friday that she wasn't sure some store would have the dress ready for her today but (not) surprisingly after lunch today, she had texted him informing him that she wouldn't indeed show up naked.

Tim walked up to her apartment, straightening his navy-blue Hugo Boss suit as to make sure it hadn't gotten too wrinkly from seating. It was his better suit, the one he wore, very rarely, and only to very special occasion. It was the same model he had wore to his wedding to Isabel but simply in a different colour. Jackson opened the door a couple of seconds latter and offered him a cocky grin.

"Are those for me?" He asked pointing to the box of expensive swiss chocolate Tim had bought as a thanking to Lucy. The younger officer simply laughed when Tim offered him a slight glare. "Well they should be, because I spent the last 5 hours listening to Lucy ask: Does this look good?"

"I guess, you can eat a couple latter." Tim said, laughing slightly as he laid the box on the kitchen isle. "Is Lucy ready?"

"Almost." Lucy screamed from her room. "I'm just finishing pinning my hair."

"You are going to love the dress."

"What?" Tim asked, swallowing to pretend he didn't listen to what the younger Officer had hinted hat.

"I said the dress is really beautiful, matches your suit really well."

"Lucy wanted it to match." Tim explained and before West could comment on how utterly cute that was, Lucy stepped out of her room. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Queen." Jackson laughed, raising his hands above his head as Tim turned to look at Lucy. He made the utmost effort to prevent his chin from dropping but he was sure he failed miserably. He always considered Lucy to be a beautiful woman, he wasn't blind. He loved the way the uniform fitted her or how gorgeous she looked when she released her hair from her tight bun but in this moment, right here, she was an entirely whole other level of beautiful. She looked almost angelic, ethereal. She wore a simple blue sparkly gown, that had a bateau neckline held up by thin straps and the skirt felt smoothly straight to the floor. Her waist was cinched in but the showstopping moment was when she turned and showed him the criss-cross work of the straps, that left the smooth skin from her neck to her lower back completely exposed.

"So?" She asked shyly when after a few minutes Tim hadn't said a single word. He was looking at her like it was the first time he truly saw her. Had Lucy been more conscious of Tim recent thoughts towards her, she would have known that the look on his face was simply the demonstration of an accumulation of feelings he had for a long time. Lucy, of course, also had to contain herself, not to smile like a fool when she noticed how dashing Tim truly looked.

"You look beautiful, Chen." He said after he regain a sense of himself, clearing his throat so that it would not fail him.

"You look rather dashing yourself." Lucy complimented offering him a shy smile. "Do you think I should pin my hair further up?" She asked, turning to look at the mirror she had in the living room. She had pinned her hair slightly in the back, so that it left the base of her neck exposed and left the remaining strands of hair to hang loosely from her head.

"No." Tim answered, almost too quickly and Jackson suppressed a laughed from his place on the sofa. "I mean I think it looks good like it is." He added in a more controlled tone. The truth was that Tim preferred to see Lucy with her hair down, it made her look more relaxed, young perhaps even more free.

"You look great, stop touching it or you'll ruin it. You guys have to go, or you'll risk being late." Jackson rushed them towards the exit, giving Lucy her small clutch.

"Are these for me?" Lucy asked as she noticed the box of chocolate on the table, picking them up and smiling softly at Tim.

"See it as a thank you." He added in a tone that was meant to come off as standoffish but completely missed the point.

"They are my favourite, thank you." She said, putting the box down and walking closer to him.

"Well I'm gonna eat a few tonight." Jackson stated as he walked them to the door. "No complaining, your dog ate my Varsity jacket." He interrupted Lucy before she could complain.

"It's his dog." Lucy pointed at Tim, smirking slightly.

"He was in her care when it happens, I refuse to take the blame for that."

"His dog, your dog or no one's dog, I don't care. I'm still eating it. Now go." Jackson ordered them as he pushed them pass the door and shut it on their faces.

Tim and Lucy both laughed and headed in silence towards the car, as they reached it. Tim held the door open for Lucy and helped her find a position that would cause the minimum number of wrinkles to her dress. Thankfully they found relatively few traffic and reached the venue quickly, taking the time to talk about the most recent dramas at the station.

"Fancy." Lucy mutter to Tim after he hands the keys of his car to a valet who went to park their car. Tim offered her a smile as she held onto his arm to ascend the stair to the entrance of the old Cathedral.

"What? I only bring my Boots to top notch places."

"And her I was, thinking I was special. When apparently you play all of us." Lucy laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wore my best suit for you." He said, pointing at his high-quality suit.

"Thank you but I think you just made my job a lot harder." She joked.

"What job?"

"Keeping all the old ladies away from you." She explained, pointing slightly with her to a couple of old ladies to their left, who were failing to look discreetly at Tim.

"OH." Tim laughed with good humours as he pulled the invites from the interior pocket of his jacket. "Don't be greedy Chen, it doesn't suit you." He teased.

"Not greedy, I'm just a little possessive of my T.O." She winked as Tim handed their tickets to the woman in front of the entrance and she searched for his name on the list.

"Here it is. Table 95." She smiled at them, offering a brighter a smile a Tim that Lucy pretended not to notice. "Have a nice evening, Officer Bradford." She wished.

"You see what I mean." She laughed, attempting to hide her displeasure with the entire situation.

"What?" He asked confused, looking down at her, holding the side of her dress so that she would step on it as she crossed the ledge of the door.

"She was looking at you like you were the last candy in the jar." Lucy explained, admired that he didn't notice.

"Please." Tim shrugged it off as he wanders between tables to look for theirs. "I was a little more focus on something else." He answered looking straight at her and Lucy blushed.

"You are such a player Bradford." Lucy laughed and he chuckled good naturally. "But I see it, you still own me not matter how much you flatter me."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He winked at her and halted in front of a table with 2 couples around their age and an elderly couple, that would perhaps be in their 90's. "This is us."

"Hello, would you mind if we sit here?" Lucy asked as she approached the table, smiling softly at the elderly couple.

"Of course not, sweety." The woman answered with a slight southern accent. "I told you, we would be seated next to lovely people this year."

"I'm Tim and this is Lucy." Tim introduced them as he pulled the chair, closest to the older woman, for Lucy to sit on.

"I'm Agatha and this is Ralf." The lady said pointing at her husband, who offered them a smile.

"Pleasure to met you and we were the one glad to sit next to such a lovely couple such as yourselves." Lucy smiled, pulling her chair slightly away from the table so that Tim could also look straight at the couple.

"See and you didn't want to come this year." Agatha said, swatting Ralf on the arm. "Took me almost an hour to convince this hardhead to put on a suit and leave the house. But you must know what I mean dear."

"Actually, I was the one who had to force her to come." Tim joked, resting his hand on the back of Lucy's chair and dodging the elbow she sent towards him.

"See, I'm not the only one who didn't want to come." Ralf added and Lucy smiled at the gruff but, at the same time, sweet tone he used for Agatha. "How long have you two been married."

"Oh no." Lucy almost chocked on the water she was drinking, and Tim had to take her glass from her hand so that she could use her arm to cover her face as she coughed.

"We are partners." Tim explained but immediately rectified when the elderly couple nodded and smiled at each other. "We work together, that's what I mean, we are both officers for the LAPD."

"Oh, I see." Agatha said with a grin. "Would have betted you two were a couple but I guess being each other's partners is almost the same level of commitment."

"Yes." Lucy agreed with a smile after she gained her composure, face still slightly red. "And you how long, have you guys been married? Now that must be a story." Lucy said shifted the conversation from them. Tim sighed from his place behind her, mentally thanking her for being so good at changing the topic of conversation.

"Oh, we met in Georgia on October 1945." Rolf explained, gazing adorably at him wife and Lucy couldn't keep a smile away from her face. "I had just arrived from 3 years oversees and I didn't know where I wanted to go from there."

"And there I was, waiting for someone who didn't want me anymore." Agatha completed offering him her hand to hold. "Ralf got a job at this car shop in my city and well we leaned on each other for support, one thing led to another and we got married."

"Oh, that's really lovely." Lucy said, giving them a big grin and turning to look at Tim who also had a smile on his face.

"Ended moving here to open my own shop and stayed till now." Ralf explained, patting Agatha's thigh softly. "we weren't each other's first love but we have been married for 74 years and I never loved anyone so much."

"Oh, you are a sweetheart." Agatha told her husband, grabbing the hand that he had rested on her tight. Lucy turned to look at Tim, whose hand had found the base of her neck and he smiled softly at her. Even though the two of them weren't aware of it then, Agatha's and Rolfs' story applied more to theirs then they thought. Lucy and Tim had loved other people before, had suffered for them and seen a potential to live a happy life by their side but that had not gone has planed but wouldn't stop the from finding true happiness by each other's side.

"You two are simply precious." Lucy smiled at the couple, eyes glistening.

"Thank you dear." Agatha thanked her. As the new formed friends continued with their conversations until a photographer came up to their table asking if they would like to take a couple pictures, when Agatha noticed Tim and Lucy were about to refuse, she intervened. "Oh no dears, you have to take a picture."

"Really Agatha, we are not really fans…" Lucy started to explain.

"Nonsense." Ralf interrupted her. "You will want to remember this day when you are older, this moment you shared. No matter where life takes you, if closer together or unfortunately apart, you'll want something to look at and awake the feelings that you have in your heart right now. And believe me, when you two are our age, your memory isn't that reliable."

"Oh, and you look so dashing, you must take a picture." Agatha added making the pair laugh.

"Alright Tim agreed, unable to say no to the two sweet creatures in front of him. "But you take one with us."

"Oh no…" Ralf started to decline.

"Yes, yes. I want take a no for an answer now." Lucy said, smiling at Tim, thanking him for his brilliant idea. The older couple nodded their agreement and the photographer smiled snapping a couple pictures of Tim and Lucy sitting together as well as a couple photos of the two couples. Tim and Lucy also ended up being convinced to take a couple ones standing and Tim even got dragged into a selfie with Lucy that she latter posted on her Instagram stories.

The evening proceeds as planned, after the photos the benefactors of the Gala gave a speech that neither Tim or Lucy played close attention and announced the amount of money donated to Veteran foundations. Dinner was a pleasant affair with gourmet dishes and expensive wine that left Tim and Rolf complaining that there wasn't enough food. Posterior to the desserts Tim got up to do his job as acting Sergeant and went to introduce himself to some important people, leaving Lucy talking to Rolf and Agatha.

"He's one of the good one." Agatha said to Lucy as they watched Tim greet a group of man, he clearly had met before.

"He's the best." Lucy agreed, flashing a smile at Tim when he turned towards them, probably from feeling their gaze on his back.

"You two are clearly very smitten with each other." Agatha stated.

"He has helped me a lot…saved me actually." Confessed Lucy, she avoided answering her question directly but still answered it with honesty. How could she not be smitten with someone who saved her life?

"And if that doesn't say everything, the way you look at each other says everything."

"You are two very observant bees." Lucy joked, sipping slightly on her champagne. She had made a promise to herself that she would not get drunk.

"Only someone completely blind would miss it, you gravitate towards each other." Ralf laughed. "You have looked at him at least 20 times in the 10 minutes he has been away."

"Don't tease the poor girl, Raf." Agatha warned but he simply waved her off.

"I'll use your words against you, you two are very smitten with each other."

"Every day since 1945." Ralf affirmed and Agatha smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom and leave you to flirt a bit." The couple laughed at Lucy as she got up to head for the bathroom. She passed Tim as he talked to a tall man with an unpleasant face.

Lucy took her time figuring out, how to pee with her dress and to freshen her make up. Tim ended up beating her back to the table, so took the time to have a whiskey with Ralf.

"The only thing missing is the cigars and it would be just like old times." Ralf remembered and Tim toasted with him.

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring some with me."

"Oh, you couldn't have known, you were going to meet an old sold like mine."

"He was just planning on having a nice time with a beautiful lady."

"I wasn't even planning on coming." He admitted with a laugh. "My boss couldn't come today, so we had to fill in."

"That simply sounds like an excuse." Agatha sang and Tim smiled softly. He would deny it, but he had an hard time keeping his hard-ass persona around elderly people. "I think deep down you wanted to dance with that beautiful girl of yours."

"She's not my girl."

"Clearly you two are ignoring something that's crystal clear to the rest of us."

"I wish it was that simple." Tim answered softly, perhaps if they weren't who they were, if he was her T.O. and she Rookie things would be simple. When he is no longer responsible for her career and she is more stable in Wilshire, perhaps then… if it's not too late.

"If it was easy it wouldn't be the same, you wouldn't feel the fire or the pull." Tim nodded, knowing exactly what Ralf was talking about and even though he was too much of a coward to admit it, watching Lucy talk to a volunteer from one of the organizations and smile enthusiastically made his heart work like never before. "Go dance with your girl Tim before someone comes and sweeps her away." He removed the glass from his hand and gave him a push, as strong as he could master.

"You can thank us latter." Agatha teased as Tim and headed across the dance floor towards Lucy. His Boot was so distracted with the conversation she was having she didn't feel him approach until he touched her lower back. She jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw him.

"Can I still you away for a dance?" Tim bowed offering his hand for her to take and she giggled softly.

"I thought the great Tim Bradford didn't dance." Lucy said, accepting his hand.

"I guess I can make an exception for the great Lucy Chen." Lucy blushed as Tim led her towards the middle of the dance floor. The pair watched Ralf and Agatha wave and smile at them as Tim pulled Lucy closer and they swayed softly to the music.

"They are really wise, aren't they? They clearly see through the masks." Admitted Lucy softly as she rested her head against Tim's shoulder.

"You were always a terrible liar." Tim accused Lucy as he swayed them softly. "And here we are, proving them right."

"yes, we are, not that I think they need to be proved right."

"we could always fake an argument; pretty sure they would get off our backs."

"Tim, they are old. We are not going to cause them a heart attack and be the reason they die." Tim stepped back to look at his eyes and saw the mirth in his eyes. "You were mocking me." She sighed resting back against him.

"I don't enjoy lying to old people." Tim admitted softly, lips pressed against her hair. "it's a nasty habit."

Lucy laughed turning her head towards his neck, her lips resting mere inches from his skin. Her voice was low and soft, but Tim still heard her sing the song they were dancing to.

"Somebody cover up my ears.

Somebody save me from my heart.

Somebody take me far from here,

and rip the speakers out my car.

Cause I'm ready to love you,

or I'm ready to lose you.

But I can't wait here any longer."

Her voice was lovely, but it was the lyrics of the song that caught his attention, it reflected perfectly what was going through their minds. How much they wished to act on their deepest feelings, to truly connect and get lost in each other. Neither of them was blind, they were cops, they knew perfectly well what the other was feeling. But Tim couldn't risk it, not yet, he cared too much for Lucy to be the reason her career was ruined. She knew it two, they wouldn't work if they blamed each other. So, they enjoyed the night, dancing it away, lips almost touching skin and made a mental promise not to acknowledge until the time was right.

The next Monday Tim was signing off some paperwork when Sergeant Grey dropped an envelope in front of him.

"What is there?" He asked surprised, picking up the envelope and turning it around, looking for any logos.

"Apparently the party was fun." Sergeant Grey teased, leaving him alone. Tim quickly ripped the seal and took out, what he now knew were the photos of the Gala. One of him and Lucy seating, maybe a little too closely, one of them with Agatha and Ralf, one standing up and a surprise one of them dancing.

Tim thought he had never looked so relaxed or happy as he did in these photos. He packed them away and promised to make a copy of them for Lucy. He also vowed in his head to send Agatha and Rolf a thank you letter, unfortunately the duo, that made Tim and Lucy admit his feelings for the first time, would never meet them as a couple.

* * *

Here it is guys, chapter 18. A super long one that made me very happy to write. Music from Lauv 3

I'm trying to make my posting right on time but I've had a lot to do and I'm having to mentally adjust myself to the reality and fight my anxiety a bit but unfortunately being isolated makes it a little hard. Your support helps a lot 😊

Chapter 18: And we met again, ha a connection to a chapter on the past. Can you guess what chapter?

-stay safe, XO.

P.s.: I don't know if I can reply to Guest comments !? But a few of you have asked me if you need to be up to the show, if you can yes because I try to involve what happens in my chapters but I don't give concrete spoilers, except for 2x11 and 2x14 but as you guys noticed some things are different (Rachel and Tim are no more) hope it helped.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: And we met again**

The one where Lucy and Tim become Godparents.

* * *

"Can't you let me go, pretty thing?" A man around the 60 years mark pleaded with Lucy. They had arrested him 30 minutes ago in downtown LA and he had been trying to persuade them to release him ever since… not doing a very good job though.

"I really can't." Lucy answered, trying to hide her smirk as she collected the older man's fingerprints.

"Oh, come one. I didn't hurt anyone." The man pleaded, putting his hands together in a prayer.

"Yes, but you still can't flaunt your private areas for everyone in downtown L.A. to see." Lucy told him as she collected his watch and the other jewellery pieces he had.

"Please, all L.A. that's in my age group has already seen my junk." The man admitted and Lucy bit her lip to prevent from laughing, thankfully Tim wasn't having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

"That's really impressive Norm but it's the third time you have done this, this year." Tim warned him. "You don't wanna get yourself admitted, again do you?"

"yes, you need to take your meds Norm." Lucy advised, not too sternly but still with a tone that portraited how truly serious she was.

"They make me all boring." Tim and Lucy exchanged a look and tried to contain their laughter.

"You could never be boring, Norm." Lucy told, since she joined the LAPD, they had arrested him twice and he was always a sweetheart, never causing unnecessary drama.

"Thanks sweets." The man said with a flirtatious smile. "I'm still going in, aren't I?" He asked, looking at Tim's serious facial expression.

"Yes." Norm nodded and simply walked into the cell, smiled at the two off them and sat down.

"He's certainly a character." Lucy laughed as she gave the heads up for the guard to lock the door.

"Yeah, have been arresting him since I was a Rookie." Tim admitted as he and Lucy walked to the safes to look Norm's belongings. "Every time he's off his meds, this happens."

"It's really hard to control Bipolar disorders, people are highly aware of the effects of medication and in people that have been manic for many years, the opposite symptoms do tend to scare them and they eventually end up leaving their meds." Lucy explained glancing at her T.O. to check for his opinion and found him looking at her gobsmacked.

"Forgot I was talking to a psych major." Tim admitted, it was like she swallowed a textbook.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble about this sometimes." Lucy smiled shily. "Feels nice to know I didn't forget or throw my education completely away."

"Oh come on Boot… Are you going to tell me you don't analyse everyone you met?" Tim questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Not everyone." Tim looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well yes, but it's just a once over." Tim shook his head, smirking.

"Bradford, Chen." The two officers turned to look at Officer Taylor as he called their names. "Someone is here to see you."

"The two of us?" Tim asked the man.

"Yes, they are in interrogation room 3." Tim nodded at the desk Officer and looked down at Lucy who was looking at him confused.

"Who do you think it is?" Lucy asked Tim confused, there wasn't anyone they could thing that would need to speak with the two of them that didn't have their number… unless they were about to be in deep troubles.

"No idea, what did you do?" Tim asked her, smirking.

"Why would I have done something?" Lucy asked as she put the report in the pile for stamping and the two walked together over to the interrogation rooms.

"You are the rookie." Tim answered like it was obvious.

"And you are the one with lacking social skills." Lucy defended herself.

"My social skills are great, thank you."

"you treat almost everyone like they are the next Ted Bundy." Lucy remembered him and Tim shrugged. "If anyone got us in trouble is you."

"Maybe but it's still your job to clean it up."

"And how is that?" Lucy asked humorously.

"You are my Rookie." Tim explained grabbing hold of the doorknob on interrogation room 3. "After all the amazing teachings I've passed down to you, that's the least you can do." Tim teased as he pushed open the door. Lucy rolled her eyes and still went ahead of him when he offered for her to go first.

Lucy entered the room to see a couple, perhaps between her age and Tim's, standing in the room facing the opposite wall, she looked at her T.O. who shrugged his shoulders in response. They did not look like someone who came over to pick up a fight. Tim cleared his throat to claim their attention and the two turned.

Only then did Lucy and Tim noticed the little boy in the woman's arms. A little boy that had touched their life's so much, that had brought them closer and planted in both, Tim and Lucy's, mind the possibility of one day forming a family together. Lucy gasped in shock, cupping her face, as she saw Enzo's gentle face and his beautiful blue eyes, the shock made her stumble slightly backwards and Tim had to steady her with a hand on her lower back. Lucy looked at her partner to make sure that it was real, and Tim also nodded at her, his eyes filled with as much emotion as hers. The soft baby babble that escaped Enzo's mouth was enough to make Lucy's attention turn back to the boy, who was now fidgeting in the woman's arms and reaching for Lucy.

Lucy took a step forward and looked expectantly at the woman. "Can I hold him?"

"Yes of course." The woman answered softly, and Tim noted that she had a soft voice and mannerisms and handled Enzo with a lot of care. Lucy picked up the little boy who grabbed franticly onto her, fists tight around Lucy's ponytail and his head resting softly on her chest. He was looking straight at Tim and he offered the small boy a smile, that he eagerly returned. It was good to see the little boy again, neither Tim or Lucy had been able to visit him since January but only now, after two months since they last visited him at the orphanage, did they feel how much they had missed him. He looked well cared for, well dressed and happy, his cheeks more filled out, more like a regular, happy and well-loved baby.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your day." The man apologized.

"No, no, this was a really good interruption." Lucy smiled at the couple and then at Enzo, bouncing him in his lap. "Yes, it was." She tapped his nose softly with her free hand and the boy giggled.

"We hadn't been able to visit him for a few months now, too much work." Tim explained as he offered his finger to the little boy who pulled at it, like it was their own personal game.

"Yes, Dana spoke very highly of you. She told us that Enzo was very smitten with you." The woman answered softly looking at the three of them. "She was clearly right."

"He's a sweetheart." Lucy answered still fussing over the little boy.

"I'm sorry but if you aren't Social security, who are you then?" Tim asked more seriously, Lucy looked at him confused, she had completely ignored that fact because she had been so focused on Enzo but clearly nothing slipped Tim's notice.

"That's rude of us." The man said, laughing nervously. "I'm Mathew Norton and this is my wife Theresa, we are Enzo's foster parents… soon to be just his parents." The man added, smiling at them and holding his wife's hand.

"We should have probably started there but we were so happy to see Enzo so excited." The wife admitted smiling at the little boy who turned to look at them. "Enzo is a lovely baby but quiet and Dana had mentioned that he had taken quiet a liking to the two officers who rescued him…" Theresa started to explain but her eyes filled with tears so her husband finished explaining for her.

"We though he probably missed seeing you two, so we fought Dana for your information and here we are." Mathew finished explaining to Lucy and Tim, who nodded their head in comprehension.

"I- we missed him a lot Too." Lucy stated after looking at Tim to check that he also felt the same. She really didn't need to check because the way he had came to stand so close to her, his arm resting comfortably by hers as she helped her support Enzo, and the soft, non-Tim Bradford, smiles he threw at them was a clear indication on how he felt.

"We're glad Enzo found a good family." Tim answered, he could tell that the couple cared deeply for the boy or they wouldn't have brought him to see them. But he was still going to run a background check on them when he could, just to be sure.

"We're glad we found him too." Therese explained softly. "We had wanted children for so long and we had been searching in the system for years but no one we connected with ever came up and one day we see him and it was just perfect, like it was always meant to be…that's also why the process has been soo fast."

"That's amazing that you found each other." Said Lucy, who too had tears threatening to fall down her face. "you have a nice, good family Enzo." Lucy filled the little boy with kisses, and he giggled loudly, making the rest of the adults' smile.

"Dana told us that you named him." Tim and Lucy nodded, remembering that night in mid-January. "It's perfect for him."

"Thank you, we thought so too." Lucy smiled up at Tim, who returned her smile. The little boy had made Tim and Lucy family and for that he was simply perfect.

"He is a little warrior." Tim explained, tickling the little boy.

"And thank you for carrying so well for him that day and for visiting him after." Mathew said, emotion clear in his voice.

"We did it gladly, he made quite a mark in our hearts as well." Lucy explained, bouncing the boy around in her arms.

"Yes, and that's also why we have come here." Mathew explained, looking slightly at his wife, who gave him a nod." We wanted to see how you interacted together and there's no denying it…"

"We want to ask you if you would like to be Enzo's godparents." Theresa finished for her husband.

Tim and Lucy looked gobsmack at each other, they certainty did not see that coming. They were expecting a formal thank you or even an invite to dinner or something but definitely not to be Enzo's godparents …that was a huge responsibility. Theresa felt the excitation coming from Tim and Lucy and giggle nervously, adding:

"Please don't say no just yet." She begged them and the two officers smiled sympathetically, at loss from words. "Please consider it, the two of us are only children, our parents are old, and our friends have kids of their own and too many responsibilities."

"Besides, in case anything happens to us." Mathew added. "We want Enzo to be with someone who truly cares for him, that can protect him and look for his best interests and there's no doubt you two would do it." He said pointing slightly at the way Tim and Lucy stood so protectively over Enzo.

Tim nodded at the couple, their plea pulling harshly at his heart strings and he looked at Lucy. The countless wheels in her brain were spinning at 100 miles per hour and her eyes were clouded with emoticon, on the verge of a flow of tears. When their eyes connected, Tim knew exactly what she was thinking, as always, the two were in perfect tune. The thought of one day being responsible for a life was terrifying but to think that they could miss Enzo's life was even worst. They had the conversation mentally in their heads, could they do this? If it came a time, god forbid, that Enzo needed them to be his parents, could they do it? They were good partners, responsible, they shared good values and put other people's life's ahead of their own… but a child…

"We can give you time to think. "Theresa said, stepping forward to collect Enzo from Lucy's arms. It was clear that the two officers had plenty to discuss.

Lucy looked down at the boy in her arms and she was certain of one thing and was that she wanted to have him in her life as long as possible. Everyone knew the side of the story of how much Lucy helped Enzo but not few, in fact only Tim, knew how much Enzo had done for her in the worst time in her life. How he had restored purpose and meaning to her, just by simply being himself. She pulled the baby tighter to her chest and said to Mathew and Theresa. "I want to do it." She looked at Tim, whose exterior remained serene, but his interior was in full turmoil. "I would really like it if you did it with me."

"I…" Tim started completely lost for words. It was hard to see himself stumble to give an answer to something, he was always strong and ready to act but there were too many uncertainties to this. Could he be responsible for a child? Sure, he could protect and provide but could he love? Most people he loved either left or he pushed them away. He focused his gaze on Lucy's and Enzo's face, the little boy was smiling at him like he already knew the answer and Lucy, freaking Lucy Chen, who looked at him like he had the answers for everything and as he was her rock and her saviour. How could he say no to that? "Okay." He agreed.

"Really?" Theresa answered enthusiastically, jumping up and down and engulfing the two, well the three, of them in a hug. "That's great."

"I won't promise will be any good at it." Tim said rubbing the back of his head, to hide his shyness.

"But if needed, you will give your best and that all that we can ask for." Mathew stopped him and Tim nodded.

"Thank you soo much." Theresa thanked them again. "How about we have dinner at our house the first weekend after Easter? We can talk about every detail and get to know each other."

"That's great." Lucy nodded as Tim noted down the Norton's phone number. "See little guy, we're family after all." Lucy tickled the baby.

"We should let you get back to work." Therese said, taking a step closer to them so that she could pick Enzo.

"Oh right." Lucy said, she had completely forgotten that they had work to do. She hugged Enzo closer to her and rubbed her nose with his. "It was soo good to see it little guy and I'm soo happy to be auntie Lucy." The little boy laughed, his chubby hands grabbing her shoulders and Lucy kissed his forehead. She looked at Tim and silently asked if he would like to hold him.

Tim contemplated that for a few seconds and took the boy from Lucy's arm, which earned him an immediate hug from Enzo. He smiled and hugged the little boy close. "Missed you too bud, but we'll be seeing each other more often now." Lucy smiled as she heard him mutter those words and thought back to the first time, she met Tim and how wrongly she had judged him. He was nothing short of a walking teddy bear. Tim handed Enzo to his (new) mom and both officers smiled when he settled comfortably into her arms, like he had always belonged there.

"We'll see each other on the 25th of April for dinner!?" Lucy and Tim nodded at Mathew and the other couple smile. "We'll walk ourselves out." They all nodded their goodbyes and Lucy and Tim waved at little Enzo.

"I did not see that coming." Tim admitted resting his hands on his hips, after the little family had left. He turned to Lucy, who was looking up at him, eyes glistening and hands cupping her mouth. "Tell me you're not going to cry."

"I think I am." She admitted and instantly tears fell from down her eyes

"Come one Chen, this is a happy moment, you should be laughing." Tim teased slightly, smiling at her. She did have a big heart for such a badass.

"These are happy tears." Tim laughed as Lucy tried to wipe her tears with the sleeves of her uniform. "Don't laugh at me, I'm on my period." Tim laughed harder and Lucy swatted at him with her free arm.

"Come here, you big baby." He mocked her but still grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, comforting her in a way that only he truly could. He rested his head on top of hers and waited for her heart to steady. "It was a really wonderful surprise."

"I wasn't expecting it." Lucy admitted, her voice muffled because her head rested directly against his chest. "He looked really happy."

"He did and he loved to see you, mama bear." Tim said kindly, his lips touching the top of her head so slightly that she nearly missed it.

"You think..." She asked, pulling slightly away to look at his eyes. "You think, we'll be good Godparents?"

"I'm sure you'll be great and help me along the way." He admitted, knowing that he would screw up many times along the way, but that Lucy would be there to show him the right path.

"Oh, so this is gonna be a partnership!?" She asked, teasingly, pulling away from him and offering him a smirk.

"Isn't everything when it regards us !?" Tim questioned rhetorically "I can't seem to push you away, like a damn slug, always attached."

"You like this slug a lot, thank you very much." She answered smugly, knowing that even though he denied her, she was rooted onto his heart

"We'll see." Tim added drily but Lucy saw the mirth in his eyes. "I would like the slug a lot more if she was ready to go back onto the streets."

"This Slug is more than ready sir." Lucy knocked her shoulder with Tim as she exited in front of him. "She really just needs to pee first."

"And what else is new, Boot?" Tim drawled at Lucy. "Hurry up and meet me in the shop, you have five minutes."

"I'll need 10 but that's okay." She turned and headed towards the lady's bathroom and Tim shook his head. Would he ever be able to say no to her? The real answer would be no. Yes, when they discussed serious topics, like where the best place to buy a house was or which hospital had the best OBGYN or whether or not trying to talk out a enraged armed Man was a viable method or not, Tim would always be able to say no and to stand his ground. But if the topics were, which ice cream to eat after dinner, what transformer Enzo would like for his birthday or whether or not Lucy should wear a dip V to a wedding, Tim could not say no… and all she had to do was give him her doe like gaze and smile. If anyone asked him, he would deny it, but Tim couldn't imagine it being any other way, that was just what he got for caring for Lucy Chen.

* * *

Here it is guys, chapter 19. A sequel to one of my favourite chapter. I love to portrait Lucy and Tim as a family because to me that's what there are. Maybe I'll do one more sequel to this, what do you think?

Next chapter is called: Neves again, Satan and it's a fun one. Angela helps a little 😉 (she's one of my favourite characters). So excited for tonight's episode, can't wait.

Today I had an amazing day, I played monopoly (and lost) and I ate cake. I was great. Hope this makes your day a little better too.

-Stay safe, XO.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Never again, Satan**

The one where Tim loses another bet.

* * *

Lucy should have known that taking Tim up on his offer would be a bad idea. Lucy took out Boxing to release pent out frustration and also to become physically stronger but hand-to-hand combat was not one of her strong suits. When Tim proposed they train together, Lucy didn't think much of it but thought it could be a good way to develop some tactics with someone who knew her. She didn't expect him to let her win, but she did expect him to go easy on her, apparently even that was too much to ask. She felt beat, completely hammered to the floor.

"Come one Boot." Tim laughed offering her his hand to help her get up. "This is really easy; you need to up your game." He teased as he whipped the swear of his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt and Lucy refrained from liking her lips when Tim's sculptural abdomen made its appearance.

"I would like to see you fight someone twice your size." She huffed, grabbing onto her knees to regain her breathe.

"That sounds like an excuse." Tim teased picking his water bottle and handing her, hers.

"I can always use my secret weapon." She sipped her water and laid the bottle down next to the bench.

"Oh really? And what is it?" He asked intrigued or pretending to be intrigued.

"A kick between the legs, works every time." Lucy smirked. "Would you like to try?"

"Oh Chen…that's the coward way out." Tim teased smiling at her, and she punched him on the stomach in mock anger. "Ok, on last time and I'll use only 50% of my strength. What do you think?"

"I'm pretty tired." Tim laughed and turned her back towards Lucy, who smirked and took the opportunity to get the upper hand. She might not get the upper hand physically, but she knew exactly what his reaction would be, she did have Tim Bradford all figured out…for the most part. She kicked him on the back of the knee making him topple backwards and fall helplessly on the matt. She rested her snicker clad feet on top of his chest and adding pressure to keep him down. Tim puffed and Lucy crossed her arms smugly as she looked down at him.

"Soo easy, you said?" Lucy teased him. "Maybe I was just looking for the right…" Tim pulled Lucy's foot and she gasped as she fell back onto his chest, her head connecting with the top of his torso and she moaned.

"You were expecting what, Boot?"

"Don't call me Boot when I'm mad at you." Lucy said leaning onto her arms to push herself away from him. "I still won, caught you of guard." Tim rolled his eyes and Lucy smacked him.

"Please…you call that winning? I got you in the end." Tim said, laughing.

"Oh, did you?" Lucy asked not backing down, to someone watching from the exterior the two seemed to be flirting but that never crossed the mind of either Tim or Lucy.

"Yes, I did," Tim knocked her arm making her fall back onto his chest, rolling them and pinning her underneath him.

"Apparently not." He teased, lips inches from hers.

"That's not fair, we were done." Lucy pouted and Tim thought how easy it would be to simply lean down and kiss her lips, but he pushed that thought away, as well of every other situation, where he would like to have Lucy underneath him.

"All is fair in war, Boot." Tim warned. His warm, minty breath close to her face, made her hyper aware of his body on top of hers and how good it felt. He's your T.O. Lucy, get your shit together she reminded herself mentally, but she knew perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to put this moment in the box at the back of her head with Tim's name on it.

"Maybe you should fight someone with a little more experience, Bradford."

"Angela." Lucy said excitedly, pushing Tim off her and getting up. Tim huffed as she pushed him hard to the side and rubbed his side, she really had a lot of strength, she just had to use it better. Lucy smiled and ran to hug Angela. "Congratulations, oh my God. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Angela answered somewhat shyly, returning Lucy's hug. "I see that the news travelled fast."

"Your Rookie is the biggest blabbermouth in existence." Tim said approaching the two. "Congratulations, anyway." Lucy stepped back and allowed Tim to hug his old friend.

"Thanks. Any advice?" Angela laughed good humorously as she stepped away from Tim.

"You really want advice from me? I'm divorced." Tim stated like it was obvious, and Lucy made a mental note to remind him later that his divorce wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, probably not the best person, now that I think about it." Angela admitted and Tim nodded in confirmation. His best advice was don't do it, but she surely wouldn't like that.

"So, let me see the ring." Lucy asked excitedly and Tim watched as Angela showed her her hand and the two gushed over the engagement ring, the reason for such excitement was lost to him but it was nice to see Lucy laughing so openly. Her encounter with Valeria Castello had put her in a bit of a sour mood all week. "It's very beautiful, Wesley did good."

"I know right. Thankfully he chose something simple." Angela ran her fingers across the delicate diamond and Lucy smiled happily at Tim, it was good to see their friend so content. She deserved it.

"So why are you here on your day off?" Tim asked.

"Forgot to sign a report so I made a little stop before I head home." Angela admitted, scratching her head and Tim smirked slightly. "Don't give me that smirk, it hasn't happened in years." Which resulted in a bigger smirk from Tim.

"Am I missing something?" Lucy asked confused.

"Angela is the most distracted Officer that I have ever met when it comes to reports." Tim explained to Lucy. "As a Rookie, she used to forget her reports everywhere."

"And Bradford snarky-pants never allowed me to forget." Angela rolled her eyes and Lucy laughed, when the two older officers spent more time together, Lucy could see the effects of Tim's training in Angela. "But like I said, you could always fight someone with more experience."

"Because you got engaged Lopez, I'm gonna let this challenge go." Tim offered.

"Did it sound like he was a little scared of me?" Angela asked Lucy but clearly messing with him.

"It does raise some questions." Lucy nodded at Tim and he sighed, great not only did he have to handle Angela's comment, but Lucy was also egging her on.

"Alright but we make it interesting."

"I'm all ears." Angela said, grabbing her year in demonstration.

"I win you owe me a favour; you win I owe you." He proposed, confident in his abilities.

"Deal." Answered Angela removing her jacket and handing it and her purse to Lucy who sat down by the bench. "Let's make it quick cause Wesley is waiting in the car."

Tim made a motion for Angela to attack first and she laughed shacking her head, the two circled each other for a while and Lucy could see Tim starting to lose is patience. There was no denying that Tim was excellent in combat, but the wait was always his ruin, what was strange considering his military background. Tim made the first move, one that Lucy predicted, hitting Lopez on the side of her torso making her bend down and taking that opportunity to spin her and fixate her in his grip. It was a classic Tim move, he had done it to Lucy in all their previous sessions and by Lopez smile, Lucy deduced that he had done that many times in her presence. Maybe his habits would be his downfall. Lopez winked at Lucy and bended down, making Tim balance on his feet and taking the arm around her neck to pull him over her and into the ground. Pinning his wrist beneath her healed boot.

"This was really interesting." Angela said smugly, looking down at Tim who clearly didn't think it funny. "The teacher gets schooled."

"It was luck." Tim said moodily.

"Oh, don't be a sour Loser. "Angela remover her leg from his arm and offered him her hand, that he ignored and got up on his own. "See Lucy, this is how it's done."

"I see, I'm taking notes." Lucy laughed and cupped her mouth, in a vain attempt to hide her smile, when Tim glared at her.

"Don't be like that Bradford." Angela put on her jacket and picked up her purse. "I just want Lucy to know that the sun doesn't set and rise on you. I got tricks of my own."

"I don't think the sun rises and sets on him." Lucy defended, chocked that she had turned on her. That was not fair!

"Yeah right." Angela muttered unconvincingly and Tim chuckled at Lucy's offended look. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to collect, Tim." He gave her a nod and she left, saluting them on the way out.

"So…"

"Don't you say a word!" Tim warned Lucy as he picked up his gym bag and she laughed loudly, what a baby.

Lucy and Tim had just gotten the suspect of an armed invasion into the back of their shop when Angela approached them, Lucy had radioed for backup when it was made clear that the primary suspect was not alone, Lopez and Jackson had been the ones to step up.

"Hey dearest colleagues." Angela said sweetly and both Tim and Lucy exchanged a knowing glance

"What do you want?" Tim cut her short.

"It's that the way to thank the fellow officer that just saved your ass !?" Angela reprimanded teasingly.

"You didn't save our ass…you showed up when we were wrapping it up." Tim defended, he and Lucy had done all the work. Angela had only put the cuffs on…well West did.

"well… can I talk to you?" Angela asked Tim.

"Sure. Collect the victim statement will you Boot?" Tim asked Lucy as he walked further away with Angela.

"Yes, Sir."

"So, what do you want?" He asks again, knowing that nothing good was coming his way.

"I'm here to collect my debt." Angela smiled brightly, almost teasingly.

"Seriously Angela!? Don't fuck with me." He warned her.

"I won fair and square." Tim sighed in defeat and Angela smirked. "I have a friend her name is Ella and she really needs to be cheered up…"

"No." He cut her short, starting to walk away.

"You haven't heard the entire thing." Angela pulled him back, but he simply crossed his arms.

"Still not gonna happen." He assured her, not backing down.

"A bet is a bet Bradford." When Tim didn't give in, Angela crossed her arms over her chest and adopted an offensive strategy. "You don't want me to tell the entire station that Tim Bradford doesn't fallow with what he promises."

"Like I care what everyone thinks."

"You care about what Chen think." Angela smirked when Tim face twitched at the mention of Lucy. "Or maybe you don't want Lucy to think you are interested in someone else."

"Just shut up Lopez." Angela clapped her hands at the silent admission of defeat from Tim. "I'll do it."

"Oh great, she's really nice. I don't want you to like her, just make it enjoyable, try to compliment her." Angela explained. "I just want her to get over her idiot ex."

"I so hope I don't regret it." He muttered in such a low voice that the comment escaped Angela's ears. "Where?"

"Cicada, tonight at 7 p.m." Angela informed, and Tim groaned.

"You don't expect me to pay, do you?"

"Yes, of course. You lose you pay." Angela stated like it was obvious.

"I hate you." Tim muttered but Angela simply laughed.

"No, you don't." Angela spun back and walked away, turning slightly last minute. "Oh, and lose the stubble, doesn't suit you."

Tim sighed crossly and stepped into the shop, where Lucy was typing away in their computer. She looked up at him and smiled, when she felt him sit on the drivers' seat, but she dropped it, immediately, when she saw his grumpy frown.

"What…"

"Just don't." Tim warned and when Lucy gasped, searching for words to say, he warned her again. "Boot, I swear…"

"Okayyyy." Lucy said cautiously and went back to typing on the screen. She really needed to do the "How to understand the 301 mood swings of Tim Bradford" course.

Tim felt like banging his head against the back of his chair but refrained from doing so and satisfied himself by counting how many ways he could kill Angela. Tim had had his fair share of (bad) dates before but never one so terrible as this one. Don't get him wrong, Angela's friend Ellie was gorgeous – Tim would even dare to say she was a classic beauty- but the conversation gave him the urge to get up and run towards the hills.

"So, Tim what do you do exactly?" Ellie asking, offering him a gently smile, voice trembling slightly.

"I'm… a Cop." He answered slowly, as he chewed his Gnocchi, if he worked with Angela what did she think he did: Fix cars!?

"Of course, you are Angela's college." She laughed nervously and Tim offered her an awkward smile. "I'm a little nervous, I haven't been on a date in a little while. My ex…" and here we go again, thought Tim rolling his eyes internally. Since they arrived at the restaurant, 35 minutes ago (yes, he had been counting) she had managed to mention her Ex 10 times. He couldn't help himself and compare Ellie to Lucy, he knew it wasn't fair, but his brain just couldn't avoid it. How Lucy was a ball of energy and irradiated good energies, when the only thing he got from Ellie was how nervous she really was. He had always liked confident woman, first Isabel and now Lucy. How she had persevered and broke down his barriers and how she had found her feet after everything with Caleb. He enjoyed the fact that Lucy was more than capable to protect herself but also how easily she resorted to him for help.

"Tim, Tim…" Ellie called him back into reality.

"Sorry... you were saying." Tim apologized, focusing his attention back on her.

"Oh… I was asking if you had any pets?"

"Yes, I have a dog named Cujo. Just got him a month ago." He smiled, remembering how he had come to own Cujo.

"That's cute. I have 2 cats myself…in fact I'm thinking of getting another…" Tim slapped himself mentally as Ellie pulled out her cell phone and showed him picture after picture of Mr. Cobbles and Loki.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I really need to go to the bathroom. If you excuse me."

"Of course." Ellie smiled.

Tim made his best effort not to sprint to the bathroom, but his legs moved a little too fast. He entered the bathroom and knocked his head against the cubicle door. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and speed dyed Lucy, he waited for her to answer and puffed for every second it took for her to pick up.

"Tim?" Lucy asked in admiration and he could ear her TV on the background.

"Thank god Chen, I need your help." He sighed in relief.

"You need MY help?" Lucy asked surprised, usually she was the one who needed his help.

"Can you just shup up and listen to me!?" He asked harshly and Lucy chuckled from the other side.

"That's not the way to talk to someone you need to come save your ass." She teased him.

"I don't need you to save my ass." He corrected her.

"Okay then byeee…" Lucy laughed, and he could hear her pull the phone away.

"hey, hey, hey ok I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, you are in deep shit." Lucy laughed, if Tim needed to beg was because things were serious.

"I'm having dinner with a woman at Cicada…" He started to explain but Lucy interrupted him again.

"You're on a date?" Lucy questioned, she thought he didn't want to date.

"No Boot. I owed Lopez." He tried to explain, running his hand through his hair furiously.

"Angela set you on a date…" Lucy was completely lost in the conversation.

"Can you simply shut up and listen to me?" Tim asked Lucy, cutting her short. When she didn't answer, he continued. "Angela asked me to come out with a friend of hers and I did, but I need you to get me out of it."

"Out of it? What do you expect me to do?" She questioned, confused.

"I don't know Boot, but you'll think of something." Tim said. "I have full trust on your skills."

"I can't just…" Lucy started to say but Tim cut her short.

"You have 15 minutes and remember your future depends on it." Tim remembered her, hanging up before she could even argue. He joined Ellie at their table again, apologising for the interruption. He made the effort to be as discreet as possible looking at the clock but when the 15 minutes mark passed, he was sure, only a blind person would miss the furtive glances he threw at his watch.

"So, have you been single for long?" Ellie asked, trying to hold a conversation that lasted more than seconds.

"I..." Tim tried to answer but from the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy enter the restaurant, stopping briefly to speak to the Clerk. He contained his laughter as he looked at her, her hair in a messy bun, grey sweatpants and a red flannel …clearly, she had no plans to get out of the house before he called. Whatever she said worked because the man allowed her through and she rushed to them, ignoring the looks from the other clients.

"Tim." She called in her best panicked voice, as she neared them.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised, pushing his chair slightly back and observing from his peripheral view Ellies reaction.

"It's Cujo, something is wrong." She explained and hadn't he been expecting this, he would believe her. Apparently, she had upped her acting game. "I know I shouldn't bother you because you had your date…"

"What's wrong with him?" He asked in mock concern.

"I don't know he was okay but then he got really slowed down and vomited." Lucy explained. "He's in my car." She turned her terrified gaze towards Ellie and Tim watched her compassion rise for them.

"I'm sorry…" Tim started to say.

"Of course, it sounds serious, you guys should go." Ellie said kindly and Lucy felt kind of bad lying to the woman.

"I'm sorry, he was so excited for the date." Tim heard Lucy tell Ellie before she followed him, and he made his best effort to control his laughter. She caught up to him as he turned the corner of the street where he parked his car and pulled him back. "She sounded nice, what's the problem?"

"Maybe you would like to finish dinner with her." He answers sarcastically.

"Angela is gonna be pissed." Lucy informed him. He could handle Angela but not one more second of that date.

"Screw Angela, I'm giving her a box of roaches as a wedding gift too." Tim explained, smiling at Lucy. "how did you come up with that idea?"

"My career depended on it… besides my Uber driver helped." Lucy admitted, Aazim had definitely been the best driver she ever encountered.

"You ubered here?" Tim asked surprisingly, who ubers when they have a car!?

"Of course, I couldn't drive and think."

"And they say women can multi-task." He teased her.

"This woman just saved your ass." Lucy explained, knocking him softly on the arm.

"Thank you." He admitted honestly and Lucy shrugged. The truth was that it made her happy to know that Tim had no interest in dating. "Buy you a drink?"

"Yes, please." She praised, following him to his car. "Besides I need to tell you how you are going to repay me."

"Repay you, Boot?" Tim asked as he opened the door for her. "Do I need to remind you that this isn't a democracy."

"Well maybe." She answered, laughing as Tim entered the car. "But you also owe me from before."

"From before?" He asked confused as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Are you forgetting the gala? Two weeks ago." She remembered him, like it was possible for him to forget.

"Oh, come on, you wanted to go."

"Still, we had a deal." Lucy pouted.

"How do I continue to get myself in these situations?" He asked rhetorically, knowing deep down he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

"Because you're a guy." Tim looked at Lucy inquiringly and she shook her head like it was obvious. "You don't know a bad situation even when it bites you in the ass."

"Ok…please don't make me regret this, I can still put you in permanent school duty." He threatened but both he and Lucy knew it was an empty threat.

"My parents Easter barbecue next weekend." She explained with a bright smile, as to soften the blow.

"No." He answered curtly, shaking his head vigorously.

"Yes, please. I need the support, or they'll drill me about everything and everyone and they'll make sure to remind me of the shitty year I had."

"UGHH Chen." Tim groaned when he noticed Lucy's puppy eyes. "But I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend."

"Of course not, my parents know who you are." Lucy explained in utter shook, did he expect her to ask him that? Should she be flattered, that that was his first thought? "My parents are kinda intimidated by you, so they are most likely to leave me alone if you're there."

"I intimidate your parents?" Tim asked shocked. More information to process, just what he needed.

"More my dad, isn't that great?" Lucy asked as she switched the radio to the station she liked. Tim rubbed his eyes, perhaps the fact that the parents of the woman he has hidden feelings, find him intimidation doesn't exactly work to his favour.

"I'm gonna kill the two of you." Angela grabbed Lucy and Tim by the back off the uniform and pulled them back, preventing them from entering row call.

"Hey Bridezilla, what's going on?" Tim asked smirking.

"What is going one?" She asked emphasising every word as she started at each of them. "How dare you two do that to poor Ellie?"

"Oh, come one, Angela. Did you really think that was going to work out?" Tim asked in shock, even a blind person could see their personalities didn't match…on normal circumstances. Like, cats really"?

"Her boyfriend of 8 years just broke up with her, could have cut her a break."

"She was really sweet but…" Lucy started to say as to defend Tim.

"Don't you even think Missy." Angela said turning to glare at Lucy. "How dare you condone his behaviour?"

"He was in agony." Lucy tried to defend him, but she was fighting back laughter as well, so it didn't look convincing.

"In agony… you two are really made for each other." She observed and both Tim and Lucy shrugged.

"Don't be bitter." Tim reprimanded Angela and she fought the urge to flick him the middle finger.

"You are going to send me some money and I'm going to buy Ellie some flowers to apologize." Tim nodded but Angela stopped him before he could speak. "And you are going to pick up my night shift from next month."

"Done." Tim agreed and Lucy nodded, if they managed to escape with just that… it was a win.

"Good." Angela said, finally uncrossing her arms. "just so you know, I'm coming for you."

"I'm shaking." Tim mocked her and Lucy laughed.

"You should be Bradford." Angela threatened as she walked away.

"You know she means you too, right Boot?" Tim asked smiling down at Lucy, who was silently laughing.

"Well, I say we are practically a package deal, now." Lucy laughed and smiled at him. They were definitely a get two, get one free.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is Chapter 20! Can't believe I have written soo much in under a month. What did you think? I loved writing this one… even though I had a really awful day but that's life, I guess…

Chapter 21: Crowd please will be out on Thursday and I guess it is a continuation of this one…almost. Something in this chapter leads to the next. Can you guess? THANK YOU FOR YOU REVIEWS, they mean the world to me.

Stay safe, XO.

P.S. : The episode was low on Chenford but our boy still came to Lucy's rescue and I loved Nolan and Nyla's story and well lets not mention Wesley and Angela… this is basically an homage to them.

In no way shape or form condemn Tim's actions in this episode… it was just for entertainment purposes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Crowd pleaser**

The one where Lucy takes Tim to a family gathering.

* * *

Lucy taped her foot anxiously, she continued to glare at Tim but he too wouldn't back down. She refused to be the one to, but her bag was starting to weight on her shoulders and her healed boots weren't made for standing around too much. She smirked, because Tim also had a droplet of sweat running down the side of his face, the leather jacket he wore on top of his white shirt making him burn up, under the 74ºF Californian sun.

"I'm not getting in that car of yours." Tim warned Lucy for the tenth time, crossing his arms above his chest.

"Yes, you are. It's my parents' house so I'm driving there." Lucy answered, hands on her waist, not willing to back down – not this time.

"I'm doing you a favour, Boot." He explained, remembering her that he was going to give her moral support.

"No." Lucy shifted her weight from her left leg to her right and crossed her arms. "A: This is you repaying me from saving you from that amazing date and B: I'm offering you someplace to spend Easter at, instead of all alone."

"Firstly, I was not on a date and secondly I don't celebrate Easter." Tim stated.

"Can you please tell me what's the problem with my car? It's brand new, you were there when I bought it." Lucy explained pointing to her brand-new yellow VW.

"That thing is not safe, and I didn't approve…." He started to explain pointing at the yellow monstrosity behind her.

"It has airbags and seatbelts so it's safe." She defended herself.

"Trust a woman to say a car is safe because it has the two more basic functions." Tim muttered under his breathe, rubbing his temples.

"Trust a guy to make such judgemental comments." Lucy cut him shortly, offering him an annoyed gaze.

"I wasn't judgmental, I was… well, I'm not gonna get myself in the deep end." Tim admitted and Lucy made her famous "I'm right" face. "But the car still won't do, it's too small, I'll be cramped inside."

"My parents live 15 minutes away; you can handle cramped." She told him, why did he have to be such a baby when it regarded small things.

"Then why not take my car?" Tim asked, not comprehending what her problem was. He was always the one driving them, why change now?

"Because then I'll have to listen to my mum say that it is really great, I managed to bring a date along but that I should always maintain my independence." She explained, knowing perfectly well that her mother would always find a tiny detail to implicate.

"You can always Uber back if you decide to ditch me." Tim said and stopped rising a mocking eyebrow. "So, I'm a date after all?"

"No! No! No!" Lucy rushed out, her cheeks becoming red quickly and Tim simply smirked in response. "You are merely backup support and to make my noisy neighbours and family focus on someone else rather than me."

"So, they will think I'm your date?" Tim asked teasingly.

"No. I'll make sure they know you are my annoying T.O. who treats me like shit…" She reassured him, she wanted to wipe that cocky smirk out of his face soo bad.

"Hey, I'm no Marry Poppins but I don't treat you that badly." He defended himself, he could always count on her to make him sound like a complete dirtbag.

"You made me tackle a guy who was almost completely naked, wearing a dirty diaper and covered in sweaty body hair." She explained to him exasperated, she was sure that T.O. Tim Bradford had some sort of Devil DNA on him.

"That's just your job, Boot."

"Still." Lucy shook her head, knowing that there was no point arguing with him about that. "While everyone is distracted by the new puppy." She said pointing at him. "My mother will still find something to give me grief for, so I would really enjoy she didn't have something extra to bug me about."

"You pay for coffee all next week." He bargained no way he was going to be caught inside that car without the possibility of getting something in return.

"No way." Lucy tapped her feet on the ground. She was not going to give him anything, he was the one repaying a favour.

"Yes way." Tim stated. "Or I'm out."

"I pay for coffee on Monday." She agreed, it was her time to pay for it anyway considering that Tim had been the one to do so for at least the past month.

"Coffee and Lunch." He offered, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Coffee and Donuts." Lucy counteroffered, grasping his hand with hers.

"Alright." Tim conceded, shacking her hand and Lucy jumped, pulling away and clapping her hands together happily. She had won another argument with Tim Bradford; she was getting good. "I just need to get something from my car." He explained as he turned her back to her and walked a few cars over to his truck, opening the back door and taking out two bottles of some fancy French wine and a bucket of flowers.

"Oh my god, Is Tim Bradford trying to impress my parents?" Lucy joked as she unlocked the doors to her car.

"Just so you know, parents do tend to love me." He informed her; it was true though. His Highschool sweetheart parents found him funny and respectful and Isabel's mom had thought him to be a lovely young man full of manners.

"Sure, but so you know my dad doesn't really drink and my mom is allergic to peonies." Lucy informed, giving him a sad pity smile.

"Really?" He asked, completely shocked.

"No but I just enjoy teasing you." Lucy informed, doing a mental dance-party. 2-0!

"You know one day, I'm gonna follow up on one of my promises and actually punish you." He threatened, as he waited by the other side of the car, for her to get in.

"No, you're not." Lucy opened her car door and got in, if Tim believed he would have the guts to ever do so, he would have pushed the topic but they both knew he was just talk shit.

Lucy pulled her childhood house keys from her bag and watched from the side of her eye as Tim adjusted his white button up and offered him a cheeky grin.

"Are you nervous?" She asked teasingly as she pushed open the door to her parents typical California Bungalow house.

"No, of course not." He reassured her, maybe he was a little nervous, but he did want to cause a good impression. After all the first time he met the Chens, Lucy was not in the best conditions.

"Ohm, Tim Bradford is nervous." Lucy teased him softly, as she closed the door behind them.

"I'm not nervous but by the way you talk I was led to think your parents see me as some kind of monster who is making your life a living hell." He explained, of course that Lucy's little pep talk had only worsened his nervousness and made him analyse and plan every move.

"My dad is actually capable of asking you to be a little harder on me, so that I quit." She answered, as she led him through an ample hallway, passing the two bedrooms the house had and the guest bathroom. It wasn't a big house, but it did fell quiet homey and Tim could tell that Lucy had transported the same vibe to her apartment.

"Really? I thought your dad was slightly scared of me!?" He rose an eyebrow at Lucy who scuffed, her dad would face a tiger if that meant he could get her to quit the LAPD.

"He's intimidated but he'll get over it the second he sees you out of uniform. You lose at least 60% of the threatening factor." She joked. When she had first saw Tim dressed in civilian clothes, she had been a little shocked, she was expecting a bad boy look but he was actually …almost preppy.

"I'm very threatening, thank you very much." He defended himself.

"I beg to differ…" Lucy started to say, as she dropped her jacket and purse in the dining rooms chairs.

"Lucy, oh so good to see you dear." Lucy was engulfed in a hug from a Woman in her early 60's, who was surprisingly like her.

"Auntie Li Mei, how are you?" Lucy asked softly and Tim watched as she widened her eyes as the woman held her tighter.

"I'm good honey, I see you still got this awful thing on your neck." Her auntie said, pulling Lucy's hair behind her shoulder and Lucy rolled her eyes lightly. He began to understand where all her rebellious nature originated from. "And is this lovely young man your boyfriend?"

"No, Aunt Mei. Tim works with me and he came along because he would spend Easter alone." Lucy explained softly, pulling at her aunt's good Samaritan nature.

"Oh, I see." The older woman smiled at him, her eyes analysing him from top to bottom. "Pleasure to meet you, dear."

"Thank you, you too." He answered politely, shacking the woman's hand.

"I must go get some extra plates form the closet, everyone is outside. Go mingle." Aunt Mei said as she exited the room and waved them off.

"You met Aunt Mei. Fair warning, she will make sure everyone knows who you are and share everything she knows about you to anyone with ears." Lucy explained to him, laughing slightly as she took his jacket from his hands and put it with her things.

"Sounds like an interesting character." He said in a teasing way and Lucy nodded her head in mock agreement.

"Well…she is definitely more reliable than our data base when it comes to gossip." Lucy informed Tim as she opened the door to the kitchen, and he grinned slightly.

"Hey Ma." Lucy greeted the woman that wore a flower printed maxi dress. The lady looked up from the dough she was rolling to look at her daughter and Tim could see that they shared the same eyes.

"Lucy, you are late." Lucy's mom stated and Lucy looked up at Tim with a smirk. When her parents had visited her at the hospital, he had said her mom didn't seem that bad, she was determined to prove him wrong.

"I know mom." Lucy said, walking over to the older woman and kissing her cheek. "This is Tim, you remember him!?"

"Pleasure Ma'am." Tim said nodding at the woman, whose eyes raked over him in an analysing way that made him feel both judged and offended, guess that was a family habit.

"This is your T.O., right?" Lucy's mom asked as she finally offered him a reserved smile.

"Yes, Ma." Lucy answered as she greeted the two other women in the kitchen, who Tim deducted were Lucy's aunts.

"I see." She directed her attention back on the dough and Tim swallowed dryly, he was really doing a fantastic job in the impressing department.

"These are for you Ma'am." Tim explained offering her the flowers, returning her attention towards him. Lucy smirked and mouthed "Ma'am" above her head. "Your house is very lovely." Tim complimented as Lucy rounded the rest of the isle and came to stand by his side again.

"Oh, thank you." The woman thanked almost surprised and Tim concluded he had won some points, that she really didn't want to give. "The peonies are gorgeous; I'll plant it with the rest of the flowers in the backyard."

"Is dad by the grill?" Lucy asked her mother as she stole a few fires from the bowl by the kitchen isle end.

"Yes, and so are the Millers and The Johnsons'. That's for latter not for now." Her mother scolded, and Lucy nodded with a roll of her eyes, pulling Tim so he would follow her through the glass doors that lead them towards the garden. "Oh Lucy, we need to talk."

"Of course, we do Mom." Lucy answered as she closed the patio doors. "Super Nice ugh?"

"You said it, not me." Tim whispered to her and Lucy laughed, it was not that her mom was mean but her over analysing tendencies did cause people to be put off by her, especially Lucy.

"Lucy." A crowd of cheers made himself heard and Tim looked to see the remaining people on the backyard. Tim could clearly see that some of those people were related to Lucy, maybe some cousins and their kids but there were also a couple younger folks like them that looked nothing related to Lucy: The Millers and the Johnsons.

"Hey everyone." Lucy greeted with a soft smile but continue to drag Tim to where a couple of older looking guys stood, surrounding the grill. "Hey dad."

"Luce." Lucy's dad smiled softly at his daughter as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't you look lovely."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him and nodded at the other guys. "This is Tim, my T.O."

"Oh yes. Hello." Lucy's dad nodded at him and he nodded back in greeting. "We have met before, how are you doing?"

"Good thank you Sir. Brought a couple bottles of wine." Tim said, showing him the box, he was holding.

"How very nice. Luce can set them on the table." Her father said and Lucy nodded removing the box from his hand, walking slightly away from him and to a table filled with appetizers. "You seem like a beer guy, there's some in the cooler. Serve yourself."

"Thank you." Tim nodded as the older man returned his attention from the Grill and to his companions. Lucy laughed at his face, apparently, he was expecting it to have been a much awkward conversation and grabbed his elbow. Offering him his beer and keeping on for her.

"Come on, there's some people Ii want you to meet." She explained, dragging him away from her dad.

"Some good ones, I hope." He whispered almost in a wish and Lucy laughed loudly.

"Definitely." Lucy whispered back, leaning slightly further into him. Unaware to the looks her cousins threw at them. They reached 3 couples, between his age and Lucy's, who greeted them cheerfully… well they greeted Lucy cheerfully.

"Luce." A girl in her early thirties with black hair greeted them, a smile from ear to ear.

"Look who the cat dragged in." A guy with dark skin joked, ruffling Lucy's hair.

"Very funny." She shrugged off with a laugh and offering everyone a casual wave. "Hey guys this is my Training Officer Tim." She introduced.

"Hey, so you are the guy watching over our Luce, here!?" The black aired woman asked leaning against the tan guy with light brown hair to her left.

"No, even better are you the guy who can tell us all her embarrassing stories from the job?" He joked, wrapping the arms around the woman, Tim deduced by the weeding rings was his wife.

"Yes, to both but I only share if you share." Tim sipped his beer smirking slightly at Lucy's annoyed look.

"You got it dude." The other tanned skin, light haired guy agreed, clearly twins -the similarities too big to be anything else.

"Great you guys are all buddied up now?" Lucy asked crossing her arms above her chest and everyone laughed at her pouting face.

"Oh, don't be jealous now Chen." Tim warned her playfully, remembering her of what she had said to him when she had met his sister. She smacked him good humour in the arm, taking the opportunity to introduce everyone.

"You are looking soo good." The Strawberry blond women, he now knew was named Amanda, said and Tim tried not to look at his Rookie's legs. Of course, he had noticed how good Lucy's legs looked in her flowy black leather shorts and her healed booties only made them look longer but he didn't want everyone to know. "Do you have anything to do with it?"

"He does make me run an awful lot." Lucy explained and Tim shook his head, always taking every opportunity to complain.

"But it has good outcome." He defended himself, and Lucy refrain from answering because it was true. Ever since she joined LAPD her body had become more toned and she was pleased with it

"Maybe I should join LAPD if you are my Officer." Amanda flirted with Tim, soo badly that both him and Lucy laughed.

"I'm standing right here." Carlson explained and the group laughed as she waved him off.

"Oh, come one, I've seen you look at Lola's kindergarten teacher." Amanda joked. "Lola's teacher as a good pair, if you know what I mean." She demonstrated and everyone laughed harder.

"I haven't noticed." Carlson defended and his wife elbowed him lightly making the entire group laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Amanda and Carlson have been married for 6 years now but they have been like this since high school." Lucy whispered to Tim, leaning further into him almost so his arm was wrapped behind her for support.

"Have you all been friends for a long time?" He asked and watched as she smiled, memories rushing through her mind.

"The twins, Amanda, Hayden and I are neighbours and we went to high school together. Penelope and Roger came after college."

"They seem like a good bunch." Tim admitted and Lucy simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Lucy sing something from us while we wait for the rest of the food." Someone said from across the patio, regaining the rest of Lucy's friend's attention who cheered in support.

"Oh no." Lucy blushed bright red, especially when Tim turned his admired gaze towards her. He knew she had a good voice from the times she sang along to the radio but not to the point people expected her to sing alone. "I can't."

"You are not going to disappoint our guests." Lucy's mother told her from her place by the kitchen doors, she more than warned than simply said.

"I-I…" Lucy stuttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in a clear show of nervousness.

"You don't have to." Tim remembered her as she handed him her beer.

"I don't have much of a choice really and I don't wish to get a raging headache from all the nagging." Lucy answered for only him to hear, smiling softly and her eyes told him how much she appreciated his support. "Hey Hayden, back me up with the piano?"

"Sure." Hayden, who was married to Roger, nodded his head and followed Lucy as she headed towards the big glass windows that opened to the Chen's living room. As she pulled the curtains and the windows completely back Tim could see the old Baby Gran Yamaha piano, which looked well loved. "You be gentle with us; it's been a while." Everyone laughed and shook their heads as the two friends debated over what song to sing. Finally deciding on one, Hayden sat facing the keyboard and Lucy the audience.

Lucy cleared her throat as Hayden played the first tunes, she looked up and her eyes met Tim's who offered her a reassuring nod and she smiled, closing her eyes and allowing the tune to take over:

"You're fighting me off like a firefighter  
So tell me why you still get burned  
You say you're not, but you're still a liar  
'Cause I'm the one that you run to first

Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it  
When you show up every night and tell me that you want me  
But it's complicated, so complicated

When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Do you take it? Do you break it off?  
When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Can you say it, can you say it?  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good

Every time that I swear it's over  
It makes you want me even more  
You pull away and I come in closer  
And all we ever stay is torn

Baby, I don't know why I try to deny it  
When you show up every night I tell you that I want you  
But it's complicated, so complicated

When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Do you take it? Do you break it off?  
When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Can you say it, can you say it?  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good

Wide awake through the daylight  
Will you hold me like we're running a yellow light?  
Reach for you with my hands tied  
Are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?

When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Do you take it? Do you break it off?  
When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
Can you say it, can you say it?  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good, na na na na na na na  
Your love is like, na na na na na na na  
It hurts so good."

"Caught you off guard, didn't it lover boy?" Amanda asked leaning slightly toward him to whisper in his ear, a knowing smirk in her face.

"I didn't know Lucy could sing this …well." He said surprised as Lucy reached the last verse of the song. Eyes closed, completely embraced in the music and to Tim she never looked so beautiful.

"You are a goner." Amanda said smugly.

"Oh no it's not like that." Tim heard himself but his voice didn't sound one little bit convincing.

"Sure, it isn't but if you want my opinion: She is totally smitten too." Amanda toll him, offering him a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, make sure you tap that before anyone beats you to it." Carson told him, laughing when he shocked slightly on his beer.

"Yeah Lucy." Everyone cheered as the duo played the last note, her eyes flushing open and her cheeks turning red. It didn't help that Tim was looking at her soo intensively that made her feel like he was going to devour her.

"Thank you, thank you. Donations are accepted. "Hayden joked, removing everyone's attention from Lucy, allowing her to approach Tim slowly who was watching her every move attentively.

"Now that was a surprise, Boot." Tim admitted softly, his hand resting on her forearm, rubbing small circles in her exposed skin almost unconsciously.

"I do try to amaze you every day, Sir." She smiled shyly, trying to advert the conversation from her singing to no vain.

"I didn't know you can sing." Tim told her softly, and she grinned shyly remembering that he hadn't witness that little situation at the American Idols audition. thanking god that she had managed to call them and explain the situation and that they would delete her tape.

"I haven't sung in a long time, it used to be a hobby but I'm a little rusty…" She explained, rambling nervously.

"It was perfect." Tim cut her short, looking deeply at her and Lucy blushed. Tim wasn't one to spit out lies so if he said it was because he meant it. She smiled proudly, his compliments always weighing more than anyone else's.

"You do know how to make a girl blush." She answered him and that was her way of thanking him.

"Come on everyone to the table." Lucy's mother called, her eyes fixated on her daughter and her guest of honour, interrupting their conversation from going any further. "Let's eat." She adverted her gaze and conducted everyone to the table, but Lucy knew that a lecture was on her way.

Lunch was a busy affair with too many people crowded around the long table, Lucy's left leg almost on top of his that Tim was forced to eat with only his left arm because his right one was resting on the bench behind Lucy. Even though it was the best Easter Lunch he had had in a long time, the conversation flowed easily, everyone was polite and the food delicious. Of course, he wasn't complexly blind, and he did not miss the looks Lucy's mom threw at her daughter and him.

"Lucy would you help me carry the plates in and bring the deserts out?" Lucy's mother asked her politely and Lucy nodded, finishing her glass of red wine.

"yes mum."

"Want me to help?" Tim asked her when he helped her get out from her seat.

"I think this is my moms excuse for talking to me…" Lucy whispered in his ear, the look her mother threw her was clear.

"Oh." Tim muttered, realising what she meant.

"Yeah, thank you though." Lucy clapped him on the back and took their plates of the table, fallowing her mother into the kitchen. Her mother was busy pulling out the desserts from the fridge and Lucy salivated over the chocolate cake, her favourite. "This looks ama…"

"I don't like it." Her mother told her as she closed the fridge door and turned to face her.

"You don't like the cake?" Lucy asked trying to lighten up the situation, she knew her mother wasn't talking about the cake.

"Tim." Her mother stated simply, and Lucy rubbed her forehead, the day her mother liked who Lucy liked, hell would have frozen over.

"Tim is my T.O. and my friends, you don't have to like it- I do."

"He seems like a nice man, Lucy." Her mother explained, facing her completely. Her tone leaving no room for playfulness. "I'm sure he is a good colleague but no more than that."

"What?" Lucy asked, shaking her head in confusion, widening her eyes.

"I'm not blind." Her mother stated simply, decorating the apple pie with whipped cream on top.

"Clearly you are a medium." Lucy mocked; she was aware she wasn't the better person at hiding her feeling, but it also wasn't her mothers' job to dictate her fate.

"I'm serious. I see how you look at him and how he looks at you, no matter how much you think you like him it won't end well."

"And why not, captain obvious?" Lucy asked defensively, crossing her arms. She was tired of people trying to control how she lived her freaking life.

"Well, he's a cop…" She began to explain.

"I'm a cop too." Lucy stated, no matter how much her parents hated that small fact that was not going to change.

"Exactly and how would that work out when one of you doesn't come home? When you are heartbroken? when he gets himself shot to death, you told me he has been harmed 5 times. What happens when he leaves you heartbroken, alone, alone with children to pick up the pieces?" Her mother spitted out. She wasn't asking questions Lucy had never thought of before, because she had. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him, or he her but she wouldn't let the fear stop her from living the life she wanted. And if that was with Tim by her side so it was.

"He's my friend, that's all." Lucy denied out loud, eve though she had already conformed to the feelings she had for her T.O.

"I wasn't born yesterday Lucy. Besides he has lived a lot of things before you even came along, another wife…" Her mother began to explain, and she wondered if her attitude towards Tim really was caused by the fact that he was a cop or because Lucy trusted him more than she trusted her own mother.

"Look, I appreciate the advice, I do mom but there's nothing between me and tim." Lucy explained and stopped her mother when she was about to interrupt. "And even if there was, it isn't your damn business."

"Lucy."

"No, you don't get to decide how I live my life. I've made that pretty clear." Lucy said grabbing the chocolate cake and the fruit salad bowl. "you don't get to tell me what I should do work wise or in my personal life, if I chose to be with Tim than I'll be with him and not you, dad , the president or the pope get to tell me otherwise."

Lucy pushed through the big glass windows and exited into the fresh air, breathing it in and engraving her mothers shocked expression on her mind forever. She noticed her dad exchange a few words and a handshake with Tim and move to speak with other people, she frowned and wondered why her parents insisted in meddling with her life. She was nearly 29 years old for fucks sake.

"So, what did my dad want?" Lucy asked him as she sat herself next to him and filled her glass with wine, taking a big sip.

"Thank me." He explained, looking at her closely.

"Thank you?" She asked surprised as she watched her dad gaze at her and quickly advert his eyes, pretending to be in deep conversation with Mr. Miller.

"Yeah for saving you back in December." He clarified and watched her realise what he meant, he was aware that Lucy had avoided talking to her parents a lot about the incident, but her dad was clearly worried about his daughter, even if he didn't need to.

"Oh…" Lucy muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry told him you saved yourself." He rested his hand on her back and rubbed her back softly. He let Lucy's dad know that his daughter could save herself but that he would be there to help her and that definitely earned him some good points. He made sure she knew that too; he would always be there if she needed his help.

"well, I did have a little help." And she did know that.

"Don't worry, you got your stubbornness from him because he then proceeded to thank me for keeping an eye out for you in the streets." He told her and she laughed.

"Oh I see, he clearly doesn't know who keeps out an eye on who." She elbowed him lightly, her way of telling him that she too had his back if needed.

"Uhm uhm…and your mother?" He asked her and watched her tense up.

"You don't even want to know." Lucy told him, sipping a little more of her wine to hide the redness in her cheeks as she remembered she told her mother she would be with Tim is she wanted.

"So, am I in dangerous waters with your mother?" He asked tentatively, knowing perfectly well that Mrs Chen didn't like him much, her furtive glances at Tim were a clear tell sign.

"Let's put it this way: you are the big bad wolf and I'm little Red Riding Hood." Lucy explained to him, trying not to hurt his feelings completely but also not lying.

"That bad, ugh?" He asked, also taking a big sip of his beer.

"Don't worry that this Hood, filled sweet old gramma with a belly full of rocks and snuggled the wolf." She explained and he nodded, comprehending that she had his back in there.

"I see." Tim laughed. "So technically I only got your support and your dads."

"I'm sorry it is hard not being the parent's favourite." She patted him in the back mockingly, glad that he hadn't take her mother attitude personality.

"I need to up my game." He informed her, pulling up his sleeves and training his boy scout smile, causing Lucy to laugh.

"With my mother the best game you play is the avoiding one." She laughed, remembering how she had managed to spook all the boyfriends she didn't like.

"Does that mean we're not coming next year? I did enjoy the food." He told her.

"Definitely not, we're working our asses off that day." Lucy laughed and Tim followed, clinking their glasses together and returning to the conversation Lucy's friends were having. They weren't showing up for Easter lunch next year but (un)fortunately Tim would spend a lot of holidays with the Chens and many Sunday Lunches trying to impress Lucy's mother, but it was worth it.

* * *

Here it is guys, chapter 21! I hope that the fact it is an extra long one makes up for my delay. What did you guys think? I was completely done yesterday, and I ended up falling asleep and not finishing the chapter.

Music is Astrid S: Hurts so good (live from studio)!

Next one is out Sunday, before the Rookie airs, it's called: for warmth purposes. Thank you soo much for all the support and the feedback. Like I said before I'm not English and I speak : Portuguese, English, German, French and Spanish so a lot of the times I confuse the languages in my head, I try to spell check every chapter but because I write on the day it does make it difficult. Please forgive me.

Nevertheless, thank you! Happy Easter if you celebrate and stay safe.

-XO.

P.S. I know I made Lucy's mother a little (a lot) rude, but I do think she represses Lucy. She isn't evil and Lucy clearly loves her and she Lucy. They just need to find their middle ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: For warmth purposes

The one where Tim and Lucy are caught in a storm.

* * *

Everyone described California as the sunny state, great beaches and the perfect weather year-round. Perfect for daisy dukes and bathing suits but when it stormed, it stormed for good. It was cold, extremely wet and loud. Oh, the noise, the endless thunders were the worst part, at least for Lucy. Since she was a child, Lucy enjoyed the storms, precisely she enjoyed the sound of the rain and watching it fall but thunder had always scared her, maybe it was because as an LA native she had seen how many fires had been caused from it.

As a storm settled onto LA, Lucy breathed deeply to hide the small whimper that threaten to escape when another Thunder made itself heard. She didn't want to appear weak, especially not on Tim's watch even though she was sure he had seen her flinch every time a thunder echoed. She really wished Sargent Grey hadn't ordered them to patrol the secondary roads around Angels Nacional Park to search and warn potential hikers, she preferred to patrol the streets rather than the dirt isolated roads.

"Jesus Chen, what are you 10?" Tim asked jokingly as Lucy jumped from her seat next to him, when another thunder hit.

"Shut up." She whined, pulling her legs up into the seat and seating crossed legged, Tim would have commented if it was any other situation but because he knew sitting like that made her calmer, he refrained from doing so-

"Wouldn't take you for a scary cat." He teased softly, perhaps if he could get her a little distracted, she would relax.

"Who handle that snake ugh?" She bitted back, sarcastically and Tim smirked, there she was.

"Exactly, you are not scared of a venomous snake but yes of thunder. It's just noise." He answered and watched from the corner of his as she smiled slightly at his hidden compliment. He could understand why so many people were afraid of storms, why Lucy was, they were unpredictable, and most people preferred the predictability. Not Tim, while he was a man of routines, he found them quite predictable because after every great storm came better weather but after great weather could come more great weather or a bad storm. He understood that deeply, how much he correlated to his life.

"Maybe for you." She told him, ever since she was young it was not the dark that scared her, it was the sounds.

"Ok, so what's the story behind?" He asked intrigued, throwing her a quick glance before adverting his eyes to the dark road ahead.

"Why would there be any story behind it? Fear is fear." She asked surprised, she had never giving it much thought, she had always been afraid of thunderstorms.

"there is always something, you know that." Of course, she knew that, we always associated our fears with a certain situation, or person and for the most part it was so subconsciously that we never knowledge it.

"So, there is a motive why the great Tim Bradford didn't catch that snake?" She teased him, it felt good to up him at something. She felt like he always saw through her, he knew her achievements, her barriers, her stressors and now her fears, but she didn't know much about his fears – it felt good to know he wasn't immune to fear, made him more approachable, more human.

"Maybe." He admitted, looking forward to the rain covered road, it was hard to see ahead, and Lucy thanked the fact that Tim was the one driving. "I tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I don't think there is an event specifically that caused me to fear thunders." Lucy explained, fidgeting with her out of service phone. "But I remember listening to people tell me how many people died hit by lightning."

"Really?" Tim laughed and Lucy glared at him. "Sorry, Sorry but come on what's the odds of getting hit by lightning: 1 in a million?"

"Actually 1 in 700 000." When Tim laughed harder, Lucy swatted him across the arm. "That translate to around 50 deaths per year from lightning."

"You are more likely to die from bad seafood than that…but alright, a fear is a fear, as illogical as that is." Who was he to judge her when most of his fears – still present or not- were as irrational as hers. Exhibit number 1: Snakes.

"And what exactly is the explanation for your fear of snakes?" She asked him, rubbing her hands together jokingly, now it was her time to mock him.

"I'm not exactly scared of them." He explained, he really wasn't – he disliked them at best- but Lucy didn't look one bit convinced.

"You did look scared during that call." She teased ignoring the look he threw at her.

"More like unenthusiastic to see one." Lucy rose an eyebrow at Tim, and he sighed, not adverting his eyes from the road ahead. "When I was 7, my parents and I went to visit my gramma in Arizona and a snake attacked me."

"you actually got attacked by a snake?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Well attacked is a very strong word." Tim threw a glance at Lucy from the corner of his eyes and could see that the younger officer was trying to contain her laughter. "My dad shook a tree and the snake fell on me." Lucy laughed loudly and Tim threw her a glare but to no vain as she was unable to stop laughing.

"Oh, I wish I was there to see it." She continued to laugh, and his annoyed pout only made her laugh harder.

"I was 7 Chen, it scared me." He defended almost offendedly, how could she laugh at his childhood trauma!?

"It's just my imagination is taking me places." She laughed harder as she imagined her T.O. screaming as some prairie snake fell on him. "Oh, don't pout." She tried to pat his arm, but he pulled away.

"I'm never telling you anything." He threatened but he knew it was an empty threat, all she had to do was push him a little and he would tell her almost anything.

"Oh please no. I'm sorry it was mean and inconsiderate of me. I'll buy us lunch tomorrow." She tried to apologize, a smile still present on her face. At least he had managed to distract her a little.

"You better." He warned, looking slightly at her.

"TIM." Lucy screamed while Tim turned his eyes back to the read and slammed the breaks as a deer ran in front of their car. Instinctively as he hit the break, Tim reached his right arm across Lucy as to prevent her from leaving her seat, even if she was wearing a belt. "Oh god did we hit it?" Lucy asked after the car halted with a screech of the tires.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, still focusing on her instead of looking back to the road, using his right hand to turn her face towards him. She looked a little startled and that was all.

"Yes, you?" She reassured him, squeezing the hand that was holding her face with hers.

"Yeah, we are definitely suspending our conversations on the shop though." He informed her, looking straight at her and she nodded her head in agreement, remembering the accident that could have injured Tim's sergeant's carrier. He looked back outside to confirm that the road was no longer obstructed.

"I swear to god, next storm we are patrolling the Santa Monica area."

"Damn Right." He agreed, for sure Nolan and Harper were having a much better time than them. Tim ignited the car by turning the key, but it gave no sign of starting. "You got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered as he tried a second time and obtained the same reaction.

"It doesn't work?" Lucy asked and he shook his head. "Great." She muttered ironically.

"I'm gonna go check." He informed her, removing his flashlight from his belt and turning it on.

"It's pouring." She told him and he rolled his eyes at her, like he hadn't noticed.

"Can you fix it with the power of your mind?" He asked ironically as he opened the door to the shop, allowing the noise of the rain to overwhelm them and the cold air to enter the car. "Just stay here." He ordered as he stepped out, rain immediately drenching him and disappearing behind the hood of the shop.

"What are you doing Boot?" Tim asked as Lucy came to stand beside him, flashlight pointing towards him, running in her place to keep warm.

"I felt bad, besides you needed light." She tried to smile as she said it but her teeth shattered so she closed her mouth.

"You felt bad for what?"

"You being here alone." She explained like it was obvious, it didn't feel right to leave her partner to handle the situation all on his own.

"You are going to get pneumonia." He warned her tenderly, but Lucy offered him a small grin and flashed the light towards the car.

"What's wrong?" She asked instead, pushing a strand of wet hair from her eyes.

"Battery is dead." He explained solemnly.

"That's fixable, right?" she questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as she remembered the time he had jump started her old car.

"Right." He told her tentatively." But we need another battery to hock ours to…"

"Okay, so we get another battery." Lucy told him as it was that simple turning around but like something finally clicked in her head, she looked back at him. "We need another car."

"Basically." He answered, they didn't necessarily need another car but finding a battery laying somewhere would be a little unlikely.

"Fuck." Lucy shouted, her voice muffled by the loud thunder that echoed, lightning striking almost immediately, making Lucy jump closer to Tim. "We should radio for backup. I have no reception on my phone."

"Mine either, the storm probably cut communications. Come on, lets get back in before we get sick." He told her pushing her slightly towards her door and she followed his instructions immediately.

Tim followed he close the hood of the shop and shivered as his wet and cold body connected with his seat. The car was cold and as he made to turn the heating on, to keep them warm, he cursed remembering that it also didn't work. He looked at Lucy who was trying to remake her hair bun but her shaky hands were making the job much more difficult.

"I told you to wait in the car, you are going to freeze." Tim scolded her, not to harshly. "Take off your jacket."

"A-A-A-RE you crazy?" Lucy asked teeth chattering as she watched Tim remove his wet jacket, the 51,8ºF outside and the fact that it was super cloudy and dark only made it feel even colder. "It's freezing."

"Rather cold than cold and wet, Boot."

"Dispatch..." Lucy tried to communicate but the coms emitted only the sound of interference and nothing else. "You got to be kidding me."

"Dispatch." Tim tried as well but got the exact same response as Lucy. "Fuck."

"The cut must be general, we're stranded." Tim cursed at her comment, smoking his fist against the steering wheel.

"We can't stay here." He simply told her.

"What are we walking to downtown LA? It's like a fucking hailstorm out there, Tim." Lucy informed him pointing outside, he had to be messing with her!?

"We're not walking to LA Lucy." He told her dryly, he wasn't a freaking idiot. "There's a Ranger's shed at the base of the park, like a mile up ahead. They usually have extra supplies."

"You're not going to walk there on this weather, alone." She stated firmly, he was crazy if he thought she would allow him to do something so reckless.

"Lucy it's literally freezing, you are soaking wet and we have no heating system. I rather walk there than spend the next week at the hospital because you have pneumonia." He explained, not wanting to argue with her.

"Oh wait, you want me to stay here?" She asked shocked, she was cold, wet and moody she was in no condition to put up with his protective shit.

"Of course, Boot. are you even listening to me?" He asked her, rubbing his temples.

"We shouldn't split up. It's not safe." She explained nervously.

"Boot you have the war bags on the back." He told her, he would leave her if he though she couldn't protect herself if danger appeared.

"You can't really shoot at thunderstorms." Lucy answered him ironically and Tim rolled his eyes. "Besides we have no way of communicating to each other."

"Lucy I'm going there, get what we need and come back. If I jog it takes me 12 minutes." He explained softly but her face was indicator enough that she wasn't backing down.

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"Lucy we can't stay here." They really couldn't, if they didn't have something to warm themselves or to get the car started, they would get sick.

"Then we both go." She told him firmly, not giving him any room for complaints. She was not going to stay inside like a damsel in distress.

"That beats the purpose of…"

"I can make the 2 miles in 12 minutes." She said lightly, wanting him to comprehend her but to not be mad.

"there's no contradicting you is there?" He sighed, giving up. They were wasting time.

"You know there isn't when I'm right." She smiled at him and he fought back his own smile, he really needed to learn to say no more often.

"You get sick and I'm dropping you at your parents." He threatened her with no malice, throwing his door open allowing them to get costumed to the chilly weather.

"Auch." Lucy said in mock hurt, much more pleased that he had conceded. "Just so you know, I'll make you a soup if you get sick."

"Boot, I rather die from pneumonia than food poisoning." He told her jokingly as he exited the shop, the rain soaking him immediately and chilling him.

"Very funny." She screamed over the sound of the pouring rain as Tim locked up the shop.

"you know Boot, you can't shoot at storms." Tim told her smugly as he pointed to her hand that had fallen unconsciously onto her gun. He threw her a smirk and started to run. "Don't fall behind."

It took them more than the 12 minutes they had originally planned to get to the shed, apparently running while it is pouring is much harder. For one your clothes weight at least a couple extra pants and two the cold rain manages to penetrate your bones in a way that is both impressive and scary. Naturally, Tim beats Tim to the shed and by the time she gets to him, he had already broken down the door and was rummaging inside.

"Take of your jacket." Tim ordered Lucy as he continued to open cabinets.

"Anything?" she asks, pushing away the cold and taking the cabinets to his left. If possible, the cabin was even smaller inside than it appeared outside. There was only two cabinets against the back wall and some hiking equipment leaning against the side walls.

"Just some blankets." He told her as he threw her a pair of blankets. "warm yourself up."

"Tim." She tried to argue, pointlessly.

"Can you please just do what I tell you, for once?" He asked, almost pleadingly and Lucy had no other option than to simply throw a blanket around herself and watch Tim rummage through the remaining cabinets.

"And more cable." He informed bitterly as he punched the last draw closed.

"Can you please refrain from breaking your hand? That would simply be the cherry on top of the cake." Lucy threw him the extra blanket and slid down against the cabinet to sit against it on the floor. "You need to warm yourself up too."

"At least we won't freeze." Tim stated, not too happy with the fact. "Now we have to wait for the power to return to the area."

"We won't freeze too much." She said, trying to hide her shattering.

"Are you still cold?" He asked and Lucy nodded timidly but by the trembling of her hands he could tell she was still pretty cold. "Come here." He opened his blanket and allowed her to snuggle closer to his embrace and wrap his blanket around the two of them.

"Thanks." She said, resting her head against his chest.

"Don't mention it." He said simply, resting his head back.

"Tim." Lucy called after a few minutes of silence and even though he didn't answer, she felt him nod. "Do you think we can overcome our fears?"

"Of course, ones just take longer to do so." He explained, he too had questioned it. "Why do you ask?"

"I just seem to add to the list but I don't really take any down." She muttered against his chest. "thunderstorms, sharks, dying, killing and now suffocating. Every day more and more things scare me"

"Well that's just life." He told her softly. "The more you live, the more you love and more you have to lose."

"It feels like I get stuck in them." She admitted, when she encountered her fears in real life situations it was harder to move on than expected.

"I know the feeling." He admitted. "When I joined the army, I was terrified I was going to kill one of my own for mistake."

"How did you overcome it?" she asked softly.

"I don't know if I ever did but I studied every member of my squad so well that I could tell who they were just by the way the reflected their knees." He admitted, remembering the countless hours he had observed them for.

"You got used to it."

"Yes, and I understood that our most irrational fears are the ones who tend to stick." He explained, resting his chin on top of hers and running small circles on her back. "You'll get over the fear of suffocating, but you will always be scared of thunderstorms."

"So, you will always be scared of snakes?" She asked softly but also teasingly.

"I think there's no denying it." He chuckled. "The point is they may always be present, but you learn to live with them."

"uhm, uhm." She nodded and rested her face in the cruck of his neck. "I hope you are right."

"I'm always right." She laughed at his comment, but he shushed her when he heard a beeping sound. "What the hell is that?" It stopped only to be heard again.

"I think it's my phone." Lucy told him as she pulled out her phone. "I have a text from Jackson." She rolled her eyes and groaned when Tim pulled away. "Hey…"

"That means we got reception." He explained, standing up and pulling his phone from his pocket. "YES. I'm soo giving Grey a piece of my mind." He told her sharply as he dialled his sergeants' number.

Lucy would eventually overcome some of her fears, but she would always dislike thunderstorms and Tim would find out that that fear was hereditary on the Chen girls.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is 22! Hope you like it, I had my doubts about this one but I really pushed myself to finish it. Let me know what you think, please.

Chapter 23 will be out Thursday but I still don't know the name. Let's hope for some good Chenford content today!

-stay safe, Xo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: the sex dilemma.**

The one where Tim takes Lucy to a baby shower.

* * *

Tim had a split opinion on babies, he liked them but from afar. He found babies cute and much better than regular adults, considering they don't have the ability to complain and talk your head off but if you asked him if he ever envisioned himself with kids, the answer was almost always: No. Sure, he had thought of having a little version of himself running around but quickly pushed the idea aside when he analysed the probability of it going terribly wrong.

Even though he didn't have kids of his own, Tim had, somehow, managed to surround himself with many. Apparently, all his high school friends considered it a fantastic idea, against his better judgment and decided to make it their mission to repopulate the earth… and to do that, they had a bunch of mini devil worshipers. That didn't bother him, after all that was their problem but then came the Baby shower trend and it became his problem. In the last 10 years, Tim had been to more baby showers than LA Lakers games… that was a bit of an overstatement, but it was how it felt. After he reached the 40 years-mark, Tim thought his friends would put having kids behind their back but apparently, they thought having grandkids as Kids was a good idea, as well as daughters for wives.

"What is going through your head, Officer Bradford?" Lucy asked as she approached, Mojito glass in hand. Smities birthday drinks in the parking lot by the precinct, was tradition and Lucy was seriously enjoying the free bar.

"What?" He asked, as he lowered his beer. He had been a little dozed off, standing a little away from their usual group.

"You look like you are contemplating all the ways you can survive a nuclear apocalypse, but you are failing." She explained. Tim controlled the urge to roll his eyes, it surprised him that she was able to still notice that, considering she was already on her 4th Mojito.

"It's how I feel." He admitted, he had contemplated countless times how he could possibly get away from Robert O'Connor 5th kid baby shower. Unfortunately, considering he had avoided the last 4, there was no possible escape for this one… unless he was a complete monster and lied to Karen very pregnant face.

"Oh, love troubles!?" She asked teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Yup, definitely a little tipsy.

"I wish." He admitted almost grumpy. While he did not wish to have a relationship, he would certainly preferred that his dilemma was all because of some unreasonable fight that could be fixed with some flowers.

"ugh, it's serious then…" She answered, cracking her back like she was preparing for some invisible fight. "Give it to me." She gestured for him to come at her and he coughed to hide a laugh.

"Baby shower." He stated simply.

"What?" She asked, clearly not following. How was a baby shower a motive for stress?

"I have a baby shower on Saturday." He stressed.

"Okay and what's the problem exactly? I'm not following." She admitted, she liked baby showers. She thought they were super cute.

"I have to GO to the baby shower." He clarified and Lucy's face contracted in understanding, he could have simply said he didn't want to go.

"Baby showers are fun, there's lots of food and most mamas don't banish alcohol, it's like a free barbeque." She explained, remembering how completely wasted she got at her last baby shower. The best part was that she wasn't judged, no one judges the only single person at a baby shower for getting drunk.

"Do I look like I enjoy baby barbeques?" He asked and Lucy silenced a giggle. She should not laugh when thinking about a barbeque of babies, it was too much dark humour even for herself.

"You look like you enjoy nothing, Gru." Lucy joked but Tim's confused expression, told her he clearly didn't get the reference. "Skip it then."

"I can't…. I skipped the last 4." He told her, rubbing his temple.

"Who has 5 kids in the 21st century?" Lucy asked shocked, she liked kids but her personal limit was 3 and that depended if the first two went down smoothly.

"Monsters, that's who."

"Can't you say, you are working?" Lucy asked him and Tim simply slipped his phone from the back pocket and showed him the text he had received after the invitation.

3 p.m., don't be late and don't you even think about pulling another excuse like: I'm sick, I'm working, Isabel is sick or my car broke down. I don't buy it. XO Karen.

"You are screwed." She mocked, sipping her mojito loudly.

"You are so perceptive Detective Chen." He answered sarcastically but due to her slight inebriation, it escaped her.

"Thanks." She answered with a big smile, ignoring the eye roll he gave. "you show up, make the huge effort of exchanging pleasantries, wait for the reveal and skip out of there. Super easy."

"You forget that I still have to buy a damn present for a kid that we don't know the sex." He explained, stressed. What exactly was the point of offering something to an unborn child!?

"It's a baby Tim not a teenager, there aren't really that many options. Buy a stuffed toy or a bib." She simplified for him, seriously for someone so talented and successful in his military and low enforcement career, he did lack on some social skills.

"If you haven't noticed my baby knowledge goes to maybe a 6 out of 100." All his baby knowledge came from his baby sister and that wasn't much considering he spent most of her baby years in the Middle East.

"You are hopeless." Lucy told him, making him sit in the long stool and extended her hand to his phone. "Hand it over."

"Boot, what?" He asked but simply handed his phone over to her at her persistence, scooting over to allow her to take the seat to his left.

"There's something called amazon, that has a wide variety of baby items." She explained, opening his amazon account and searching baby toys.

"I do know what Amazon is." He answered her dryly. Just because he could live without technology, didn't mean he didn't know how to use it, which seemed to be what Lucy thought… as well as most millennials.

"Who would have known!? By your panic, I would have betted you weren't aware of the invention." She teased, looking slightly up at him before focusing on her mission.

"I wasn't panicked." He said sternly with his arms crossed over his chest. He just didn't like things to get out of his control.

"Sure." Lucy hummed as she moved through the endless digital rows of baby toys, until she found the cutest one. "Oh, look at this cute turtle." She turned his phone slightly so he could see it better and not lean so much over her shoulder.

"It's nice." He answered flatly and Lucy turned to him, incredulous how did he not find it the cutest thing? He was (nearly) heartless. He ignored her and scrolled down to see the most important factor to any gift: The price. "Chen are you crazy, I'm not giving 50 bucks for a stuffed turtle."

"But it's soo cute and big." She explained, happily.

"It's an unborn baby, that has no clue what to do with a 50-dollar gigantic turtle." He told her in his Officer voice.

"The gifts aren't actually for the baby; they are for the parents." Lucy explained like it was some big conspiracy. "And considering how much you need to make up to your friends for ditching the last 4 baby showers, you need an impressive gift."

"Ok." He conceded, nodding her head at her.

"Great, now when you get there make sure everyone notices the gift and get out at the first opportunity." She planned as she finished his order and handed his phone back to her.

"You speak like it's super easy, but you don't know how much they watch you like a hawk." He told her and Lucy rolled her eyes, she did know: Her family did that to her at every event. Suck it Tim Bradford, that's what you get for mocking me, she thought.

"sucks to be you." She teased, laughing at him and Tim rolled his eyes: If only she knew. He smirked as an idea came to his mind and turned to face Lucy, with his I'm-up-to-something-smile. "No NO NO."

"Yes, yes, yes." He answered with the same level of enthusiasm and irony as her, causing people to look at them.

"No, I'm not going." She got up from the table and walked away from him slowly. "No way in hell, I have plans Saturday."

"Please, Netflix doesn't count like plans." He pointed at her and shrugged at her glare. "So, you are coming with me and serving as diversion."

"No." She answered with a tone of finitude, as she took another step back.

"I helped you with your parents." He remember her, referring to the lunch at her parents on Easter.

"You owned me." She said exasperatedly, how did he manage to sound like he was the one doing everyone a favour, when it was the other way around.

"You are coming and that's final." He warned her in his T.O. voice, Lucy knew that was his way of telling her that this on non-negotiable, but she was still not going down without a little fight.

"Only if I drive all throughout my last month as your Rookie." She bargained firmly, feet solid on the ground and a strong glare.

"Never going to happen, you get the last day and that's because I'm nice." He laughed, no way he was letting a Rookie drive for that long and with their luck, it was the perfect set up for them to die an embarrassing stupid death.

"All month or I'm not going." She affirmed, stepping slightly closer to him to make sure he knew she was serious.

"You don't even like driving that much." He pointed out, seriously what was her thing with driving. Over 8 months and they were still debating this topic.

"I'm making a point." She explained simply.

"A stupid one." He reminded her bitterly and she simply shrugged, it wasn't stupid if it riled him up. It was hilarious.

"It's the one I'm making. One month and I go to the baby shower." She answered, looking away from him so he knew there was no possible counteroffer.

"I…"

"Have fun by yourself Officer Bradford." She sang turning almost away before she heard him sigh, he was really desperate if her was going to agree to it.

"Alright we got a deal." Lucy squealed and turned back towards him, clinking her drink with his bear and downing it in one go.

"Great, text me the details later. I'm getting another Mojito." She told him happily before she headed towards the truck, where Nolan and West were. Seriously, he needed her training to be over or he was never getting his reputation back.

Tim waited for Lucy to come down, for a change Lucy was running late which indicated that Tim's plan to leave Lucy's at 2:30 and arrive at 3pm was now a little ruined. The day Lucy Chen arrives on time to some commitment other than work, Tim would give her a gift (and that was how sure he is that would never happen).

"Sorry, don't kill me!" Lucy begged as she entered the SUV, smiling softly at him.

"It's not worth the jail time, I'm pretty sure you would show up late to your own funeral." He said like it was no big deal, casting a discrete look at her. She was wearing a pink pair of formal trousers and a white blouse tucked in, a huge smile on her face that showed how truly happy she was.

"Ah, ah, funny." Lucy laughed dryly and turned to look him over, noticing his green pullover, that – she would never admit- fitted Tim like a magic glove. "What are you wearing?"

"A sweater." He explained, looking down at his clothes. He was wearing one of his better sweaters, Gant!

"Why is it green?" She asked.

"Do you have any particular trauma against green that I should know about?" Tim asked, he felt more and more lost in their conversations.

"Tim we are going to a baby shower, you should either wear blue or pink." She stated, like she was explaining two plus two to an infant.

"What?" He asked lost for words, who the hell created baby showers? Judas?

"You know blue if you think it's a boy and pink if it's a girl." Lucy explained, gesticulating to different imaginary piles.

"I thought millennials were all about not being heteronormative, thought it applied to unborn babies as well." He joked, remembering all the times he had heard his sister speak about how society dictated through the centuries what we associated with each sex.

"Oh please Mr. equality. It's a pretty understandable and well-known rule." Lucy mocked him ironically, here comes Tim Bradford defender of the weak and oppressed.

"And where is that written?" He asked exasperatedly.

"That's the most universal rule of Baby showers, everyone knows that." She stressed so he would understand. Perhaps if he was more active on social media or in life itself, he would have understood the massive trend that were Baby Showers.

"Clearly not everyone."

"I don't think you crossed into the new century." She answered back quickly.

"Funny, well I'm not going home to change. We don't have time." He stated, no way he was changing.

"Luckily for you, I came prepare." Lucy explained smugly, pulling her bag onto her lap.

"Why do I have the feeling you anticipated this?" He asked, throwing her a sideways look. This sounded too much like an ambush.

"Because you are a grumpy conspiracist." She answered and he frowned as he watched her rummage through her bag, until she pulled out a plastic envelope. "I bought this for you."

"I don't want it." He pushed it away.

"Don't be rude. Open it." She ordered sternly at him and Tim pulled open the package and took out the pink t-shirt. Lucy laughed as she watched his face sink as he unfolded the shirt and saw the picture of the fingers crossed and the #itsagirl written across it. "Isn't it pretty?"

"You got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered under his breath as he inspected the baby pink T-shirt that belonged in the nearest garbage bin.

"You don't like it? I'm also in pink, that way we match." She smiled and pointed at her own pants, like that was justification enough for the ugly thing.

"I'm not wearing this monstrosity. Besides I'm wearing Green, that's basically the same as blue." He informed her, green could represent boys as well.

"Tim you are already blacklisted, you don't want to be the only one that isn't wearing blue or pink? It will only make it worst" Lucy pointed out and he sighed, because she was (again) right.

"You are the literal spawn of the devil." He accused her playfully which caused her to laugh.

"That's really insensitive and mean, especially considering I was looking for the wellbeing of my T.O." she said in a complete fake offended voice.

"My wellbeing my ass." He muttered. "I'm gonna put this one because I both respect and fear Karen but there's no sneaky photos and no comments on Monday."

"You are the boss, after all."

"And you get to drive the shop only for one week." He told her, no way was she getting everything she wanted. Seriously, he needed to stop getting himself in a situation where she could "blackmail" him

"An understandable compromise and totally worth it." Lucy told him, as she used her left hand to cover her mouth, so that he wouldn't openly see her laugh. She turned her head away when Tim pulled his sweater over his head, to avoid drooling over her T.O., because that would be embarrassing, and she did not need the torture he would give her for it. He tossed her the green pullover as he slipped on the pink T-shirt and Lucy couldn't help but giggle. "Beautiful."

"Chen." He warned.

"Really, you should wear pink more often…. brings out your eyes." She tried not to laugh but still a smile slipped through. She wasn't lying honestly; he did look good in pink. "Makes you really hunky."

"I should have failed you on plain clothes day." Lucy smirked as she turned to throw the sweater to the back seat. She laughed as she saw the huge turtle – much bigger than she predicted- sitting at the back with a big bow wrapped around the neck.

"So, this is your definition of wrapping?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Well if you can figure how to wrap that, I'll let you drive the shop every day." He offered.

"You know I'm not going to bother, because I don't want to drive it every day." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look the least bothered possible but failing miserably.

"Sure Chen." He chuckles as he pulled his truck out of park.

Lucy had seen plenty of cute things in her life. She had seen baby seals, puppies and all the monster Inc. movies but she never thought she would live to say that Tim Bradford was cute. Attractive, charming or Hot she would have said any day but seeing Tim hold a giant Turtle was simply super cute.

"Stop looking at me like that." Tim warned her as he allowed her to enter the open backyard door.

"I want the turtle." She told him with a cute pout.

"That's called tasting you own poison." He said with a small smirk but no malice.

"Tim, you came." Tim and Lucy were greeted by a brunette petite woman who was very pregnant – Karen. "I had my doubts for a while."

"I was afraid you would send the mercenaries after me." Tim answered as he kissed the woman cheeks.

"The only thing I can send at this point are emails." She joked, rubbing her belly before turning to look at Lucy. "And who is this?"

"Lucy Chen, ma'am. I'm friends with Tim" Lucy introduced herself, smiling awkwardly from Tim's left.

"Ma'am, honey I'm two years younger than Tim. I'll accept Ma'am after I make 50. It's Karen." Karan smiled kindly at Lucy as she pulled her for kiss.

"Karen and Robert were the only two who kept it in the same age group." Tim explained as they followed Karen further into the party. "High school sweethearts, disgusting."

"I always hope the next time I see Tim again; he is a little less grumpy. Still hasn't worked though." Karen told Lucy in a fake whisper that was loud enough for Tim to hear without much effort.

"That makes 2 of us." Lucy confessed but threw him a cheeky grin, the day Tim becomes less grumpy she would be worried.

"I like her." Karen told Tim and he nodded as to say of course you would. "Ok so you can drop the gift in that pile, I love it by the way, eat, mingle cause after we'll do some games and the big reveal." She said excitedly.

"Can't wait." Tim retorted in fake enthusiasm that earned him a poke from Lucy.

"Don't be rude to the pregnant woman, Tim. That's like the nº1 rule." She told him, defending Karen, who simply laughed at the antics from the two officers as she walked away to talk to other guests. Karen had always been the best judge of character in the group and she had always been very vocal with her opinions of Isabel.

"I don't think your rule book is the same as mine, cause my rule nº1 is always obey your T.O." Tim said as he rubbed his bicep with his hand.

"She sounds like a clever one Tim, maybe you should listen to her." A man told Tim, after he had put down the plush toy in the gift pile, as he offered him a beer.

"Sure, gang up on me. call her the next time any of you need to be bailed up." Tim pointed at the man as he took a sip of his beer and Lucy smile. It was good to see Tim relaxed, considering the rigid persona he played at work.

"Oh, come on, that hasn't happened…" The man said, rummaging through his mind for the exact memory, and Tim interrupted him before he could speak. His memory never failing him.

"Viktor, your bachelor party was only two years ago." Tim remembered him, ignoring Lucy's inquisitive look. She wondered how wild was the party that Tim had to use his badge to get them away from trouble.

"you do know he is only getting more annoying with time." Viktor told Lucy, with a fake roll of his eyes and she laughed.

"I've noticed."

"And you are choosing to stay with him?" Viktor asked in mock surprise. "I've known him for almost 30 years, and it has only got worse."

"He is my T.O., I don't have much of a choice." Lucy admitted, throwing Tim a knowing smile.

"He's your what?" Viktor asked completely confused.

"I'm her Training Officer." Tim clarified, knowing exactly what his old Football college thought they were.

"Oh, I thought you two were…." He said, using two fingers to demonstrate what he meant. "Sorry… I guess."

"Honestly, I'm kind of used to it by now." Lucy admitted with a shrug, the amount of times people thought they were a couple was too big for either of them to bother to deny it, unless they wished to spend the entire day doing it.

"Tim Bradford, how are you?" A man in his 40's approached Tim, carrying a baby girl in his arms. "Glad you could come to one of my kids baby showers."

"Don't be all offended, I still have time to leave." Tim told the man, Lucy deduced was Robert.

"Always the joy of the party. You wouldn't mind holding Sophie for a few minutes would you, I need to get some things from the house."

"Wait…" Tim tried to say but Robert trusted the small 2-year-old into Tim's waiting arms.

"Great, be careful cause she has been a little sick." Robert told them, offering Lucy a small smile before leaving.

"Oh, you are so cute." Lucy said sweetly, tickling the sweet girl in the nose. The little girl giggled and wiggled in Tim's arms.

"Thanks." He answered, playfully as he held the restless little girl tighter in his arms.

"I meant the baby." Lucy explained good humorously, knowing perfectly well Tim knew who she was talking to.

"I have been told I look pretty good holding a baby." He informed her, teasingly. Honestly people had told him that he looked, normally, pretty freaked out.

"Well that's because the baby brings all the appeal." Lucy kind of lied, sure the baby was most of the appeal normally, but Tim had enough appeal of his own. Specially if she analysed how good his biceps looked, holding the little girl.

"I'm going to pretend I believe you." He told her smugly, knowing perfectly well she had been sneaking him the same looks, he had been sneaking her.

"You look so good with a baby Tim." A woman with blond hair commented teasingly as she passed by them, leaning slightly towards them.

"Thank you, Sarah." Tim answered in pretend sweetness, knowing perfectly well that his friends and their wives, by association, loved to get him to hold a baby. Just to spite him, because he had made it pretty clear he planned on having no kids of his own. Or that had been his former plan.

"Now you guys know what to look for." Sarah sing sang, as she continued to walk away from them, like she had simply commented the weather.

"We aren't…" Tim tried to explain but Sarah clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Not worth it, they won't believe you." Lucy interrupted him; cheeks tinted red from the comment. She couldn't deny that when she saw Tim holding children, especially little Enzo at dinner last week, made her wish for kids of her own with him, which was dangerous territory.

"How do we keep getting ourselves into this situation?" Tim asked rhetorically, looking at Lucy who was trying to psychologically cool her face.

"We are masters of deceit." She answered, faking a sky look.

"Me maybe, but you are a terrible liar." He remembered her, even Saint Nolan could fool more people than her.

"I'm going to report you for abuse." She threatened, pointing at him.

"And say what ugh, Princess?" Tim asked teasingly. "He treats me like he treated every other recruit, he's mean." He mocked in his best Lucy Chen impression, that was soo bad both Lucy and Sophie laugh.

"Alright attention everyone." Karen called from her place, next to Robert, by the gift table. "We have prepared our very own original baby shower game."

"It's the 5th kid Karen, it can't be original anymore." Someone shouted, making everyone else laugh slightly.

"Aha, very funny. Now shut up." Robert ordered.

"Thank you honey." Karen thanked her husband sweetly. "Now, our little came is exactly like catch the bouquet, except is catch the baby. Whoever catches the baby is the next on to have one."

"Robert tell your wife none of us want to play that." Kevin shouted, making others laugh but earning himself a slap from his wife.

"It's non-negotiable, everyone in procreating age get ready." He answered firmly. "And someone better catch the damn doll, it's Summers favourite."

"They only had girls?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, come on Boot. Get in there." Tim ordered, pointing to the moving crowd, with a smirk.

"You get in there." Lucy ordered, crossing her arms above her chest in refusal. They were his friends after all.

"I already have a baby." He explained all proudly, showing her Sophie. "Lucky me." He said in fake enthusiasm and pushing her further into the crowd. "Good luck."

"I hate you." She muttered and he simply used Hollys hand to wave at her. Lucy sighed and looked forward, thankfully she was still at the last row and there were at least 12 people in front of her.

"Ok. One, Two, Three." Karen counted down and Lucy couldn't help but think how weird it was to be throwing a baby, ok it was a doll but still it felt weird. She was the lost in her own thoughts that only last minute did she notice the flying doll heading her wait. Her police instincts kicked in and she grabbed the fake baby like it was a real one. "Congratulations Lucy."

"Oh, no." Lucy said panicked and to make it worst she could hear Tim laughter from the distance. "I don't want it." She muttered, the last thing she needed was a baby. "You can have it." She said to the person on her left, who happened to be Kevin.

"I don't want it." Keven said, holding the doll by one foot like it had the plague.

"No refunds. Congratulations you are an adoptive dad now." Lucy answered merrily and took his confusion to slip through the people and reach Tim. "I hate you."

"Congratulations Boot. You have something to tell me?" Tim teased when Lucy offered him an angry look.

"I'm pushing you into the line of fire next time there's a shooting." She warned him, turning herself sideways away from him, what only made Tim smirk even more.

"You aren't a very good villain." He told her, giving her a slight push. Her threatening look looked more like a puppy who got lost than anything else.

"Congratulations, you two." Robert said teasingly as he got to their side and picked up Sophie. "If it's a boy: Robert is a good name."

"We are not…" Lucy tried to explain for once, she was really starting to lose her calm. People needed to accept that they weren't a couple.

"I'll name a kid after you, when I'm dead." Tim told him instead, smugly.

"Boo, Boo." Robert laughed as he stepped away from them and walked to his wife, who was holding a black balloon.

"So, what do you think it is? Boy or girl?" Lucy asked, looking at the couple who prepared himself to make a speech before the big reveal.

"For Robert's sake I hope it's a boy." Tim confessed, knowing how much his friend wanted a boy, especially because he was going insane with 5 girls.

"Had I known that; I would have chosen blue." She admitted and looking around almost everyone was supporting blue, except for Tim and her and two more people.

"Oh please, I like disagreeing with the trend. Besides Rob is soo desperate for a boy that it's fun to annoy him." Tim shrugged like it was no big deal and he hadn't been mad that she had forced a pink t-shirt on him.

"You are a bad friend." Lucy accused.

"Bad friend? Rob used to steal my lunch in 5th grade." Tim explained to her, he had been a scrawny kid when he was that young. and Rob was the big guy who could beat the little kids up. When Tim understood Rob beat him up because his family couldn't afford to buy him lunch, Tim started splitting his with him and ever since they had been friends.

"Oh, was the big bad Tim Bradford bullied?" Lucy teased, standing on her tip toes to pinch his cheeks.

"Shut up." He told her swatting her hands away, trying, but failing, to pay attention to the speech.

"So… what name do you think they have chosen?" Lucy asked after a full minute of silence, she wasn't one for mushy speeches, unless she felt like crying in public.

"How could they have chosen a name if they don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Tim asked surprised, turning his attention back to her.

"They always have names." Lucy rolled her eyes and made a promise to offer Tim a guide to 21st century events for his birthday, he was clueless.

"I have no idea, what's your guess?" He asked then with a shrug. He wasn't one for picking baby names, more to judge them.

"Girl Beverly and Boy Wayne." She gambles, they were names she didn't particularly hate but that she also wouldn't name her own kids with.

"Boot those are some seriously awful names." Tim pointed out, Wayne? Did they live in Gotham city or something?

"Really?" Lucy asked surprised, looking completely away from the couple who was giving their speech to look at Tim. "So, what great names does Tim Bradford has?"

"Girl Julie, Boy Carl." He answered simply, two classic American names.

"You got to be kidding me! Were the kids born in the 50's?" She mocked, she had 3 college friends whose grandfathers were named Carl. "If I had girls, it would either be Iris or Lyra."

"Lyra it's nice but Iris is simply one of those horrible hippy names." He informed her; god forbid he was naming a kid after a constituent of the eye.

"Ahaha. Are you going to tell me you never considered baby names?" She asked interested, turning her full attention towards him.

"Except for Enzo, not really." He admitted, he really hadn't. Why bother, when kids weren't in the cards!?

"If you had to choose two boy names, what would it be?" When Tim began to protest Lucy interrupted laughing. "Quick, no thinking."

"Arthur or Theo." He blurted out quickly, taking a second after all to think about them. Not bad names at all.

"What's with the old names Tim? Arthur? Is the boy a knight or something?" Lucy asked him, trying to whisper. "I always liked Theo, I had a crush on a boy named Theo."

"Oh, really and how did that end?" He asked, imitating a gossiping teenager and holding his hands together excitedly.

"He dumped me to go play Beyblades, 4th grade summer camp problems." Tim laughed at her confession and Lucy had to cough to hide her own laugh.

"Poor you Chen." Tim whispered back, after he regained his composure. "At least let me assure you that Robert and Karen are going to choose the most horrible name ever."

"Oh, come on. it can't be that bad." She laughed, looking at the couple, who was holding the needle excitedly and creating anticipation for the big moment.

"Their daughters are named Summer, Vita, Snow and Sophia." He pointed out shrugging at the mention of the first three names

"Sophia got the lucky card." Lucy admitted, trying to hide a smile.

"It's a boy." Everyone around Tim and Lucy shouted, making them stop their conversation to clap at the happy couple. Finally.

"Oh, they got a name." Lucy sang to him as she watched the happy couple, hush everyone so that they could speak.

"Oh, it's going be amazing then." Tim mocked as he rubbed his hands together, he was sure it was going to be awful. Even Robert's pets' names were awful.

"It's going to be a Donatello." Robert and Karen announced at the same time and Lucy and Tim bended down in laughter, thankfully the other guest clapping muffled the sound.

"Oh god, they named their kid after a ninja turtle?" Tim laughed harder, whipping a tear from his eye and allowing Lucy to hold onto his arm for support.

"Don't make fun of the poor baby." Lucy tried to control her laughter, but she couldn't. They were going to hell, after this.

"Someone might as well prepare him for all the bullying." Tim told her with a mischievous smile and Lucy shook her head.

Honestly, Tim would never be a big fan of baby showers, but he would eventually concede to his wife's wishes and throw one for every one of his three kids. The name part wasn't that difficult for the young couple, coming up to an understanding fairly quickly the first two times, considering that the names had been chosen on that spring afternoon in 2020. But that third girl name, would cause havoc in the Bradford household and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Hey guy, here it is chapter 23! Hope you guys enjoy it, I know it took me a little longer but I loved the idea soo much that I wanted to make the chapter "perfect" and I found myself not being able to stop writing. Did you like it? I love your feedback.

I'll still try to post chapter 24 tomorrow. To let you guys know it is an undercover one 😉. This past week I have been overwhelmed with school assignments, it's like teachers can't stop sending more and more and my big exam is approaching. Besides I have a classmate that is older than all of us and acts like a kindergarten, makes me even more nervous to make matter worst (and I am a pretty calm person). But well writing calms me down so that's what I'll keep doing.

Stay safe, Xo.

P.s.: How good was this weeks episode? I am thinking of including Emmet in a chapter. I am a diehard Chenford fan but he and Lucy had chemistry… no worries though Chenford is endgame!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: I told you so

The one where Tim accidently hurts Lucy.

* * *

To say that Tim Bradford hated undercover Work would be putting it lightly, he despised it. Firstly, the detectives who ran the Ops where usually too entitled and thought themselves better than any other Officer. It simply wasn't in Tim's Bradford nature to put up with that. And secondly, it had been undercover work that had been the cause of Isabel's addiction. Anyone who had done it, had to admit: It caused an incomparable rush that left you craving for more. Some people would consider it a positive fact, as an incentive to get better but Tim saw it as a warning of how easy it was to get stuck in a downward spiral.

At that moment Tim didn't know why, as he and Lucy walked to the briefing room, after Grey had called their unit and Lopez's in, he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Something during Nolan's and Harper's call had gone wrong, for a change, and the sergeant had called the other two teams in. Lucy looked at her T.O. and noticed the pensive look he had, almost since the beginning of shift as if he could feel bad news coming.

"Think Nolan managed to get himself green lit again?" Lucy asked him, a teasing tone in her voice so to relax the sombre mood.

"Not even he is that good." He told her with a weak smile as they turned the corner to the briefing room.

"Then why do you look soo sour?" Lucy asked, looking at his facial expression. His face had been fixed between really pissed and really annoyed all they, she even kept her conversation to the minimum to avoid getting the dial fixed on really pissed.

"Just got a bad feeling about today." He explained, one thing Tim Bradford was proud was his bad day sensor. It never failed him and when he ignored it, his days usually went even worst.

"When don't you have a bad feeling?" Lucy asked, half serious- half joking. Tim's definition of bad days were many, either it was a bad day because his favourite food is sold out or it is a bad day because he is getting heavily shot at. To Lucy those are very different ways to describe her day, to Tim they are simply bad… her scepticism was understandable.

"Funny." He answer as he noticed the two other man in the briefing room. He held the door open for Chen to enter, like it was custom.

"Officer Bradford and Officer Chen." Sergeant Grey greeted as the two officers entered the room. Lucy sent Nolan a look as to ask if everything was ok, and his only answer was a shrug. Definitely something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Tim asked after surveying the room for an extra second, taking a more prolonged look at the two man they didn't recognized. Lucy and Tim remained by the entrance door, opposite to Nolan, Harper, Lopez and West but facing Sergeant Grey. Close to each other if any sort of back up was necessary but not close enough for anyone to think of their proximity as inappropriate.

"Officer Nolan and Officer Harper ran into some trouble today." Sergeant Grey informed the entire room, pointing at Harper and Nolan with his head. The more experienced officer looked like it was a normal day in the office while Nolan looked a little worse from wear.

"What else is new?" Angela mocked, what made Lucy and Jackson smirk while Tim simple allowed a small grin. Nolan and Harper didn't even bother to look embarrassed. Everyone knew where the two went, trouble fallowed.

"Real trouble Officer Lopez." Grey reprimanded the older female Officer who allowed herself to look a little apologetic for the comment. "They found a shipping container with 20 dead bodies inside."

"20?" West asked shocked, his face slightly pale as he imagined the sight in his head.

"Human trafficking?" Tim asked at the same time. Lucy watched as his posture became even more ridged, how that was possible she didn't know, as he paid closer attention to the subject being discussed.

"We think so." Answered the unknown man with black straight air, steeping forward for the first time since the conversation. "We believe trafficked into LA by the N317."

"The N317? Who are those?" Lucy asked, her knowledge of street Gangs didn't go very far. It extended to the only run in Tim and she had while on the job and the one that costed Captain her life. While she didn't know much, she did know one thing: They weren't meant to be messed up with.

"A gang based out of Skid Row, they handle everything that is trafficking: Guns, drugs and people. Been traying to catch them since 2009." Explained the older Asian man, while his partner was dressed in black casual clothes, he wore a black suit. It was clear who between the two was in charge.

"And who are you?" Tim asked the man, his gaze sharp and intimidating. The man didn't even paid attention to that, clearly not bothered by the rude and brusque tone her T.O. used. Any other person would have quivered, or at least she would have… not that's she is much of an example, every time he spoke to her in the beginning of training Lucy felt like crying.

"Detective Lee and Detective Gomez, Organized crime" The older man introduced himself and his partner, showing Tim is badge. He nodded to the two man but his hard facade didn't break.

"The leader of the N317 was arrested in the summer of 2007, Hector Hernandez. They lost popularity after that." Tim informed; he remembered the arrest clearly. He had been training at the academy and it had been all over the news, no one talked about anything else.

"Yes, until his son was old enough to take charge." Detective Lee explained. "After then, the gang has only been rising. Hector delegates most of the work, the only one he still hold in his grasp is human trafficking. Most of the strip joints in the city are filled with people he smuggled from Eastern Europe, Asia or South America. He represents 20% of all human traffic in California and his transports are getting more and more inhumane."

"Where they ever humane?" Nolan muttered under his breath and Lucy swallowed drily. She remembered her criminology classes in college. Human Trafficking is one of the most horrendous and ruthless crimes, it had the ability to strip people of their national, cultural identity but also their personal identity. It was hard to catch, hard to end and even harder to mend.

"And you haven't been able to catch him why?" Angela asked, her tone was inquisitive more than anything else, but Lucy wondered if the detectives saw it as an accusation.

"Hector isn't like his dad. He is cautious almost paranoid with who and what he surrounds himself with. Besides he has taps in almost every department, inclusive Organized Crime." Detective Gomez explained, while Hector senior ran his gang like a big party, Hector was much more business orientated. He went to make money not to have fun.

"Then why are you here?" Tim asked, looking at the two detectives inquisitively. Organized crime didn't bother talking to low ranking patrol officers if they didn't plan on obtaining anything from them.

"I know Nyla, she is straight up. She says you are too." Gomez looked at Nyla who gave him a nod in agreement. They had met in many of her assignments, while a lot of the detectives and Cops on the unit where dirty, Gomez and Lee had always stayed through to their badge.

"We can help." Nyla explained to the rest of her colleagues while Nolan nodded in agreement, already into his T.O.'s plans.

"And how can we do that?" Tim asked, after all his bad day radar hadn't failed him. He knew exactly what she meant, he just hoped he was wrong.

"Hector is wary and knows everyone on our unit, which makes undercover work tough…" Detective Lee started to explain but Tim didn't even let them finish.

"So, you want us to do your dirty work." Tim accused harshly, detectives always thought they could come in give the orders, leave the fall out of whatever shitty plan they had to them and get the credits. Fucking marrons.

"Bradford." Sergeant Grey warned, and Lucy watched, worriedly, as Tim clenches and unclenched his fist to control all the anger he felt inside.

"Hector holds tight to his father watch, wears it every time. If we could get close enough to plant a trace there, we could watch his every move, maybe even catch him in the act." Gomez explained, looking straight at Tim, who seamed to be the one most opposed to the idea.

"It would certainly put us closer than we ever have been." Lee reinforced.

"And you want us to do it?" Angela asked, she didn't look one bit bothered by the idea what was completely opposed to her former T.O.'s attitude. But the truth was, Angela had always dreamed of being a Detective and every assignment put her on step closer to her final goal.

"Actually, we want you and Chen to do it." Detective Lee explained. Like a slow-motion Video, everyone turned to notice Tim's reaction. Waiting for the protest that would clearly follow.

"Me?" Lucy asked surprised, allowing herself to intervene in the conversation that she had for the most part only observed. She was so sure that she would be stuck as back up, that the mention of her name came as a complete shock. Her? Why her?

"Forget it." Tim said immediately, while Lucy asked her question. While her tone was one of shock, Tim's was filled with anger that he was trying his hardest to contain.

"Bradford hear us out." Harper asked.

"Lopez has experience. I'm not sending Chen undercover with a nutjob." Tim stated very clearly, his voice harsh and demanding, one that left no space for arguments. Still Lucy sighed and against her better judgment decided to intervene.

"I would like to hear the plan." Chen spoke softly, taking a step forward to step closer to her T.O., so that their arms touched. She shot him a reassuring smile that did nothing to calm his nerves. "How would we do it?"

"Nothing too tricky really." Harper explained, offering Lucy a small smile of gratitude. While it didn't mean that the plan would move forward, it allowed for them to explain it, without Tim completely losing his shit.

"We would get you into the Wild Rose Gentlemen's club, he owns it and makes an appearance every night to check on business. We would give each of you a tracking ship, the one who gets closer to him, attaches it to the watch. Get in and get out." Gomez explained. It did feel like a simple, easy plan but like most things in life they seemed simple but ended up being trickier.

"Wouldn't he recognise us?" Angela asked, intrigued by the proposition.

"We would be stripers?" Lucy asked shocked, only then did It register where the operation would take place and she paled.

"He wouldn't recognise you because he has girls that have no connection to his network, but you are foreign looking enough not to arise suspicion. And yes, Officer Chen, to avoid detection you would be stripers." Detective Lee explained, offering her a reassuring nod and Lucy blushed. She was no prude in her private life, but she wasn't fond the possibility of being a stripper to a complete creep.

"Who would be our backup? And when would we do it?" Angela asked, Lucy was still too embarrassed to ask any question, so she was thankful the other T.O. was making them.

"We, Officer Nolan and Detective Harper are too involved and the possibility for him to recognize us would be too great. But if we move forward, Officer West and Bradford as well as Sergeant Grey would be with you, passing as patrons. We would do it tonight, the sooner the better." The detective explained, and Lucy had to control herself not to blush at the thought that she might need to act as a striper in front of her T.O. On the very attractive T.O. that she had a slight crush on.

"I'm in. You?" Angela answered quickly and turning to Lucy for her answer. Her quick answer came only from the possibility of what this assignment could mean to her career and she wasn't going to risk, losing it.

"No way, too soon." Tim answered before Lucy could even answer. She wasn't ready, for god sakes she wasn't even ready to go on a date and they thought she could handle being groped by a total stranger. Too many things could go wrong, and he wasn't going to risk it.

"Bradford…" Harper tried to reason with him, but it was futile.

"There's no time to prepare them well enough." Tim's brain was too busy analysing all the thing that could go wrong. Sure, he didn't doubt her ability, but the possibilities only drove him insane, she wasn't ready for it and maybe he wasn't either.

"I would like to do it." Lucy said, clearing her though and interrupting her T.O. who looked at her surprised. "If I can help get this bastard behind bars, I want to do it."

"Chen…" He tried to reason with her, she had nothing to prove to anyone. He tried to convey that message to her through his eyes and he was sure she understood because she turned away and looked at sergeant Grey.

"Would you mind if I have a word with officer Bradford outside?" Lucy asks the Detectives and Sergeant Grey; interrupting Tim. Grey nodded his head in agreement and Lucy mentioned for Tim to follow her outside.

She led them towards the side, into the hallway that lead to the looker rooms. If Tim didn't look pissed before, he certainly looked now. Lucy crossed her arms tightly over her chest, as to assert her positions. She wasn't backing off, even if the hurt and worry she saw behind all the anger made her want to apologize and hug him.

"I want to do this, Tim." She informed him. She could do this; she wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone. She simply wanted to help and knew if she didn't, her conscience would weight her down.

"It's too dangerous Lucy." Tim reasoned with her, his voice not harsh but also not soft. He wanted her to know how serious he was but that he wasn't angry, not with her. Maybe at everyone else for suggesting it, but never at her.

"you'll be there with me." She remembered him, he would have her back. No harm could come to her on his watch, she was sure.

"That's not enough." He whispered, shaking his head slightly as to clear his thoughts. "Just because I'm there, doesn't mean I'll be able to help you if something goes wrong."

"Why would something go wrong?" she asked, of course she knew things could go wrong but in their line of duty it could happen at any minute. They couldn't afford to think like that.

"Because in undercover work, something always goes wrong." That was the truth for Tim. Either at the moment of the operation or after, something always goes wrong.

"You will be there by my side Tim and that is all the reassuring I need. You won't let me down, you never do." She explained again

"It's out of my control." She didn't understand. He wasn't afraid the assignment would hurt her, after all he would be there, but it could change Lucy permanently like it had changed…

"I'm not Isabel, Tim. I'm not going to get obsessed with undercover work." Lucy reassured him, she knew him well and was aware where his insecurities came from.

"You don't know that." Isabel had thought that too and look at her.

"Yes, I do." Lucy said strongly, taking a step closer to him. "I don't have any desire of being a detective and as of the moment I just want to get to patrol Officer."

"Our desires change." He corrected her, there was a time where he thought the same thing. Maybe it was because Tim was always a person of set ideals and so had Isabel been, that was what attracted him to her in the first place. But after the first taste of undercover work, she was never the same. People said the drugs ruined her, but they were just the last stage, the UW did the true damage.

"No, I don't think my will. I know exactly what I want." She told him very seriously and Tim got the slight impression she didn't mean just work wise. "And my very harsh and stubborn T.O. just reinforced my ideas. I join LAPD because I wanted to piss my parents but that wasn't the main reason. They don't believe law enforcement is here to protect the people and I am going to prove them wrong. I'm going to prove them that we work for and with the community for their interests, for their safety not simply to fill reports. And you know who proved to me that I was right?"

"Who?" He asked, his resolve dissolving.

"My stubborn but amazing T.O., who pretends he is an idiot but in reality, is a real gem… but don't tell him that, he has a bit of an ego already." She kind of whispered teasingly.

"Sounds like he's hard to deal with." He apologized in his own way. Only she could handle him soo well.

"Yeah but I'm getting the hang of it." Lucy smirked, uncrossing her arms. "So, will you let me do it?"

"I don't need to let you do anything Boot. You are your own owner." He remembered her. Lucy Chen was the boss of herself.

"Yes but I really like to have your approval and your support." She admitted softly, offering him a soft smile. She knew he would be there to back her up no matter his opinion but she didn't want to go against his wishes, felt like a betrayal of sorts. "It would mean a lot to me."

"We are doing it. Happy Boot?" He answered gruffly. Just because he agreed with it, didn't mean he was happy.

"Yes, very." She clapped her hands together and he rolled her eyes.

"Don't get all that with me or I'll make you run drills in a hazmat suit." He threatened.

"And you are back to normal." She mocked, turning her back towards him and heading back towards the room.

"yeah, yeah, and we need to get brief in, come on." He gave her a slight push towards the door.

"Let's put this show on the row." Lucy announced as they entered the room. Harper, the detectives and Grey sighed in relieve while Lopez smirked, clearly the majority thought that it was a no go, but Lopez knew how much of a sucker Tim was for Lucy.

"So how do we do this?"

"Good, glad you accepted." Detective Lee said, giving them a nod. "We don't won't either of you to be exposed for too long."

"Yes, the more time you spend at the Club the more likely someone will notice you don't actually work there." Detective Gomez agreed, the goal was to have them inside the least possible.

"And how exactly will you get us inside?" Angela asked.

"One of the girls is our CI, she will sneak you in though the back door around 10 pm." Gomez explained, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the desk. "Hector will arrive around 10h30 and 11H. we'll make sure you three get inside between 10 and 10h30."

"So, we just have to get close to him?" Lucy confirmed, looking from her T.O. to Sergeant Grey, both nodding in reassurance.

"Can't be really that hard!?" Angela smirked, surely, they could distract a man for a couple seconds. That had never been a problem before, they tended to be easily distracted.

"we hope not, and this is the chip." Lee held the tiny chip in his hand, it was so small that Lucy almost couldn't see it. "Each of you, will have one attached to your body, you can choose the place but make sure you can remove it discreetly. Whoever gets closer to Hector should attach it to the bottom of his watch, we'll let you know if it's attached properly."

"Will we be wearing coms?" Lucy asked, considering they wouldn't be able to have their guns or any sort of protective gear at least a way to quickly communicate with the team would be nice.

"No, you won't." Detective Lee answered, shaking his head.

"They should." Tim contradicted quickly, even though they would be close by if the girls had coms, they could pick up sounds much more easily. Specially sounds that were hard to hear normally.

"It's too risky, they will be up and close with him. He could spot it." Lee explained and Lucy blushed slightly at the thought of being up and close with the guy. Thankfully she managed to control her desire to gag. "Besides the three of you will be close by, you'll communicate with them and we communicate with you. Hector has a usual seat on a velvet green armchair, two of you should arrange to seat on the sides and one behind him for optimal coverage."

"Nolan and I are going to get the bikinis." Harper informed as she signalled for Nolan to follow her.

"Bikinis?" Lucy asking swallowing hard, Tim covered his mouth with one hand to cover his smirk at Lucy's awkwardness.

"We are stripers for a night Chen, what did you think we would wear? A toga?" Angela teased her but offering her a reassuring smile, nevertheless. To he honest, Lucy hadn't given it much thought, but she didn't expect lingerie.

"Funny. So, what do we do know?" Lucy answered. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest, great now everyone thought she was completely naïve.

"If I were you, I would practice slipping the chip under the watch." Detective Lee told her, with a light grin, he could tell she was a little nervous. He nodded as he, detective Gomez and Grey headed towards his office.

"Come on Boot, let's see your distracting skills." Tim squeezed her shoulder slightly and walked her towards a table, where hopefully he could give her all the tips he had.

"Are you ready?" Tim asked Lucy as he finished strapping his earpiece to his left ear, looking her up and down to make sure she was ok.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucy admitted, fidgeting with her dress, she really wanted to take the horrible leopard print trikini off.

"We can still leave Lucy, it's never too late." He remembered her, as he noticed the flicker of doubt behind her eyes. If they had been alone, he would have pulled a strand of hair behind her ear or ran a hand alongside her arm for comfort but as they were not, he contented himself in simply calming her down through words.

"We need to do this, you know that." She remembered him and he nodded in agreement. As much as he didn't like undercover work, he did realise how important it was in this case in particular, it could be the difference between putting this guy behind bars or allowing more innocent, vulnerable and scared people to die… they couldn't handle the guilt that would follow if that continued to happened because they did nothing.

"Ok girls, it's time to go." Detective Lee remembered as the clock neared 10 p.m. Angela and Lucy nodded, and the first officer opened the door stepping outside, Lucy felt Tim's fingers graze slightly her elbow, as to reassure her.

Lucy glanced back at Tim as Angela and her exited the van and headed towards the back door to the club. He nodded at her and mouthed: I'll be there to which she responded with a timid nod.

If Lucy could read Tim's mind, her worry would grow even bigger. He trusted his Boot and he knew she was very capable, but all her attempts to distract him to slip him the chip were average to be nice, nevertheless it was a job they needed to get done. So even though he was worried, he managed to tranquilize himself with the thought that he would be only a few seats away from her if needed.

"Hey, you ready?" Angela asked as she tightened her trench around her body as the two girls walked towards the back door, where a young woman awaited them.

"Think so." Lucy answered, but he voice came out a lot shakier than she wanted.

"I'm nervous too, it's normal." Angela offered her a smile and Lucy mentally thanked her for trying to calm her down. "Besides, that trikini looks great on you."

"Please shut up." Lucy asked in a soft whine, as she shifted uncomfortably under her sweater dress. She was expecting a much skimpier option but still the leopard print trikini had a neckline that was too low, and the bottoms dug into her bum.

"Oh, you have nothing to be ashamed of, besides I'm keeping mine for Weasley's sake." Angela winked and Lucy laughed at the innuendo, only Angela Lopez could be soo shameless in a situation like this.

"You Lucy and Angela?" The young blond woman asked in a thick accent as she closed the door behind the two.

"Yes." The two officers answered at the same time, as they surveyed the small room, they were in. It was a makeshift dressing room.

"You stay, I get you when he here, yes?" The woman, who Lee and Gomez had called Sugar asked in a thick Russian accent. "Don't speak and make accent if do."

"Thank you." Lucy said and the skimpy dress blond woman left towards the main salon. "She seems nice."

"Right." Angela nodded ironically and looked at Lucy. "If possible, I approach Hector and you head towards West. Got it?"

"Yes." Lucy agreed. She was aware Tim had talked to Angela and asked her to take the lead on this one and had it been any other circumstance she would have been mad. But truth be told Lucy was thankful he had looked after her, he knew she could do it but made it very clear she didn't need to.

Lucy spend the next 45 minutes passing the room and watching the clock, while Angela simply sat back and filled her nails. As time passed Lucy became more and more nervous, what if he didn't come today? Their opportunity would be lost and there was no chance of getting the chip in. As she looked at Angela, she wished she had her ability to relax or at least hide her nervousness, she was sure she looked like a nervous mess.

"You ready?" Sugar peeked into the room and called to Angela and Lucy. "He arrive now."

Angela nodded and looked at Lucy who breathed out and nodded back. Angela took out her trench coat first and Lucy fallowed a little hesitantly. She exited behind Angela and tried her hardest to still her beating heart, she also fidgeted with her bikini bottoms as to make me it more comfortable – to no vain.

"Stop it." Angela whispered to her, turning slightly back before they rounded the corner into the salon floor. The salon was exactly what Lucy had pictured: tacky decorations, badly lit and dubious smells. She roamed the room with her eyes, firstly, to search for her back up. She spotter Sergeant Grey seating further in the back, deeply staring into his drink to avoid looking at his two officers. Jackson was sitting on a couch to the left, a smirk on his face doing his best to avoid a whistle or a comment. Lastly, she noticed her T.O., who she really wished she hadn't seen because Tim's look caused her interior to light up on fire. He was looking at her like she was the only candy left on the candy shop and while she knew it was mostly due to her skimpy outfit, she didn't mind it one bit. In fact, she felt a little flattered.

After her initial shock at Tim's reaction, Lucy regained her composure and looked around to find Hector. Finding him wasn't hard, he was exactly like his picture. What she didn't expect was that another woman would already be giving him a lap dance. Angela had also halted a bit in her step to decide her next move, clearly, they had to wait for another opportunity to present itself. Angela headed left and Lucy watched her head towards Jackson, a safe option to wait for an opportunity. Lucy cursed inside, apparently Angela's generosity extended only to Hector, so she was left with a decision to make: either head towards Sergeant Grey or Tim. Sighing and cursing silently, she headed towards Tim there wasn't really any other option. She was not going to give a "fake" lap dance to Sergeant Grey, she rather die of embarrassment with Tim. Tim's eyes widened as he watched Lucy approach him, as unprofessional as it was, he had been unable to take his eyes from her body. He was aware Lucy had a good body, curvy and fit at the same time, he just wasn't prepared to see soo much of it so soon.

"What are you doing Boot?" He whispered harshly as Lucy stood over him and leaned closer, resting her hand on each side of his head. The position left Tim very uncomfortable, considering his eyes were levelled with her cleavage and he was already having a hard time not looking at it.

"What do you think I'm doing!? It's not like I have a choice." She answered him, their lips so close together that to any stranger It would look like she was simply propositioning him something.

"Go pick someone else." He muttered to her harshly and could hear someone laugh in his ear. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't the one about to be in a very embarrassing situation

"I'm not going to give Grey a lap dance." She whispered, a mixture of angry and flushed, her lips by his ear as she lowered herself to his lap. "I didn't want to be here either."

"Actually, you did want to be here." He remembered her. They could be both in their homes, watching television under a comfortable blanket. Instead of being here, feeling extremely uncomfortable by the fact that this situation was very inappropriate for a T.O. and his Rookie.

"That was not what I meant." She said, rotating her hips slightly. The movement resulted in Tim's hands shutting up to hold her hips.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop moving." He ordered gruffly. He was not going to get himself in deep waters just for this mission.

"It has to seem like I'm giving you a lap dance." She explained shifting her hips slightly and Tim sighed. Why did he agree with this?

"Well it doesn't. You are terrible at this." He told her, holding her in place by the strength of his hands.

"Just so you know, no one has complaint before." She informed as his hands forced her to simply sit on his lap. "I just don't have the best conditions."

"Oh really, and what would those be?" He whispered, with a smile on his lips. No one had to tell him that Lucy was a very beautiful young woman, who probably had her fair share of experiences. But considering how awkwardly she was moving; Tim had a hard time believing she was a master at the art of teasing.

"Firstly, I wouldn't do it in an armchair or with this awful thing." She explained, referring the bathing suit that Tim was secretly very fond of. "And most certainly, not with my T.O." She frizzed as she tossed her head side to side. Tim smirked at her use of his ranking instead of his name, it allowed him to wonder if she wouldn't be opposed to do something like this when he was no longer her T.O.

"I'll see it when I believe it." He teased her softly, his voice so low that only she could listen and not everyone else in the operation van.

"Shut up, you're being mean." Lucy snapped, clearly not understanding the innuendo behind his words. "How is Hector?"

"Clearly enjoying his lap dance." Tim informed her his voice tight as she wiggled slightly on his lap. "Can't blame the man, it looks legit."

"Glad you are humoured but we need to get him closer to me or to Angela." Lucy remembered him, controlling her urges to slap him slightly. "Clearly it's not going to be through my showgirl skills."

"And obviously not through Angela's." Tim told her as he watched Angela and West. "I think she is worse than you, how that's possible…"

"Bradford not helping." Lucy remember, biting (a little too harshly) the top of his ear, where her lips had been hovering over.

"Alright, we need something to distract him from his leisure activity." He said pensively, trying to quickly formulate an alternative in his head.

"Maybe a fight?" Lucy suggested. "If you and Grey started a fight, he would intervene."

"He would watch. His security guards would be the one to intervene." Tim explained, Hector was to cautious to get himself into a potential fight, especially with someone that could take him down.

"Shit." Lucy cursed softly, and here they were thinking it was gonna be like stealing candy from a little kid.

"But we could play on that." Tim answered, looking at Lucy's face. While Hector would allow his guards to intervene if the fight was with someone who he didn't see has a threat, someone he could save. "Do you trust me?"

"You got a plan!?" Lucy whispered to Tim, his lips were soo close to her she was having a hard time focusing.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"ok, of course I trust you. You know that." Lucy answered, giving him a soft nod as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Lean into me, like you are whispering something in my ear." He told her and she did so, allowing his hands to grip her waist.

"Ok, now…" She asked and as she did that, Tim pushed her away and gently and yet rightly threw her on the ground. The gesture caught Lucy soo of guard that she used her left hand to support her fall, which resulted in a sharp pain to shot through her arm and a relative laud whimper escape her lips.

"Stupid Bitch, stop biting me." Tim shouted harshly, standing up from the chair and rubbing his ear. His outburst caught the attention of the patrons in the club and Lucy immediately understood his plan. Play her a prey, who needed to be rescued.

"I-I-I…" Lucy played along, trying her best to look scared. The fact that Tim didn't warn her of his move, made her reaction more genuine.

"It's alright sweetheart." A soft voice whispered from her left, and Lucy looked up to see Hector approach with his bodyguards behind him. "That's no way to treat a lady." He remembered Tim and nodded at his guards to step forward.

"She was the one who bit me." Tim defended himself harshly, his eyes full of fake hatred as the guards wrapped their hands around his arms. "Let go of me, I can see myself out of this shity club." He pulled his arm away and walked towards the exit, nodding very slightly at Grey to indicate that everything was alright.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you up." Hector told Lucy as he held her arms and helped her up. She took the opportunity, as he was focused on her wellbeing, to slip the chip from under her bikini. "Are you okay?"

"My wrist…" She started to say in a thick Asian accent but stopped to pretend she had difficulties in balancing herself. As the hero he thought he was, Hector reached for Lucy. The young officer took the opportunity to hold onto his wrists for support and slip the chip underneath his watch, undetected.

"You should get some rest." Hector told Lucy softly, like she was a little girl and Lucy had to resist the urge to cower away from him.

"I have her." Lucy herd Angela say from behind her and only did she notice the other officer behind her.

"Thank you, darling." Hector thanked Angela, offering her a soft smile. The older woman had to control her urge to vomit as she reached for Lucy. "You'll be okay, little one." He patted Lucy softly in the cheek as he allowed Angela to guide her away and into the back room.

"You two do know how to make a show." Angela teased her as they rounded the corner, continuing to support Lucy like she needed it.

"It was all Tim, I had no clue." Lucy told Angela as they entered the dressing-room and she released her.

"He does use his brain after all." Angela joked as the two slipped on their clothes. "Let's get the hell out of here, the job is done." Angela held the door to the back exit open, ready to go home and shower.

"Thankfully. I swear I'll never do this again." Lucy promised as she left after Angela, rubbing her wrist softly. She had been a little stupid for using it to support the fall and by the throbbing she felt, it was most likely sprained.

"You okay?" Angela asked as she noticed Lucy massage her wrist.

"Think I landed wrong." Lucy explained, her wrist did look a little swollen but nothing that made her too suspicious.

"Maybe you should get it checked out." Angela suggested. Sometimes the little falls landed quit a hard blow.

"No, it'll be ok with some ice. "Lucy assured her as they approached the van, all she wanted to do was get home and fall asleep cuddling her big pink bear.

"Well done Ladies." Detective Gomez congratulated them as they entered the van, Nolan putting it straight in motion, leading them a few blocks over to where they had parked their cars. "Genius move."

"It was all Bradford as much as it pains me to say." Angela admitted, smiling slyly at the occupants of the van.

"You ok?" Tim asked Lucy softly as she sat next to him, completely ignoring Angela's comment. His eyes roomed over Lucy to check for any injuries, sitting when he realised there were no signs of any life-threatening injuries. Sure, he knew that everything had gone well but those, maybe, 10 minutes that he couldn't see or hear her made him worried like never before. He had been literally seconds away from gearing up and leaving the van to go get her.

"Yeah." Lucy answered, smiling softly at him. "Clever move." She complimented, throwing him a wink.

"Thanks." He answered, looking away from her for the first time to see if anyone was listening to their conversation, thankfully and purposefully everyone was minding their own business and allowing them to talk. Harper and john at the front of the van and the two detectives where talking to Lopez, getting her report of the events. Grey and West would walk up to the original meeting point.

"You would be good, at this undercover thing." Lucy said playfully, with a trading grin, now that her heartbeat had returned to normal. Even though she was aware that Tim Bradford would never become a Detective, she couldn't help but notice how good of a job he did. He was ingenious, resourceful and perceptive, everything Tim decided to do was well done and UW wouldn't be different -even if he didn't like it.

"The hell I would." He answered harshly, shaking his head at her. "We are never doing this again." He told her not leaving any space for complaints. If it was up to him, Lucy would never do undercover work, either as a rookie or a full-on officer. He just couldn't risk it; he couldn't risk losing her. Not her!

"It was a joke." Lucy remembered him, raising her hands defensively. The movement caused her to remember the slight ache she felt on her wrist.

"Not funny." He answered drily, as he noticed Lucy rub her wrist. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly, and Tim knew immediately that something was definitely wrong.

"Clearly not nothing." He snapped as he pulled her hand away from her wrist and made her show the latter to him. "Chen this is swollen."

"It's a just a little sore. I used it to cushion my fall. It was stupid." Lucy quickly explained and tried to pull her hand away from him, to no vail. Tim gaze was one of pure regret and anguish.

"No, I shouldn't have done it." Tim chastised himself. "I should have thought about something else."

"You got the job done." She explained, he had nothing to be ashamed of. They did the job and that was what mattered, a little scrape was more than perfectly understandable.

"At your expanse." He remembered her, nothing was more worth than the wellbeing of your partner, not worth more than her.

"No Tim. It's just a sprain, it will pass." She said firmly, she wasn't going to allow him to punish himself for it.

"It isn't just a sprain." Tim told her shaking his head, it wasn't about the sprain. It was about what Undercover work did to him, it made him prioritize the job over the safe keeping of his own partner. Made him lose focus of what police work was all about and he didn't like it. Everyone knew what it had done to Isabel, but no one knew what it almost did to him, how much it made him forget the values he worked soo hard to achieve.

"Don't put words into my mouth Tim." Lucy warned him in a serious tone as John parked the Van and Tim exited it, not bothering to answer her. She didn't understand, she didn't know how he truly was in these situations. "No, you don't get to just leave like that." Lucy told him as she too jumped of the van and walked, briskly, after him.

"Chen, I just need to clear my head." Tim told her, continuing to walk away from her but Tim stopped by pulling the back of his blazer. "You should go get that check that wrist."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Not until we get some things straight."

"Boot, you are my responsibility." Even when she would stop being his Boot, Lucy would always be his responsibility, he would always care for her and her safety.

"And I'm okay because you are always there." She told him, her voice raising a few octaves but quickly returning to normal when she noticed that everyone else was still around. "You are always there for me Tim, whether it is on the job or on my personal life you are always there, and you always have my best interest at heart and that's what makes us a good Tim. I trust you to have my back, to put my best interest up front but to also allow me to do my job no matter how dangerous it is. It doesn't matter if it is a stake out or an undercover detail."

"It's not about you Lucy, it's about me." Tim admitted, voice soft. "I know you can do it, I now you can handle the work and the sprain. Fuck, you can even handle the bullets, but it changes me. It makes me lose focus of what truly matters."

"What truly maters is getting the job done, it's protecting the community, the people." She remembered him; he had told her that when she had become his Rookie. She lived by those same words, they were, after all, what drove her to be the best Officer possible.

"But it isn't worth it if I risk the life of someone else." He answered defeatedly.

"Tim, this isn't Afghanistan and I'm not Isabel." Tim reached towards him with her arms and squeezed his arms in reassurance. "Whatever you had to do to make sure you followed the orders that were given, is done and over with. You have nothing to be ashamed of and if you need forgiveness for your decisions, I give it to you. And Isabel Tim, she made her own choices and you supported her because that's what you do when you love someone, you didn't put anything ahead of her. You put her ahead of everything else."

"I…" He tried to say, a little taken back by her words. He hadn't known that he needed to hear that, much less from her but maybe it was the fact that she was the one who saw through the barriers and understood what he needed. It was that, that had the right impact, making him understand that he didn't need to be ashamed for the options he made to safeguard others, whether others were his country or those he loved.

"The only answer I accept is: You are absolutely right Lucy, light of my day, muse of my life." Tim couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to lighten the situation. "And then you would kindly beg to take me home before I freeze, or my wrist gets to the size of a tennis ball."

"The most I can do is ask to take you home, beg is a little too much for me." He told her as he removed his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You handled yourself very well in there."

"Thanks, I did need to control you big baby." Lucy teased as they walked towards his car. "You are getting all mushy."

"I'll show you mushy, tomorrow." He threatened, looking softly at her. She did have the ability to make him feel like a superhero and a mere human at the same time.

"Hey that's not fair, I have a swollen wrist." She whined mockingly, showing him her wrist like a little kid. It wasn't as swollen as before, and the throbbing had subsided.

"Hey nice job." Angela told them as they passed her on the way to Tim's car.

"Thanks." Lucy and Tim answered at the same time, sharing a look between the two.

"You know, I think you should keep that trikini." Angela whispered in Lucy's hear as she gave her a quick hug. "Someone liked it a lot." She pulled back and winked at Lucy, who blushed brightly.

"What did she want?" Tim asked with a raised eyebrow as he watch her face go from slightly rose to full on tomato.

"To remind me to put ice on my wrist." She answered, clearing her throat and resting the back of her hand against a warm cheek.

"Right." Tim nodded his head as he held the passenger door to his car open for her. "And you look like a tomato because she told you to ice it."

"Funny, mister please stop moving." She mocked, remembering him of their former conversation at the club. He rolled his eyes at her and simply closed the door on her teasing face. His mind going back to the picture of her in that skimpy bikini, and didn't he know how much he would enjoy it one day.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is Chapter 24! Finally, I know! I took my time writing this one for a couple of reasons: Firstly I finally had the opportunity to spend some time with my dad and my half siblings because they were, until last week, under sanitary encloser due to the number of Covid cases where they lived so I wanted to enjoy their company and relax. Secondly: I had forgotten how much I enjoy writing and allowing my imagination to lead my writing because I was writing with the purpose of pushing out chapters on fixed dates. From now one I'll take my time writing them and allowing my imagination to determine when they end, hopefully I'll still keep updating multiple times a week. I hope you understand.

I loved writing this one and I hope you enjoy it as well and it allows you to get through a Sunday without the Rookie .

I adore your feedback; it means a lot to me 3

-stay safe, XO.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Every step of the way**

The one where Lucy helps a "stray".

* * *

Lucy had always had an aptitude to pick up strays that was off the charts. Maybe it came from the fact that both her parents were psychologist and they too made it their life's mission to protect the less fortunate. Lucy didn't believe she was an all heartedly good person and that her motives were entirely selfless and good, instead she truly believed in the power of karma. She believed that what she put into the universe, had a way to get back to her and the better she did for others, better others would be to her. It didn't always work out that way and Lucy ended up, countless times, hurt by those she cared for, nevertheless she never changed her ways because she knew how easily your life could do a 180 and go down the drain.

"So west did manage to convince you to go out with him and Stearling last night?" Tim asked as pulled her head away from the headrest to avoid falling asleep.

"yes, but I've regretted it the second I entered the club." Lucy admitted, sipping her Coffee, and shaking her head to keep herself concentrated.

"God Chen, you are younger than me but act older. You can't even handle a night at the club." Tim teased, even though he too was not s big fun of clubs. In fact, the last time he had entered a club was probably a good 10 years ago.

"you clearly have never gone out with those two." Lucy answered with a roll of her eyes. "they are like two excited little puppies that are in heat at the same time."

"Then why do you go out with them if you don't enjoy it?" He asked genuinely interested and Lucy rolled her eyes internally. Sure, he would not be able to comprehend why she didn't say no, Tim had no problem telling people no... even if it wasn't the politest thing to do.

"it's not that I don't enjoy it. It really isn't." Lucy reinforced as Tim offered her an incredulous look. "But sometimes they are just a little too much and then they are a little too touchy."

"So, you feel left out?" Tim asked, looking sideways at her. He knew that Caleb had affected Lucy's abilities to form new relationships and how easy it was for that to cause loneliness in a city where everyone seemed to be madly in love.

"I feel like a third wheel." she admitted, she loved sterling and Jackson but going out with the two of them and seeing how in love they were made her wish for a relationship even if she didn't need or wasn't ready for one.

"then don't go." He answered simply. she really needed to learn to say no more often, no matter to who or for what.

"but then they call me old." She whined, every time she refused an invitation to go out Jackson would make sure to point out that she acted like an old divorce, that her only source of joy was Netflix and Ice cream.

"you millennials makes everything hard." Tim commented, when he was her age things were not that complicated. Not that it was that long ago, things just changed a lot in the past 12 years.

"oh, really and what would be the great Tim Bradford's solution?" Lucy asked teasingly, he always had an answer to everything or so he thought.

"I'm not a club person." He admitted and that was his great solution. He simply didn't go to any.

"And where do you go to have fun?" Lucy asked, she was clearly aware that Tim was not a club person, in all honesty Tim was more the work hard play light kind if guy. Even though it had gotten much better.

"To a basketball game." He answered simply and Lucy rolled her eyes, figures that he would go there. "don't give me that look, you don't go to the club to have fun. You go to get laid."

"I do not go there to get laid." Lucy defended her cheeks tinted red from the comment.

"oh really, then what do you do there?" Tim asked, taking his eyes slightly of the road to offer her a challenging smirk.

"I dance and I listen to music." She explained, searching for something that could come as innocent and not cause him to tease her even more.

"that's what you do at concerts." He laughed. "the only dance you do at a club, is the grinding."

"what do you think I do in a club?" she asked, her face going even redder at the thought that he might have imagined her grinding against complete strangers in the dance floor.

"Saint Lucy Chen." He mocked and Lucy simply rolled her eyes, looking out of the window. Her eye catching something that made any sort of remark vanish from her mind.

"Tim." Lucy called, her voice high and alert, for Tim as she looked out the window across the alley, their car was passing by. "look."

Tim turned to look at what Lucy was pointing what and after quickly observing the typical alleyway she was looking at he too caught what she had seen. Behind the dumpster that stood on the left side, Tim could see a pair of well-kept white tennis shoes. While normally they would have ruled it as some homeless person simply lying behind the bin, but the tennis shoes looked brand new and immaculately cleaned. That was a strong indicator that something was not where it should be.

"It looks a little strange doesn't it?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at him for confirmation that he had the same opinion as her.

"yes, let's go check it out." He told her as he parked the car by the sidewalk and stepped out. He walked up to her and the two walked together toward the bin. Lucy felt her heart skip a couple beats, usually bodies behind dumpsters rarely turned out to be simply someone who fell asleep there but instead someone who had there taken his last breath, either by natural causes or by someone else's hands. Lucy still had not gotten used to the possibility of finding a dead body in any crevasses of the city, that was not the case for Tim. He had gotten used to it, there was no other way to it considering that ever since he moved to La the number of homeless people had been high and with that they were too more subjected to criminal activity and to develop serious clinical illnesses. As Tim and Lucy approached the bin with their hands in their guns in case it was necessary, like it was expected they did find the body of a young woman. She did not look like she was homeless, her clothes were clean and looked almost brand new. Lucy leaned down to examine the young girl to check if she was dead or alive, as Tim analysed the surrounding site. There was a small bag by the girl, from some hipster brand – her recognized it because his sister had sked him for the same bag for her birthday.

"Tim, she's breathing." Lucy called to him, as she felt the girl's pulse with her gloved hand, while the breathing was shallow it was there. Lucy observed the girl closing noticing how much she truly shivered even though the heavy layers of clothes. "call for an ambulance." Lucy told him but Tim already had the com in his hand.

"Dispatch, 7-Adam-19 requesting an ambulance at out location." Tim called, as Lucy opened the girls tick jacket and noticed how truly severe her health situation was. She suspected already that the situation was somewhat serious, considering that the girls face was too skinny, she was wearing 4 layers of clothes in late April and she shivered like there was no tomorrow. She had clear signs of severe malnourishment.

"ATA 10 to 15 minutes, there is a huge pile up on the highway." Dispatch answered back and Tim cursed. A pile up during traffic hours would certainly congest the cities resources for a couple hours.

"I don't think she has that much time." Lucy admitted, slapping the girl softly on her cheeks. "sweeties open your eyes." She ordered sternly and watched as the girls blinked several times but refrained from opening her eyes." I know it is hard, but you got to do it." The girl blinked once more and opened her green eyes to look at them. "Honey can you tell me your name?"

"L-ana." Her voice came out scratched and she struggled to even keep her eyes open, her body trying to save as much energy as possible.

"we're taking her to the hospital, give her to me." Tim told Lucy, if all units were rerouted to a pile up it would take more than 10 minutes to get here. Lucy stepped back and allowed Tim to pick the frail girl up. She was so light that it caught him of guard.

"please..." she begged softly struggling, her eyes trying to stay open and looking for Lucy.

"you need medical care." Lucy explained to the girl, looking at her weak frame in Tim's sting arms. She looked more like a waking corpse than a young girl.

"I don't want a feeding tube." She begged them with tears streaming down her face and both officers wondered how many times she had gone through this.

"firstly, you will need some saline solution and then they'll see what else." Lucy said, remembering the protocols for severe malnutrition and dehydration from when she had volunteered in the ER during her college years.

"No glycose." She begged weakly.

"I can't promise that." Lucy said honestly, she would clearly need to receive a boost of glucose to replace the levels certainly were low as well as all the other electrolytes.

"I can't..." She cried weakly and Lucy sighed sadly as she slid inside the back of the shop so that Tim could slide the girl in after her.

"Lana, we got you now. Trust me, you need this to live." Lucy explained softly, as Tim sat the fragile girl on the seat.

"what if I don't want to live?" She asked and Lucy struggled to find an answer, how exactly do you answer that. She contented herself with simply rubbing the girls frail hair with her hand, as she leaned against Lucy for support.

"you should decide that when you have the ability to make a conscious decision." Tim told her as he closed the door to the back of the shop. Lana did not answer back, falling into unconsciousness, maybe because she was comfortable laying against Lucy or because she was too exhausted to answer.

Tim always believed that his job was to make sure that the victim got the medical help he or she needed and leave. He did not follow it up after, unless the situation involved someone he knew. Follow ups were a two-edge sword, it could have a positive outcome or a negative one and from his experience the negative outcomes always managed to weight more in your consciousness. No matter how much you try to forget it. The people you couldn't help never leaves your mind but those you have saved tend to get blurry and eventually vanish, because of that Tim had lived by one rule: make sure they are safe, make your report and close the book. He never expected to break it, but before he met Lucy, he did not expect to break many rules, but he had. Because their shift had been almost ending, Tim had pulled them out of service after watching Lucy's face contort into one of worry when Lana was wheeled into the ER room. She was a bleeding heart and while that would probably cause her many heartaches it was also what made her a good Cop.

"Hey any news?" He asked as he sat down next to her in the waiting room, he had gone outside to make a couple calls and pick them a cup of coffee. He had a feeling this was going to take longer than he hoped.

"Not yet, Grace told me she would tell me as soon as there is." She answered, bouncing her left leg up and down. It was taking all her will power not to get up and walk around, even if she had only sat down less than 5 minutes ago. It was also taking all of Tim's will power not to lay is hand on her leg to steady it.

"Here, drink this." He offered her one of the coffee cups he had bought.

"I'm too nervous for Coffee." She denied politely, Tim's black coffee was a bomb to her ticking system.

"It's your vanilla chai thing." He smirked as he handed the cup to her. The Hospital's coffee shop had some fancy new barista that had expanded the coffee options. And while, on the job, Tim always got them a black coffee because he was not about to raise a boujee cop, he wasn't completely heartless and knew she would appreciate the kind gesture when she was in need of one.

"Thanks." She offered him a soft smile that didn't quite reach her ears, even though she was happy he remembered her favourite order. "She looked really bad Tim."

"They are doing all they can to help her." He reassured her to the best of his abilities, giving her tight a kind, reassuring pat.

"Her hair was falling off." She whispered, more to herself but Tim hear her anyway, remembering how she had collected some of the girl's hair in her hand when she had combed her fingers though it. "They can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped."

"That's how life is Boot. We can't live someone else's life for them no matter how much we want to."

"I just wished…" Lucy whispered not finishing the rest of their sentence because she didn't even know what she wished for. Did she wish she could take the girls pain away or simply fix her !?whatever it was she couldn't simply do it, no matter how much she wanted.

"I know…" Tim told her, comprehending exactly what she meant, considering that Lucy was a blessing hear.

"Lucy, Tim." Grace called to them from the door of the ER, signalling for them to join her.

"Hey, do you have news?" Lucy asked as she and Tim walked towards grace, she led them towards the door of the ER and they could see Lana laying on a bed to the far right, eyes closed but breathing normally.

"yeah, wish I had better though." She admitted with a sombre assemble, as she held the tablet in her hand.

"That bad?" Lucy asked as she played with her belt, nervous for the outcome that could wait the young girl.

"Its not the first time Lana has come to the ER for malnutrition." Grace clarified as she checked her file, confirming only what Lucy and Tim already knew. "she was diagnosed with Anorexia Nervosa when she was 14 and has been region admitted all over the county."

"How old is she now?" Tim asked interrupting the doctor, she looked even more tiny and fragile now that she didn't have all that layers of clothes on. He wouldn't have guessed she wasn a single day over 15.

"That's the problem, she turned 18 just a week ago." Grace explained and Lucy felt like cursing, considering she was of legal age Lana could decide what she wanted by herself and she wasn't sure the girl would choose the right solution on the long run for herself. "We called her emergency contact, but no one answered."

"She refused the feeding tube?" Lucy asked just to check because she already knew the answer she would give.

"yes, to get her to agree to take glucose solution was a stretch but she did promise me she wouldn't rip it out of her arm, but she needs to get nutrients in."

"Can I talk to her?" Lucy asked, sending the girl a worried look, perhaps she could say something that would change her opinion. Lucy was soo concentrated in her own thoughts that she missed the look Tim gave her, one of concern for her feeling. While he admired her ability to connect soo deeply with people, he feared that she was even more likely to have her heart broken once more.

"yes, of course." Clair answered smiling softly at them. "Maybe you can make her change her mind. I need to check on some other patients and I'll come by as soon as I'm done." She nodded and walked away, before Tim could have grabbed her arm to stop her and tell her (softly) to measure her expectations.

Lucy walked to the young girl, as Tim pulled a chair for her to sit, standing behind her. The girl's opened her eyes when she felt Lucy's hand rest against her arm. She opened her eyes easierlly than the first time in the alley but still her body was trying to preserve energy to the vital organs. "hey how do you feel honey?"

"Better, thank you." She answered softly, drinking a little bit of water from the plastic cup that sat by her bedside table. She looked at the two officers up and down, observing their body language. She could tell they were genuinely good people, after all they had led her to an hospital even when she had begged not to and had stayed to know if she was feeling better. Still, even though the two showed a face between stoic and caring, Lana could tell how much they wished she would try and get better. Like everyone that ever crossed her mind. "I'm not going to eat."

"Lana, you have soo much to live, soo much to do." Lucy said gently, offering the young girl's hand a tight squeeze. "you don't need to eat a Big Mac or anything, anything at this point is good."

"Why should I eat? There's nothing for me out there." Lana admitted sadly, hadn't she been soo week and dehydrated she would actually have cried.

"There's always something for us, even when we don't know it."

"That's not true." Lana said turning her face away from them, all she wanted to do was rip the IV line from her arm and the spectacle-type nasal catheter away from her face. "I have nothing."

"Now I tell that that's not true." Lucy told her, leaning closer to the girl, siting herself further on the edge of the chair. "You have yourself, your worth and your values and that is a lot to have and something no one can take away from you."

"That's easy to say when you have all that plus friends and family. My family tossed me out a week ago as soon as I turned 18." She told them, turning to finally look at the two of them. While Tim managed to hide his shock, Lucy clearly wasn't: Who abandoned their daughter? Especially when she is going through such a difficult moment. "Yeah, I guess handling an Anorexic daughter in constant relapses is not easy or fun, can say I blame them. Honestly, I would toss me out as well."

"Don't say that, they didn't abandon you because you were the problem or because you are sick. They abandoned you because it was the easier and most simple root."

"Well I'm used to being abandoned. My friends bailed as soon as they realised that I could only stay as skinny and perfect as them if I starved myself. It's all fun until the moment your hair falls off and all you want to wear are heavy sweater."

"Those people are not your real friends." Lucy remembered her softly, she too remember the time that the toxic people she surrounded herself with almost made her do things she would one day regret deeply.

"Exactly, then who do I have? No one. No real friends, no fake friends, no real family and no fake one either. I have nothing and I can do nothing."

"As long as you keep up that attitude, you are right." Tim told her, his voice slight gruff, he wanted to help the girl he truly did, but he wasn't sure she wanted the help and that would only led to Lucy getting her hopes and her big heart shredded to bits.

"What he wanted to say, in a more polite manner." Lucy corrected, throwing Tim a pointed stare to which he simply shrugged. "Is you are looking at all the past, you are focusing on all the pain you have been through, but you forgot to see all the good things you still have to live. The family you can build, the friends you can still make, the things you still have to achieve, you…"

"You just have to want to live, that we can't help you with." Tim told her now a little more softly. He too had felt abandoned times before and he had people who had reached out for him but, the truth was, that he was the only one who could get himself back onto his feet.

"I wish I could see it that clearly, in my head there's like a small airplane and a SUV on top of all of those possibilities and I don't have the strength to push them off." A single tear slipped down her face as she admitted how truly drowned, she felt to someone who wanted to hear all the pain and not a simple, empty: I am ok. Lucy felt her heart break a little more for the girl and she was more certain than ever that she wanted to do something to help her move forward.

"you don't have to do this alone." Lucy told her softly, and felt Tim shift his weight behind her. "I…"

"Can I talk to you outside Boot?" He whisper in her ear, his voice firm but not demanding. "Now." He told her a little more sternly when he noticed she was about to protest. He wanted to make sure, she was offering something that she new perfectly well what the consequences could be.

"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Lucy asked Lana kindly who nodded, her eyes focused on Tim like she knew what was going through his mind. Lucy fallowed Tim outside, waiting to hear what he had to say that was so important, it couldn't wait a couple more minutes.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Tim asked Lucy as they stopped, just outside the room, he kept his voice relatively low to insure no one would overhear them.

"I'm helping her." Lucy explained like it was obvious, keeping her arms crossed over her chest in a protective manner, already anticipating what would fallow.

"you already helped her, you brought her to get specialized help." Tim answered, looking straight at Lucy but the younger officer avoided his gaze at all cost, focusing her attention on everything but him. Completely aware to where this conversation was headed.

"She needs someone who reaches a hand to her and guides her along the way." She explained, finally looking him straight at him. Lucy wanted to be mad at Tim for trying to call her to attention but as she saw the concern, he had for her in his eyes, she couldn't.

"We can't help everyone Lucy." He said more softly, he simply didn't want her to be sad when, possibly, this went wrong.

"But I can help her." She stepped closer to him, standing closer to him to reassure him that she was confident in what she was saying but that she appreciated his concern.

"you can't know that for sure." Tim remembered her softly, reaching to touch her softly in the arm in support. It was not that he didn't believe in her abilities or that she couldn't help, actually he was sure she could, but it wasn't simply up to her. He would blame himself if she got her hopes up and then everything fell through and he had not tried to warn her.

"I don't but I can try. I need to try." She affirmed laying her hand over his to say that she understood where his concern came from but that this was something, she needed in order to be the person she wanted to be.

"I don't want you to get disappointed if it doesn't work out well." He admitted to her and she smiled softly in response.

"I'll be disappointed in me if I don't try."

"I just want you to know, that sometimes no matter how much we try, we simply can't help people if they don't want to." He remembered

"That's the thing I don't think she doesn't want it, just that she doesn't know how to."

"And do we now how to?" He asked, turning slightly to looked away from her and at the girl that had gone back to a light sleep.

"Oh, is it We now?" Lucy laughed, he did have an amazing ability to infiltrate himself in her plans, not that she minded.

"Please, like I would let you handle this alone. You don't have that much emotional stability." He teased with no actual malice and Lucy laughed. She could probably do it alone, but it felt better to do it with his support.

"Thanks… I guess."

"No need to thank me Boot." He teased back but quickly turned back his attention to the topic at hand. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I know someone who can help." She answered, and Tim rolled his eyes at her secrecy.

"Do I really need to ask for more information's?" He asked incredulous, looking at her in his serious cop tone. "That was basically what I know already."

"No one can really do a little suspense with you." Lucy pouted and Tim rose an eyebrow at her, as to ask her if she only noticed that now. "I have a friend who co-owns a clinic that handles eating disorders. His partner and he developed this open, trust method, that I think will work great for Lana."

"He's a friend?" He question, trying to sound as uninterested as possible or at least simply interested professionally.

"An ex Actually, officer Bradford." She answered with a small grin. Every time Tim showed any signs of jealousy, Lucy made an internal cheerful dance.

"Oh, and this Ex of yours will help? Willingly?" He asked incredulous, that was not usually the case when talking about past relationships.

"Very funny but actually he will." Lucy answered with a knowing smirk. "Let's say that Chris owns me… eternally."

"Oh really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questionably at her. He was aware of Lucy's sneaky ways, so he wasn't about to doubt her tactics.

"I dated Chris right before Collage and let's say I made sure his parents didn't doubt his sexual orientation." She smirked and allowed Tim to make his own conclusions. It was a really fun senior year now that she though back to it.

"You are dangerous, Chen. I swear, pure trouble." Tim laughed, who would have thought nervous Rookie Lucy Chen would turn out to be box full of surprises.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, now that was a proper Tim Bradford compliment. "Nevertheless, we are still good friends and he would help no questions asked. I just need to call him…"

"You should talk to her first." Tim told her, lowering her phone. "Make sure she wants this and not that she feels forced to do it."

"You are right." Lucy agreed and Tim walked away from her, leading the way back into the room. As if she felt their presence, Lana's eyes opened slowly and focused on the two of them.

"Guess my body needs more sleep than usual."

"That's normal, it's trying to preserve you." Lucy explained as she and Tim came to stand by the side of her bed. "I have something to offer you."

"I'm not getting interned again." Lana answered quickly.

"Can you simply listen to her?" Tim asked, which earned him a poke on the ribs from Lucy but a nod from the girl.

"It's not a regular internment but you do have to remain in a place, and attend regular counselling meetings and eat, you can eat what you wont but the more progress you have, more regular every day activities you get to do."

"I really wanted it to sound more tempting." Lana admitted, she really wanted to feel like it could change her life…but it didn't.

"Why doesn't it sound tempting?" Tim asked.

"Let's see confronting my deepest fears only with the therapist and not have anyone there to support me, sounds pretty depressing. And where would I go when I get those privileges? To my house behind the dumpster? Sounds super lovely." She answered ironically and Tim felt too a pang of sadness for her.

"I know you don't know me well, but I promise I'm not a sociopath…" Lucy smiled, interlacing her fingers.

"Well not completely." Tim teased, causing the other two to laugh.

"Shut up." Lucy told him playfully and even Lana laughed. "But as I was saying… You can count on me, I'll be there for whatever it is you need, whether it is my presence in the therapy meetings, a simple phone call or a place to crash afterwards. And believe me I don't give up easily and neither does this guy. He looks all tough, but he'll be there too." Lucy said almost like a promise because she knew that all her words were the pure truth.

"Well, I won't go to the counselling sessions not really my thing but if you eat your vegetables we can, maybe, go punch and shot somethings, believe me it's therapeutic."

"ugh… why help me? you don't even know me." Lana asked slightly taken back by their kind gesture.

"No, I don't. But I wish if I ever go through a hard time, like this, someone will also offer me a helping hand." Lucy explained, as the true believer in giving back that she was.

"I…" Lana answered hesitantly, honestly confused in what was the better answer to give.

"All you have to do is say yes." Lucy almost like a beg, she wanted her to chose life soo much. Maybe Lana couldn't see it, but Lucy could see the bright future she could have.

"Yeah, you don't need to be afraid," Tim reassured her, offering a small nod.

"okay, I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." Lana said, giving a soft smile and Lucy gave a small excited jump.

"That's all I can ask." Lucy answered excitedly, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'm gonna make a quick phone call and put this show on the road." She announced and left the room to make the call.

"Is she always like that?" Lana asked as soon as Lucy stepped outside, gawking attentively Tim's response.

"Excited? Pretty much." He answered with a soft smile, it was always good to see Lucy happy and cheerful, she deserved it.

"I mean kind." She corrected, even a blind person could tell that Lucy was a naturally happy person.

"That too." He admitted, if there was one thing, he was learning from his Rookie was how to be a better and kinder person.

"You seem very fond of her." Lana observed, smirking slightly at Tim's surprised face. Thought I would catch that? Sucker.

"She's my partner." He explained but the girl simply rolled her eyes, he really needed to work on his indifferent mask.

"I may be starved but I'm not stupid." She told him and just like that, her stomach growled loudly.

"It does cause some hallucinations." He teased her and hadn't she been so weak, she would have thrown her pillow at him.

"Real funny, anyway she seems really fond of you too." Lana added and watched as his face turned to own of proud. Not smitten, my ass.

"I am pretty spectacular." He answered mockingly to cover his real reaction.

"Ya, right."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked as she re-entered the room a big smile on her face, apparently the conversation went well.

"About how amazing I am." Tim explained naturally.

"Don't believe a single thing he says, he's sneaky." Lucy warned playfully, earning a light shove from Tim. "So, I talked to my friend and he'll be by tomorrow to check on you."

"That's great..." Lana hesitated, as happy as she was that another person was willing to help her, she wasn't ready to face it alone.

"I'll be sure to be here, as the intermediate I am." Lucy reassured the girl, who gave her a grateful nod. "In the meantime, we need to get some nutrients in your system."

"Ughhh…." Lana answered hesitantly.

"Not a full-on meal, maybe a latte…" Lucy suggested, getting her to even drink something was a win in her book.

"ok." Lana agreed, she could handle a latte, after all that was only like 170 calories.

"And a couple of crackers." Tim ordered and the two girls turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, don't be all buddy buddy and attack me. Or will walk home." He said pointing at Lucy. "And you will eat an entire steak even if I have to stay here a week." He threatened Lana who simply laughed.

"Believe me he'll do it, he's as stubborn as a rock." Lucy told the girl, as to tell her that it was simply better to comply.

"I can tell… but fine, I'll eat the crackers and the latte." She caved and smile when she watched Lucy and also Tim smile proudly.

"Now we're talking." Tim said proudly.

"ok, we're going to go and get someone to bring you the food." Lucy told her, taking a step forward to give her hand a squeeze. "Sleep, you have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah… thanks." Lana answered shyly, feeling her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"Don't mention it." Lucy smiled as she stepped back. Tim gave Lana a nod that she returned and left after his partner. "So, do I know what I'm doing or not?"

"Maybe." He answered and she slapped him on the shoulder. Cocky bastard. "But, you should check with West before you offer your house to another stranger without his consent."

"Well I know I can always count with your couch." Lucy suggested and Tim shook his head, good humouredly.

"Cojo's bed maybe but definitely not the couch." He conceded, smiling at her. Faster would Jackson move out than force her out.

"So I'll take the bed !?" She asked rhetorically and Tim simply raised a questioning eyebrow. "Please I know Cojo sleeps in your bed."

"And how would you know that?" He asked, looking sideways at her. While he might let Cojo cuddle for a few minutes in the bed, he would never allow him to fully sleep there.

"He told me." Lucy admitted like she was telling him a secret.

"Yup, we are asking for Lana's food and then you are seeing a shrink. You officially lost it." He teased and Lucy simply laughed.

Lana would be one of those people that would manage to wrap herself around Lucy and Tim, accompanying them throughout their lives. She would be the constant reminder that while they were good cops individually, together they were better people, better mentors, better friends, better parents and better husband and wife.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is chapter 25! How do you find it?

I know I'm a little late, but imagination is running short during Quarantine and everything is distracting. I was thinking about maybe doing one-shots, that are off character. What do you think? I still have a couple more chapters planed, and if I did that, it would be a separate story. Let me know!

-stay safe, XO.

P.S.: Next chapter brings someone from Tim's past. Any guesses?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A visit from the past**

The one where Isabel and Tim finally part ways.

* * *

From the few time Lucy had talked with Tim about Isabel, he had made It clear that she was part of his past. A very important part of his past, yes! One that he would never be able to forget, they had spent amazing moments together as well as some truly horrible ones. It had been what made them strong, until the point where they broke. They had been good friends before they started dating, the academy bringing them together and Tim had admired her tenacity, her confidence and her sass. How easily she had broken down his barriers, maybe that should have been his warning sign, how easily she broke things and how truly untalented she was to piece them back together. So, after he spoke to Isobel at her rehab centre, Tim had turned the leaves on their book -closing it permanently behind him.

It was on a Saturday morning like this, where Lucy and Tim where going on routine run with Cojo, that Tim had asked her to stop by Goodwill, where he deposited all the belongings from Isabel he didn't want to keep in his garage. He kept their wedding photos and some albums in the garage as well as some items they had bought together but everything else was donated, he needed to move on, and he couldn't do that with the constant reminders.

With that Lucy deducted that Isabel was part of Tim's past, like locked in a mid-century trunk in the bottom of the ocean past. Of course, she knew that it was impossible to toss someone you once cared soo deeply for, so far away but she definitely didn't expect to find her at Tim's house on the first Saturday of May.

It had become almost like a tradition for Lucy and Tim to take Cojo on a run together on Saturday morning, it was kind of their thing since the little for legs partner joined their lives. Lucy would grab coffee and two bagels on her way to Tim's house and Tim would drive them to Runyon Canyon Park, where they would spend a couple of hours simply hiking in silence. Lucy had even been impressed with herself when, for at least 3 times, she had been able to convince Tim to join her for brunch. She was surprised when it happened, but she thought that the fact that her training year was coming to an end had played a huge factor in it, they had both been more on edge as the time neared.

Lucy rang the doorbell and waited for Tim to answer, usually he was ready, and she was late. As soon as he opened the door, Cojo would jump and lick her face excitedly which would earn him a scolding from Tim. Maybe it should have been a warning when it took him more than 2 minutes to open the door.

"Yes?" Tim asked as he opened the door before he even realised who she was but as soon as he did, his face resembled one of confusion. "Boot, what are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday." Lucy explained hesitantly, as she noticed that he was wearing jeans and a shirt, not exactly the most appropriate hiking attire.

"Shit." He muttered, rubbing his face and Lucy noted how stressed he was just from the rigid stance he had. "I completely forgot…" Before he could answer, Cojo run up to them and jumped into Lucy, completely oblivious to the tension between the two.

"Hey big boy." Lucy smiled softly at the dog, scratching behind his ear. She looked up at Tim to see him watch her intensively. "It's okay you know!?" She asked with a small chuckle. "We all forget arrangements; you can go and get ready and I'll watch Cojo."

"Lucy that's…" Tim started to explain, rubbing her neck slightly but a female voice interrupted him.

"Hey, are you sure I can take the record player?" The female that the voice belonged to was Isabel, and Lucy watched her appear from behind Tim. The older woman looked healthy, certainty a lot better than the last time Lucy had seen her. "Oh, you are Lucy, right?" Isabel asked, a little surprised to see the Rookie there, her eyes wandering between Lucy and Tim to gawk their reaction.

"Ugh… Yes, it's really nice to properly meet you." Lucy answered after the initial shock had passed, of all people she would have expected to see at Tim's house: Isabel was not one. But watching her stand besides Tim, healthy and with a wide smile, Lucy could understand how once they had been a good couple- or at least a very attractive one.

"You too." Isabel smiled, watching them closely. While Lucy was avoiding looking at Tim at all costs, Tim was watching her intensely trying to figure out what the younger girl was thinking.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" Tim asked, his voice coming out more irritable than he hopped for, but his eyes never left Lucy

"Sure, I'll just be inside." She answered with a slight smirk as she cast the two on last look, before turning and heading back inside.

"Lucy..." Tim began to say, only to have her interrupt him quickly.

"You don't need to explain anything to me." Lucy said quickly, she really wanted to avoid this conversation and if possible, reset her day.

"It really isn't what you think." Tim explained, watching her closely. She was looking away, trying to gather her own thoughts but Tim knew perfectly well what she was thinking and if there was something, he desperately wanted was that she didn't think this situation was anything more than it was. "She's just…"

"It's your private life Tim. It's really none of my business." Lucy cut him short finally looking at him, she whished her voice had come out stronger but unfortunately it had sounded shacky like her resolute. Tim's eyes were as clear as the blue sky above them and Lucy desperately wanted to believe the honesty, she saw in them but something in the back of her mind was creating a little green monster: Jealousy.

"We're just talking." He said honestly, taking a step closer to her so that she could see how honest he was being. He and Isabel was never going to happen again, they had changed too much – he had changed too much but he couldn't blame her for assuming the worst, he too would if he saw an ex at her house at 10:30 A.M.

"I get that, I do." She answered, not completely sure if she did. He had no reason to lie to her and one thing Tim Bradford was for sure was honest but seeing him with Isabel made her uncertain. They were married, they loved each other, feelings like that aren't easy to forget.

"I'm sorry that I forgot about today, it was just an overload of information it slipped my mind." He admitted, Isabel had showed up at his house a little before 9 and thrown his entire day of balance.

"That is ok, I'll just run some errands. I needed to do some grocery shopping anyway." Lucy answered, looking at her feet intensely, afraid that if she looked up Tim would be able to see right through her lies. "I'm gonna go."

"Lucy…" He tried once more to explain himself to her, but she wasn't ready to hear more explanations, not yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, night shift. Right?" She remembered, walking away towards her car, she needed her space. If there was anything to be discussed between them, it could wait for tomorrow.

"Right." He nodded at her, cursing internally. He didn't want her to have the wrong idea about what was going on but he was sure she had and that caused him to become even moodier than he was already. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it." Lucy answered, throwing him a smile as she closed the door to her car, he could tell it was completely fake so unlike the smiles he had gotten used to receive from her. Tim watched her drive off before he closed the door with a loud bang.

"Hey there cowboy." Isabel called when he came into his living room, where she was rummaging through the boxes of things that once belonged to the two of them and now simply existed in his garage.

"Really not in the mood." He warned her seriously, as he opened his medicine cabinet and swallowed an Advil for his raging headache.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin anything between you two." Isabel apologized, watching Tim's reaction carefully.

"There's nothing between me and Lucy." He answered irritably, he didn't enjoy when people made insinuations about them, especially when that someone was his ex-wife.

"Right! I'm not high anymore, so I'm pretty sure I don't hallucinate." Tim looked at her sternly to which Isabel simply raised her hands in surrender. "It was a joke."

"Lucy is my rookie." He told her passing her another box of her stuffs, the one that contained her police equipment.

"Sure, that's just that." Isabel did not sound one bit convinced; she didn't sound bothered either. Actually, she sounded like she expected that reaction from him.

"What do you want from me Isabel?" He asked siting on the sofa across from her and looking at her intensively, she had already told him her news and he was truly happy for her, but she had no right to meddle in his life. She lost that right long ago.

"I want us to part in good terms." She explained, when he had come to visit her at the rehab centre, she hadn't been at her best but still they had patched things up, mending their problems and accepting that they were over. Now, she was moving on, starting her life away from all of this and she needed to know that he too would do that, with no regrets.

"We already did that." He told her, he remembered perfectly well how hard that had been for him, even if he never admitted out loud.

"I'm moving across an Ocean Tim, if I didn't see you once last time, I would doubt if we ever did end it well." She admitted to him, they had been great friends once, before they had even been lovers, but she hoped they could at least leave this as good acquaintances.

"I don't know if we ended it well or not, but I've made my peace with you."

"I appreciate that, I just want you to know that my addiction had nothing to do with you. In fact, you were the only one who ever tried to help me no matter how much I hurt you."

"Is there a point to this?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest protectively. He was never one to openly speak about his fingers and that wasn't about to change.

"Don't close yourself to love, because of what I did." She asked him, almost like a beg, he deserved to be happy. He had always had her best interests at heart, she had been the one who screw up.

"I…" He said hesitantly, not sure of what to say. He wasn't the most open person to love but he never thought her decisions affected his love life, but maybe they did.

"I'm not blind and neither are you." Isabel smiled at him as she packed one of her favourite pictures of them in her final box. "She seems like a good match to you, the perfect side of the balance."

"I'm her supervisor…" He tried to explain, like it was his usual excuse when people confronted him for his feelings for Lucy.

"That's bull and you know it, I'm not telling you to make a proclamation of your undying love for her just yet. I'm telling that it's okay to allow yourself to love someone again, that my stupid, selfish actions can't ruin your vision of love… especially when you have something so positive standing in front of you."

"You spoke to Angela?" Tim asked rhetorically. Of course, she had spoken to Angela, she was the biggest blabbermouth they knew.

"I ran into her at Walmart but that awkward I can't-look-at-you-when-you-fulminate-me-with-your-intense-gaze moment outside kind of erased any doubt I had." She admitted, Angela had told her that Tim had found his right match but was hesitant to move forward, maybe she had nothing to do with it but she wanted to make sure of it.

"Am I the only one uncomfortable right now?" He asked her surprised, after all they he was discussing his new love interest with his ex-wife.

"I think so." Isabel admitted with a smirk, he had always been the first one to find a situation awkward or uncomfortable, maybe it was the strict soldier in him.

"You were always the weird one after all." He accused her with a relaxed smile, they had teased each other like this, many years ago – it felt nice to remember the times where they were friends.

"I was." Isabel laughed earnestly, the two could not remember the last time they had laughed like that together. "I think we were always doomed to fail from the beginning."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't believe they weren't meant to be, just that they were faced with adversity, they weren't able to overcome.

"Our photographer and DJ bailed so we ended up with crappie photos from our cheap camera and music from my iPod." Tim laughed as Isabel reached around his kitchen isle and pulled a whiskey bottle from under it. "And we got food poisoning on our honeymoon."

"Guess we were." He laughed as she poured him a glass as well. "I hope you find happiness in Hong Kong."

"I hope you take the chance standing in front of you." Isabel answered clinking their glances together and drinking it in one go. "I need to go; have some places to go before my flight tomorrow."

"I'll help you take the boxes to the car." He offered, as she picked up her bag and wore it cross body.

"Thanks." She said appreciatively as she picked up the lighter box, allowing him to take the heavier one. "I also think you have somewhere to be tonight."

"What are you now? fairy Godmother now?" He asked sarcastically, Isabel always enjoyed meddling into other people lives, she could never leave them alone. In fact, she reminded him of a feisty brunette he had come to care deeply for.

"You now me, I enjoy a good romantic movie." She winked back at him and gave him a hug. "I know it is hard but fallow your heart a little more." He nodded.

"And you fallow your head." Isabel laughed as she closed her truck and entered her car with a goodbye wave. It was bittersweet moment for Tim, the closure of another important chapter of his life that had shaped him into the man that he is. He had loved her once, but it was time to go make things straight with the most important person for him now.

Lucy was once again alone in her apartment, for a change. Jackson had plans with Sterling and Lucy didn't felt like tagging alone or ruining it for them, John had night shift with Harper and even Rachel had dinner with her friends. Once more she found herself completely alone after a miserable day, cooking pasta by herself and binge-watching Queer eye. She might have been 28 years old but she felt more like a 60 years old, maybe if she wasn't such a weirdo she might have taken emmet…

Her thought process was interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell, it startled her making her drop her spoon inside the pan.

"Shit." She left the spoon inside after the ringing persisted, it was a freaking awful sound for someone already battling a headache. "I'm going." She shouted annoyed.

"Easy Boot, that's not the way to great your superior" Tim answered as soon as Lucy opened the door, he had his best teasing smirk on to hide how nervous he felt.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she leaned against the door, she kept her face serene, but she was surprised to see him standing at her door, she thought Isabel would occupy more of his time.

"I bought wine and sushi." He explained cheekily, raising the box and the bottle as prove. He hoped her love for both things would break the ice and grant him access.

"My T.O. always told me never to accept bribes." Lucy threw his teachings back at him, causing him to smirk.

"This isn't a bribe, it's more of an apology." He explained, wiggling the box comically but his eyes showed how honest he was being.

"you have nothing to apologize for." Lucy told him. He really didn't but the fact that he wanted to and had come all this way to do so, pulled at her heart strings.

"Can I come in and explain myself, without all your neighbours hearing it?" He asked almost playfully, traying to lighten up the situation. "Besides, you don't want them to think of you as unreasonable."

"Oh…" She started to argue but still opened the door to allow him into her house. "Shit." She said when the smell of burnt food reached her nose.

"Can you ever cook anything right?" He teased, as he dropped the bag with sushi onto her Isle at the same time, she dropped the pot onto the sink. "At least I brought the sushi."

"You are lucky I like sushi." The truth was that she loved sushi and was never able to say no to it. Tim smiled smugly as he pulled the bottle opener from her cabinet as she set the living room table.

"About Isabel…" He started to say, clearing his throat to gather his thoughts

"you don't need to explain anything to me." She reinforced.

"But I do." He admitted to her as he poured them wine, sliding down to sit next to her on the ground. "Isabel was just saying her goodbyes."

"I thought you did that last year when you visited her." She told him, remembering the shift she had done with the captain when he had made the drive to visit Isabel and finalize their divorce.

"She's leaving for good, moving to Hong Kong a friend got her a job there." He explained with a soft smile, he was happy for Isabel she deserved a good life and a fresh start was exactly what she needed to ensure that.

"Oh…" She said surprisingly, she didn't expect that, at all.

"yeah, she showed up to get some of the stuff she had left at my house as well." He continued, when she arrived and explained why she was there Tim had felt slightly guilty from donating most of her things.

"I'm such an idiot." She added, covering her eyes with her hands. If she had any doubt about how over his and Isabel relationship was, the fact that he kept saying his house made it pretty clear.

"Nah, I would have thought the same thing if I was there." He admitted, jealous Tim Bradford was rare but not when it regarded Lucy Chen.

"So, what did she say?" Lucy asked after a couple minutes of silence, her curiosity was taking the best of her, but she still tried to sound as uninterest as possible. By the smirk on his lips, she had failed miserably.

"She wanted to make sure I didn't pass up a great love because of what she did to me." He explained, keeping his eyes on her face so that he could watch her reaction to his words.

"Ohhhh" Lucy said surprised with both the answer and the way he was looking at her. She understood the meaning of his words and the hopeless romantic in her jumped up and down at the possibility of being his great love, but her brain pushed it away, their work situation was too complicated for a relationship. "It was nice of her to do something like that." She added honestly.

"How do you woman form a bond that fast, when you don't even know each other !?" He asked flabbergasted, he couldn't understand how they did that.

"It's our superpower." Lucy said teasingly, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they ate. "How did it feel?"

"What?" He asked confused, taking his eyes from the show on the TV to look at her. He was so focused on what was showing on the TV, he didn't understand the context of the conversation.

"It felt… strange." He admitted and she nodded as she watched his facial expression. "At first just an awkward strange but then it was nice, like it was the closure we needed."

"There will always be a part of your lives that belongs also with the other." She added to compliment his line of thought, receiving a nod of agreement form him.

"yes, but there's a part of me who'll belong with someone else, like a part of her will too." He explained, he had closed that chapter behind him, and he wanted her to be sure of that too.

"the best part is finding that someone." Lucy told him and their eyes connected, sharing how they truly felt. There relationship might not be ready to take the step into the next level, but they had already formed deeper bonds than either taught possible.

"It sure his." He agreed, keeping their gazes connected for a few extra minutes before focusing his attention on the TV. "So, what is this show about?"

"you have never seen Queer eye?" Lucy asked surprised, it had been the most watched reality show in 2018, everyone talked about it.

"This is not Queer eye." Tim defended, he watched Queer eye in his 20's and this was not it.

"It's the remake. I can't believe you watched the original." Lucy teased and Tim simply knocked their shoulders together and she proceeded to explain the new format to him.

Tim and Lucy sat there on the floor of her living room floor for a couple more hours, well into the night getting interrupted by Sterling and West. They discussed everything and nothing, from the job to the bachelor, from politics to childhood bonding over lunchables and Halloween costumes. The environment was especially romantic, and they didn't talk about deepening their feelings, it was not the time yet, but it would come. The two were sure of it, as well as everyone around them was.

* * *

Hey guys, here it is Chapter 26!

Short but sweet and I had a lot fun writing this chapter. I always felt like Tim and Isabel last scene felt kind of incomplete to me, so I decided to further it here! What do you think? Let me know.

Thank you for all your support, means a lot during these times. Chapter 27 either Tuesday or Wednesday.

Stay safe, XO!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Vest**

The one where Tim gives Lucy a big scare.

* * *

Working for the LAPD came with a warning label of its own, it was a dangerous job there was no questioning it. The worst part was that it wasn't outrightly dangerous, it was unpredictable, one minute everything was normal and the next it was hell. One of the most valuable teachings given at the academy was to never lower your guard on the job, the most inoffensive of routine searches could go terrible wrong and you had no way to know when that could happen.

That was the worst part of the job for Lucy, the not knowing when her life would be at risk, when she would last see her loved ones or when they would lastly see her. She tried to keep the worry out of her mind, as her T.O. said: there was no point in suffering from anticipation. They couldn't know for sure how their next call was gonna go, how someone would act and how they would react to a certain situation, all they could do was prepare themselves as best they could and have no regrets, regarding what they had done during their lives.

Today was not a good day for either Tim or Lucy to die. Lucy and Tim didn't fight often, or they didn't have serious fights often. They did have heated discussions about The Mask or about what show was better: OG's or remakes but they stirred clear of big arguments. The fact that they had only had 2 or 3 major fights since they met each other was a miracle, considering that Tim was the confrontational type and Lucy the avoiding one. Apparently, they had chosen today, of all days, to have a stupid blown-up argument about weather or not mentally unstable people should get the same legal outcome as mentally stable ones. Needless to say, Tim's opinion was more rigid on this topic than Lucy and the two couldn't find common ground.

"So why are the two of you sulking about?" Jackson asked as he come to stand by her, next to her shop. After their argument at Lunch, Sargent Grey had called for Lucy and Tim to assist Angela and Jackson in a potently dangerous house arrest.

"Nothing." Lucy answered gruffly as she checked over her Gluck, making sure it was all set. She loved Jackson; she really did but she did not feel like dealing with him.

"It clearly isn't nothing. "Jackson told her, turning slightly to look at a very sulking Tim Bradford. "Or you wouldn't be here looking like a little puppy and he wouldn't be sulking."

"We had a disagreement." She explained curtly, not wanting to give any further information, but Jackson wasn't about to give up…. After all he was Jackson West.

"Clearly." He answered not one bit convinced with her excuse, if there was something Lucy Chen stull hadn't mastered was the art of Lying.

"What do you want me to say, Jackson?" Lucy asked irritated as she put her gun back in her belt and turned to face him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't shot the messenger." Jackson said playfully, raising his hands in a playful manner.

"Look I'm not backing up from my opinion and Tim isn't either." Lucy explained exasperatedly, they were too stubborn to back down. She knew she was not completely right in her vision, maybe she was too liberal, but neither was Tim. If there was something Tim and Lucy had in common was that they were both proud and it would take a little time for them to gather their thoughts.

"You two are as stubborn as a mule." Jackson muttered, but Lucy heard him anyway what earned him a glare from her. "Look, I just don't think you should barge into a house completely pissed off with one another."

"We're not mad at each other. We just need to take a breather." Lucy explained, she wasn't truly mad at Tim – in fact she felt like she physically couldn't- but she needed to figure out her next step and how to handle his stubborn and inflexible line of thought… and he needed to do the same regarding her.

"That's what every couple says." Jackson teased with a knowing smile, they reminded him of his parents. Sometimes they would have a fight over something as simples as what sauce went better in a salad and not speak to each other for a couple hours. Then one would take the first step towards reconciliation and the other would follow, just like he had seen Tim and Lucy do.

"I'm not up to your innuendos Jackson." She had a small headache, that she had grown almost used to, and she really didn't want it to evolve to a full-on ticking time bomb.

"I was pretty clear with what I wanted to say. You fight like you have been married for 20 years: It's a fight with no reasoning and you are sulking while throwing longing glances at each other."

"Why are we friends?" Lucy asked rhetorically, don't get her wrong she adores Jackson, but he could be a huge pain in the ass.

"Because there weren't that many people at the academy, and you looked the most normal." He joked and Lucy laughed slightly if anything it was the completely way around. She and Nolan looked the most wrongly placed of al the initiates at the academy, the Asian girl and the middle-aged dude but Jackson was never the one who chose the normal.

"Chen are you ready?" Tim asked as he walked closer to her, his voice firm and stern. Jackson saluted her and walked away to go over the details with his T.O. and also because he didn't want to be caught between all the awkwardness those two had.

"Yes, Sir." Lucy answered curtly, avoiding looking at him, focusing instead on the buttons of her shirt.

"Add this to the front of your vest, just in case." He order, giving her the extra padding peace to add to the front of her vest, as extra protection.

"Have you added yours?" She asked concernedly as she accepted the peace, she might be mad at him at the moment, but she still wanted him to be protected. If he thought she needed the extra protection, then the situation must be a little more dangerous and he too needed the extra protection.

"I'm not a Rookie, I don't need to be asked that." He reminded her, he was her T.O. after all and he knew what he had to do perfectly well, he didn't need to be reminded by his Boot.

"I was just checking." She defended herself, raising her arms slightly in a defensive gesture. Sure, she was a little mama bear, with everyone, but she meant good. Sometimes she needed to remember that Tim Bradford wasn't used to be pampered and needed his breathing space.

"I have mine." He reassured her after he realised that he was a little harsh, they were mad sure, but he knew she just wanted him to be safe like he wanted her to be.

"You two ready?" Angela asked as she and West walked up to them, their guns in their hands, ready for action.

"Yup, your orders Lopez." Tim told Angela, as much as he liked to be in control of things, Angela was primary and Lucy and him were just backup.

"So, Jackson and I take the front door, you and Chen take the back." Angela order, from their position behind Tim and Lucy's shop, they could see the small house 9 feet away from them.

"Copy that." Lucy answered at the same time her T.O. nodded, her heart throbbed in her chest with adrenaline.

"Be careful." Angela warned the other two officers, Antony Valentti was low life scum accused of killing his brother and his girlfriend with a rifle. He had been out of jail for just 2 months and they had gotten multiple call because he was waling around waving his gun around. Finally, his mother had called them and confessed he was home with a bunch of fire weapons. Perfect time for an arrest if Valentti didn't have a predisposition to shot at cops.

"You ready?" Tim asked Lucy, as they took their position at the back entrance of the house, it was small enough that they didn't need to cover much ground but Valentti knew it better than them, so he still had his advantage.

"As I'll ever be." Lucy told him with a small nod, the only one she could master. She wasn't super nervous but there was always some level of apprehension that come with these situations, no matter how experienced they were.

"That's good enough." He said and Lucy could hear the teasing tone in his voice, it was hard being mad at her or soo long, especially when she made her cute uncertain face. "At Angela's move, I break down the door, you advance and then allow me to stay ahead, after the first sweep. Understood?" He instructed, looking straight at her.

"Sir, yes sir." Lucy whispered back like she was military, that earned her an eye roll from Tim. Their issues weren't solved, they were still mad at each other and need to talk things over when they were calmer. It was a truce, as small as it was, it felt good to know that things were fixable, especially when entering a dangerous situation.

Tim nodded at Lucy when they heard Angela yell LAPD, she held her gun tighter in her hand and nodded back, as soon as West broke down the front door, Tim broke down the back. The house was badly lit from what Lucy could see as she entered the house, Valetti must have figured out they were coming - everything was too calm. Lucy felt Tim pat her on the shoulder and move past her to stand in front of her, Lucy could hear Angela and Jackson move from the living room to the first floor. She fallowed Tim as he advanced further into the house.

Things could change at any minute, like a complete 180 without you even realising it. Lucy understood this the night Caleb abducted her, one moment she was having drinks with a nice guy and the next being shoved by said guy in the trunk of his car. When she noticed Antoni Valentti jump from the bathroom door and into the corridor, it was already too late. His gun was armed and loaded, and he was waiting for the right moment to shot, he wasn't waiting for them to make the first move – he wanted blood. Before either Tim or Lucy could fire their gun, Valetti had already fired his. Two bullets hit Tim straight across the chest, sending him backwards from the proximity and knocking him out against the laundry cabinets. Lucy could see that her partner was not moving, unfortunately she couldn't examine him further to check if he was breathing. That only fuelled her anger and her fears, and before Valetti could turn his gun towards her, she had already pulled her finger off the tiger and hit him straight on the chest. Lucy watched him fall to the ground as blood soaked his shirt before turning to Tim. Who would have known that so much could happen in a couple of minutes?

"TIM." Tim called to him, almost screaming as she threw herself down on the floor next to him. She busied herself trying to open his shirt, struggling to do so due to the tears that accumulated in her eyes. "TIM wake up." She screamed again, as she listened to Angela and Jackson make their way downstairs. She ripped the shirt open and pulled out the extra protective pad he had put before entering the house, thankfully the two bullets were lodged in the hard plaque. Lucy breathed in relieve as she realised that he was just out cold from the impact, she felt tears stream down her face and rested her head on his chest.

"Chen… CHEN." Officer Lopez called alarmedly as she and Jackson came running into the kitchen, to find her laying almost on Tim. A complete mess that made their heart falter.

"He's alive." She whispered, clearing her throat so that her voice would come out stronger. "Tim, open your eyes."

"Lucy, did you or Tim shot Valentti?" Angela asked after she regained her composure and analysed the entire situation. She rested her hand against Antony Valentti's next to confirm what she already knew, he was dead. A single, straight bullet to the chest.

"Tim, Tim." Lucy called again, shacking his shoulders roughly. Her eyes welled up with even more tears when he gave no response in return, he must have hit his head pretty hard against the cabinets.

"Chen, he's out cold." Angela told her as she tried to pry Lucy away from Tim's body, but it was turning out to be a much harder task than she expected. "CHEN!"

"WHAT?" Lucy screamed harshly at Angela as she removed her eyes from Tim for a few seconds, using only one hand to wipe away her tears.

"Who shot him?" Angela asked again, now more softly, the young woman was clearly in pain and even though Tim would live, that didn't ease the pain that almost losing him caused. She remember how she felt about Weasley when he was shot, and she could blatantly show her affection towards him.

"Why does it matter?" Lucy asked annoyed, all she wanted to do was focus on Tim's well being not on that scumbag.

"He's dead." Angela explained and watched as Lucy blinked, registering her words. She looked at Tim and then back at Angela.

"I shot him, he shot at Tim as soon as we got through the door." She explained, her brain was all jumbled. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had shot Anthony so quickly because she thought he had killed Tim and that feeling didn't seat well with her.

"I need your gun and you need to get the facts straight in your head when they get here!" Angela informed her, even though she was sure Lucy knew the protocol but the first time you shot someone death did cause a lot of confusion and if you add an unconscious partner to the mix even worst.

"I…" Lucy said hesitantly, looking back at Tim. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed and she could feel his chest raise and fall regularly under her breath but still she would feel better when she saw his bright blue eyes opened.

"Lucy he's ok. Jackson already called for the ambulance." Angela gripped Lucy's shoulders and tried to pull her away from Tim.

"Can't my statement way for when his ok?" She asked hopefully, her brain couldn't focus on anything but his wellbeing for now.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm sorry." Angela apologized, knowing perfectly well how har it was to see a partner like that.

"Lucy, he's ok. He's breathing look at him." Jackson whispered to her as he took Lopez's place and helped pry Lucy away from Tim, even if she didn't take her eyes away from said man. "Besides, he would scold you for disobeying a direct order from superior and getting in trouble."

"I know, it's just… Hard." She admitted, she felt like she couldn't breath and wouldn't be able to do that until she was sure he was ok.

"You are Lucy Fucking Chen, get your shit together." Jackson shook her as he told her that and she nodded almost automatically. "I got him." He promised what tranquilized her.

"Okay." Angela said as she took Jackson's place in front of Lucy. "Walk me through what happened." Angela ordered as she guided Lucy to the front of the house, the least she could do was help Lucy get though the questioning that would fallow, Tim couldn't do it, so she had to.

A few minutes later, an ambulance from LAFD arrived on scene to take Tim to the hospital at the same time Sergeant Grey arrived. Lucy knew she should have waited for the sergeant and the evaluating office to reach her but instead, when she saw Tim come out of the house supported by the two firefighters, she couldn't help walk towards him.

"Officer Chen." Angela called after Lucy, as she walked away from them but there was no stopping the younger woman.

"Are…" She couldn't find her voice to finish the question, it was a mixture between happiness, to see him awake, and sadness from seeing him like this. Her brain felt like it was about to explode but her heart felt like it was in a rollercoaster.

"I'm okay Boot, I just need a check-up." He reassured her, he wanted to reach out towards her and squeeze her hand in support, but he couldn't, not in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice soft and near the breaking point, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had failed him.

"Don't be stupid." He cut her roughly. "You did great." He added more softly, offering her a strong and reassuring smile, even though he had a sharp headache and his bones ached.

"You got shot." She reminded him, he got shot a mere few inches away for her and she couldn't do nothing to stop it.

"I always get shot." He tried to make a joke, but Lucy didn't look amused, it never boded well with her that he was constantly getting shot- especially when he was right next to her. "Lucy, I'm proud of you but you need to go." He nodded at her and Lucy nodded repeatedly in response, almost like a nervous tick. Had they been someone else or been anywhere else she would have hugged him or kissed him. But they were Police Officers and she couldn't do that, so she simply used his words as her strength source and walked back towards Sargent Grey.

For a change, Tim discharged himself from the hospital. Yes, the doctors wanted him to stay for a night under observation, but he wasn't having any of that. The Tylenol had helped relieve his headache and his banged up back would heal eventually with rest, he waited only for the results of his CT scan so that he could present them to be cleared for duty. As soon as all the paperwork was done and handled, he grabbed a cab back to the precinct, after all he needed to check if his Boot was okay. The first kill on the job always stayed with you it was inevitable and Lucy had seen that happen with Nolan, he had always said to himself that if that happened while he was her T.O. ( or not anymore) he would give her all the support she needed, he would be there for her through all the steps…but he hadn't.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked as she ran into him on his way out of the locker room.

"Yes, I'm alive and well thank you for the concern." He answered teasingly as he switched his bag to his less banged up shoulder.

"Please like you would allow a guy like Antony Valentti to kill you." Angela scuffed and Tim laughed, she was right: if he was going down on the line of duty, he would go out with a bang. "You should talk to Chen, she was pretty shaken up." Angela added in a more serious tone.

"That's what I was gonna do, saw her heading to the parking lot." He explained, Lucy had passed by him on her way out so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that he was the one heading out too.

"yeah you should, I tried my best, but she needs you." Angela admitted, remembering Lucy's gaze during the remaining day.

"I know." He replied simply, no point lying to Angela. She knew perfectly well that Lucy needed him as much as he needed her. "Thank you."

"No need for that." She shrugged but turned back to look at him. "Oh, they cleared her by the way, clean shot."

"That's my girl." He muttered proudly and nodded at Angela. "You get some rest." The female officer nodded in agreement and the two parted ways, Tim rushing to catch up to Lucy. He watched her make her way towards her car, almost mechanically but like she felt someone stalking her, turned around swiftly ready to tell him to fuck off.

"Hey" He greeted before she could speak, she looked surprised to see him and adverted her gaze so that she could better control her emotions. He didn't need to see how freaked out she was from the entire ordeal.

"Hey" Lucy greeted looking up from her sneakers to him, checking him over for any injuries. "I was going over to the hospital to see you."

"I got discharged." He lied, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't believe his words, if there was something everyone knew about Tim Bradford was how much he hated hospitals.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy answered, she didn't believe for one second that he actually got discharged but she would still call Grace when she got home and ask if there was any particular symptoms, she should pay attention to.

"So…rough day ugh!?" Tim teased slightly; his hands stashed inside his pockets. When her face remained stoic, he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Come one boot you know cockroaches are hard to kill."

"I almost lost you today." She cut him short, ignoring his attempt of a joke. She needed to get it off her chest, he needed to know how much he meant to her.

"But you didn't." He took another step closer to her as he reassured her. He couldn't promise her that he would be safe, because they didn't know that, but he would work his hardest to never fail her.

"The last thing I told you was that you were bigoted." She recalled their argument at Lunch, eyes welling up with tears. Just the thought that those could have been her last words towards him, made her want to cry.

"I know, you didn't mean it." He too didn't mean the things he had said, he thought her infuriating yes but not spoiled.

"Still, there's a million things I want to tell you rather than that." She said exasperatedly, there was soo many things they needed to talk about but couldn't right now… unless they felt like turning their worlds upside down.

"I know what you want to say." He wanted to say them too, soo much.

"But I haven't said it. I said hurtful things, that I would regret for the rest of my Life." She frizzed as a tear rolled down her face.

"I was nasty too, we're even." He stepped even closer to her and whipped the tear from her eye.

"No, we're not. I want to tell you how amazing of a T.O. you are, how much you taught me to be a better person, how grateful I am you saved me, how I feel ..." She told him, as she recalled all the feelings and ideas that rushed through her head when she saw him laying there, motionless.

"I feel it too. I don't have the words to say that, I'm not the talkative type but I would say it all back to you and you know that. That is kind of our thing, isn't it!?" It truly was their relationship was silent but loud at the same time. They never spoke openly about how they felt but there was no doubts between them.

"It is." She nodded, resting her face against the palm of his hand. Searching for as much comfort as he could offer her, especially in a public place.

"I talked to grey, they cleared you. The shots was clean." He told her after a few minutes of comfortable silence and after he had finished examining her… something was bothering, and he feared it was this.

"I'm not sure of that." She admitted, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had shot back for all the wrong reasons. She had lost control, that much was true. She had allowed her feelings to control her actions and while she admitted she was a woman of heart, she tried to keep her heart out of her job.

"Well the experts are." He remembered her firmly, he knew how easy it was to fall into the self-doubt pit and he didn't want her to do that. She didn't deserve it; she had done nothing wrong.

"They weren't there." That was true, they weren't, they didn't see the hatred she had for Antony Valetti when she shot him, and they didn't know she wished him dead.

"And they'll never know what goes through our mind." He said simply, they observed their actions based on the circumstances and not every single underlined message possible and she needed to do the same, no matter how hard it was.

"Then how do they know it was clean?" She asked, how could they know when she didn't.

"You do what you have..." He started to say, but she interrupted him, tired of old useless life mottos.

"I don't know Tim, I don't know if I shot him because he was a threat or because I believe he killed you." She admitted, her voice trembling and tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't matter." He told her, gripping her tightly and pulling her even closer to him, almost like he was hugging her.

"It matters to me" Her sobs grew louder and more erratic and Tim simply involved her completely in his warm embrace, to calm her and at the same time protect her. Lucy Chen didn't deserve to feel bad, all she did was be a good person and he needed to remind her of that when she couldn't do that herself.

"You did what you had to do to save yourself and those with you." He whispered in her year softly, running his hand through her hair soothingly. Maybe there was hatred and fear behind her actions but there were always ulterior motives in Human's motivation to perform certain acts, but those didn't define them, not entirely. Why they did it mattered more and she did it because she had to, because they had to live, they deserved to live.

"I did it because of you." She couldn't control the tears, feeling them soak his shirt as she admitted the truth. She would do anything for him and that was uncharted, dangerous territory.

"Like I would do for you." He pushed her head slightly away to wipe the tears away and so that she could look into his eyes and see the truth behind them. He too cared more for her than he could admit, and he would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

"We're soo messed up." She muttered, laying her head back against his neck and resting her lips against it. He couldn't avoid shaking his head at her statement… that couldn't be the furthest from the truth. She was perfect and having her in his arms proved that.

"Maybe a little but that's how I like you...besides you are my boot only I get to kill you." He teased her playfully, he always prided himself in scaring off his Rookies but he didn't think he was able to, even, mentally push her over the limit…. He just didn't have the guts, not when she looked at him like he held all the answers to her problems.

"Not for much longer." She remembered him and even though he knew he couldn't pursuit anything with Lucy straight away, it still lifted a weight off his shoulders.

"Clearly I'll have to stick around. You can't even handle a simple breach." He teased her, sure Tim was always on top of the best cases and he never thought he could get in more trouble, but Lucy Chen proved him wrong.

"Oh yeah mister macho, I always go first." Lucy mocked ironically, her head still comfortably lodged in his neck.

"Rather me than you." He admitted smiling softly, he had been terrified when Lucy was kidnapped, he couldn't even imagine how he would react if she was shot.

"Rather neither of us, can we agree on that?" Lucy asked, detaching herself from his embrace. She needed Tim in her life, there was no denying it.

"To the best of our abilities, yes. No dying." He agreed, offering her a reassuring smile.

"No dying." She smiled back at him, and something deep inside her told them they wouldn't break it.

There would be plenty of maiming, grades, concussions and too many close calls but no low life perp could kill Tim and Lucy Bradford... They were too scared that they would haunt them to deaths if they did. And Tim and Lucy were honest to their words: no dying, they would always find their way back to each other…no matter what happened.

* * *

Hey guys!

Here it is chapter 27! I adored writing this Chapter, even if it hurt my soul a little but I think Tim and Lucy needed to develop their emotional relationship a little more. Next Chapter will play a big part in that as well…. I'm super excited for it!

Next chapter out Sunday before the new Rookie episode.

Hope you are safe X.O.

P.S.: Thank you soo much for all the support, it has been amazing!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Tell me you don't want me to**

The one where Lucy considers going on a date with Emmett.

* * *

Lucy hadn't been sure she was ready for a relationship. Before the whole thing with Caleb she wanted a relationship more than anything, especially because everyone around her was madly in love and she was a little jealous. After Caleb and considering everything that she had going on with Tim (or anything more like it) Lucy had pushed all thoughts of a relationship aside. That was until she met Emmett, he had seam nice, charming and (extremely) handsome and his chivalrousness towards her predicament had steered something in Lucy's heart. While she couldn't deny her feelings for Tim, she didn't see their relationship evolving straight away even if she was finishing her training period soon. She liked the feelings Emmett originated in her, but she didn't want to use him as a substitute for Tim … since when did relationships became so difficult?

"Lucy, were you listening to me?" Grace asked after a full minute passed and she got no reaction from the young female officer, who was clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted." Lucy admitted blushing slightly, taking her eyes away from Emmett, who was standing by the admissions desk. The truth was she had disconnected as soon as she got the information she wanted of her perp and focused her attention on hot firefighter Emmett.

"Yeah, I could tell." Grace winked at her as she turned to glance at Emmett, who had clearly noticed they were talking about him. "I'm gonna do other things, call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks." Lucy thanked, with a shy smile but grabbed Grace's arm before she could leave. "Nolan misses you; he'll deny it because he wants you to be happy, but he does."

"I miss him too, I'm just a bit confused about what to do." Grace admitted smiling sadly. She needed to do what was better for her son, unfortunately it wasn't what was better for her.

"you'll do what's better, I know it." Lucy assured her, giving her arm a squeeze before the doctor walked away.

"Officer Chen, fun meting you here." Emmett greeted her as he walked closer to her, his smile was so open that it was impossible not to smile back.

"At the hospital, really? Your standards must be pretty low then." She teased back, flirtatiously. She missed this, flirting so openly and easily with someone, it was one of the things that attracted her to Emmett (besides his handsome face) – it was easy to talk to him, effortless.

"I was so entranced by your presence I forgot we were at the hospital." He flirted back and Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Yes, she definitely needed this.

"Real smooth." She added after she had stopped laughing, only now noticing that she had stepped even closer to him, oddly comfortable by the proximity. The only person she had felt this comfortable with, was Tim and it felt weird to be so comfortable with Emmett- almost like a betrayal, so she took a small step back.

"A guy has to pull all the tricks to impress the most beautiful woman here." Emmett added and Lucy smirked, oh he was good but trouble. If her love life wasn't so messed up, she would have been all over that…. like yesterday!

"UAU." Lucy laughed at the tacky comeback, but she felt flattered anyway what women didn't like to be called beautiful. "So, what brings you here?"

"Kid stuck a pencil up his nose." He answered, clearly amused by the entire situation but trying his hardest to remain professional.

"And he didn't google how to get it out?"." Lucy asked surprised, trying to contain her laughter - They didn't make kids like before. She once had stuck seed beans up her nose when she was 4, but she got them out on her own- with no internet!

"Right? I would find a way to get that pencil out before my mother found out or I would get a swatting… kids have it too easy now." He added, laughing, and making Lucy laugh.

"I guess they do." She agreed, the two falling in comfortable silence and Lucy took the opportunity to observe Emmett. She really did have thing for men in uniform, in fact Armstrong advice couldn't be more clear – She was better of with someone on the force and maybe the LAFD was the closest she would get, considering that Tim was prohibited territory.

"So… have you given much thought about going on a date with me?" He asked tentatively, observing her reaction closely.

"Ugh…" Lucy answered, caught of guard by his question. She wanted to say yes so badly but her conscious was making it hard for her to formulate an answer.

"Don't sweat it." Emmett said quickly when he noticed her mental dilemma, his gorgeous but relaxed smile not faltering.

"No, it's not that. I want to be sure I'm really ready for that." She clarified, she wanted him to know that her hesitation had nothing to do with him. She wanted to make sure she wanted to go out with him for him and not because she couldn't go with a certain blue eyed someone.

"No pressure, whenever you're ready but I would really like to take you out to dinner." He reassured her at the same time, making it clear that he didn't plan on giving up on her that easily.

"I would like…" Lucy began to say with a smile. When she felt ready, she would like very much to go out with him.

"Boot, what are you doing?" Tim's voice cut her short before she could finish the rest of the sentence and both, Emmett and her, turned to look at him. He looked pissed, arms crossed over his chest as he approached them. Oh, it was bad- she was totally fucked.

"I…" Lucy began to say, completely lost for words as he came to stand close to her. She felt anger eradiate from him, like never before and she couldn't pinpoint why.

"You developed quiet a habit for chatting on the job." He cut her short once more and the bitter jab, hurt her feelings more than she expected. Tim had become more relaxed with her training and it didn't bother him anymore when she stopped to chat for a few minutes.

"I was just…" Lucy tried to explain, looking for a way to paraphrase what she meant to say without getting her in more trouble.

"Actually, I intersected Lucy. She's completely innocent." Emmet came to her rescue, stepping closer to the two officers. Lucy smiled at him in thanks for stepping up, while Tim simply turned his annoyed glare to him.

"I highly doubt it, Lang. I was waiting, can we speak to Matheson or not?" He asked turning towards Lucy. His tone wasn't as rude but still harsh enough that it left no room for contestation.

"Yes, Grace said he was clear, he was faking more than anything else." She explained slightly off, remembering her conversation with Grace about their perp that made a huge deal about being tackled…the flower.

"Well then go handle it Boot." Tim ordered, like it was obvious. He wanted to end this shitshow as quickly as possible. Jealousy really was a green-eyed monster.

"Wha…" Lucy asked, completely confused by his reaction. They had been getting along so well for the past few months that she didn't expect this reaction from him.

"I can still fail you, even if you are close to the finish line." He threatened and regretted it immediately, when Lucy's face showed even more disappointment and sadness at his words. Way to really fuck shit up, Tim!

"I'm going." Lucy rose her hands up in surrender, frowning further at his annoying attitude. "I'll see you around, Emmett."

"I'll wait for your call." Emmett added smiling softly at her but dropping the smile as soon as Lucy turned around. "That was a shit move, Bradford." Emmett added after Lucy had walked away.

"I'm doing my job Lang and Chen shouldn't use her time at work for personal business." He explained, stepping closer to the firefighter, towering slightly over him. He didn't have any problem with Emmett, well he didn't have one until they added Lucy Chen to the mix.

"Please, you are jealous." Emmett stated, not allowing himself to be intimidated by the older officer. He might be young and a naturally easy going guy but he wasn't an idiot, besides anyone could see that Tim and Lucy were more than partners.

"Jealous? Of what?" Tim asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Emmett, in a futile attempt to seam uninterested.

"I'm not blind Bradford. I see how you look at her, damn I see how she looks at you." Emmett laughed drily, he wasn't blind and naturally he too felt jealous, but he wasn't about to be an idiot about it. "But if it calms your horses, I don't think she was going to say yes anyways."

"That's none of my business." Tim tried to deflect the affirmation, but it did make him slightly happy to know that Lucy wasn't quick to give Emmett an answer. He knew that feeling happy for her dilemma was selfish, but Tim was a selfish man, especially when it came to Lucy.

"Sure, let's pretend I believe in that." Emmett answered, not one bit convinced.

"Lucy is more than capable of deciding what's best for her. Just know that if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me." Tim threatened, meaning every word. Emmett Lang was a good guy but not good enough for Lucy, he actually doubted anyone would ever be.

"Not jealous, ugh? Besides Lucy can handle herself, you are not her saviour Bradford." Emmett smirked, apparently the big bad Tim Bradford did have a weak point.

"You know, what Lang? I told her, she was too good for you, but she'll see that eventually." Tim glared back at him, he knew he wasn't her saviour, but he had promised her and himself to always look after her and he wasn't about to break it.

"Oh! and you are better, uhm Bradford?"

"No, I'm not." He admitted honestly, it pained him to say it, but he was aware that he wasn't the best option for Lucy. He was too broken, too hard-headed for her soft heart, but he couldn't stay away from her, no matter how much he tried.

"Gentleman is there any problem?" A nurse asked, coming to stand by two clearly aware of the tension and trying to avoid any further altercations.

"No, not at all." The two men answered at the same time, taking a step away from each other. Clearly there was a big problem between them, one with big beautiful brown eyes that was completely worth all the trouble. Still, Tim couldn't help feel that he was the one in disadvantage, no matter how much he wanted Lucy for himself, he couldn't put his interests in front of hers and that was clearly a problem that Emmett didn't have to deal with.

"You have no idea how much I needed this drink." Lucy told her two fellow Rookies has they sat down at their favourite local cop bar. She took a big swing from her drink, she deserved it after all Tim's mood had not been the best after their little encounter with Emmett and it rose even more question about what she should do.

"Oh, do tell Miss Chen!" John told her, laughing slightly at her exasperated look, as he took a sip from his beer.

"So, I ran into Emmett at the hospital today…" She began to say with a soft smile but Jackson interrupted her excitedly.

"Hot firefighter Emmett?" Jackson asked excitedly, while he adores Sterling and he's the only man he wants, he isn't blind, and Emmett is a fine example of a man- even Sterling agrees.

"Yes Jackson." Lucy answered, smiling at her roommate who had made it pretty clear what he thought about Emmett. "So, I was talking to Emmett and he came and acted like a complete idiot."

"Really? I totally wonder why." Jackson asked rhetorically, looking at Lucy from the top of his drink. For someone so intelligent, Lucy could be soo blind when it came to men.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked him.

"He was jealous Lucy." Jackson cleared like it was obvious, rolling his eyes. Did he have to explain everything to her?

"What no!?" Lucy answered incredulously, it couldn't be it. Yes, the feelings they had for one another were getting more obvious as the days passed, but Tim was a very controlled person- he wouldn't let jealousy control his actions.

"Wait, why would Bradford be jealous of Emmett and Lucy?" John asked, completely at lost in the conversation. Sure, Lucy and Tim had a strange dynamic, working more as partners than T.O.- Rookie, but he never gave it much thought.

"Really? How can you be that clueless?" Jackson asked, looking surprised at John and even though Lucy was completely embarrassed, she laughed at it. "You seriously didn't notice the sexual tension between these two."

"It's more like just tension." Lucy corrected, smacking Jackson across his arm and observing John's reaction carefully.

"Please I'm waiting for you two to rip each other's clothes of and stop pretending." Jackson joked and Lucy rolled her eyes, he was helpless. "Lopez and I have a bet going on about who makes the first move and when. Do you want in?"

"Jackson!" Lucy swatted him multiple times, making her roommate laugh even harder. At least her love life entertained someone.

"No, I think." John answered, looking slightly confused but smiled softly at Lucy, who looked extreme concerned for his reaction. "I guess it makes sense."

"What?" Lucy asked surprise, were they really that obvious to everyone else!?

"I don't know but I guess you two just gravitate towards each other." John admitted nodding his head, it was true whether it was on a stakeout, on a routine call or just drinks at their local cop bar, Tim and Lucy always managed to stay together and he could find them occasionally glancing at each other. He just thought it was because they were such good partners, apparently it was more complicated than that.

"See I told you soo." Jackson sang cockily, avoiding another smack from Lucy

"I'm never telling you anything again." Lucy threatened in vain, Jackson was her best friend and as much as she hated to admit it: A pretty good relationship therapist.

"Like you can help it." Jackson mocked her and Lucy rolled her eyes, she didn't have that much self-control not to tell him. "So, what was going on between you and Emmett to make Tim lose control?"

"He asked me out again and I have no idea what to do." Lucy admitted, taking a big swing of her drink.

"First you need to figure out what you and Tim are." Jackson told her, as much as he liked to watch the two play Mr and Miss Coy it was going to lead them nowhere or lead them into more trouble than needed…. In his opinion they should hop into bed, give it a test drive and if successful move from there. Really, why waist so much time? If the sex isn't good than probably their relationship won't hold.

"Easier said than done." Lucy muttered, downing the rest of her cocktail and laying the cup down on the table, resting her head on it. Why couldn't she have had a ugly mid 50's T.O. with too much of a bubbly personality, he certainly wouldn't be her type and she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Why not try things out with Tim?" John asked simply, from her seat across from them and Both, Lucy and Jackson, looked at him incredulously.

"I didn't want to be the woman who slept with her fellow rookie, do I think I want to be the one who slept with her T.O.?" She asked rhetorically and Nolan shrugged in understanding, that would be definitely a lot worst. Maybe she should have listened to her parents and not join LAPD and because she had, this was her punishment: her dream Job or her dream man.

"Maybe you need to let go of Bradford for a while." Jackson suggested, Lucy was a strong independent woman but when it came to Tim Bradford that independency flew out the door. It was like he was her Oxygen and her his, maybe the separation would put things in perspective for the two.

"How can I let go of something I never had?" Lucy whispered, that was the dark truth there was no denying that there was definitely feelings between them, but they never even fully acknowledged it. What if separation caused a drift between them that couldn't be fixed? It was a thought too uncertain and scary.

"Maybe you start by removing his picture of your lock screen." Jackson teased Lucy and she answered by showing him her tong. He knew that the photo was more of a joke than anything but still a constant reminder of him. "You can keep Emmet hanging if you don't see it going anywhere." Jackson remembered her, and Lucy nodded it wasn't fair to lead him on. "You just have to be ok losing him, especially if things with Bradford don't work out."

"Why is being a grown up so fucking hard?" Lucy asked, throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Look if you think that Bradford may be the one than he is worth the risk, he's worth the wait and whatever heartbreak may happen." John rested his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. Lucy was a intuitive woman and if Tim Bradford was the one who lit up her entire wiring, then he might be pretty damn worth it.

"How do you know someone is worth it?" She asked, looking up at Nolan. Even if his recent love life wasn't the best, he had been though some earth-shattering love stories and she only had a fantasy.

"You just do, you feel it in his words, in his actions. You know because he's the only person you think about and the one who makes you wish for more." John explain and Lucy sighed, resting her head on the bar's table. How could she chose someone else, over the person that remembered her how to breathe again? She knew that Tim as worth it but what if Emmet was too?

As Lucy drove home, her head couldn't stop swirling. She was completely torn with what to do and it seamed that her conversation with Jackson and John only made things worst. She had no idea what to do, she just knew she couldn't have both Emmett and Tim, but her indecisiveness put her at risk of losing both. Tim was her person, he completed Lucy like no one before had but the truth was the two of them were far away from happening, too many things stood between them. And Emmett was novelty, fun, exciting and much more tangible but he didn't erupt in her the feelings Tim did. She was truly screwed and had no clue what to do, she needed to talk and only one person could truly help her. She made a U-turn, earning a couple honks from the cars behind her "Sorry, Sorry." She apologised for cutting them but not slowing down a bit until she reached her destination.

She parked her small car behind Tim's truck and ran up to his door, knocking hard on the door until he opened up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Lucy, is everything ok?"

"Yes, sorry but I really needed to speak with you." She answered quickly when she noticed him evaluating her attentively for any injuries. She adverted her eyes from his chiselled chest and focused on the details on his door, if she kept looking at him, she would end up off point.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, crossing his arm over his chest. He knew this was a conversation that would probably take a while, considering that it usually did when one showed up at the others door in the middle of the night.

"No, it's better I don't" She answered, as much as she wanted to get him and sit down in his comfortable couch Lucy needed to get this done and over with or she would never have the balls to do so.. the little alcohol she had in her system was already running out.

"Okay…" He answered, waiting for her to continue. He could tell whatever she wanted to talk about had been consuming her and he suspected it had something to do with the freaking circus he caused with Emmett Land that morning.

"Emmett asked me out." Lucy blurted out, gulping loudly. She wasn't afraid of his reaction, but she feared that it might shift their relationship and the thought terrified her. Especially when she was so close to ending her training period, everything was changing, and she could not handle losing him completely.

"I know that, it was kind of obvious." Tim added in his best unimported voice, he wanted to be outrightly jealous, but he couldn't. He didn't have the right not when he couldn't offer her what Emmett could.

"I am not sure what to do…" She admitted fearfully, she prided herself in being a confident, independent woman but when it came to this, she was completely lost.

"And what …"

"Tell me you don't want me to go out with him." She interrupted him and almost like ordered him. She wanted to put an end to this nonsense, caution to the wind.

"I can't tell you that and you know it." He sighed dejectedly. He simply couldn't do it, he could put her through the pain it would cause her. He could handle the jabs, the sneering, hell he could even handle being a Officer for the rest of his life (because that would be what happened if anyone knew he was involved with his Rookie) but he couldn't do that to her. She had an entire life, an entire career ahead of her and he couldn't be the one stopping her from achieving what she wanted.

"Why?" She stuttered, she wanted him to fight for her like there was no tomorrow even if it wasn't the most sensible approach.

"It's not fair for me to tell you how to live your life, Lucy." He clarified softly, understanding her dilemma perfectly. Maybe if they had met in any different situation, their life would be much different, but they had to do what was best under their circumstances and right now, he wasn't the best thing for her.

"You want me not to go." She emphasized; she could tell in his eyes that it was what he truly wanted to say but couldn't. Maybe she was reaching too much but it was what she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear.

"No, I want you to do what makes you happier no matter what I think." He insisted. Yes, he didn't want her to date other people but more than anything he wanted her to do what made her happy, hopefully it would involve him if not know then in the future.

"I don't know what to do that's the thing. I'm afraid if I do it, I lose…" He stopped her before she could even finish: I lose you. Hadn't she been soo stressed, Tim would have laughed: he was sure she could never lose him, no matter what happened. He cared to much for her to allow that to happen.

"You don't have to lose anything you know!? Why would you?" He asked her, he would never make her chose between him and Emmett. One it wasn't fair to her and second, he was too scared she would choose Emmett for some reason. Emmett was a good person and he doubted he would ever make Lucy chose but if he did, oh man would he be in deep trouble.

"I'm letting go..." She fought back her tears, not wanting to cry. She had never cried like she did this last year, but she couldn't handle the though of letting him go.

"No! No one is going anywhere for a while and you know it. It's ok to live your life Lucy, you don't need to let go of one thing to have another." He comforted her, resting his hand gently on her arm. Even if she wanted, he doubted she could get rid of him. He suspected it, but since the entire thing with Caleb Tim realised that Lucy was a crucial part of him – one that he could no longer completely function without, she had made him better like no one else never had.

"But don't I?" She asked, how could she? How could she try things out with Emmett when her mind was full of Tim Bradford and how could she let go of the man that helped her save herself?

"I'll be always here for you no matter what, no matter who and you know it." He assured her, she knew that yes, but it still felt good to hear it from him. Tim wasn't ready to give up Lucy yet, especially when they didn't even give it a chance but still he wasn't going to stop her from paving her own way in this world. When or if something flourished between them, he didn't want either of them to point faults at each other and for that they had to live their lives on their own way, until they were ready.

"I…" She began, not sure exactly of what she wanted to say. She expected him to react more volatility, more Officer Bradford like but instead he reacted like the Tim she cared soo much for: putting her interests in front of his, like he had done soo many times before.

"Would you tell me to stop living my life?" He asked her, knowing perfectly well what her answer would be. Lucy was incapable of putting her happiness above anyone else's.

"Of course not." She answered quickly, she would never stop him for living his life… even if it didn't include her, no matter how much it pained her.

"Then I can't tell you to do the same." He added, holding her arms firmly, but gently, to pass his point across. Yes, seeing her with Emmett (if it happened) would be a bitch but he could do it if it meant seeing her happy. "It's ok, maybe it won't be easy, but it will be ok."

"I just…don't want to hurt anyone." She admitted almost like a painful confession, it terrified her that if she made the wrong decision, she could end up hurting two good men. Tim felt her struggle, her pain so he did what he did best, pulled her into his arms and allowed his warmth to comfort her.

"You won't." He reassured her, Lucy was too much of a good person to hurt someone else intentionally, even if emotionally, and anyone who didn't see that didn't deserve her. Her caring nature was what made her soo strong, soo beautiful … at least to him.

"How do you always know what to say?" Lucy asked, laying her head against his chest, how could he raise soo many doubts in her and at the same time calm her all together, just with some words and his presence.

"I'm the T.O. after all." He said but what her really wanted to say was that he was the better choice because he knew her so well, instead he contented himself with holding her in his arms for a little longer. "Now that you are here, you can take Cojo on a walk." He added teasingly.

"What?" She asked confuses as she pulled away from his embrace, pulling her jacket tighter around herself, so that she wouldn't feel the cold nights breeze.

"What? You woke me up at 1 a.m. and don't expect any consequences?" Tim asked in his best T.O. tone, after all he didn't have much time left to use it (officially), but with no actual severity in it.

"I don't even know why I bother. Go get him then." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest but not really bothered. She liked taking Cojo on walks, especially because usually Tim would join and because it gave her a sense that Cojo was in somehow still hers.

"Let me just get my sneakers…" He informed her pushing the door further open, there was no way he was getting much sleep after this. "What you thought I would leave you alone with him? You spoil him too much." He added when he noticed Lucy's questioning look, she thought it was a punishment but maybe it's just another excuse for them to spend more time together, it was going to be hard to get up for their shift tomorrow.

Lucy smiled as Tim ran back inside to put on some sneakers and a shirt over his pyjama pants, leaving the door open in case she wanted to go inside as well. Maybe it wasn't so bad giving Emmett a chance, she wasn't marrying the guy. it could be just drinks or maybe something more, who knows? What truly relaxed her was that Tim would be there every step of the way, no matter where or with who she ended up. Maybe that should have the heads up she needed that no other relationship was going to work out but for now she content with being friends. How long that would last, she didn't know, what mattered was that Tim was in for the long haul and so was she.

* * *

Hey Guys, Chapter 28! I hope you enjoy it, even though I was late to post, I was very excited for this chapter and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I have not seen episode 19, so all this happened before it. By what I read (I can't resist spoilers) Lucy will approach Emmett as something more casual and I agree, hopefully I portrait it here through Tim's and Lucy's conversation.

Regarding the next chapters, I will still post 2 times this week (hopefully if I can obey to a schedule) and then I will be taking a pause until I take my big exam on the 30th of May, I will post only if I have a overload of creativity that might happen depending on how good the season finale is. So, I don't know how much more I'll write on The one where, considering that I have it linked to the show and I don't want to forward it too much for season 3. I am thinking about writing a fanfiction about Lucy's and Tim's future and one that is off character for the two, all one shots. What do you think? Let me know pleaseeeeeee!

-XO!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: We were all kinds once**

The one where Lucy and Tim help a little kid deal with bullying.

* * *

At first glance no one would say that Lucy's and Tim's childhood would have anything in common, they were just complete opposites, but the truth was they were much more similar as kids as they thought. While Tim's parents were relaxed (careless, more like it) and Tim had grown up in Autopilot. What else could anyone expect, his parents were kinds who had a kid. Lucy's upbringing was completely opposite to his, her parents had planned to have her for year so naturally they treated her like a little treasure.

Despite that little Tim and little Lucy were more similar than they thought, both extremely shy as kindergartners and primary school students. Children can be little monsters and Tim knew that first handily - naturally because his parents were only 22 when he entered school,l kids picked up on him because he didn't have a packed lunch, the newest clothes or money to go on school trips. Lucy was the complete opposite, growing in a big city made kids more independent, but her parents didn't give her much space for independence, allowing kids to mock her for their extreme PDA.

As Teenagers, both were rebellious (even if Tim had a reluctancy to admit it). Tim got himself in more trouble than it was worth, both at home and at school. Thankfully, his good looks, charming personality and polite attitude managed to always get him out of trouble but not before he caused a serious mess. Lucy tried to be rebellious, but she was too much of a goody two shoe to get into actual trouble, stills she managed to give her parents some grey hairs… especially when it came to boys and parties.

"Boot, Harry Potter is not better than Star Wars." Tim emphasized and Lucy scuffed. She wasn't quite sure how her T.O. and her ended up discussing literary fiction but, like any other argument they had, it was proving to be difficult to reach a consensus.

"How can you even say that? It's not even comparable. Harry Potter is simply THE greatest saga of all times." Lucy counter-argumented, smirking cheekily at him. While she was a true Harry Potter fan (bugging her parents every time a new movie or book came out), she also enjoyed Star Wars but watching Tim speak with great fervour about something as frugal as a movie, was reason enough to push the topic.

"Please it's for babies." Tim reposted quickly, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Unfortunately, he had watched Harry Potter more times than he liked to admit and maybe it was the fact that he watched it as an adult and after joining the army. It simply didn't erupt that magic feeling Star Wars had when he watched it as a child, he simply didn't see fantasy the same way he once did… he knew the real world then.

"Babies really? My parents watched Star Wars. What does that make you?" Lucy teased as they stepped inside the Mid-Wilshire Precinct, Tim holding the door open for her. A little after the two Officers had made their wait back onto the streets after Lunch, Sergeant Grey had called all available units in.

"Oh, please Star Wars is ageless. But Harry Potter…My sister watched that all her life." Tim recollected all the times he watched the movies with his sister when she discovered them as age 8. Every time he visited, every birthday party, every Christmas list Harry freaking Potter was around…like a curse.

"That's because she's clev…" Lucy retorted, yes Brook did look like the type of kid who would love Harry Potter. Another thing that they could use to annoy him with. "Wait that's the problem isn't it!?" She asked, laughing as she realised what the real deal was.

"What? He asked turning sideways to look at her, frowning at her outburst.

"She forced you to watch it, didn't her? Oh, I love your sister." Lucy chuckled loudly as she imagined a little version of Brooklyn, forcing big-army-soldier Tim Bradford to watch a Harry Potter film marathon. It was a sweet but at the same time comical scene to imagine.

"She did not…" He coughed, trying to appear the least bothered with her assumption, as to dismiss it as incorrect but Lucy saw right through his crap, smirking wider. "She forced me to take her to the harry potter world when it opened." He admitted remembering how much she called and texted begging him to take her to the Harry Potter World. Naturally, as the sucker he was for her, he complied and took her to her to Florida …3 times.

"She was what?12. How did she force you?" Lucy teased, softly with no actual malice. His though guy act didn't work on his sister (clearly) and no matter how much he tried, it also didn't work on Lucy.

"shush you." He knocked his shoulder with her, playfully. Knowing perfectly well that there was no point arguing, she had him completely figured out.

"What are you two arguing about? Angela Lopez asked as she and Jackson, joined them on the way to the conference room.

"Harry Potter or Star Wars?" Lucy asked, turning to look at the other two officers. She smirked when she felt Tim sigh exasperatedly next to her.

"Harry Potter." The two answered like it was a pretty obvious choice and Lucy turned to smile proudly at Tim, who simply rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm… How's the wedding planning going?" Tim asked, turning to Angela, trying to change the topic before Lucy grew even more cocky.

"Sensitive topic there." Jackson tried to warn but his only response was a confused luck from Lucy and Tim and a slap on the arm from Angela.

"Shut up… my mother and future mother-in-law now want to plan the perfect engagement party." Angela complained, rubbing her eyes. She had dinner with her mother and her mother in law the night before and the conversation had gone from picking the perfect flower arrangement to planning the best and most glamorous engagement party ever.

"And that's bad…" Tim asked, not understanding the source of her problems. He would have given a kidney to have someone else plan his entire wedding, anything is better than scouting event-Locations or picking flowers.

"I don't want a big, perfectly planed, speech filled, engagement party. I want to drink till I can't remember how much I drank… with my closest friends." Angela admitted with a sigh, she was perfectly aware that her plans for a night of drunken fun was not happening if she allowed them to plan it.

"And the problem is?" Tim asked again, earning an eye roll from Lucy. To him saying no had always been easy and maybe that was why he didn't understand why others had a hard time doing it.

"I actually like that my mother in law likes me."

"Never had to worry about that." He muttered and watched as Lucy chuckled softly and shook her head, as she remembered when he told her that Isabel's parents weren't big fans of his.

"Well… we can fix it. Your and Weasley's mom can plan the fancy party and we will handle the fun, drunken one." Lucy offered, Angela's mum and mother in law sounded too much like hers so she was perfectly aware that the only way Angela could find a good solution was if she had the two separate parties. Lucy always liked planning them, so she was more than ok helping her friend.

"You would?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lucy smiled at Angela, remembering when she and Harper had dragged her to the blind date event. Even thought the night didn't end like they expected, the two more experienced officers had good intentions and their friendship really became stronger.

"For Christ's sake…" Tim muttered, shaking his head disapprovingly at the two sappy female officers.

"And that's why people like her more." Angela informed him, making everyone laugh. Even Tim, couldn't help but chuckle as he was perfectly aware that if someone needed to be sacrificed in their group, he would be voted unanimously.

"Yes, but I'm not the one in this conversation who needs reassuring from anyone." He remembered them playfully.

"Whatever you say big guy." Angela shrugged him off, more than used to his attitude. "I still expect a hell of a gift from you." She warned, as they came to stand around the room with the remaining officers.

"Alright, everyone. Can I have your attention?" Sergeant Grey called from the podium, clapping to gather their attention. By the serious and stern face that the Sergeant supported, the Rookies and their T. O's could tell that whatever had called for a gathering was serious. "As of this morning, a little after 10 p.m. 8 years old Nathaniel Hagiwara went missing after his P.E. class at Cathedral Chapel School. Of course, opposite to every guideline, the school searched for the kid in the surrounding area for the past 3 hours coming up empty ended."

"Fucking idiots." Tim muttered, shaking his head and ignoring Lucy's eye roll. Waiting too long to inform local authorities was a common mistake for parents and one that worsened the kids chances… no matter how many times they informed them about the importance of ringing the alarm as soon as they realise someone is missing.

"The school contacted the parents and then gave out the alarm, as of this moment the kid has been missing for approximately 4 hours, so I want all available units patrolling the area immediately." Sergeant Grey added with great severity and Lucy massaged her temple, 4 hours was a long time for a little kid to be missing.

"Anything to indicate a kidnaping?" Lopez asked from her place to Lucy's left, also visibly concerned. The stats weren't on their side either, considering that California had one of the highest rates of missing children cases in the country.

"Family is upper-medium class but not extremely rich, so there's no reason to believe that there would be any sort of ransom. Most likely, Nathaniel wandered off the school campus but there's always a chance that someone took him or will take him when they find the kid wandering alone on the streets." Grey added and Lucy allowed herself to feel hopeful, if the kid decided to leave on his own, then there's a good chance he decided to head home or to some place special but still they needed to move quickly and efficiently. "That said I want everyone out onto the streets and this kid found before night fall. His picture was sent to your phones, get to it!"

"What's your plan Boot?" Tim inquired as he returned to her side, after a quick conversation with the Sergeant in charge.

"I- I think you should lead this one, considering you have more experience in this than me…" Lucy hesitated at first to say those words, a little afraid that her T.O. would think she was slacking off at the end. She didn't actually believe he would think that of her, not after all they had gone through but there was always a thread of fear.

"Obviously, Boot… but still where would you search for him first?" He added like they were discussing the most obvious topic on the face of the world and Lucy fought back the urge to roll her eyes…again. Another one of Tim Bradford's famous test, one more month to go and she will be free of them- sure, she'll miss them a tiny bit, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Assuming that he wandered off, my first guesses would be patrolling his path home, the parks on the way and any place on the way that might attract the attention of an 8-year-old." She informed him, certain that her answer was correct. Sometimes, especially in situations like this, her psychology degree did help fight some gaps in her police training.

"Ok, strong guesses but what's one important place your forgetting Boot?"

"… I'm not sure I'm fallowing…" Lucy admitted, biting her lower lip as she tried to think of another possible scenario.

"You ruled out one of the most obvious places." Tim focused his gaze on his Boot as he held the door for her, smirking at her confused face. "Sometimes kids aren't missing, Boot. They are hiding."

"You think he's still in the school?" Tim contained his desire to laugh at the Lucy's astonished face. Lucy had always been on top of her game, probably the better prepared Rookie he ever had, so naturally it felt nice to surprise her.

"You were a kid once Chen, you probably had a place to hide that the teachers didn't know of and most likely Nathaniel has one to." He teased her amicably. If little Lucy Chen was anything like the Lucy he knew now then for sure she was a straight kid, unlike him that knew all the possible hide out spots.

"Ok soooo … we search the school !?" Lucy nodded in agreement, while she had been a pretty straight student all her life, she did know that they had tricks that teachers never even dreamed of.

"Yes, I already cleared it with Grey." He nodded as he entered their shop, quickly fallowed by Lucy, who immediately pulled out her cell phone. "They are also setting traffic check-points around town, in case someone took him."

"Oh, he's such a cute looking Kid." Lucy gushed, turning her cell phone so that Tim too could see the picture of the little kid. He smiled softly at the picture of the small kid, holding a first day of school board with a big smile on his face.

"yeah, he is." He agreed. Truly, the kid was the definition of cute. His wide and bright smile, the perfectly ironed school uniform, and the round colourful glasses just made him the perfect picture of the poster child everyone dreams of having.

"Why would a kid like this run away?" Lucy asked sadly as she pocketed her phone, it saddened her greatly that any kid thought the solution was to run away from the places he should feel the safest at.

"School can be though, Boot." Tim explained, the topic personal to him.

"Yeah…well, I always liked school, was kind of my safe place." Lucy admitted smiling softly at him and Tim nodded his head in agreement. There was no doubt that Lucy Chen was a fan of school.

"Wish I could say the same." He admitted but corrected himself when Lucy turned her questioning and worried gaze towards him. "It wasn't like I was bullied or anything, but kids did mess with me."

"It's hard to imagine…" Most like impossible, she thought. Tim Bradford intimidated by anyone!? That was never a possible scenario in her head, even if she knew that Tim's home life hadn't been the easiest.

"Well I was a kid with kids for parents." He admitted, talking about something he didn't do oft- His past. "No packed lunch, no permission slips signed, torn clothes… I got through it though." He did, at first it wasn't easy. He had to handle watching other kids eat lunch when he didn't have one, he had to handle the mockery because his shirts were to short but eventually his mom got her shit together, he got friends to whom that didn't matter and he learned to listen to himself.

"You are Tim Bradford of course you did." She smiled at him, almost thankful that he trusted her enough to share something soo intimate and he smiled back, thanking her for her support. "It terrifies me, you know?"

"What?" He questioned confused, not sure from where the question was coming from.

"The thought of being responsible for a little human." Lucy admitted, while she had always wanted to become a mother, the idea scared her more than anything. She knew she could be a good mother; she was well aware that she had all the right instincts, but she was also a bit spacey and wild, and those were not good characteristics

"Oh, come on. You'll be one of those moms." Tim teased, throwing her an amused smirk. He too had concerns about being a father but one thing he was sure off was that Lucy Chen would be a freaking good mother and her family would be freaking lucky to have her.

"One of those moms?" She inquired raising an eyebrow playfully, curious to know how exactly Tim Bradford had envisioned her as a mother.

"Yes, you'll have a go bag with a med kit and plenty of snacks." Lucy laughed at his good-humoured comment, she did that already. Her backpack looked like the closet in Narnia. "Oh, and you are definitely going to be one of those that makes dinner a mandatory family event every day and everyone has to talk about their day." He could imagine her perfectly, tired from a long, hard day on the job but still with a bright smile cooking dinner and eager to know how everyone's day had gone. It was an amazing sight.

"I think that's a great bonding experience for families." Lucy agreed, fighting to contain the blush that threatened to rise. He couldn't be more right, she would demand family dinners because she rarely had one with her own family. "Oh, please Mr. tough Guy. I know exactly what type of parent you would be."

"I so want to hear this." Tim stopped the car on the red light and turned to face her with a grin. He was sure she wouldn't be far from the true, considering that she knew him better than anyone else.

"You are a big softie. If you have girls, you'll be one of those parents that will coach their soccer team and demand to meet every single date. You'll need to be forbidden from monitoring any school function because you are too overbearing and naturally, you'll get your son a court side seat right next to yours." Lucy rambled turning to watch his reaction carefully, she had actually thought about the subject, maybe because she was still a psych major and a little bit because she had imagined how Tim would be like with kids…a couple of times.

"That's weirdly specific." And a much more profound thought than he believed she would come up with. All of this simply proved that they were much more deeply connected than they thought and that was both dangerous and amazing.

"But accurate, right?" Lucy asked proudly, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Tim was going to be one of those parents that every other kid wanted to have, he just needs to embrace it.

"If I ever have kids." Tim muttered under his breath and Lucy rolled her eyes. Tim Bradford was sure to become one of those guys with 3 kids hanging of his legs but that would take it all in like a true champion.

"I know I didn't say it, but I think it's pretty clear." She added when Tim moved forward at the green light and turned towards the street of the school. "You will be an amazing father someday Tim. No doubt."

"Is that psychologist Lucy chen speaking?" He asked teasingly, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"No, it's just your friend Lucy." She reminded him and he nodded in acceptance as he parked the car. No matter what, he could always count on her to have his back and reassure him that even if the thought scared him, he would still excel at it.

"We're here."

"Officers Hello. I'm Jena Fitzallen, the headmistress." A middle-aged Caucasian woman greeted them as they stepped out of the car, she looked exactly like they expected a headmistress to look like. Put together, conservative, extremely confused and concerned – which was understandable considering the situation she was in.

"Officer Bradford and Chen." Tim introduced himself and then Lucy. "When did you first notice Nathaniel missing?" He asked, going straight to the topic because time was running out and they needed to find the little boy before night fall.

"His P.E. teacher noticed when he cleared the locker room after the class and his clothes were still there." She explained nervously, fidgeting with her hands to calm herself. "Nathaniel is a very sweet boy but very shy and quiet. He tends to keep to himself and stay away but we never…" At the attempt to decrease the schools blame, Tim's and Lucy's eyes widened.

"So, let me get this, you ignore and lose a kid that was under your care and then blame it on him being shy?" Tim inquired sharply, making it clear that if someone was to blame for the situation was the school and not the probably frightened 8-year-old boy. "I ask that with the utmost respect." He added gruffly after Lucy elbowed him on the ribs.

"I have around 300 students. It's not easy watching them all." She defended, clearly taken aback by Tim's sharp and accusatory tone.

"That soun…" Tim started to say but Lucy stepped closer to him and pinched him on the arm. He glared at her, but she ignored him.

"We are going to conduct a search to make sure, nothing important was overlooked." Lucy explained more politely with a fake smile, as she did her best to ignore her T.O.'s furious gaze. While she too believed the Headmistress was wrong to blame the kid, playing the blaming game was definitely not helping anyone.

"Of course, if you need any assistance you need just call for me." The lady turned and left, heading towards the civilian group that were probably organizing a pedestrian search.

"The fucking nerve." Tim muttered, rubbing his forehead as he surveyed the small school. "You need to stop hurting me, Boot." Tim turned towards Lucy and glared softly at her, one more jab to the ribs and the place was going to be permanently bruised.

"I actually hurt you?" She asked proudly and a little teasingly, maybe after all skinny elbows were a good thing.

"You annoy me more than you hurt me." He reminded her, after all he only had 30 more days to actively exert his authority over her and he was just looking for the right pretext. "And if you don't lose the smirk, you'll be running behind the shop for the next 30 days."

"uhm, uhm…" Lucy hummed not one bit convinced that his words presented any real threat. "So where do we start?"

"Surprise me Boot." Tim pointed to the front of the school. Even though the school had few students, the campus was considerably big and had plenty of areas for them to search.

"The science labs? Plenty of storage closets?" She suggested, if this school was anything like hers, the storage closets in the chemistry labs would always be open during the day…even if they shouldn't. Tim nodded in agreement and held the door open for her.

Lucy and Tim searched the interior of the school, starting in the Science labs all the way to the Cafeteria but came up empty ended. No sign of Nathaniel. In the half hour that had taken them to search the school building, no report of the missing boy had come in, so needless to say the two officers were starting to get a little worried for the little boy.

"Fucking hell, were did this kid go?" Tim asked as he and Lucy rounded up their search on the class building, coming up empty handed.

"Do you think someone took him?" Lucy asked, visibly worried for the kid. If someone took him, they had just waited a good hour looking for him in the school.

"No, I don't but I think we should look somewhere else." Tim reassured her, fighting the urge to squeeze her shoulder in reassuring. He had looked for many missing people before and he knew the heart wrenching feeling she had. He had especially felt it when she had gone missing and it had almost driven him insane.

"It's almost 6 p.m." She added, checking the time on her watch. One more hour and night would fall in LA.

"We'll find him." He told her as he walked further into the building, leading them past the indoors Gym.

"Wait." Lucy called, taking a step back and looking at the closed doors to the Gym, as if she could see something he didn't.

"What?" Tim took some steps backwards and came to stand next to her, looking at her expectantly.

"The gym." Lucy explained and Tim looked at her confused, not following her line of thought completely. "The bleacher, how many times have you just simply laid under the bleachers?" She asked excitedly, like she had just cracked the case.

"Never." Tim declared like it was an obvious answer. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly, he hadn't had any troubles during high school, or he would have spent some time under the bleachers.

"Whatever." She dismissed him, what did she expect from handsome popular, football start Tim Bradford!? "Well, the Gym's usually use retractable bleachers."

"Lucy he would be crushed when they retracted." He explained softly, not wanting to completely disregard her line of though. The truth was that if the kid did hide in there, this search would have an even more tragic outcome than expected.

"That is the thing, they would only put them away at the end of the day and no one would think anyone would risk hiding in them. Besides that, it's small, dark and basically perfect for some peace and quiet." She argumented as she pushed open the doors and observed the bleacher, confirming her idea. While the space under these particular bleachers was too small for an adult it was just perfect for a kid Nathaniel's age.

"It's worth a shot." Tim agreed as he followed her further into the gym. "I won't fit under there though."

"Just peek from the left one and I'll check this one." Lucy told her as she walked towards the blue bleachers closest to her. As she checked under it, falling to her knees to crawl a little inside them, she spotted a pair of bright orange coloured running shoes – the same pair the teacher described Nathaniel to be wearing. She sighed in relief and called to her partner. "Tim." Her partner turned to look at her expectantly and she nodded as confirmation to his unverbalized question.

"7-Adam-19 We got him. He's in the school's gym." Tim informed dispatch as he walked closer to Lucy's side, watching as she crawled further into the tight place. Something he was sure, wasn't easy for her.

"Hey Nathaniel." Lucy said softly as to not startle the kid, whose back was turned to her. She smiled sadly as she noticed that he simply sat there, with his knees up to his chest, deep in his thoughts.

"OHH…" He asked, turning quickly to look at Lucy- obviously surprised to see someone there looking for him. "Am I in trouble?" He questioned nervously as he noticed her uniform and badge.

"No sweetheart you aren't. Is everything ok?" Lucy reassured, while he had sent the county in a bit of a goose chase, it wasn't his fault… after all he was just a (scared) kid.

"Yes, I just wanted to be alone for a while." He admitted, looking down at the floor to avoid Lucy's worried gaze. She wanted to hug him more than ever, but the cramped place didn't allow that.

"I understand that, but you gave your teachers and parents a big scare." She explained. While she understood where the kid was coming from and that this wasn't his fault, he needed to understand that his action had scared people – people that cared and loved him.

"I didn't expect anyone to notice me missing. I was about to leave; my parents usually pick me up around 6h30." He explained, looking down at his watch to confirm that he didn't lose track of time. "I didn't notice that anyone was looking for me." Lucy's heart broke when she hear that, how could a sweet, little boy think that none would notice him missing? Or look for him?

"No one checked in here?" She questioned in a friendly tone but a bit worried and angry inside, after all the school had said they searched everywhere for him. And by the look of the kid, if someone called his name: He would have come out.

"Not that I noticed. I'm not a big sports fan, maybe no one thought I would be here." He joked slightly, adjusting the glasses and Lucy smiled brightly. Kids like these made her wish for one, just wish though.

"I wasn't either Sweetheart." She confided in him, with a knowing smile. If she ever went missing at his age, she was sure the first-place people would search would be the library. "Maybe we can head out now, this is a little cramped for me." Her legs were becoming to ache but that wasn't the main reason she wanted to get out- cramped places still freaked her out a bit.

"I like it here, it's peaceful and quiet." He admitted as he watched her crawl backwards, following her lead.

"Is school too loud?" Lucy asked, understanding that this sweet innocent boy just wanted a place where no one would mess with him- just like Tim had said. "It gets quieter you know !? One day the noise won't be soo loud and eventually it will stop. You just need to continue being yourself and listening to your heart, it will guide you on the right direction." She reassured him softly, offering him her hand to pull him to his feet at the end of the bleachers.

"Yes?" She nodded in confirmation, she understood it was hard to look so far into the future but if he did that, she was sure he would see the bright future he had ahead.

"You should listen to her, she's good with this type of stuff." Tim told him, smiling softly at the two of them. At the kid for being soo freaking cute and at Lucy for being fucking amazing "Besides, if anyone gives you crap, you give us a call."

"Don't curse in front of the kid." Lucy reprimanded slapping his arm, a gesture that caused the other two to chuckle.

"Thank you." The kid smiled shyly at the older officer and fidgeted nervously with his hands.

"Nate." A female voice called from the entrance and Lucy and Tim turned to look at a brown-haired woman that was clearly Nathaniel's mother. She cried in relief when she saw her son and ran towards them. Tim had only enough time to pull the Lucy away before the mother threw herself at the boy and hugged him tightly. "Oh god, thank you soo much." She thanked the two officers, tears running down her face.

"No need for that, he's an amazing kid." Tim reassured her and he could practically feel Lucy smile next to him. "Don't look soo happy Boot, you are still got to write the report." He muttered to Lucy as he turned to watch her gleeful expression.

"Nothing can wipe the smile of my face." She informed him, as they stepped away from the family to give them some privacy. It was amazing seeing this side of Tim Bradford, it felt like she was seeing a side of him that only she could see and the feeling was indescribable.

"It's a really good feeling isn't it? Reconnecting people." He asked her, trying his best to hide his smile but failing miserably. He remembered how it felt to have her in his arms again that day, it felt like he would be happy again.

"Ohhh, That's soo swee…" Lucy gushed but Tim interrupted her before she was even half way. Sure, he was much more relaxed but let's not push it.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence." He threatened lightly and frowned when he saw the headmistress approach the family. "I'm never putting my kids in a private school." He admitted with a shake of his head.

"And why not?" Lucy inquired as they continued to watch the interaction unfold and wait for the sergeant to get there. While she had always frequented public schools, she did see advantages in private education – especially in early educative years.

"Well sure the system has flaws, but California has good public schools." Tim defended, not completely sure of his words but wanting to stick to his idea.

"well, California doesn't rank that well in terms of education and privates offer a more personalized and diversified curriculum." Lucy defended, sure the education system wasn't the worst, but it needed some serious improvements. Going all the way from student and faculty safety to academical curriculum.

"Whatever, we went to public California schools and we turned out well." He pointed at the two of them and Lucy laughed. Sure, they didn't end up in a ditch somewhere but considering everything they had lived through, well might be pushing it.

"I wouldn't qualify running in the direction of the bullets well." She jokingly told him, she did love her job but it definitely didn't help reassure them that they were normal, functioning members of society. Not too bad, but certainly a little crazy.

"You don't want your kid to be a cop?" He questioned teasingly, knowing perfectly well what her answer would be. While Lucy tried (and succeeded) to distance herself from her parents as much as possible, she was still her mother's daughter when it came to careers.

"I want he or she to be whatever they desire but I would prefer they didn't." She said. Lucy wasn't going to lie and be a hypocrite and say she would be happy, but she would support the choices of her children, because that's what parents do.

"I would like to have an Officer Bradford Junior." He admitted, it would be nice to have someone to continue his legacy when he was gone.

"Yeah…but that's just because you would like to boss the kid around." Tim laughed at her jab at him but nodded anyways, he for sure wouldn't let his kid slack off "I would like to see how you handle a mini Miss Officer Bradford."

"Don't you even joke about it." Tim said sternly, he was already terrified of having girls, let alone one that was a cop. He nearly had a heart attack with Lucy, imagine a daughter of his.

While Tim and Lucy Bradford would grow to have a big family, they wouldn't have to worry about having a kid on the force- believe me they had plenty to worry about. But they would come to a middle ground between public and private education, there would always be mandatory family dinners and Tim definitely had to meet every boyfriend his daughter had… preferably with his uniform on.

* * *

Don't hate me, don't hate me pleeeeassseeee!

I'm sorry but life had been kind of hectic. I promise I haven't dropped the story and I am going to write the other two fics I promised. I don't know how much I will write on this one, because I don't wanna ruin anything for season 3!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love reading every single one of your reviews! Thank you for the constant support.

-XO.

P.s.: this was written before episode 19-20. og... and I'm soooo sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
